Zootopia: Second Chance
by soulripper13
Summary: (sequel to Zootopia: Chances) If you had a chance to live your life over again, what changes would you make? That's what one fox has to decide. After Nick Wilde is shot dead, he wakes up as an eight-year-old, completely aware of his former life, what could he change for the better.
1. The Death Of Nicholas Wilde

**Prologue**

 _"My Name is Nicholas Wilde, former Con-mammal, turned ZPD officer this is my story, unlike most stories this one starts at the end, This day is a very sensitive topic for me it is after all the day I died"_

A ZPD cruiser was dashing down the streets of Zootopia following a black SUV. it was a high-speed chase as behind the wheel of the cop car were Officers Hopps and Wilde, Judy was behind the wheel, as she was the better driver, Nick lowered the window aiming his gun at the SUV as Bullets hit the metal frame.

"Nick, aim for the tires" Judy stated a bit pissed off.

"What do you think I'm trying to do" Nick read reloading before firing again, The first bullet went thru the rear door as the second pierced the rear tire, causing it to blow off as the SUV slowed down drastically as the car sped up driving along them.

"ZPD, pull the vehicle over" Nick yelled oat the driver of the SUV a large Jaguar as he smirked.

"Eat my ass" He replied swerving as it bashed the car into a spin. Judy nearly lost control, how she managed to keep on track was surprising as she kept heading for the SUV.

"Hey cutie, just give up because you're not gonna catch me" The Jaguar goaded holding out a pistol firing shots at the car as one cracked the windshield as Nick ducked as Judy floored the gas.

"Oh no, he called her the C-Word," Nick said to himself another bullet went thru their engine as Judy grounded her teeth.

"DO NOT... CALL ME...CUTE!" Judy yelled slamming into the SUV as it landed on it side, both cars trashed. Nick stood up kicking out the door.

"Judy... Do not... ever...do that again," Nick said catching his breath, for once he was afraid of the bunny as she left the car to chase after the Jaguar on foot he easily outran them, but Judy and Nick knew the layout of the City the chase went thru the Rainforest district as the heavy rain banged on the ground. The Jaguar made his way to a small abandoned warehouse entering her locked the door. The cops were right behind him as he ran towards a weapons crate pulling out an Assult rifle aiming it at the door as a red light zoned in on the metal door.

"Come on, you'll never take me alive," The Jaguar said as he heard banging on the door. he unloaded into the door before reloading as Judy entered thru a boarded-up window kicking the wooden planks with her powerful legs as The Jaguar fired blindly at her missing as she was too fast as they were inches apart aiming their guns at each other.

"Drop it" Judy ordered as they both stood there the Jaguar sighed dropping the rifle as Judy lowered her gun.

"Now, Paws behind your back" Judy ordered as he did so, Judy wasted no time cuffing him as Nick climbed thru the window.

"You couldn't have thrown a rope" Nick breathed heavily as putting his hands on his knees as Judy grabbed the Jaguar.

"Xavier Donalds, aka the black shadow, you are under arrest for arms dealing, and Attempted Murder of two ZPD officers" The rabbit stated escorting him out of the warehouse.

"You do know I have a partner right" Xavier stated as The Rabbit turned to him.

"What?" She said a bit annoyed as another Jaguar kicked over a wall aiming a pistol at Judy.

"Judy, look out!" Nick said trying to grab the pistol. the two fought as The second Jaguar threw Nick to the ground as a loud noise was heard. nick fell over as Judy hoped what she thought happened didn't happen but she was right, the round was unloaded in him.

"NICK!" Judy screamed shooting Xavier in the knee as he fell over as she fired at the second Jaguar as multiple bullets went through his body leaving puddles of red on the wall behind him. Judy ran to her Fox was clenching his chest, she put her paw on his chest where the shot was.

"NICK!, stay with me Judy bawled cradling him, she didn't care about anything at the moment besides the well being of her partner.

"Hey Carrots, I Just noticed...how beautiful your eyes are, like two little amethysts," Nick said sarcastically as he coughed up a wad a blood, she clung to him as hard as she could.

"Nick... Nicholas, I'm sorry" Judy stated treating the fox's wound as he dazed out

"Feeling a little light-headed, and a little...cold" Nick replied his limbs hitting the ground weakly.

"I should've told you I loved you earlier but I was too ashamed, I thought you wouldn't like me back or that it might ruin our partnership, and I just could not handle it that you didn't share those feelings" Judy confessed as Nick pulled her down with what little strength he had, placing a kiss on the rabbit. Judy's thoughts went to the wall, returning the act she kissed the Fox. he coughed up another glop of blood going down her throat as she withdrew a strain of red saliva between them as she sat shocked.

"I DO Love you... Judith,...so tired...gonna close my eyes... take a little rest" Nick said running out of breath as Judy sobbed.

"No Nick, stay with me" Judy pleaded as Nick closed his emerald eyes.

"Nick" he heard Judy Sobbing at the one word kept repeating.

"Nick, wake up" It repeated getting more stern.

"NICK, WAKE UP!," a different voice said as an eight-year-old Fox woke up drooling at a school desk.

"Sleeping in class again Mr. Wilde," a young Tiger teacher said as Nick looked around confused.


	2. Home Sweet Home

ACT I- Childhood

Nick rubbed his eyes a bit shocked but playing it off cool somehow as he was looking at his school teacher.

"Sorry Miss Miller, I was just resting my eyes, I was still paying attention," Nick stated as Miss Miller crossed her arms.

"Well then Nick, I guess you can tell me about William Danials" Miss Miller stated as Nick thought before clearing his throat.

"William Danials was also known as Bloody Willy and William the Red was a fox who during the early ages of civilization was as a pirate, he obtained a huge fortune of gold and gems, despite his criminal nature he used the money he obtained to help the natives of his homeland who were treated second class by the crown, making more of an anti-hero than a villain. after his sea-life, he moved back to his home of Redmud never heard from again. historians believe that is because he fell in love with a rabbit from his childhood, but they unable to prove anything as there are very little records of Danials, and historians are unable to decide what was true and what was fiction. leading most to believe he was just an urban legend." Nick stated as Miss Miller and the other student looked with their jaws open.

"Nick, That's correct," Miss Miller said as Nick laid back.

"Told you I was paying attention" Nick stated as Miss Miller turned to another student continuing the lecture.

"Um Miss Miller, may I please be excused to the restroom," Nick asked as she nodded.

"Just don't forget a bathroom pass" The Tigress reminded as Nick was to pieces of plastic as he picked up one reading bathroom pass carved into it.

"Right a pass to use the use the bathroom" Nick started walking down the hallway. it felt so weird walking down the old school hallway, it was so empty. Nick trailed his paws on the colored tile floor approaching the boys' restroom entering. Nick looked in the mirror in shock and disbelief.

"He really was eight again, he opened his mouth showing his baby teeth.

"Man I forgot how cute I was a kit," Nick said to himself as he looked down.

"Judy, I may have to wait 20 years but I will see you again," Nick thought to himself.

After class Nick was walking thru the cafeteria placing a tray down in front of him.

"Oh, school lunches, how I loathe the" Nick muttered flicking the substance on his tray, wet fish sticks, dry mashed potatoes, and soggy green beans. Nick groaned picking up one of the beans with his fork placing it in his mouth.

"First thing I'm changing, packing my own lunches," Nick said stomaching the poor excuse for food. Nick was having a hard time processing everything. Judy, the ZPD was it all a dream. it all seemed so real. but people don't usually redo their lives when they do, excluding videogames.

Nick placed another forkful in his mouth smiled.

"He had a second chance, he could completely turn his life around, the life of crime, the hustling, working for Mr. Big, he knew everything that was going to happen.

"This time things will be better" Nick to himself munching the last forkful of potatoes. Nick reached for his carton of chocolate milk poking the straw thru the cardboard taking a sip.

"Plus it would be nice, to be a kit again," Nick said placing his mouth on the straw sucking up the brown milk. After finishing this lunch the fox went outside for recess smiling

"Recess the best period of school," Nick said walking out of the school on top the black pavement where the kids were playing. Nick approached the tetherball, holding up the white ball as he struck it with his paw. the ball went around the pole as Nick struck it again sending it back and forth. Nick would often do this to see how many times he could keep it going.

"It was about halfway through recess as two kids walked up to Nick

"Hey Red, let us play with the tetherball," a group of animals said one a black bear cub the other a zebra as Nick reflected looking at the zebra.

 _"Mikey and Brett,"_ Nick thought as he looked at the zebra who used to bully him as Nick backed away

"Sure, I was done with it anyways" Nick said confident of himself still trying to be nice as the two began playing with it. Nick walked towards the swings which were empty as Nick began swinging for the rest of recess.

The rest of the school day was fairly boring, considering Nick already knew all the material.

The final bell rang as Nick and the other students stood up carrying their book bags as the students left the school. Nick went about the walk and the sidewalk. very conflicted about his feelings

"This has to be a dream, I'm probably in the ER with a bullet in my chest being treated," Nick said to himself looking in a store window seeing his reflection

"This will take a while to get used to this" Nick thought as he continued his walk stopping outside his childhood home

"There it is 153 Willow Street," Nick said entering the home a tailor shop with the words "Wilde and Son" on a wooden sign.

Johnathon was running a needle thru a suit as Nick rushed into a hug as this caught him off guard as Mr. Wilde accidentally stabbed the needle into his paw letting out a small yelp

"Whoa, sport what was that for?" John asked as Nick recoiled upon seeing his father again he just realized how similar how looked to the older fox, John was a spitting image of the older Nick.

"Sorry dad I just really missed you," Nick said a bit ashamed of his behavior as the older fox chuckled.

"Well I get that's understandable, now if you excuse me, son, I must bandage this before I start bleeding," John said pulling the needle out being extremely careful not to get any drops on the suit.

"So, where is Mom," Nick asked as John wrapped the white paper around his digit.

"She's getting groceries like she does every Thursday," John said as Nick nodded.

"Well, I'll be up in my room if you need me," Nick said heading up the stairs as John coughed causing Nick to look at him.

"Pick up your room" John politely asked as Nick nodded heading to his bedroom opening the door. His bed, his chest of toys, his P.A.W. gaming system and his VHS collection, his comic books, everything was there as Nick stood there looking up at the ceiling

"Ok, I'm not dreaming" Nick concluded as she the clothes and toys spread on the floor. Nick got of the bed as he began picking up his dirty clothes. he honestly didn't mind doing the chores, to spend this time with family was worth it.

Nick placed the clothes in pile placing them in a hamper before placing them outside the door. Nick than proceed to pick up his toys, holding an action figure as he positioned it on his shelf.

When Nick was down he looked at his room in pride, Nick had a new chance and he was going to be the best he could be as he finished making his bed as His dad walked in.

"Wow Nick, I don't think I've ever seen your room so clean," John said impressed.


	3. Something Seems Off

Nick laid on his bed waiting for his mother to come home as he turned to his P.A.W. flicking it on as the controller felt much bigger than he remembered. he dug thru a collection of games near the console putting one of the Cartridges in the drive pressing the big button. Nick mashed the buttons on the fighting games as he reflected on the poor graphics.

"This is much easier than I remember" Nick stated easily winning the fight as the game which was fun at first started to bore him,

"Man, It's hard downgrading from a Pawstation 4," Nick thought to himself as restarted the fight, Nick realized it would years to fix everything, almost 2 decades to get everything back to where he was as he paused the game laying down.

"This is gonna take longer than I Thought," Nick said as there was a knock on his door.

"Nick, help your mother with the groceries," John Wilde asked politely as Nick nodded getting off the bed, he left his room walking down the stairs as he approached the front door opening it. he saw a dark green station wagon pulling into the driveway. the door opened as female fox stepped out.

"Afternoon Nick" his mother called out as Nick smiled.

"Afternoon Mom, Nick smiled walking around to the back of the car as Francine opened the trunk, nick help by getting a bag of the groceries, carrying them in.

"I'm thinking Italian for dinner," Francine said to her husband as Nick went on ahead leaving his parents to talk about dinner as Nick entered the kitchen. he pulled the food from the paper bag as he put them in the pantry and fridge. Nick was left with the empty bag as he picked it up, he might want to do something with it, as a kit he liked drawing on them as the parents walked.

"Nick, you put the groceries away?" Francine said confused as Nick turned to his mother.

"Yeah, was that a problem?" Nick asked beginning to think he might have done something wrong as she smiled.

"No sweetie, it's just usually you leave the bag on the table and I end up putting the food away," Francine said as Nick just shrugged.

"I Just thought I should do more to start helping around" Nick stated, if he wanted to change his life, life at home was the first place to start.

"Well that's good to hear, I'm gonna get started on dinner, why don't you go play outside" Francine stated as Nick nodded. he walked thru the kitchen into the living room, opening the door to the small backyard, there sat a small swingset held up by a tree branch as Nick sat on the swing backing up as he began swinging.

Nick kicked his legs back and forth, at first he was worried about waiting to redo his life but seeing his parents so young and happy put a smile on the boys face, it was things like this that made Nick appreciate his second chance as he swung up high before coming back down.

The cycle repeated as Nick kept swinging while his parents were talking in the house.

"Does something seem off with Nick?" John asked boiling a box of pasta as Francine was mixing some pasta sauce in a pan sprinkling some spices into it.

"Why would you say that Hon" she replied sniffing the mix before sprinkling in another dash.

"First thing he does when he comes in is he hugs me tightly, I got a needle in my finger because of it," John said holding up his paw as Francine smiled.

"Want me to kiss it, and make at all better" Francine gestured doing so as John smiled.

"It's Okay for Nick to hug his parents, it just means he loves us" Francine added.

"He said he really missed me, also he put away the groceries, put them away not just leave them on the table, and check out his bedroom, it's spotless" John stated as Francine smiled.

"Our son is maturing, somehow I know this day would come," Francine said as John chuckled.

"Or maybe he just wants something" John joked as Francine looked at him before he hugged her.

"I Just don't him growing up too fast he still our little tod" John added Francine and him got back to making the dinner.

"Still we should do something nice for him," Francine said as John stirred the wet noodles.

"Like what?" John asked watching the water boil as Francine tossed some dried leaves into the pot taking a whiff of the smell of the sauce.

"I Don't know" Francine admitted bringing a small spoon to the mix tasting it.

"Why don't we ask him what he wants" Johna sked as Francine looked at him.

"And ruin the surprise" she stated pleased with the sauce as John drained the water from the noodles into the sink as they prepared three plates setting them at the dining table as Francine sprinkled cheese on the three plates setting silverware beside them.

"I'll tell Nick dinner is ready," John said walking thru the living room into the Backyard where Nick was swinging.

"Son, Dinner is ready" John stated as the idea of a homecooked meal made Nick practically leap off the swings.

"What are we having?" Nick asked as John smiled.

"Your mom's spaghetti" John stated as Nick lipped is lips, the young boy entered the house with his dad sitting at the table, smelling the aroma from the pasta as so many memories flooded back to him with a sense of nostalgia.

"Smells great mom" Nick complement sitting down as his parents sat down.

"So Nick, how was school?"Francine asked as Nick smiled.

"Usual, nothing out of the ordinary" Nick lied unable to tell them about his death and being put back in time so he just played it cool taking the first bite from the pasta as he smiled making a pleasant sound.

"Mom, I have to say you outdid yourself" Nick replied as his mother smiled as the meal continued. it was 6:00 when then the three finished as Nick wiped his mouth with a napkin setting it on the plate.

"Nick, It's 6:30 on a school night, take your bath, put your PJs on and get ready for bed," John said as Nick looked down.

"Right, Bedtime," Nick said looking at the downside of being a child as he nodded.

"Okay," The boy said walking up to his room getting his PJs which were a dark green color a pair of fresh briefs and a towel. The fox approached his bathroom locking the door.

Nick got undressed stepping under the shower as he reached for the valves which were slightly out of reach.

"Right" Nick muttered glancing to a tub as he plugged the drain turning on the warm water. he reached for a bottle reading Blueberry Bubble Bath as he shrugged.

"I'm missing being an adult already" Nick muttered squirting the solution into the tub as the water bubbled up.

After Nick's bath, he left the room wearing his pajamas as he made his way back to his room. Nick laid on his bed checking the clock. it was 7:15 and he had to be asleep by 9:00. Nick crawled under the warm sheets of his bed preparing for sleep. on one paw he so hoped it was a dream. expecting to wake up at any moment Judy right next to him as he nearly avoided death, but on the other paw, he didn't want this to be a dream. he was a kid again with a happy family.

Nick dozed off waiting for the next day.


	4. Sandwiches

Nick woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, feeling the warmth of his bedsheets. Nick scooted them aside as he stretched. Nick made his bed before getting dressed in his daytime clothes, a tan collared shirt, and khaki shorts. Nick went downstairs for breakfast where Francine was scrambling eggs. Nick sat down eyeing his dad reading the paper with a cup of coffee.

"Good to see you up sweetie," she said flipping the eggs onto a plate, topped with a slice of melted cheese with a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice as she set it in front of Nick as he reached for the glass bottle ketchup, patting the butt of the bottle as a glob of ketchup fell onto the eggs as Nick dug his fork into them.

"How did you sleep last night Nick?" John asked turning the page of his paper as Nick shrugged

"I Slept usual, also I've been thinking and I want to start packing lunches to school, the food there is not that good Nick stated as his parents nodded. Francine opened a paper bag putting a pack of graham crackers, a juice box and a cup of yogurt in the brown bag handing it to Nick as he checked the clock

"Best get going, see you later," Nick said giving his mom a hug before walking to school.

Nick smiled heading to school, though he did not have many friends he enjoyed school.

Nick wasn't sure if dreams were of his past life, if he really had gone back in time or if he was always eight and it was just a premonition, either way, his life was the same everyday wake up go to school go home, play outside, video games, a bath then bed. It became routine. eventually, John bought him a metal lunchbox as Nick entered the school.

Art class was always fun for Nick as he dipped the brush into the blue paint before running it across the paper. painted a lakeside on the white paper as he added a green lakeside, Art class was one of the fun classes as His art teacher a goat named Mr. Rossman looked over Nick's shoulder.

"That's a very nice painting Nicholas," Rossman said complementing the work which looked much better than the standard child's painting as Nick smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Rossman," Nick smiled painting some flowers on the lakeside. as Mr. Rossman went off looking at the other paintings. Nick admired the painting, it was of a place a lake in town he often visited as a kit. he painted a few rocks in the lake admiring his painting as he dipped the brush in the plastic cup of water swirling the gunk off the bristles of the brush. Nick took a marker and signed the bottom corner reflecting on the image as he smiled.

As the Lunch bell rang Nick planned on walking out to the playground to eat which he did frequently since getting his lunchbox. Nick opened his bookbag pulling out his metal lunchbox, flicking it open he smiled seeing what his mother packed, Nick closed the box walking from the hallway to the playground. Nick's smile faded when walking around the side of the school he saw Micheal the Zebra heading towards him.

 _"Oh No,"_ Nick thought to himself trying to avoid being seen, he really didn't want what was going to happen next. Micheal walked up the fox snatching the metal box.

"Thanks, I didn't bring any money for lunch today so I'll just take yours," Micheal said faking a kind tone as Nick crossed his arms.

"Where's Brett, your muscle," Nick asked not intimidated by Micheal as the Zebra shrugged.

"Home, sick with the Flu" Micheal stated as he opened the box smiling.

"Let see what I got for lunch," Micheal said licking his lips Yum apple Juice and a sandwich, peanut butter by the looks of it, creamy or crunchy?" he asked Nick as he looked back.

"Creamy" Nick replied as the Zebra unwrapped it.

"Hey, that's my lunch" Nick stated a bit upset with Micheal, originally he would have thrown a fit but Nick knew better as he showed little emotion to fuel the fire as the heard a voice from around the edge.

"Hey Give the kit back his lunch" They heard turning their as Nick came to a realization, this was the day he met Vivian Williams as the female fox stood there in her yellow dress and a dandelion over her ear as she unsheathed the claws on her paws as Michel looked back at nick seeing a confident look on his face.

"Meh, you're no fun anymore," Micheal said handing the box back before walking away as Nick looked at his girlfriend, amazed by how young she looked, amazed at the beautiful Vixen she would become.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Names Nick," he said extending his paw as Vivian resheathed her claws shaking it.

"Vivian, I just moved to the city," The girl said as nick smiled.

"I Haven't seen you around the school so I figured that, want to eat lunch together?" Nick offered as she smiled sitting beside him on the doorstep opening a brown plastic bag.

"So what do you have?" Nick asked as Vivian held up her sandwich with berry flavored jam on it and a small bottle of some organic drink as Nick smiled.

"Want some peanut butter for your jam" Nick offered as she smiled. the both pulled their sandwiches apart and handing one slice of bread to the other as the two fillings overlapped as Nick took a bite smiling.

"Mmm, Blueberry Jam" Nick smiled as Vivian did the same.

"It's the best type of jam there is" She replied as Nick reflected back on the first significant thing he had changed, instead of throwing a fit, he acter calm to Micheal, as a result, he gave Nick his sandwich back instead to trashing it like did the first time. it was because of that he was able to share a sandwich with his eventual girlfriend.

"So Vivian, you want to hang out at my house after school?" Nick asked as she smiled.

"My Nick, just meet a girl, you're already inviting her over" Vivian replied nibbling her sandwich as Nick opened his juice.

"Just thought since you're new here and probably don't have friends, it only seems right to be welcoming to you, I Know my folks will love you," Nick said as Vivian smiled.

"Okay, consider it a date" Vivian replied as the two finished their lunch. as Vivian smiled

"Thanks for eating with me, you're right I don't have friends, My family moves around a lot so the few friends I do make, I tend to lose touch with, plus being a fox doesn't help" Vivian confessed as Nick smiled knowing the feeling.

"Well Vivian, you got one now" Nick stated as they stood up. Nick decided to walk with her to class. The two entered the classroom sitting next to each other.

After school, Nick walked with Vivian to his house as he showed it.

"This is Wilde and Son Tailors, it's my dad's clothing shop Nick said opening the door for Vivian.

"After you, Miss Vivian" Nick joked formally as Vivian saw all the fancy clothes she mocked a curtsy.

"Why thank you Sir Nick," She teased walking in as John was working on a pair of pants looking up.

"Hey Son, who's your friend?" John asked the young girl.

"Vivian Williams, a pleasure to meet you" she gestured still faking her elegant tone.

"Johnathon Wilde, owner of Wilde and Son Tailors, and very charmed" he bowed playing along before looking to Nick.

"You know your mother always liked that name" John said as Nick looked at him.

Yeah I Know" Nick said turning to his friend who was giggling

"She told if I was born a girl she would've named me Vivian" Nick sated as she smiled

"How cool would that have been, Vivian and Vivian" the girl smiled.


	5. Parents

"Speaking of which, where is your mother?" Vivian asked as Nick looked at his dad.

"She's in the kitchen" John responded as Nick smiled

"Hey Francine, come in here and meet Nick's friend" John called out

"Be right there" Francine stated as she was finishing cleaning the table.

"The older fox walked into the room looking at Vivian.

"Who's your little friend?" Francine asked as Nick turned to his mom

"I met her at school, she's new in the city, Iknow you're gonna have a field day with this, her name is Vivian" Nick admitted as Francine smiled.

"Really, that is my favorite name, talk about coincidence" Francine stated turning back to Nick

"You and your friend, want a snack" Francine offered as Vivian looked to Nick.

"I could eat" Vivian replied and Nick wasn't one to turn down food as he nodded

"how about some peanut butter and apple slices," Francine said walking back into the kitchen as Vivian looked up to John walking around.

"So, Mr. Wilde, do you have a phone I could use to call my mom, let her know I'm here?" Vivian asked as John nodded asking Nick if he would escort her to a corded phone while he continued his work. Nickled her to the kitchen where there was a corded phone in the wall.

 _"Right 1992, corded phones"_ Nick though handing the phone to Vivian as she pressed the buttons on the phone.

"Hello," a voice said from the other side.

"Hi Mother, wanted to let you know I'm at a friends house" Vivian sated informing her mother of her location.

"That's good, your first week in the city and your already making friends," Vivian's mother said as Vivian told her all about Nick as he stood there hearing the conversation watching his mother cut apples

"I'm gonna just wait while you two keep talking" Nick started walking to the fridge opening it, pulling out a bottle of water uncapping it as the two continued talking.

"Ok Mother, see you later," Vivian said hanging up as Nick took a sip from his bottle of water as Francine handed them each a paper plate with a sliced of apple topped with peanut butter.

"You two enjoy," Francine said heading into the living room.

"She says she'll pick me up at six so was have 3 hours, what do you want to do?" Vivian asked as Nick smiled.

"I have a swing outside if you'd like me to push you" Nick offered as Vivian smiled.

"That sound nice" Vivian replied as the two kits walked out into Nick's backyard as he pointed out the swingset. Vivian sat on the wooden plack suspended by rope as Nick got behind her. he gently put his hands on her shoulder as slowly pushed the girl as the swing went back and forth.

"So Vivian, You've met my folks why not tell me about family" Nick stated as Vivian smiled.

"Well my mother is very nice, she's a flower child, everyone calls her Mother Firepelt" Vivian stated swinging.

"Like a hippie, she's into all that stuff peace, equality and universal love" Nick stated as Vivian nodded.

"She loves rallies, Mammals rights, organic food, all of it" Vivian replied.

"And you, do you like it?" Nick asked as she nodded.

"Of course, I am my mother's daughter after all" Vivian stated Nick smiled.

"What about your father?" Nick asked as Vivian looked up.

"He's not around much, he works internationally, so he spends his time traveling, but he's very nice, as he loves me and my mother very much" Vivian stated as Nick's parents were watching from the window.

"Looks like they're getting along," John said as Francine smiled seeing Nick push her on the swings.

"That's so sweet, Remind's you of us, doesn't it," Francine said happily that her son has finally made a friend.

"I think this could be really good for Nick" John replied as they were getting dinner started, John poured a can of tomato soup into a pot letting it simmer as Francine was making cheese sandwiches as she put one on the skillet browning it before flipping it over.

it was five o clock as Francine opened the door to the backyard.

"Dinner time Nick, we're having grilled cheese, and leftover spaghetti" Francine The two kids stopped swinging.

"You'll love my mom's cooking" Nick started walking with Vivian into the house. Francine had set four plates as the two kits sat down

"Wow Mrs. Wilde, this looks delicious," Vivian said looking at the food on her plate, a lightly brown grilled cheese sandwich sliced into triangles, and a bowl of red soup, siding with the pasta which looked very appealing.

"By all means enjoy," Francine said as she brought her fork down to the pasta spinning it getting a clump together before bringing it to her mouth. the spaghetti didn't even taste like leftovers, it tasted very fresh. The girl continued digging into the food as Nick picked up on of the halves from his sandwich dipping it the bowl of soup.

"Thanks for making me dinner, I really appreciate it," Vivian said as the four ate their meal.

"It was no problem, we're always glad to have company over," Francine said as Vivian checked the clock it was near six meaning her mother would be there as she stood up wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks for having me over Nick, I really hope we can do this again," Vivian said standing up where she walked to the front door. It was ten minutes before there was a gentle knock on the door. Vivian opened it seeing her mother. she stood with dark red fur wearing a tie-dye shirt bellbottom pants. and a lot of bead necklaces.

"This must be your mother," Nick said looking at her as she nodded.

"You must be Nick, Vivian told me about you in her call" Mother Firepelt said as Nick nodded.

"I heard the call, would you like to come in" Nick offered as she smiled walking in.

"I love the Feng Shui of this place, there are definitely some good vibes in here," Firepelt said looking at John and Francine.

"You must be Nick's parents, I'm Mother Firepelt," The fox said introducing herself as the parents talked for a while introducing themselves catching up. the three of them seemed to hit it off really well.

"I'm so happy for Vivian to pick such a wonderful friend, who move around a lot so it nice for her to find someone to relate to, I feel her friendship with Nick could be really good for her development," Firepelt said as John nodded

"We feel the same way and Vivian" John stated as Francine nodded

"By the way, that is my favorite name, I was actually going to name Nick Vivian if he was born a girl" Francine admitted as Firepelt chuckled.

"Isn't that a cosmic coincidence" Firepelt laughed leaving with Vivian.

"Feel free to visit anytime," fire pelt said waving with Vivian as the two got on a white scooter driving off as The Wildes waved goodbye as the two foxes drove off.

"Well Mrs. Firepelt seems nice," Francine said as John agreed.

"Honestly I didn't know hippies were still a thing," John said as Nick looked at him.

"I meant nothing by it, hippies are very down to earth and very caring mammals, I think this will be good for all of us" John stated as Francine gently rubbed his shoulder, Nick take your bath and get ready for bed, John you can help me clean up" Francine said as he smiled

"Sure thing Hon" He replied as Nick nodded, he had actually gotten used to taking bubble baths again and was starting to like it. after his bath, he laid in his bed thinking about today. for the most part, it was the same but he actually stood up to Micheal and got to keep his lunch, and offered to invite Vivian over allowing a more quick development in their friendship.

Nick just laid on the bed smiling ready to see what the next day would bring.


	6. Let's Go Camping

It had been a few weeks since Nick and Vivian started hanging out, the two were eating lunch, Nick reaching into his lunchbox pulling up a bag of Cicada Chips. Nick opened the bag placing one of them in his mouth before handing the bag to Vivian. She handed him a carton of strawberry milk as he took a sip before handing it back.

Nick was wondering how Judy and Vivian were handling his death, they must've been devastated.

Judy was sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for any new, praying that she was wrong, Nick had to survive, he had just told her he loved her, she couldn't lose him now. she curled in the oversized chair praying that would be alright as Vivian walked in sitting beside Judy.

"Judy, I came as soon as I heard, what happened?" Vivian asked, Judy just sat there trying to speak through her tears.

"We were on duty...when Nick... he got shot" Judy sobbed which made Vivian start tearing up.

"Oh God, Is he gonna be alright?" Vivian asked which Judy didn't want to answer.

"He was is bad shape when they got him out, It's all my fault" Judy broke down causing Vivian to comfort her.

"Judy, Nick was an officer, he knew the risk" Vivian stated trying to look on the positive side but couldn't.

"I was so mad, I just rushed in there, we should've been tactical, I was too focused on _that night_ " Judy stated sobbing. Vivian looked at her.

"Nick told me, he loved you, after you left, he said he was just too scared to tell you" Vivian informed as Judy sighed.

"He told me that" Judy stated as Vivian ran her arm on Judy's shoulder.

"Judy, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here; This hurts me too," Vivian said trying to keep her cool while Judy leaped into Vivian's arms sobbing. a doctor walked out as the girls turned to him.

"How is he?" Judy demanded to know jumping on his chest pulling his shirt as he brushed the rabbit off with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm Sorry, He's not gonna make it" The doctor stated trying to sound professional as the two broke down crying as they comforted each other.

Nick handed the carton of strawberry milk back to Vivian as she slurped it.

You know Nick, Me and my mother were planning on a camping trip, why not ask your folks if you can come" Vivian asked, Nick smiled as he loved camping. finishing lunch the two walked thru the school hall as Vivian turned to the board filled with flyers.

"Check it out Nick, the Junior Ranger scouts are looking for members, you like camping; why not apply" Vivian stated handing the flyer to Nick as he looked at him. he knew he had bad feelings with the scouts, all he ever wanted was to join but they simply muzzled him without giving them a chance.

"They probably wouldn't take me" Nick replied earning a look of disdain for Vivian.

"Do you want to be a Ranger Scout?" Vivian asked as Nick nodded.

"More than anything" He responded felling Vivian pat his back.

"Than go for it Nick, they're meeting in two weeks, put your paw in the door, you'll make a good impression," Vivian said which was technically true. The scoutmaster did let him join, he was just run out by the other scouts. Nick clenched the paper.

"You're right Vivian, I'm going to march down there and apply for the Junior Rangers and no matter what happens I'm sticking with it" Nick stated pepped up from the talk.

After school, Nick was talking to his parents about Vivian's invitation to go camping as John and Francine seemed to enjoy the idea.

"I see no harm in you and Vivian camping with Mrs. Wiliams, when are they picking you up?" Francine asked wanting a reply.

"Friday, after school" Nick stated as John smiled looking at his son.

"I'll get a bag ready for you" he stated as Nick smiled as Francine noticed the crumpled paper in Nick's pocket pulling it out.

"Hey," Nick said shocked as she reading.

"The Junior Ranger Scouts?" she said reading the paper which went into detail about children participating in various activities. fishing, camping, helping citizens. the rangers seemed to be very stand up as Francine smiled.

"I Think you would be a perfect fit" Francine smiled as Nick did his best to fake a smile. he remembers how heartbroken she was when he came home crying the first time around. but this time Nick was prepared knowing what was going to happen.

Friday came slowly as Nick could hardly wait to go camping. he was walking home from school with Vivian eager for the camping trip as they headed to Nick's home. The two entered where John was packing up Nick's Bag.

"The day is finally here," Nick said cheering as John handed him the bag as he graciously too it giving his parents a hug.

"Just promise you'll take good care of our son," Francine said as Vivian nodded leaving with Nick. outside the store, a white beetle was driving up with a peace sign for the hood ornament as Nick whistled. Mother Firepelt got out walking to the front opening the hood revealing an empty space.

"I've never seen a car with a trunk in the front" Nick said placing his bag as Mother Firepelt smiled.

"That's the beauty of the classic Beetle," Mother Firepelt said getting in the car.

"It is a nice car" Nick stated as the two kids got in the back seat. Mother Firepelt smiled at Nick's complement.

"Thanks, Nick, It took a while to restore this car" Mother Firepelt replied starting the car. it drove off as Nick saw his parent's waving goodbye as he did the same.

The ride was long as Mother Firepelt turned to radio on fiddling with the dial as some classic rock player through the speakers, a bit distorted by the stereos but it was still pleasant.

Vivian turned to Nick and smiled, the two were playing games in the back seat as Mother Firepelt turned to Nick.

"Nick you don't mind sharing a tent with Vivian do you?" she asked as Nick froze though Nick was a child he still had his adult mind as he thought about it, sharing a tent with the child version of his girlfriend. The thought conflicted in his mind, on one paw he wasn't physically attracted to her in a sexual way yet so he would not have a problem, but then again he still felt a bit uncomfortable about it.

"As long as she wears pajamas, I'm cool," Nick said making the girls laugh which caused Nick to sit in silence.

"Nick, the natural body is nothing to be ashamed of, It's how our ancestors wandered the earth, using only the materials they could find and the pelts on out backs" Mother Firepelt stated as Nick remembered Mother Firepelt was a naturalist and so was Vivian in her later life.

"Oh Yeah, You're a naturalist" Nick stated palming himself as Vivian laughed causing Nick to turn to Mother Firepelt.

"Wait, Is Vivian a naturalist too?" Nick asked making Vivian blush red.

"Well, around the house or at the club, but I'm very cautious around non-naturalists" Vivian stated making Nick's jaw drop

"You're eight years old, how can you be a naturalist isn't that against the law or something?" Nick asked not entirely sure making the two girls laugh

"Says who society and their mammal made rules, but no this is a different between sex appeal and pornography and appreciating the beauty of the natural body" Mother Firepelt stated as Vivian nodded. making Nick sigh a deep breath.

"Just great" Nick though sarcastically.


	7. Camping Trip

The car stopped at the camping site as the three foxes got out. Mother Firepelt sniffed the air.

"Okay, you two help unpack, I'll get the tents set up" The elder fox stated holding two wrapped up tents. the kids cleared out the car setting all the belongs on a towel. Nick set a box of food on the towel taking a deep breath.

"There, that's the last one" Nick sighed, Mother Firpelt giving a smile as Vivian stretched bending over. Nick looked at her smiling, she was wearing denim cut off shorts, with a flower patch on the rear pocket and a yellow shirt.

"Change me and Nick go play now?"Vivian asked getting a nod from her mother as she grabbed Nick by the paw pulling him into the woods. Nick was hesitant but let Vivian guide him, she led him to an old tree stump with a smooth cut top.

"You know how to play Milk Caps?" Vivian asked as Nick nodded watching Vivian pull out a small container of cardboard circles putting them in a stack.

"Aww, I wish I brought my Caps" Nick stated knowing he left his tin at the house.

Vivian split her stack in half putting 10 of the caps in front of her and Nick as she held up a pink metal disk with a peace sign engraved on it.

"Do an odd number, that way there no chance of a tie" Nick stated watching Vivian placed another cap on the stack

"We'll have to share this, I only have one," Vivian said handing the disk to Nick, flipping it before catching it in his paw.

"Do we play for ante?" Nick asked making Vivian smile.

"You Don't have any Caps" Vivian replied making Nick smirk.

"I Have a tin at my house, I'll give you the number of Caps you win from my tin" Nick stated as Vivian shook her head.

"That's not fair, I could just pick the best Caps, I prefer to win them in game, but how about we play for something else" Vivian suggested making Nick look at her.

"Such as?" Nick asked making Vivian think.

"A favor, If I win, you have to do something for me, and vise-versa" Vivian stated.

"Like what?" Nick asked as Vivian shrugged.

"I Don't know yet" she responded giving a stare before Nick spoke again.

"But It can be anything?" Nick asked getting a nod from Vivian as Nick smiled.

"Okay, I'm in" Nick agreed throwing the weighted coin down knocking three caps before handing it to Vivian.

"Not bad for your first throw" Vivian stated as Nick smiled.

She did the same knocking down two caps handing the metal disk back to Nick

"Trying flicking your wrist more" Nick stated flipping the metal coin as it knocking the remaining caps as only two of them flipped. Nick put three of them back, handing the metal coin to Vivian as she nailed her throw flipping the remaining four.

"Six to five, I win," Vivian said shaking Nick's paw.

Nick handed her back the caps as they played again for a few rounds. though they both played well Vivian won by three matches, earning two favors from Nick as they stood up.

"Okay, what do you want?" Nick asked Vivian who just chuckled.

"I Don't know yet, but you have to do it" Vivian reminded as Nick smirked.

"A Wilde always keeps his word" Nick stated handing the caps back to Vivian as she placed them in her rear pocket. The two left the stump as Vivian held Nick's paw leading him to a small pond. Nick smiled seeing the clear water surrounded by stones.

"This is my favorite Pond," Vivian said as Nick looked at it

"Want to go swimming?" Vivian offered as Nick looked down.

"I didn't bring my trunks, and before you say anything I'm not swimming naked" Nick replied as Vivian smiled.

"Why not just wear your underwear, that's what I do when I don't have my swimwear as Nick crossed his arm glancing at her.

"Just a suggestion" Vivian stated while Nick thought on what she said, it actually held merit, brief could work as a substitute to trunks as Nick thought it over he felt two paws push him into the pond as he resurfaced his clothes soaking wet.

"Vivian!" Nick called out as she was removing her shirt and slid her Denim shorts down wearing a pair of dark blue underwear.

"You were taking too long," Vivian said cannonball jumping into the pond. the water was deeper than it looked as she resurfaced, spitting water in his face. Nick splashed her as they both giggled. Nick stood up.

"I Think I will take your advice, it only sounds fair" Nick stated taking of her cargo shorts and shirt wearing dark red boxer brief before jumping back in, letting his clothes dry as he swam to Vivian.

The two talked about games to play as they decided on swimming race, which Nick easily won, due to a technique, he knew from his police training which impressed Vivian, afterward the two played Marco Polo, then the breath holding game. the two swam for a few hours. as the sun began to fall the two left the pond. Vivian Picked up her clothes holding them under her arm as Nick did the same. considering they were soaking wet.

"That was actually really fun Nick said as Vivian playfully smacked his back making him jump.

"You're a great swimmer" Vivian complemented as the two made their way back to where they were camping. Mother Firepelt was cooking in a pot over the fire as the two kits sat down.

"How was the Pond?" Mother Firepelt asked seeing them. Vivian smiled telling her about the time she and Nick had. Mother Firepelt handed each of them a bowl full of stew as Vivian quickly dug into the warm meal. Nick sniffed it before eating it. it was actually pretty good and had an oriental taste to ran his spoon along the broth.

"What is this anyway?" Nick asked as Mother Firepelt smiled.

"A Family recipe, I hope you like it" she responded as Nick smiled clearly attached to the stew.

after dinner, the two kids retreated to the tent still in their underwear as Vivian smiled

"So how did you like camping?" Vivian asked as Nick smiled.

"Honestly I forgot how great camping was, thanks for reminding me" Nick stated as Vivian smiled.

"Maybe I should join the Junior Ranger Scouts" Vivian teased poking Nick's nose as he held it before crawling under his blankets before turning towards Vivian, I could see you as a scout" Nick stated as Vivian blushed.

"Nick I was just teasing you," Vivian said flattered crawling under her blanket.

"Good Night Nick," Vivian said as Nick nodded

"Good Night Vivian" Nick added as the two turned over to go to sleep.

Nick sat there admiring how adorable Vivian looked sleeping, it was easy to see why he fell in love with her, everything about her, she's always been free-spirited and never afraid of what others thought, she never let anyone get to her, she always did her own thing and lived her life fully. Nick closed his eyes ready to sleep. huddling under the covers turning to the side.

Nick was woken up by the smell of eggs, he left the makeshift bed to see Vivian still sleeping. amazed by how relaxed she looked laying on her back, the blanket tossed aside in her sleep, one arm behind her head, the other reaching far out, he legs spread as she let out a cute little snore. Nick gently grabbed to blanket pulling it over the young fox kissing her cheek. as she gave a faint smile.


	8. Enrollment

The day had finally arrived, Nick had gotten back from School as Francine noticed how eager Nick was. Today he would be meeting the scoutmaster of the Junior Ranger scouts for acceptance.

"Remember our agreement, finish your homework first then we take you to the ranger headquarters," Francine said to her son sitting at the kitchen table with a notebook open as he was doing his math homework. One of the downsides of repeating his life was he had to do his school life over again, but at least he knew all the material, which would lead to better grades.

Nick brought the pencil to the paper examining the question.

"33 multiples by 3 is 99," Nick said finishing the final question as he closed his book and put it in the bag.

"Finished my homework," Nick said as he placed his bookbag in the corner as the three foxes left the storefront, John locked the door as the three of them headed in the family Oldsmobile. John driving while Francine sat passenger. Nick sat in the back middle seat placing his headphones on, holding up his tape player he checked his metal lunchbox full of tapes holding on up.

"Maybe some Zoo Zoo Top" Nick thought before opening the case showing a black tape placing it in as he drifted off watching road as the cat started driving along the city road listening to the track as Nick taken back by the downtown city, Nick had seen downtown a number of times but it never ceased the amaze him. Nick could only recall a few times he had been out of Downtown Zootopia. often during the winter time, his parents would take him up to Tundratown to play in the snow, other days in summer, they would go to Sahara Square and get ice cream.

The car stopped as Nick looked at the building, the sign read Junior Ranger Scouts troop 914 as Nick stepped out. he remembers the first time he set foot in here, the scoutmaster was genuinely nice to him. he always regretted not telling him what happened to him as he set foot into the scoutmaster's office he was a tall black bear, as Nick read the name tag on his desk "Scoutmaster Buck T Anderson" as he smiled to the young fox.

"You must be Nicholas, you're parents called and told me you wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts," He said as Nick nodded. Anderson poured himself a glass of juice before turning to Nick.

"Where are my manners would you like a glass of grape juice?" he asked, Nick nodded as he was handed a glass.

"So Nick, I'll start with the questions, then you and we'll repeat, if that's okay with you," Anderson said as Nick nodded.

"Why do you want to be a part of the Junior Ranger Scouts?" Anderson asked as Nick looked at him.

"All my life I've wanted to be a part of the JRS, I hear about all the good they do in the community, helping others and I want to be a part of that, aside for the activities of course, but my second reason is more personal, mammals always see foxes as being shifty untrustworthy animals, I want to help change that and show that we can be good, if I can change just a few minds, that makes it worthwhile" Nick responded as Anderson smiled.

"Do you have any questions?" Anderson asked as Nick thought it over.

"Yeah, let's say that someone, like a fellow scout, was upset by me being here, and harassed me, how would I go about reporting that?" Nick asked as Anderson gave a straight look.

"Nick, us at the Junior Ranger Scouts of Zootopia have a zero-tolerance policy about bullying, and don't believe what they might tell you about initiation, Hazing is also looked down upon, if any of the kids seek to antagonize you, let me know," Anderson said as Nick smiled.

"Thank you," Nick said as Anderson smiled.

"I'll be honest when I was a cub, i was harassed by some of the scouts to, whatever speices you're born as, whether it's predator or prey, their will always be others who antagonize you, so being a bear made me target of bullys as you being a fox may do for you, but whatever happens just keep your head head up and remember, my door is always open." Anderson said making Nick smile.

"Also I was wondering, I've never seen any girls in the JRS and I have a female friend, would she be eligible to join?" Nick asked as Anderson chuckled.

"Of course, we allow girls in the Junior Ranger Scouts, aside from uniforms and sleeping arangments everything else is the same," Anderson said as they continued talking, about camping experince and other stuff as Anderson checked his watch.

"Well the time has certainly flown by, I look foreward to seeing you again Nick," Anderson said extending his paw as Nick shook it.

"Thanks you Sir, and you will be seeing more of me," Nick said downing his juice before placing the cup in the trash.

"As soon as payment is recieved we'll mail you your official uniform and our next meetingis on next Friday, Nice meeting you Nick," Anderson said as Nick smiled leaving feeling confident in himself.

This time Nick was going to go through with it, he wouldn't let the others run him out, he walked back to the main room where his parents were sitting looking at pictures of the scouts.

"How did it go sport," John asked turning eyes to his soon as he smiled.

"Im In" Nick stated giving a thumbs up as his parent leaned into a hug.

"We're so happy for you," Francine said kissing Nick's cheek as he rubbed it.

"Mom, eww," Nick said a bit embrassed of being kissed by his mother, glad no one was there to see it.

"I'll sign the form for your uniform and than let's celebrate, I'm thinking we go out to dinner tonight, anywhere you want to go," John said going into Anderson's room to sign some papers as Nick sat beside his mother

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends in The Junior Ranger Scouts" Francine smiled as Nick Nodded.

"Mom, I know being a fox will make it difficult, there will be a good amount of scouts who wouldn't take kindly to the fact of me being there." Nick admitted as his mom sighed knowing he was right.

"But maybe I will make friends, It's better to go though with it than just run off when things get difficult. If I want to make it I Have to keep trying" Nick said as Francine looked him.

"That's very mature of you Nick, I'm impressed and very proud of you," Francine said making Nick smiled.

"Thanks, mom but to be honest I learned that from an old friend of mine," Nick said, he basically reused a speech that Judy gave him when he was going through the police academy. as John came back smiling.

"Okay the paperwork is done, let's get some dinner," John said as the three went about there night stopping at a small resturant called The Red Tea House, it was a pandanese style resturant as the three sat down seeing a tiger walk up to them.

"Hello I am your Server, may I take your orders," the waiter said as the three smiled.

"Yes, well have one order of fish with brown rice, one chicken with white rice and an order if Lo mien, one tea, one cherry cola and a blueberry juice," Said John knowing what his family wanted, easy considering they often ordered the same thing as the chef smiled taking the order.

"I Know that isn't Nicholas Wilde at my family Resturant" a voice as the foxes turned seeing a child tiger wearing an oriental robe.

"Han, geat to see you," Nick said hugging his childhood friend.

"Oh so when a mother hugs her son in public it;s weird but when anoth kid does it it's fine," Francine said as Nick shruggged.

"Oh Right, Mom and Dad this is Han, he's in my class I've been talking with him in school, and we started hanging out during recess," Nick said as Han bowed

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I am honored to meet you, I will let you three get back to you meal, sorry for the intrusion, " He said formally leaving to continue sweeping the wooden floor.


	9. Sodabomb

The day had finally arrived where Nick would have his first meeting with the JRS. Nick stepped out of his parents' car looking in a glass store window admiring himself in the reflection. The green outfit naturally suited him, Nick adjusting the red handkerchief around his neck. Nick then stepped into the building seeing at least 20 other kids wearing Junior Ranger Scout outfits, there were of various sizes and species, predators and prey mammals. Nick looked around to see any familiar faces.

Nick walked to the table where their snacks laid out. he grabbed a paper plate, placing chips and some fruit slices on it walking pass the scouts.

"Ah Nick, So glad you came," Said Scoutmaster Anderson patting the fox on his back.

"Kits this is Nicholas Wilde he will be joining us in The Junior Ranger Scouts, I hope you all enjoy your time," Anderson said as Nick sat down between two other campers, a deer, and a lion.

"Hey, I have seen you around school Nick, you're the fox who gets all those good grades," The deer said as Nick smiled

"Yes that's me and you are... Keith Buckle and Romero Caesar" Nick said pointing to the Lion as he smiled.

"Nick, we're friends please call me 'The Roman' but yeah, I saw you tutoring Han" Romero stated as Nick blushed.

"His family was from Rome" Nick stated amazed at how word of his good deeds spread around.

"Could you tutor me sometime?" Keith asked as Nick nodded talking with the two before finishing his plate

"I'm gonna get some more snacks, you guys want anything," Nick asked

"A Grape soda" Romero stated as Nick smiled getting up from the table walking towards the snack table piling pretzels on his plate along with few cheese blocks.

"So you're the new kit," a voice said as Nick turned seeing a familiar face. it was the camper that put the muzzle on him, it took everything Nick had to keep calm.

"I have a name you know" Nick stated as the woodchuck was barely interested but faked a smile.

"Of course you do, so you're going to a part of the JRS" The woodchuck stated as Nick nodded.

"Follow me, for your initiation" He stated as Nick sipped his juice.

"Thank you for the offer but I'll prefer to be initiated by Scoutmaster Anderson, in front of everyone" Nick stated as the woodchuck clenched his paw shattering the pretzel in his grip.

"Here, it's the last can, enjoy it " The woodchuck stated handing Nick a can of grape soda as the fox walked away.

"I Hope you choke on it, Red, " The woodchuck said under his breath as he watched The fox back to the table as he noticed the Fox already had a can of cherry cola at his spot.

"Here Roman, it's from that woodchuck, said it was the last one," Nick said handing the can to the lion as The woodchuck's eyes dropped, he hated foxes but he was terrified of the Roman.

"Oh no," The woodchuck mouthed trying sneak behind the snack table as the lion placed his finger on the tab as the woodchuck was chewing his paw tip knowing what was about to happen.

Romero flicked open the tab as a stream of purple soda sprayed the lion cub on the face before he squeezed the can crumpling it in his paw stepping up.

"Chuck!" The Roman called out getting the attention of all the scouts as the woodchuck froze in fear.

"Red just had to be friends with the Roman, I am so dead," The woodchuck said frantically as the lion walked up to him, his paws stomping on the wooden floor as he tossed the crumpled can at the woodchuck's chest.

"Chuck, you got a lot of nerve," Romero said with purple fizz running down his face.

"It wasn't me," Chuck said in defense praying that Roman would believe him as the Lion did not look impressed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess that can must have just shaken itself up," Romero said as Chuck pattered his paws nervously. realizing how idiotic that sounded.

"Of course not, but maybe someone else shook it up" Chuck stated glancing to Nick as Romero wasn't the least bit amused.

"You expect me to believe Nicholas Wilde shook up that can and gave it to me" Romero explained

"I wouldn't put it past him" Chuck replied as Romero's look turned to anger

"I saw the whole thing" The lion called out his lie.

"Okay, I shook up the soda" Chuck confessed

"So you shake up a soda to spray on my face and Nick as a scapegoat" Romero stated turning to the other scouts.

"Sorry to any goats I may have offended with that remark," Romero said acknowledging the scout before turning back to Chuck. Romero was inches away from his face breath through his nose asking one word.

"Why?" The Lion stood there as Chuck was hesitating.

"It was intended for him" Chuck confessed this made Roman snarl furiously from the remark.

"Chuck, I can understand sodabombing me, but Nick, you don't even know him, so you better have a good reason so let's hear it" Roman stated.

"Because he's a fox" Chuck teared up as Roman rolled up his sleeve as Chuck closed his eyes beginning to cry preparing for the worst as Roman slammed his hand into the cooler

"Why you crying, I haven't even touched you" Roman stated as he grabbed an ice cold soda from the bottom handing it to Chuck

"Shake it up" Roman ordered as Chuck did so before Roman gestured him to do so harder.

"No bring your face right up to it, and pop that tab" Roman ordered as Chuck did so, cold orange soda spaying all over him.

"There, we're even," Chuck said starting to bawl a Roman crossed his arms.

"Not yet, take that soda and pour it on your head" Roman directed as Chuck sobbed doing so, the liquid drizzling down his head mixed with tears from the view of all the Rangers looking at him.

"If you ever mess with Nick, my friend or any other scout I won't be so forgiving," Roman said as Chuck was wiping the sticky soda from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roman" Chuck sobbed as he crossed his arms.

"That Soda Bomb was intended for Nick...apologize to him" Roman directed as Chuck made his way to the table was Nick was watching the whole thing next to Keith.

"Dude, dick move," Keith said as Chuck cleared his throat.

"Nick... I am... sorry I Tried... To sodabomb you" Chuck said clenching his chest trying to breathe as Nick look shift to concern.

"Chuck, I'm willing to forgive you, but don't try anything against me again, if you have a problem with me, we can talk it over, no need to put a muzzle on it" Nick stated as Chuck ran off into the bathroom. Chuck was running his head under the sink, short on his breath as he grabbed the edges of the sink breathing deeply.

"Just keep calm" Chuck told himself as the door opened.

"Are you happy Nick?" Chuck asked as Nick noticed his breathing.

"No I'm not, you're clearly in distress" Nick stated as Chuck held out a small glass bottle sniffing it to calm down as Nick caught the aroma.

"Lavander?" Nick said confused.

"It helps calm me down, what do you want?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck just to be clear, you did not deserve to be embarrassed in front of everyone like that, I simply would've settled for an apology, but why, I heard something about foxes" Nick stated as Chuck sighed, there was no point in lying.

"When I was in preschool before I moved to Zootopia There was this girl named Maria who I really liked, she was, of course, a fox and... let me guess she hurt you" Nick stated as Chuck nodded as Nick patted his back.

"Chuck, just because you had a bad experience with one mammal doesn't mean their entire species is like that" Nick said extending his paw.

"I'm willing to trust you, Can you trust me," Nick asked as Chuck sobbed.

"No tricks" Chuck replied.

"No Tricks" Nick repeated as Chuck sniffled.

"Okay, Nick I'll give you one chance" Chuck replied.

END OF ACT I- Childhood


	10. Don't Say It

ACT II- Junior Ranger Scouts

 _(just to clarify something I've been getting PM-ed about, the reason Nick was originally muzzled and ran out of the JRS by Chuck was that he was a fox, not because he was a predator. I don't think it was ever stated in the movie if they were allowed predators in or not but if not there would be a lot of controversy around them so in this AU The JRS have no problem with predators)._

Nick leaving the restroom with Chuck as they approached the tables.

"How's Chuck doing?" Romero asked feeling a bit shitty about his actions.

"Doing better, did you really have to embarrass him in front of everyone?" Nick asked as Romero crossed his arms.

"That soda can was intended for you, it's not like I hurt him, was just getting an apology out of him" Romero stated defending his action.

"I'll all for getting an apology but you took it too far, you made him cry, I think YOU owe HIM apology to" Nick stated as Romero side looking at the woodchuck.

"Chuck, I'm sorry about the soda, but you brought it upon yourself," Romero said as Chuck sighed

"You're right, I am a horrible mammal" Chuck admitted not out of fear but out of defeat.

"No you're not Chuck, it was just a can of soda, I'll be honest I've been bullied worse before" Nick stated as Chuck looked at him.

"No Nick, not because of the soda, I choose to soda bomb solely for the reason of you being a fox, I don't even know you and you've been nothing but nice to me, you have every right to be mad" Chuck stated as Nick chuckled.

"Chuck, Mad is not in my vocabulary" Nick stated. as the woodchuck smiled.

"How about next Saturday you come over to my house and we spend the day together" Nick offered as Chuck looked in disbelief.

"You're really set on being friends with me" Chuck stated confused as Nick smiled

"Of course, after all, strangers are just friends you haven't made yet," Nick said as Chuck nodded.

"I'll be there," Chuck said smiling.

Nick was riding back with his parents, sitting in the back seat as they stopped at a drive-thru restaurant.

"So how was your first meeting with the Junior Ranger Scouts?" John asked as Nick took a bite of his burger, sauce dripping on his chin before he wiped it off with a napkin.

"It was a very enjoyable day dad, the kids seemed really nice, there were like 20 other scouts," Nick said taking a sip of his soda.

"Make any friends," Francine said looking back at her son.

"I was talking to three of them, and they seemed really nice" Nick answered as they car switched lanes heading home

"Any familiar faces?" John asked keeping his eyes on the road as Nick shoveled a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Well, you both know Romero and Keith, from school Nick, stated as they nodded.

"You helped Romero with his homework, They're in the scouts?" Francine stated as Nick nodded.

"I also meet a woodchuck, ironically his name is Chuck" Nick stated as John chuckled.

"And Chuck, what is he like?" John asked as Nick really didn't want to tell them about the soda bomb incident as he shrugged.

"He seemed nice, I invited him over next Saturday, if it's okay with you" Nick stated as they smiled.

"Of Course, we're just happy our son is making friends" Francine stated as the car stopped in their driveway as Nick got out of the car, stretching his arms checking his watch. I'm gonna get my bath then get ready for bed" Nick stated.

"Just remember our discussion, If your grades start slipping, no meetings," John said as Nick agreed to the fair terms getting his bath ready.

Monday came quickly as Nick was walking to school. his headphones on walking on the sidewalk as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"How was your Scout meeting" Nick heard turning facing Vivian wearing a pair of pink shorts and a Tye Dye shirt as she eased off him.

"It was pretty neat, the scouts were nice" Nick answered as Vivian patted his back as the two walked to school.

"So how are things going for you?" Nick asked as Vivian smiled.

"Great, my mom told me my father was coming to visit" Vivian replied as Nick nearly dropped his lunchbox.

"Nick, is something the matter?"Vivian asked as Nick was think to himself. that was exactly what happened before. Vivian's father came to visit and then her family moved away, the pain that he felt when she just stopped walking to school with him.

"I'm fine Vivian," Nick said keeping himself collective as the two kept walking to school.

"So you wanna catch a movie after school?" Vivian asked as Nick smiled

"I'd love to see a movie," Nick said as the two kept talking as Nick handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this" Vivian asked unfolding the paper.

"A phone number so you can call the house if you ever want to talk. Nick stated as Vivian looked at him confused.

"Why are you giving me your phone number?" Vivian asked as nick shrugged.

"So we can talk, even if we're not near each other" Nick stated as Vivian hugged him.

"Nick that is so sweet of you," Vivian said as she collected herself.

"Nick, I don't know how to say this, But I think I like you" Vivian admitted catching Nick off guard he knew she liked him, he knew she would later love him, but didn't know it was soon.

"I... Like you too" Nick muttered hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was as she smiled.

"Nick, I mean I really like you... a lot" Vivian confessed as Nick stepped back trying to keep his cool as she noticed this.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I" Vivian hesitated before running off. Nick grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Vivian, talk to me," Nick said as she was frantic.

"Nothing to talk about I was just kidding" Vivian laughed nervously hoping Nick believed her.

"You should have seen the look on your face when I- MMpph" stuttered Vivian as she felt Nick pulling her to him in a warm hug. she wanted to push away but her feelings overpowered the young foxes as she wrapped her arms around him and continued for a good minute pulling him into a kiss. Nick backed away wiping the spit from his mouth as Vivian just stood speechless.

"Nick, I...I" Vivian tried to make sense of what just happened and why Nick broke away when she kissed him as Nick put the tip of his paw on her mouth.

"I know you love me Vivian, and I share those feelings" Nick stated as Vivian gave a huge smile hugging him tightly as Nick looked down.

"Vivian, there is something I need to tell you" Nick stated as he had her attention.

"I don't... nevermind" Nick stated, he wanted to tell her everything about her father coming back, her family moving but he couldn't. the look on Vivian's face has to valuable to him to ruin it.

"Just remember to call me, and no matter what, I Love you," Nick said as Vivian smiled

"I Love you too," Nick said as Vivian blushed.

"I promise I'll call," Vivian said as the two continued their walk to school as Nick extended his paw for Vivian to hold. she smiled as the two of them head to the school. the grip was comforting to him despite the fact Nick knew this was the last day he would ever see Vivian for a long time.


	11. Preformance

Nick was holding Vivian's paw to the school as they approached the door.

"May I?" Nick asked holding the door for her to enter as she gave a smile to him. The two entered the school.

"I'll see you at lunch," Vivian said walking away from Nick waving as he did the same. Nick headed to class sitting at his desk beside his classmates.

"Hey Nick, how was your weekend," Romero said sitting beside Nick earning a smile.

"It was alright my parents were overjoyed, we went out for dinner, and on Saturday they took me out to play mini-golf " Nick stated as Romero chuckled.

"Good for them" He replied opening his notebook as the two proceeded in their classwork as Miss Miller handed out a sheet of paper to each of the students.

"Okay kids you have 20 minutes to complete your quiz, then when finished turn your paper over and pencils down," The tiger said as the kid started their quizzes.

After class the two were walking to Lunch as Vivian walked up to him

"Nick" Vivian called out sprinting to him before catching her breath

"You look happy today" Romero stated as Vivian blushed

"Nick asked me to be his girlfriend this morning" Vivian explained as Nick rubbed his shoulder.

"Technically I just told her I loved her" Nick corrected as Vivian smirked.

"It was implied" Vivian stated as the three walked out to the blacktop opening their lunch boxes

"I have a blueberry juice, a cheese sandwich and a bag of chips, what about you?"Nick stated

"What kind of chips" Han asked approaching them with Keith as the five sat there.

"Sour cream and onion" Nick replied.

"I'll trade a soy jerky stick, teriyaki flavored" Han stated holding a wrapped white stick.

"a pack of jalapeno cheese crackers" Keith stated as Nick looked at his two options

"Crackers, paws down" Nick stated.

"Han I'll trade a small bag of pretzels for you soy stick, there filled with cheese" Vivian offered as the traded as Nick looked to Romero.

"Roman, I think you went too far with Chuck on Friday" Nick stated as the lion looked down.

"Wait, what happened?" Vivian asked confused about what they were talking about as Keith looked up telling her the whole event to Vivian and Han

"Whoa, make no mistake bullying Nick for being a fox is wrong, but that went too far," Vivian said.

"Agreed, an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind" Han stated picking up one of the pretzels flicking them in his mouth.

"Even I will admit you went too far" Keith stated.

"Me too, sometimes I just lose control in my act" Romero stated as Nick shrugged.

"Act?"Nick stated confused as Romero looked around.

"I don't like being mean and tough, but I feel I have to, or else people get walked on" Romero explained still confusing to Nick.

"People take one look at me, they just see a lion, a mammal who is supposed to be strong, fearless like a king or warrior" Romero explained as Nick knew how it felt to be judged by the type of animal he was.

"Still, that's better than being a fox, who is shifty, untrustworthy and a lair" Nick countered

"This isn't about you, it's about me, that strong warrior, that's not the real me, The Roman just a performance I put on" Romero explained making Nick look down. even though it wasn't as bad he still pretended to be someone he wasn't.

"Romero, you shouldn't lie about who you are" Han stated picking up another pretzel as Vivian pointed to her open mouth, Han tossed it right in as Keith gave the same gesture.

"How would you describe the real you?" Vivian asked finishing chewing as Romero smirked.

"You promise you won't tell anyone" Romero stated as they nodded.

"I love theater, painting, music, dancing with my little sister" Romero confessed as they chuckled up.

"The great Romero Caesar, a thespian, who would have guessed Keith said biting an apple as Romero smirk.

"I dream of having my name up in lights, the limelight and appulse of the audience, end scene" Romero joked as the chuckled up

"Then go for it, that wouldn't ruin your image plus if it makes you happy," Nick said drinking his juice

"Nick right I mean look at Julius Whyte, back in the days of ancient Growleece, he was a thespian" Han stated.

"What about you Han, what do you want to do with your life," Romero asked as Han just smirk. Run my family restaurant, My family came to Zootopia to live their dream and to share their Pandanese culture" Han replied as Keith smirked finishing his apple.

"That's it, kind of small dreaming" Keith replied it's a simple life but it's my heritage and it's what I'm happy with" Han stated as the kids accepted this.

"But still you could do more than just a restaurant, you're training in martial arts, why not also teach, that fighting style is also a part of your culture" Keith stated as Han smirked.

"I guess I could, I'd have to think that over, what about you Keith" Han stated as Keith shrugged.

"I don't know I go with the wind, if I had a set goal It would ruin the surprise, I willing to let the chips fall where they may" Keith stated as he shrugged as Vivian pointed out his necklace.

"Nice necklace, turquoise, Native Zootopian" She stated as he blushed.

"Actually it's a medallion, it belonged to my grandfather" Keith stated guiding to Vivian.

"I'm with Keith, I'm a free spirit, I don't want to know what the future holds" Vivian explained as Nick shrugged.

"Yeah that sounds like her never thinking ahead" Nick stated as she looked at him sticking her tongue out childlike.

"What about you Nick, what do you want to do" Vivian asked? as he brushed his shoulder.

"You'll think it's ridiculous" Nick stated really not wanting to say as they smiled

"We promise we won't," Romero said as Keith smiled

"Trust me, Nick, nothing beats Romero being a thespian" Vivian giggled as he mildly growled as Nick collected himself.

"I... Want to be a police officer" Nick stated as the kids were in a silence before cracking up.

"GUYS," Nick said as the calmed down.

"Really, a fox being a police officer, that's...different" Keith said.

"I Know but everyone looks at foxes and associate us to a very negative stereotype, I want to prove that it's just that, a stereotype and that that are good foxes out there" Nick stated.

"Wow Nick, That is so admirable," Vivian said.

"I Know it will be hard, but I'm certain it's what I want and I will achieve it" Nick stated as the kids smiled.

"Nick, just know, whatever happens, I'll support you, but you have to support me too," Romero said Nick gave a thumbs up before the bell rang.

"Well, that was an interesting lunch, Officer Wilde that has a nice ring to it" Vivian stated.

After school, Nick was at his home watching cartoons as the phone rang.

"Mom, Dad" Nick called out remembering they were out as Nick stood up

"OK, I'll get it," Nick said walking to the phone, picking it up

"Hello, Wilde residence" Nick stated hearing crying on the other side.

"Hello," Nick repeated.


	12. Goodbye

Nick didn't want to be right but he knew who was on the other line.

"Nick...I..." the fox heard sobbing as he knew who was on the other line.

"Vivian, what's the matter?" Nick asked hoping to get her to open up.

"My Dad, he says my family is moving...Far away" Vivian choked as a normal kid would upon hearing such news.

"Vivian, I.. am so sorry" Nick replied twirling the cord around his finger. he knew what she was going to say but still was not prepared to hear those words as the girl was still sobbing.

"Vivian, I need you to be strong now, if not for you than for both of us" Nick added

"You're not supposed to lose your friends at my age" Vivian sobbed.

"When are you leaving?" Nick asked as Vivian swallowed

"Tomorrow, first thing" she replied as Nick sighed.

"Vivian I need you to promise me you'll be strong and don't let me hold you back" Nick stated as these words confused her.

"Hold me back?" Vivian replied confused.

"You have your whole life ahead of you, don't let your feelings for me stop you from living your life" Nick explained.

"My Feelings, I love you" Vivian replied as Nick sighed. he knew her feelings were genuine but it would just hurt her more.

"I Know and believe me, I have feeling for you too, but that will just make it more painful, don't mourn over what we lost Vivian, but reflect on what we had, these past months with you have been amazing, but if someone else comes along in your life, don't let me hold you back... you deserve to be happy" Nick stated. as Vivian took a deep breath.

"Okay," she muttered as Nick sighed this talk about girlfriends made Nick think back to that night in his previous life.

it was at Nick's apartment he had invited his girlfriend Vivian and his partner Judy over for dinner. It all seemed crystal clear.

 _(for those who have read_ _ **'Zootopia: Chances'**_ _it's chapters 19 and 20, I request reading Chances if you haven't, it is the precursor to this story)_

That was the night Judy confessed her feelings to him, and it was very painful for her to confess as he choked slightly.

"Vivian, I need to tell you something" Nick stated as Vivian was quiet.

"When I said I have feelings for you, It's the truth, there is a special spot in my heart reserved for you, and no one else" Nick explained as he tugged the collar of his shirt.

"But I'm in love with someone else" Nick confessed as Vivian gasped.

"What?" she recoiled a bit shocked.

"I understand if It upsets you, but please understand" Nick stated as Vivian took a deep breath.

"I Understand" Vivian replied easily hurt from his words.

"My mother says, we can't help who we fall in love with, and I DO love you but, if your heart belongs to someone, I can't fault you for that, I hope she makes you very happy" Vivian stated.

"Wow Vivian, that's real mature of you" Nick stated impressed. as Vivian sighed

"Goodbye Nick, I'll keep in touch, just know I'll always have feelings for you" Vivian sighed

"Me too" Nick repeated as he heard Vivian hang up. Nick walked back to the living room. he plopped on the couch. It hurt him to break things off with Vivian, but he knew it was for the best. the reason he initially turned down Judy was that he was already in a relationship with Vivian, but he never lived down that night. after Judy confessed to him she became angry and more hothead when he refused her.

 _"Judy, I never knew I meant that much to you,"_ Nick thought to himself laying down think about what the grey bunny was up to know if she was even born yet. considering the age difference between them. Nick sat curled on the sofa, even though breaking off Vivian was something he had to do; didn't make it any less painful. John walked down the stairs, seeing the look on Nick's face.

"Hey, sport, what's eating you?"John teased as Nick looked up at his dad.

"Vivian is moving away" Nick replied as John frowned.

"Oh, I see... That must be hard for you" John stated sitting beside his son to comfort him.

The next day was rainy and pretty depressing for Nick as he walked on the sidewalk. trying to keep himself together as tears dripped from his eyes hitting the pavement. usually, his walk to school was littered with a conversation between the two foxes. the walk was silent. Nick took a deep breath as an arm grabbed his pulling the young fox into an alleyway.

"Hey, what gives?" Nick asked seeing Micheal standing in the way between Nick and the street

"Micheal, what do you want?" Nick asked.

"Word around is that you created a little incident at the Scouts" Micheal replied as Nick glanced over.

"Define Incident" Nick stated as Micheal stood still.

"You getting a bigger kid to bodyguard you, like the little coward you are Red" Micheal stated as Nick stepped back.

"Whoa, hold on a second; if you're referring to Chuck, it was Romero Caesar who poured that soda on his head, not me" Nick stated.

"You ordered it" Micheal stated as Nick shook his head.

"No I didn't, personally I think he went too far-" Nick said cut off by a punch to the chest.

All the wind was knocked out of Nick as he fell over as Micheal kicked him.

"Why else would ANYONE do something for you, a fox?" Micheal stated.

"Because he's my friend" Nick replied as Micheal kicked him again.

"Foxes don't have friends, or at least they don't deserve them" Micheal repeated making another jab at Nick's species picking the fox up throwing him head first into a dumpster.

Micheal dusted his hooves walking. Nick sat there in the dumpster catching his breath. Nick clenched his aching chest crawling out of the dumpster. Nick pulled a banana peel off his head tossing it aside, brushing the grime off. Nick took a deep breath.

Some mammals like Chuck have valid reasons for disliking foxes but Micheal wasn't like that, he had no real reason for hating Nick, it's just what he was raised to believe, that foxes were bad and sadly it was a common belief many animals had, there was a reason some stores in the city refused to serve his species.

As much as Nick kept his chin he couldn't deny it, but he never let it get to him If one day he was going to officer he couldn't let it get to him. Nick made his way to school where his friends were waiting.

"What happened to you, Nick?" Keith asked sitting on the stone stairs with Han and Roman as Nick sat with them.

"Micheal, he corned me in an alleyway, threw me in a dumpster for what happened to Chuck" Nick explained.

"What, he had no reason to do that to you, that was my action; you should not be blamed" Romero said as Nick shrugged.

"Give me the world, and I WILL break his knees" Han replied as Nick shook his head.

"Just let it go, he's not worth causing trouble," Nick said as they got up.

"We can tell Chuck about it during tonight's meeting, he used to be friends with Micheal, maybe he can talk some sense into him" Keith added.


	13. Training

The kits sat there as Nick looked up to Han.

"Hey If it's no trouble, could you teach me some of your fighting moves?" Nick asked the question as Han sat back.

"You want to learn to fight," Han said understanding Nick's drive to fight.

"Yeah, If I want to be a police officer I should know how to defend myself" Nick stated as Han nodded.

"I don't see a reason to not train you, but you must first promise me, you will only use my training for self-defense and never initiate in attack" Han stated informing Nick of the difference between starting a fight and ending a fight. Nick quickly agreed.

"We can train in the gym during recess" Han stated as he stood up bowing formally at Nick as he repeated the action, they agreed on meeting in the gym as Han often trained in the gym.

Classes were boring as the time when lunch and recess actually came. Nick was in the Gym where Han was stretching.

"So you are ready to begin your training?" Han asked reaching for his toes as Nick nodded

"We have 30 minutes, this training will be rigorous, let's start with something basic, stretching," Han said as Nick and Han sat on the ground.

Han began reaching out for his toes as Nick did the same

"Stretching before and after training is a must, it adjusts your muscles for exercise" Han stated as Nick reached out for his toes, the pain felt like the first time, despite his mind knowing the exercises by heart his body was not adjusted to it.

Next, the two stood up stretching their arms.

"Why does stretching burn so much?" Nick asked as Han sighed.

"That's how you know it's work, your muscles are being pulled becoming stronger, having moves means nothing if you lack the body to hold it up, the body is a sacred temple, it requires the utmost care" Han stated.

after stretching there was Jumping Jacks as Nick, Push Ups and curls as Nick was breathing heavy.

"Han, this is basically just extra gym class, I thought you were going to teach me martial arts?" Nick asked as Han smiled

"I am, this is just the basics, but I could teach you a more styled exercise, Now mimic my fighting stance" Han standing taking a pose as Nick copied it.

"Now, kick straight, 1,2,3..." Han directed as Nick did so.

"Now add a circular motion to your kick outward" Han displayed Nick copied the move falling over as Han caught him before hitting the ground.

"Again" Han directed Nick repeated.

"Now some punches, shoot and pull" Han directed throwing his paws out in a rapid succession of punches.

"When you push out, draw the other back in and breathe" Han directed as the training continued.

After training, Nick was tired and sore catching his breath.

"How can you do all that?" Nick gasped as Han smiled.

"Don't worry, the first session is hard for everyone" Han stated as Nick stood up stretching his back as the bell rang.

after school, Nick was walking home as he entered his house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Nick said Francine was sweeping the kitchen.

"Afternoon sweetie, how was school?" Francine asked as Nick sighed

"Exhausting, one of my friends is teaching me self-defense, and the exercise is rigorous as he put it" Nick replied as Francine sniffed the air, due to her senses she could tell Nick had been through a lot.

"Nick, I Think it be best you take a bath before the Scout meeting, you smell like a gym bag" Francine teased as Nick looked down.

"Yes Mom" Nick stated as Nick left for a bath.

He entered his room reaching his JRS uniform and walked to the bathroom. Nick got undressed before turning on the hot water. Nick picked up the bottle of body wash squirting a stream into the tub as the water turned blue as started foaming as Nick laid down. The bubble mixture soaking his body as the water felt good on his muscles.

"Han's exercises were much, but there was a reason the tiger was an excellent martial arts student. Nick needed every benefit he could get and this exercise would help later when he went to enroll at the ZPD.

After his bath, Nick got up draining the water and drying up. he changed into his green ranger uniform and adjusted the red neckerchief around his neck as he went downstairs where his parents were waiting. His father was finishing up with a customer.

"That was a wonderful patch job, thank you, Mr. Wilde," The customer said as John smiled.

"Thanks and please, call me John," he said handing a wolf an expensive looking suit as the wolf looked it over before leaving. John waved to him on his way out before flipping the front sign to closed.

"Not that work is done, let get you to your meeting," John said as the three left the house.

The meeting was basic, the activity the kids were doing was making pin buttons as they each sat at the tables with a buttoned pin was pens as Scoutmaster Anderson walked around looking at the buttons.

"So what are these buttons for?" Nick asked drawing on his pins as Anderson smiled it was solid yellow with a dandelion.

well, you can either give it to someone close, or if you want you can keep it for yourself" Andrson said as Nick began working on a second button, a blue one, with a few lines it resembled a blueberry as Anderson left Nick turned to Chuck who was working on a solid white pin which had a few lines on it.

"Nice Pin," Nick said as Chuck smiled running a marker across it.

"Thanks, Nick, yours look good too" Chuck replied.

"You still coming over tomorrow?" Nick asked as Chuck nodded.

"My parents said it was okay, but I can't stay past 8:00" Chuck replied as he finished his button which had a fire decal on it

"Here Nick" Chuck said handing out the button looked at it.

"Looking good" Nick started looking at the lines of red, orange and yellow marker overlapping.

"I want you to have it" Chuck stated as Nick was honestly at a loss for words.

"Chuck, I... don't want to say" Nick replied as he smiled

"You don't have to say anything, think of it as my gift for opening my eyes" Chuck replied as Nick smiled pinning it on his shirt as Nick handed the blueberry pin to Chuck.

"Here, it only sounds fair" Nick stated as Chuck looked at the pin.

"No way, blueberries are my favorite, how could you have possibly known?" Chuck asked as Nick chuckled.

"I Didn't, I just really like them" Nick stated as Chuck pinned the button on before Nick turned to Chuck.

"Did Keith tell you about Micheal?" Nick asked as Chuck nodded sadly.

"Unlike me, He has to reason to hate Foxes, it's just the way he was raised, I will change and he will not entertain the idea of changing" Chuck stated.

"You're sure?" Nick asked wanting to believe Chuck was wrong.

"He was the one who told me foxes were bad, and that was back in preschool, that hatred has already soaked in, that's why we're not friends anymore" Chuck replied.

"What?" Nick exclaimed confused.

"Once Micheal found out I was friends with a fox he kicked me aside, metaphorically speaking" Chuck responded.

"And you chose to stay friends with me instead of him, your preschool friend?" Nick replied confused as Chuck nodded know the right choice.

"I don't want to be friends with mammals like that anymore" Chuck answered.


	14. Fight

It was Saturday afternoon as Nick had his PAW gaming console hooked up to his small TV as was playing a fighting game with Chuckas they did every Saturday, the two have been friends for a few months.

"You parents actually bought you Mammal Combat," Chuck said fiddling with the buttons and Nick's character picked up Chuck's fighter slamming him head first to the ground.

 _"Player 1 wins, Knockout,"_ the game said with a voice clip making Chuck breathe deep.

Try grabbing then heavy attack" Nick suggested before the two picked new characters, Nick selected a fox covered in a red zentai with two wrist-mounted blades, Chucks character was a Panda shirtless with black pants and staff.

 _"Redfox Vs Chin Chow"_ the game voiced as the match started as Nick used his blade attack. his character slashing with the blades taking a heavy chunk of began blocking, as the panda used his staff to hit the blades which lowed Nick's stamina before striking with a counter attack. Chuck pressed the grab button as the panda held the fox up, gut-punching him the other sending him to the ground.

 _"Player 2 wins, Knockout,"_ The game said before Chuck did a little victory dance.

"Nice moves" Nick complemented praising Chuck for the fight.

"This is hands down, the best video game I've ever played" Chuck stated as Nick sipped his Juice box.

"The arcade version is the real deal, better graphics, more characters, better soundtrack and they actually kept the kill moves in," Nick explained to Chuck, setting the controller down.

"Well, now I HAVE to play it, you don't just tease someone with a taste like that" Chuck replied standing up.

"Well I could probably get my dad to let us go to the arcade" Nick stated while the two got off the bed walking downstairs where John was sitting on the living room couch sipping a cup of coffee, looking up he saw the two.

"Hey, Boys, how are you two doing?" John setting his cup on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Dad, Chuck wants to know if you'll let us go to the arcade?" Nick asked as John wiped his mouth with a napkin placing it in his coat pocket.

"Just be home before it gets dark, I gave you your allowance on Thursday, you can use some of that" John replied as the two boys smiled leaving the house as they walked down the sidewalk. it was pretty sunny while the two walked down the sidewalk coming to the crosswalk.

"Have you ever been to the arcade?" Nick asked pushing the button on the light post as Chuck shrugged.

"Once, maybe twice" Chuck replied as the light changed gesturing the two of them to cross to the road.

"You'll love Penny's arcade, they have the coolest arcade games" Nick stated as the two stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Want a soda, I promise I won't shake it" Chuck teased approaching a vending machine, placing a quarter in as a lemon-lime soda dropped from the machine.

"Cola for me" Nick responded as Chuck repeated the actions as a second bottle dropped. Chuck opened his soda as Nick kept his closed for later.

"So Chuck, I've been wondering, what kind of movies do you like?" Nick asked

"Give it back" They heard, the two of looked down the road seeing three girls a lamb, a hyena, and a black wolf. they were holding something over her head as she was reaching for it.

"That's my Gamekit" The lamb jumped for the handheld as the hyena pushed her down, she hit the sidewalk back first as the two girls towered over her.

"Sorry Sweetie, but I'm bigger than you, that means I win," The wolf said as the hyena tossed her the gamekit.

"Tetris, who plays puzzle games" the wolf girl scoffed as the two boys were watching from a distance.

"They can't get away with this" Nick said approaching the duo.

"Nick, get back, they're older than you," Chuck said seeing Nick as no match for them but to no avail. Nick approached the three girls as they all looked surprised, the lamb coiling in fear.

"You two, give that back to her!" Nick ordered earning a moment of silence between the two bullies laughed.

"Check out the cute little Fox Sandara" The wolf called out.

"Hey, don't talk that way to Jill" Sanda the hyena stated.

"I'm only asking once" Nick stated confidently in himself.

"And if we refuse?" Jill the wolf asked.

"I'll just have to take it from you" The fox replied standing confidently.

"He's dead" Chuck palmed himself

"Look we good Robin Hood here" Jill teased removing her denim jacket wearing a white T-shirt. Jill draw out her claw swinging for Nick as he dodged it sweeping a kick. this sent Jill on her butt as she stood up.

"Ok Redpelt, that does it" Jill replied as the two were fighting, each of them getting a good array of hits on the other. Nick let a chain of rapid punches. Jill had her paw on her face as Nick throw a kick hitting her in the face.

 _"Thank you Han"_ Nick thought to himself as Jill grinded her teeth.

"That does it!" Jill said hitting Nick with everything she had as she picked him up throwing him down hitting the sidewalk.

"you think you're tough, just come you know some moves" Jill screeched holding Nick of with one arm slamming him back into the sidewalk as she dusted her paws.

"Come on Sandra, let's get some smoothies," Jill said both her and nick equally beaten up as she left with the hyena. Chuck rushed over to Nick who was beaten lifeless on the sidewalk.

"Nick, my god are you okay dude?" Chuck begged.

"Is he..." The lamb gasped in shock as he got up dusting off as Chuck hugged him tightly.

"Nick good god, you almost gave me a panic attack" Chuck stated as Nick smiled, blood staining his teeth.

"What are you so happy about?" Chuck replied punching Nick's shoulder as the fox held up the pink handheld.

"Snatched it from her pocket, here kit" Nick smiled tossing it to the distraught Lamb as she just laid there on her knees.

"Now, let's get to that arcade, though maybe some skeeball, I've had enough action for today" Nick started smiling thru his blood-stained teeth walking with Chuck.

"Nick Wilde, you pardon the phrase but crazy as a fox" Chuck chuckled with Nick as they continued walking on the sidewalk.

"Also Chuck, dudes don't hug each other" Nick stated as Chuck recoiled in defense.

"I thought you were hurt, or worse" Chuck replied as after the walk to two finally made their way to penny's arcade. the environment had an 80's laser appeal to it.

"We made it," Nick said in the tone of a conquest. Nick pulled out his bottle of soda which by some divine miracle didn't break during the scuffle. he slammed the cap off and downed it in one gulp before letting out a small belch.

"Excuse me" The fox added covering his mouth.

"Nick, you are the selfless person, I've ever met, you've never been anything but nice and help to anyone, even strangers there is a reason the scouts look up to you" Chuck stated as the two approached a skeeball machine as Nick put a quarter in causing the wooden balls to drop.

"Aww Chuck, you're making me all teary-eyed" Nick smiled.

"I'm being serious, when I Think of the JRS, you embody those traits perfectly" Chuck stated as the two began playing skeeball


	15. Slasher Movie

It was a Thursday afternoon as Nick had the Kids over for company. Nick, Keith, and Chuck were occupying the sofa, Romero was sitting in a recliner and Han was sitting on the floor crosslegged with a tray of crackers.

"Which will it be next, Night of the Butcher, or Slashaway Camp 5?" Nick asked holding up two VHS tapes. The boys put their hands up as Nick counted.

"Slashaway Camp 5 it is, which is with debate the best of the franchise" Nick stated standing up as he walked to the VHS ejecting the current tape out placing the new one in. The plot of the movie was a basic slasher flick.

"You gotta admit the fifth film has Mitch, and he's the best looking killer" Keith stated referencing the killer on screen. a huge black bear wearing denim overalls, a flannel shirt with a sack over his head, wielding an ax.

"I Think David from Slashaway Camp 4 was the best, that hooded coat and that awesome scythe, that wolf pulled off the scarecrow look very nice" Romero sated as Han passed him the popcorn.

"I Don't understand why they have to introduce a new killer every Film, why not just stick with Anthony Mason, he was the original, the series should have ended with his death in Slashaway Camp 3" Han stated.

"I will give you that, The Anthony Mason trilogy was the best, but the point is that the camp is cursed, there most always be a killer at Lake Redwater" Nick stated watching the movie.

"I like the fact they keep making new killers, they resurrected Anthony in part 8 near the end just because fans wanted him but at least they gave him a proper send off. Keith stated as there was a knock on Nick's door.

"I'll get it" Keith muttered standing up as the rest of the boys watched the movie.

"Keith it's my house, you're the guest, I'll get it" Nick stated as Keith smiled.

"Thanks but I'd prefer it, I need more of your mom's delicious cracker spread anyway," Keith said leaving the living room. Keith headed thru the kitchen, stopping to refill his plastic cup with orange soda before heading thru the store, John was in the basement working on a suit so he was busy. Keith opened the door speaking.

"May I help you?"

"Sorry, I Thought Nick Lived here," the animal said.

Back in the Living Room, the boys were watching the movie as a group of kids were traveling in a brightly colored van.

"I Thought the killed Ricky off in part 4?" Han stated confused, slasher films were not really his forte.

"They did but Studio and fans loved Ricky so much, they retconned his death, and brought him back for part 5" Nick informed.

"NICK, there a visitor for you!" Keith called out loud from the store so Nick could hear.

"Who is it!" Nick responded not expecting any other company.

"It's a lamb in a purple dress, want to see you." Keith responded as a the boys looked at Nick.

"Oh you are kidding me," Chuck said before Nick stepped up. handing the bowl to Chuck before heading out. Nick made his way out honestly confused entering the store.

"You wanted to see me?" Nick asked confused as the lamb was clearly nervous, she wore a light purple dress with a white ribbon and thick glasses.

"Yeah, look you don't remember me but I want to thank you for dealing with those bullies who stole my handheld," The lamb said as Nick all but forgot about the event.

"That was weeks ago?" Nick stated confused as the lamb rubbed her arm nervously.

"Well, all I had was a name so it was hard to find you" she replied letting out a nervous chuckle. as Nick smiled.

"Wow, you found me all on your own, you must be one smart and clever girl, color me impressed," Nick said sipping his soda as she smiled before shifting her look back.

"I Not just here to thank, my main reason is that I want to know, Why did you do it?" she asked not beating around the question.

"What do you mean, you were in need of help, I helped, it was the right thing to do" Nick responded

"But you're... you know... a fox" she muttered trying to make sense of it as Nick smiled .

"You're not the first to say that, and I know you won't be the last, but I'm also a Junior Ranger Scouts, and we do our best to follow a code of Honor, Trust, and Loyality among other things" Nick stated.

"A Junior Ranger Scout really" The girl stated as the two struck up a conversation. as Keith glanced.

"I'm heading back to the living room," Keith said heading back leaving the two as the looked nervous.

"I should get going, my mother gets worried," The girl said as Nick smiled.

"You want to meet my friends?" Nick offered as the lamb thought it over, tapping her chin.

"I Guess a few seconds couldn't hurt" she concluded walking with Nick to the back room where the boys were watching the movie. aloud scream was heard as a deer saw a pole axe heading for her stoamch, cutting away before the actual contact.

"Boo, cutaway" Chuck stated disappointed as Nick came back with the girl.

"These are my friends" Nick introduced as the girl was taken back by the motley group of kits.

"Chuck, nice to meet you" The woodchuck stated opening a bag of cheese curls.

"Han, it is a pleasure" The tiger replied bowed formally as she repeated the gesture.

"Keith, what he said" The deer stated as Chuck handed him the bag of snacks before he scopped a handfull handing them to the girl. she generiously accpeted.

"And I'm Romero" The lion stated sipping from his cola cup as the girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Dawn" she stated as Nick chocked on his soda.

"Dawn" Nick said caught off gaurd but with this information, he was surprised he did not catch it sooner.

"Nick, are you okay" Dawn stated as Nickcaught his breath.

"Fine just swallowed wrong" Nick stated as he accepted the fact he was talking to the Dawn Bellweather, the Criminal who was the mastermind behind the whole Nighthowler incident, but at the same time she felt so different, Nick was always good at reading people and there wasn't a bad bone in this girl's body, he was suprised. Maybe Nick could fix everything if he kept her on the right path.

"Dawn, you want to hang out with us?" Chuck asked as Dawn looked nervously, she had never seen a group like this.

"I'll have to think that over" Dawn replied still a bit uneasy, yet not wanting to come off as rude as she checked the clock.

"I Should get going, It was nice meeting you all" Dawn stated before leaving in a hurry.

"She seemed... Nice" Chuck stated.

"Nick, you're a natural casanova" Keith stated as Nick gumbled.

"Excuse me" Nick stated as the boys laugh.

"Shy girl comes looking for you, clearly nervous, I think she has something for you" Keith teased blinking his eyes as Nick lowered his head.

"Too soon" Chuck replied reminding them of the events between Nick and Vivian.

"Keith, don't joke about that, I helped Dawn with some bullies a few weeks back, that's it" Nick informered.

"Yet she managed to find you on her own, just to say thank you, I doubt that" Keith stated as Nick was impressed by that and he began wondering, could he change Dawn.


	16. Friends

It was a weekday afternoon as Nick was in a T-shirt and sweatpants, jogging around the block. He did a routine every day to keep in shape for Han's training. the jog was partially short but still exhausting. Nick stopped outside a convenience store on the block entering. Putting his head up against the air conditioner Nick sighed in relief feeling the cold air.

"Kit, you gonna buy anything or just enjoy the AC" The cashier, a male badger asked catching Nick off guard. It seemed wrong to enter the store without buying anything. Nick walked thru the aisle looking at the snacks. Nick picked up a bag of gummy worms walking toward the counter placing the bag down.

"That will be 50 cents" The cashier stated as Nick reached into his pocket pulling to two coins placing them on the counter watching the cashier place them in the register handing Nick the bag which he promptly tore open pulling out one of the worms flicking it into his mouth before exiting the store.

Nick rolled up the bag placing it in his pocket taking a deep breath. Nick reached form the headphones around his neck placing them over his ear fiddling, with the cassette player clipped to his pants. After turning the music back on Nick proceeded finishing his jog home.

Nick entered the store where his dad was sweeping the wooden floor.

"Hey sport, how was your jog?" John asked sweeping a pile of dust into a pile. Nick stretched before smiling.

"It was tiresome" Nick replied continuing his after exercise stretches as John smiled.

"How's the training going?" John asked interested in his son's martial arts lessons which made Nick smile.

"I'm getting better, Han and I Just got into sparring" Nick replied as John smiled sweeping the pile into a dustbin.

"Oh, I almost forgot you little lamb friend is here" John responded picking up the bin dumping it in the trash as Nick looked up.

"Really, Dawn is here?" Nick stated confused as John looked at Nick.

"Didn't you invite her over?" John stated crossing his arms as Nick looked around.

"Oh yeah, I did... must have forgotten with training with all" Nick responded honestly not sure.

"She's in the kitchen, with your mother" John replied putting the broom and dustpan away while Nick nodded heading to the kitchen. Francine and Dawn were sharing a pot of tea conversating.

"Thanks for the tea Mrs. Wilde" Dawn stated dropping a cube of sugar in the cup stirring it with a spoon.

"No trouble Dawn, it's nice meeting all of Nick's friends, I tend to find them high in quality" Francine replied sipping her cup as Nick entered the kitchen hearing the conversation.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dawn" Nick called heading to the fridge, opening the door and grabbing a bottle of water before pushing it closed.

"Afternoon Nick, How was school?" Francine asked while Nick shrugged.

"Usual, art class was fun, we played dodgeball in gym, history was a bore" Nick stated.

"Nick, history is very important, those who don't learn from it are destined to repeat it" Francine stated as Nick sighed.

"I have a 96 in the class Mom" Nick replied as Dawn let out a small cough causing Nick to turn to her.

"Oh, I'll leave you two alone" Francine stated getting up finishing her tea, setting the cup in the sink on her way out. Nick sat in another seat as the two looked at each other.

"Nice to see you Dawn" Nick stated starting the conversation as she smiled.

"Likewise" Dawn replied sipping her tea while Nick looked at her.

"Any reason for the surprise?" Nick asked as Dawn just set her cup down.

"I just thought I'd come over, I Didn't know you were out" Dawn stated as Nick sighed.

"Most time when someone's out, you don't just invite yourself in" Nick stated as Dawn looked up.

"Your mother invited me in" Dawn replied clearly nervous as Nick smiled.

"My Dad told me, I invited you over" Nick explained calling out Dawn as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having friends, I don't know how the whole inviting over thing works" Dawn replied as Nick frowned. he was genuinely sad to hear that.

"Really, I mean you seem nice" Nick countered as Dawn breathed deep.

"I'm a shy bookworm, the kind of girl who sits alone at lunch and focuses on her grades, I'm not used to having friends" Dawn admitted a bit uncomfortable with who she was.

"Well, you seem okay with me and we're friends" Nick stated as Dawn nearly dropped her tea.

"Nick, you would say we're friends?" Dawn asked confused dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, you haven't done anything to convince me otherwise" Nick stated as the lamb smiled.

"That means a lot to me, I don't have any friends; Things have been hard since... forget about it" Dawn stated as This got Nick's attention.

"Since what?" Nick asked as Dawn recoiled.

"Nevermind" Dawn stated hoping to change the subject which just pushed Nick.

"Dawn, as your new friend, I want to know if something's bothering you" Nick stated as Dawn groaned.

"I Don't want to talk about it" Dawn stated with a serious tone as Nick backed off.

"Okay, If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me" Nick stated as Dawn finished her cup setting it down.

"Your mother makes a good cup of tea" Dawn complemented as Nick smiled.

"I'm more of a coffee guy myself, I get it from my dad" Nick stated as Dawn let out a look of disgust.

"Coffee, Yuck" The lamb teased her tongue out as Nick smirked letting out a laughing.

"Yeah, most mammals develop a taste for it later in life, but then again I'm not like most mammals"Nick stated as Dawn nodded.

"I'll agree with that, not many mammals would get beat up for a stranger" Dawn complimented as Nick smiled.

"Wanna go up to my room and play video games, I have an extra controller?" Nick asked as Dawn looked confused at this kid she just met recently wanting to play video games with her.

"I would love that" Dawn smiled as the two kits headed up to Nick's room. Nick opened the door showing his room off.

"It looks cleaner than I would have thought" Dawn stated as Nick walked over to his boombox.

"Music?" Nick asked gesturing with the boombox.

"Fleecewood Mac, if you have it" Dawn stated as Nick looked thru his cassettes pulling a plastic box out.

"You're in luck" Nick stated putting the tape in before he plopped on his bed, patting the spot next to him gesturing as Dawn did the same.

"Wow the mattress feels so spring-like" Dawn stated as Nick looked at her confused.

"Please, do explain" Nick stated as Dawn giggled softly before covering her mouth a bit embarrassed.

"Mine is puffier, your's feels more firm" Dawn elaborated bouncing on the bed softly as Nick chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Nick said laying down as Dawn repeated the action. Nick turned to the side holding up two plastic cartridges for his PAW system.

"Desert Racer, or Space Fighters?" Nick asked handing the games to Dawn who shrugged sitting up.

"Which do you think I'll prefer?" Dawn replied looking at the cartridges in her hooves. it was hard for her to choose with of the games to play. she had never played either of them so didn't know what to expect.

"No, I meant one do you want to play first?" Nick elaborated.


	17. Soapbox Derby

It was a Friday afternoon as the boys were at the JRS meeting. the kits were working on model cars.

"Hey, Nick can you pass the green paint?" Keith asked carving his block of wood while Nick reached for the cup of paint, placing it before the deer. Keith dipped his brush in the paint while Nick drew on the edges of his block with a marker.

"Work looks a bit sloppy" Chuck stated sanding the edge of his car, blowing off the sawdust as Nick looked at him.

"What are you saying?" Nick asked as he looked at his car.

"Your lines are unequal; if you cut there your car will spin out of control" Chuck stated as Nick eyed it before drawing a new line more elegantly.

"The time has gone by quick, I Can't believe this year's meetings are almost done," Romero said painting a black stripe down his car causing the group to look at each other.

"Seems like just yesterday I walked in here for the first time" Nick stated unfolding his knife before running it against the edge of the wood.

"Nick, You think we'll all be friends after this?" Romero asked running his claw into the soft wood to carve details as Nick smiled.

"Of course I do, even after the scouts, we'll all keep in touch" Nick stated running the knife along the wood as he noticed Chuck sobbing. Nick set down his car looking at his friend.

"Dude, what gives?" Nick asked as Chuck collected himself.

"Nick, I was such a horrible person, I have to know, how were you able to forgive me" Chuck stated.

"You expect me to hold a can of soda against you, that didn't even spray me" Nick responded looking at the woodchuck.

"Not just, the fact that I antagonized you, just for being a fox" Chuck explained.

"Meh, I'm used to it, the way I see I can't change my species, and foxes will always tend to be seen in a negative light, but that's why I always smile while showing a happy attitude; I never let them see that they get to me and I prove them wrong" Nick explained as Chuck tugged his collar.

"Remember, that night at your initiation, when I asked you to come with me" Chuck stated as Nick examined his car.

"Yeah, when you sprayed cola in Romero's face, you were freaking out" Keith stated as Chuck looked down.

"Nick, I never told you, why I wanted to get you alone" Chuck explained.

"Chuck, I don't know and I don't want to know" Nick stated carving off another shard of wood.

"You deserve to know, I made a plan with- Hey Chuck, shut up" Nick interrupted as the Woodchuck was silent.

"To be honest, the reason doesn't matter, you didn't get me alone so don't draw on what-ifs" Nick stated as Chuck calmed down nodded turning his attention back to his car.

The Next day the scouts were all standing outside the JRS building, in the back where it was grassy there was a giant wooden ramp. the parents were all sitting at bleachers watching the kits put their cars on the top of the ramp.

"Every year the Junior Ranger Scouts finish the year with a soapbox derby car race, Top 3 winners walk home with 10, 6 and 3 dollars and this small plastic trophy" Scoutmaster Anderson stated holding a small plastic dollar store trophy shifting focus to the 13 wooden cars as he gripped a lever.

"Let the annual Junior Ranger Soapbox derby car race begin" Anderson exclaimed pulling a lever as the cars dropped. some of them flipped, one of them didn't even move. the first three to cross was a hot rod with lightning bolts painted on it, the second was a red convertible, and third a muscle car with a flame stickers, followed by the rest of the cars.

Anderson held up a clipboard looking at the names to see who had which car.

"In First place we have... the "Lightning Bolt" made by Flash... I Can't read the last name" Anderson said earning a chuckle from the audience as a sloth kid put his arm up slowly forming a smile as the kids and parents clapped.

"Second place we have... the "Cherry Convertable" made by Nicholas Wilde," Anderson said as the Kits and adults clapped.

"That's our son" John clapped as Anderson looked at the board.

"And Third place goes to...the "Red Rabbit" made by Bucky Harris" Anderson concluded as a dark brown rabbit bowed at the applause as Anderson handed each of them an envelope and a plastic trophy.

"As for everyone else, great job and remember it not about winning or losing; it's about having fun," Anderson said gathering all the children for a group picture. The bear adjusted his camera trying the get everyone in the shot.

"Okay everyone say "Junior Ranger Scouts" Anderson cheered as kits repeated the phrase smiling as the click of a camera was heard.

"Okay, enjoy yourselves, there is Pizza and Soda in the main room," Anderson said as the top three were talking amongst themselves.

"Nice race Flash" Nick complimented holding a fist as Flash slowly tapped it.

"Back...at you...Nick" Flash said as the two turned to Bucky.

"That goes for you two Bucky, 3 out of 13 is pretty good" Nick complimented picking up his convertible.

"Thanks, Nick, we should probably get some pizza before it's all gone," Bucky said as the three nodded. The three winners approached the table as Keith, Romero, and Chuck approached the three.

"That was awesome" Chuck stated getting a paper plate of pizza and a cup of soda.

"Mushrooms, yum" the woodchuck stated folding the slice biting into it, pulling away dripping cheese as the other did the same.

Nick stared at the photo on his bedroom wall looking at the faces of all his friends.

"Congrats on coming on second place," John said entering the room with Francine as Nick picked the Cherry Convertable off his toy shelf.

"Thanks, I had an amazing time in the Junior Ranger Scouts, hard to believe it's over," Nick said folding up his uniform putting it in a box as his parents smiled.

"Nick, we are so proud of you, not just the race, but how you've been the last year. you always keep your head high and show everyone what it truly means to be a Wilde" John said as Nick smiled sliding the box under his bed.

"Thanks" Nick smiled adjusting the photo to get it straight.

"I made blueberry muffins so come down when you're ready, but before they get cold," Francine said as Nick smiled.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, I'm almost an adult" Nick replied as she hugged him.

"But You'll always be our little boy," Francine said breaking away as Nick smiled

"I'll down Mom," Nick said eyeing the photo.

 _"What Now Nick?"_ The fox asked himself wiping the dust off the car before setting it down on the shelf. he left his room heading downstairs. he looked at his parents holding a pan of Muffins surrounded by his friend, Chuck, Keith, Han, Romero, Dawn, Flash, and Bucky.

"Happy 16th Birthday Nick" They all called out as Nick smiled almost shedding a tear.

"Thank you all so much" Nick responded his voice almost breaking as Francine removed one of the muffins from the pan sticking a candle in it.

"Make a wish" Francine smiled lighting it before handing it to her son. Nick closed his eyes blowing out the candle as the teens clapped.

END OF ACT II- Junior Ranger Scouts


	18. The Shelter

ACT III- Teenage Years

it was early December as Nick was cleaning out his room, he was 16 years old meaning it was about time he got rid of some of his childhood belongings. Nick help up the action figure resembling a robotic bear. Nick squeezed it causing the toy's arms to extend out.

"Nick eased his grip, placing it in a cardboard box.

"Are you almost done cleaning out your room?" John asked drinking a mug of coffee. Nick ran a tape roller one the flaps of the box.

"That's the last box, I think these toys will make some kits very happy" Nick stated as John sipped from his mug.

"Want me to walk with you to the shelter, Your mom has the car today" John offered as Nick smiled as John handed him an envelope.

"here's your paycheck for working around the store," John said as Nick held the envelope looking at his father.

"Dad, you don't have to pay me for helping around the store" Nick replied offering it back.

"I'm not giving it to you as my son, I'm giving it to you as my employee, you're old enough for a part-time job," John said as Nick smiled.

"Thank you," Nick said putting the check in his pocket as the two walked downstairs. Nick reached for a ball cap putting it over his head. the two foxes put on the coats and left the store walking on the snow covered side as Nick scooped a ball. This was real snow, not the fake stuff you would find in Tundratown. John turning the sign to closed, flicking the lights off as the two went on their walk to the shelter.

Nick's arms started to feel cold from the snow and tired from carrying the cardboard box as John looked down.

"Nick you want a hand with the box" John offered as Nick shook his head.

"I'm old enough to do stuff for my self" Nick replied as the two stopped at the edge of the road waiting. John took a sip from his thermos before Nick wiped his forehead.

"Nick, I Can't say how proud I am, the fact you willing to give your old toys to the shelter, most would just sell them at a pawn shop," John said as the two foxes stood there.

"I don't need the money, plus those Kits have very little, if my old stuff can make their days better, It's obvious what the right choice is" Nick stated as a taxi stopped. John went first followed by Nick. the two sat in the old yellow car.

"Where to?" The driver, an old goat asked as John adjusted himself in the seat.

"The shelter" John replied as he closed the door. the taxi started driving down the road of Downtown Zootopia. Nick always enjoyed looking at the city as the car made it was into to projects area of Downtown Zootopia. the apartments here were poorly maintained, the building littered with graffiti, most of the metal rusted.

The Taxi stopped outside a huge building.

"Here you are Downtown Zootopia shelter, that will be 27.50" The Taxi driver stated as John handed him a bill and some coins

"Thank you, and have a happy holiday sir" John waved leaving the car with Nick as it drove off.

"Whatever," The driver said. the two foxes walked up to the building entering.

On the shelter playground, a group of kids was playing in the snow-covered blacktop, while inside Nick and John were talking to Sister Mary, an old horse who worked at the shelter. as Nick Handed her the box.

"Nicholas, you have no idea how much this means to the children"the old horse smiled as Nick shrugged.

"It's not like I need those toys anymore, so I thought why not help those in need, I also throw some old clothes in there too" Nick stated as Mary gave a joyful look.

"The Wildes have always helped out the shelter, even if it be with just donations, believe me when I say you foxes have a heart of gold," Mary said placing the box on the table.

"There is a reason all the children like Nick," John said proudly as Mary adjusted her glasses as Nick smiled.

"Well I'm like their personal Santa Claws, so I yeah I understand why they like me" Nick stated.

"Those children have been abandoned, they don't have families, so they appreciate every little thing," Mary said which was true, the children really liked Nick, growing up without families all those kids learned to stick together as one big family and to them, species did not matter.

"Well be sure to tell the kids I said hi," Nick said standing up with John as Mary nodded.

"Will do, by the way, some of the kids wrote you some letters, I hope you enjoy them," Mary said handing Nick a plastic grocery bag filled with envelopes. Nick loved reading the letters the children gave him.

"Thank you, Miss Mary, I'll read them first thing when I get home" Nick stated holding the bag underarm as the two foxes left.

"Dinner?" Nick asked as the young fox felt his stomach growling.

"Your Mother would hate it if we spoiled our appetite" John started seeing the sun start to fall. the two began to walk home.

Upon reaching the store the two entered locking the door. it was 6 at night and the smell of a homecooked meal filled the air.

"We're home," John said sitting down in the dining room with Nick as Francine brought out a tray of chicken tacos.

"Tacos, and with soft shells," Nick said as each of the foxes grabbed a flour shell filled with meat and sprinkled cheese on it.

"A little bit of hot sauce" Nick stated dabbing a bottle of red fluid on the taco before folding it up to take a bite.

"How was the shelter?" Francine asked as Nick took a sip of water.

"It felt good, the kids gave me some letters, which I plan to read after dinner"Nick stated taking another bite as Francine smiled.

"What did we do to deserve such a good son" Francine complemented as the three continued their meals. after eating Nick sat on his bed. he reached for a switchblade popping it open. he ran the blade across the envelope, pulling out the folded paper. Nick happily read the letters before folding them up putting them in a box which was filled with letters from the shelter children.

After reading the letters Nick headed to the bathroom, taking off his clothes.

"Nick stepped into the shower reaching for the knobs as a stream of hot water coated the fox. Nick reached for a scrub brush pouring soap on it scrubbing his back.

After taking a shower and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Nick headed back to his bedroom refreshed sitting in his bed reaching for a box, on the walk back Nick cashed his check. he put the money away. Nick was saving up to buy the new Pawstation 2 console that get released the next year. Nick donated his P.A.W. to the shelter and planned to buy this new system with one of his paychecks. it was the first thing he saved up money for from his part-time job.

Nick laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling, soon it would be 2000 a once in a lifetime event. Nick dad said he planned to throw a huge party for new years and This made Nick a bit couldn't January come as Nick looked outside.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," Nick said to himself seeing the snow fall.

 _(I'm thinking of doing more with the shelter Children, and I could use some ideas for children if you could PM me with ideas for children I would really appreciate it)._


	19. Invitation

Classes had just ended as Nick left the room carrying his books. The teenage tod walked down the hall making his way to a rack of lockers. Nick turned the dial on his lock before opening the metal door pulling out his bookbag placing it over his shoulder.

"That test was brutal," Romero said approaching a locker on the row higher than Nick's. Nick reached into his locker closing his locker door as the final bell rang. The fox waved to his friend walking down the school. Nick walked to his red bicycle unhooking it from the bike rack getting on. he placed his headphones on reaching for his cassette player. Nick pressed the play button.

Nick began peddling the bike down the sidewalk making his way to the convince store where he usually met his friends after school. Nick stopped at the store parking his bike seeing Chuck and Dawn on the curb playing a card game.

"Got any threes?" Chuck asked as Dawn handed him a card as Nick walked up to them.

"Hey, who's winning?" Nick asked as Dawn put her hooves up

"Yo," she replied putting two cards down as Nick passed the two of them entering the store to get some snacks for the three of them. the two teens continued playing cards as Nick looked around getting a good amount of snacks. Nick left passing them around, a bag of Gummis and a grape soda for Chuck... unshaken" Nick teased as the woodchuck let out a small chuckle.

"I don't get it," the ewe said Nick handed her a bag of chewing grass and a bottle of juice. Nick told her about the day he and Chuck met at the Scouts. opening a bag of potato chips.

"It's a shame that mammals like that exist" Dawn stated unscrewing the top of her juice bottle.

"Meh, I have a rule that I follow and that is never let them see that they get to you, no matter how bad someone acts to you, just smile and say have a nice day" Nick explained believing to find the secret to defusing conflict.

"Nick, If you had not helped me with my bully problem I might have ended up like that," Dawn said looking down at the sidewalk as Nick smirked.

 _"That's an understatement,"_ Nick thought to himself looking at the girl, it's clear to him this wasn't the same Dawn Bellwether. Nick felt proud about that, the fact he was able to change the views of one of the evilest mammals he'd known

"What matters is that you are not like that" Nick stated snacking on a chip as Dawn smiled.

"Nick would you like to come over, we can do our homework together... I mean if you want" Dawn stated putting some grass in her mouth as Chuck nudged the tod's shoulder. this offer conflicted Nick, was Dawn actually inviting him over. Nick thought about it. Nick did not want to start something but he didn't want to be rude.

"I guess visiting couldn't cause any harm" Nick replied as Dawn clapped her hooves together excitedly making her way to her bike which was white with pink ribbons on the handles.

"Ok, I guess I'll just... Hang out with Han or Bucky" Chuck said watching to two bikes race off

"I don't think I've ever been to your house," Nick said peddling alongside Dawn.

"You never asked" she replied as the two bikes zipped down the roads. leading to a dirt path.

"So what is your home life like," Nick asked as Dawn shrugged.

"Well I live with my mom, she's pretty nice and works as a florist" Dawn answered as Nick nodded, Nick never knew anything about Dawn's home life so asking might not hurt.

"what about your dad?" Nick asked again as Dawn looked down gripping her handlebars.

"He's...not around" Dawn answered as Nick gave a disappointed look turning to the Ewe.

I'm sorry, is it okay if I ask how he died?" Nick asked as Dawn stopped her bike in front of a small house.

"We're here," Dawn said switching to her chipper attitude, getting off her bike as Nick did the same.

"It's Okay you don't have to tell me, but just know I'm sorry about it, losing a parent can be hard" Nick replied as Dawn turned to him sighing.

"That's not what I meant Nick, My dad is not dead, he's just not around, my parents are divorced" Dawn explained as Nick sighed.

"Oh well still, that can be hard on anyone" Nick replied as Dawn held his shoulder.

"I don't like to talk about my dad, he was a terrible mammal" Dawn summarized as the two walked up to the house. Dawn knocked on the door as a much older Ewe opened the door wearing a floral dress. looking at the two.

"Oh You must be Nicholas, Dawn has spoken a lot about you, please do come in," The Ewe said as Nick smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Bellwether" Nick smiled entering the house, it had a warm feeling to it.

"Nice House Dawn" Nick complemented as she reached into the fruit bowl reaching for an apple before offering one to Nick as he gratefully took it.

"Thanks, Dawn," Nick said chomping at the apple.

"We should probably do our homework" Nick added as Dawn nodded.

"I'll make you two some tea" Miss Bellwether stated as Nick groaned.

"What is with mothers and tea" Nick started walking up the wooden stairs with Dawn as she led them to a door.

"This is my room," Dawn said opening the door to a small room, it looked a bit childish but similar to what Nick expected considering how childish Dawn acted.

"It's very... Pastel" Nick stated forming it into a compliment as Dawn set her book bag on the floor sitting on the edge of her bed with was much bigger than Nick expected it to be. she patted the spot next to her as an invitation for Nick to sit. he did so practically sinking into her mattress which felt like a cotton ball. they both reached into their bags pulling out their homework. Nick set the binder on his lap and Dawn did the same.

The two teens proceeded to do their homework as a knock was heard on Dawn's bedroom door. Miss Bellwether entered carrying a tray with a teapot some cups and some small cakes.

"Wow Fancy" Nick complemented as the tray was set on Dawn's Nightstand.

"You two enjoy and Dawn, please keep your door open," Miss Bellwether said smiling as the ewe's face turned red.

"MOM!" she replied in embarrassment as the older Ewe giggled and Nick let out a small chuckle leaving. after finishing the homework Dawn poured herself a cup of tea.

"Please Nick, at least try my mother's tea" Dawn stated as Nick shrugged pouring a cup. Nick brought the small porcelain cup to his mouth blowing on it before sipping the amber liquid. the tea wasn't bad, it has a honey taste to it and was very sweet.

"Hey Dawn, I hate to sound rude, but where is the bathroom?" Nick asked as Dawn set her cup down

"Second door down the hall" Dawn replied as Nick stood up nodded as he slowly got off the bed heading into the hall. Nick found the bathroom, opening it seeing how small the sink and toilet were.

"This is going to be a challenge," Nick said to himself. after washing his hands Nick left the bathroom drying his hands seeing Miss Bellwether adjust a basket of flowers on a table in the hall.

"Thanks for having me over," Nick said to the old ewe as she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dawn speaks very highly of you, it's very clear you mean a lot to her" Miss Bellwether said adjusting the flowers.

 _(I've been wondering should I have chapters that focus on other characters or stick to following Nick as he's the main focus of the story)_


	20. Broken Bone

_( I have been hounded about when Judy will be introduced in the story, So I will so This. Nick doesn't meet her until he's 32, which is 16 years from the current point in the story, a lot can happen in that time. though I plan on them meeting at the police academy so Judy won't be in the story until a later ACT)_

It was a sunny day at the Zootopia park as Nick was adjusting the wheels on his skateboard before flicking them with his finger

"Looks about done" Nick stated bringing his board to the edge of the halfpipe ramp. Nick positioned himself leaning forward as the skateboard rolled down the board shot up the other end causing Nick to do a twist rolling down as the group of kids cheered.

"That fox can skateboard" a deer cheered as Nick did a 180 stopping on the edge of the ramp kicking the board before rolling down.

"That's my buddy," Chuck said eating a bag of trail mix watching Nick do another flip.

"Kits a good skateboarder" The deer complemented watching the display as the board flew. Nick landed on the ramp as a loud crack was heard.

"YEEOWWCCHH" the fox yelled rolling down the ramp to the center as the board rolled down tapping him.

"NICK!" The two called out running to the fox curled on the ramp as Chuck was near to having a panic attack.

"My arm" Nick teared up as they looked at his sleeve turning red.

"Yeah, that is a lot of blood" The deer stated uneasily as Nick tried to stand up but fell back down

"I'll get your parents," Chuck said frantically.

A few hours later Nick was sitting in a hospital bed as a doctor was looking at the boy's arm. Nick was resting from blood loss as the Goat left the room approaching the parents and Chuck

"Yeah, that's a fracture," The Goat doctor said as John looked worried rubbing the back of his neck in panic. John and Francine were not taking this well. No parent liked seeing their child injured as The Doctor put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Don't Worry Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, your son will be fine, The fracture is pretty small. Give it a couple week and his arm will be fully healed" the doctor said as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's music to our ears" Francine stated. as She and John sat in the waiting room.

"Can we see him?" John asked as The goat rubbed his chin hairs.

"I would not recommend it. Nick should rest. He is low on blood, maybe wait a couple hours for him to wake up. Which they did. for two hours the two foxes sat there. Chuck was chewing on his knuckle a bit nervous.

"He's awake" The doctor called out as The Two stood up. they entered the room where Nick was Laying. his left arm wrapped in a cast. as he looked at them tired.

"Oh... hey mom... hey dad" Nick slurred tired.

"Drowsiness is an effect of the painkillers," The Doctor said as the two looked at Nick.

"Nicholas, are you Okay?" John asked as the boy smiled.

"Doctor said I'll be fine. a bit tired but I can't complain. My head feels nice and fluffy" Nice replied turning his head.

"Yeah, That's probably the painkillers" John replied.

"Nick we're so sorry, you got hurt," Chuck said as Francine leaned in to hug her boy.

"Why Chuck, It's not your fault, things just happen," Nick started looking up at the ceiling. Nick had never broken a bone before but the last thing he wanted was to make his anyone worry about it.

"Besides If I'm gonna be a police officer one day I should get used to being in pain It's a risky job" Nick replied as John smiled.

"You're a Wilde alright" John stated admiring His son's dedication as Nick held up his casted arm.

"Beside's scars are cool and tough" Chuck stated to lighten the mood earning a small chuckle from everyone.

"The cast will grab some attention" Nick replied as he yawned.

"I Would like to get some rest" Nick stated clearly tired from the meds he was On. as everyone nodded.

Chuck was on the way home when he hit the wall. The had to be something he could do for Nick. Of all the kids he knew Nick was the one deserved a broken arm the least.

The next day he went to the usual hanging spot where the rest of the group was. Han and Romero were playing Tic-Tac-Toe, Bucky was playing a Racing game on his Gamekit.

"So I said Mom, I'm busy with homework, you got 6 other children, can't one of them take out the trash" Bucky replied mashing the buttons on his game.

"Makes sense...I win" Han stated crossing a line on the paper

"Hey Chuck, How are you doing" Bucky called out.

"GUYS, Nick is in the hospital!" Chuck called out as the three dropped what they were doing.

"Chuck, please tell us you're pulling our paws," Romero said as Chuck shook his head as the teens looked down.

"We have to something nice for him," Han said folding up the paper.

"Let a get well card, signed from all of us," Romero said.

"A card, man you think small" Bucky said putting his console in his pocket as the lion looked down the small bunny.

"You have a better idea, Bucky," Chuck replied.

"Once my sister Emma dislocated her ankle, my family made her a get-well cake, we should do the same thing for Nick" Buckey stated as the kids nodded.

The Next day Nick was in the hospital bed as the doctor entered

"Nick, you have some guests," The doctor said looking at the clipboard

"Send em in"Nick replied as the Doctor lowered the clipboard. the doctor left and entering was Han, Romero, Dawn, Flash and Mr. and Mrs. Wilde as Chuck handed him a card. Nick opened it and read it. tearing up. Nick closed the card.

"Guys, this was so Nice of you, I'll treasure this card forever," Nick replied

"There is also a cake but Bucky was late showing up" Han stated

"What's taking that Bunny so long, he the fastest Kit I know" Chuck stated as Bucky entered the room with his sisters wearing his trademark red hoodie and holding a small cake.

"Someone say Cake" The bunny replied holding a metal tray.

"These are your sisters, I don't think I've ever met them" Nick replied as the boy smirked.

"Oh yeah where are my manners this is Alice, Carmen, Danelle- ahem" The girl bunny coughed

"Sorry, Danny, she doesn't like Danelle, Emma, Flora, and Ginny," Nick said introducing his Sister as they smiled.

"Nick, nice to meet you," The fox said taking notes of the girls. since they went by alphabetized letter it was clear who was the oldest as Bucky gave Nick some tip on remembering them.

Alice was the oldest, she had black fur and wore a white dress. she was to most mature of the 7

Carmen was a more caramel color and wore an orange dress snacking on a bag of chocolate candies, she had a massive sweet tooth

Dani was dark brown and wore denim shorts and a yellow shirt. she was a tomboy and loved sports

Emma had dark grey fur and wore a green cargo jacket and a brown skirt, she also had a bandage on her cheek, she was an adventurous thrillseeker, getting hurt a lot

Flora had light brown fur and was really nice and most girly wearing a baby blue dress and a flower on her ear.

Ginny had white fur and wore a purple jacket and pelted skirt. she kept to herself being the youngest

"Bucky told out you like blueberries so we made this" Alice said clearly the oldest handing him the dish.

Thank you guys so much" Nick said as Ginny coughed

"Ahem," the girls replied.

"Guys and girls" Nick corrected.

"That's better" Danny responded

"Actually it was all Chuck's Idea" Emma stated as Nick turned to Chuck.

"Dude, thank you, so much" Nick stated as Chuck shugged

 _( I got a lot of PM about Bucky wondering if he had siblings, I originally intended his just to be a one-shot cameo, yes for those of you who have figured it out Bucky is Red Rabbit from my "Heroes" story. but I thought what the hell, why not make his a regular)_


	21. Tournament

It was another day outside the convenience store where the teens usually hung out. Nick, Bucky, and Chuck were eating a dish of mini veggie tacos as Nick reached for the last one with his good arm.

"Anyone want the last taco" Nick offered as the two shook their heads as Nick popped it in his mouth. chewing on the crunchy taco.

"Nick, when does your cast come off?" Bucky asked sipping a slushie as Nick shrugged.

"About one week left" Nick responded washing down the cheesy snack with a bottle of water as Han left the store holding a bag of chips.

"Hey guys, would anyone consider coming to watch me in the martial arts tournament?" Han asked tearing open the bag of chips getting the attention of the other boys.

"What tournament?" Bucky asked slurping his drink. finishing the red beverage he tossed it in the trash.

"What tournament, the 25th annual Zootopia martial arts tournament when fighters from the city come to display there various styles amongst each other, I've been going for the past three years" Han replied shocked as the boys looked at him.

"Wait, How come I've never heard of this, we've trained together for 8 years and you never thought once to tell me about this" Nick replied a bit pissed, not that he could participate anyway with his arm the way it was.

"I assumed it was common knowledge" Han replied in defense as Nick rubbed his chin.

"It's a bit sudden but what the hell, I'll be there," Nick said eager to root for his friend.

"Me too," Chuck said standing up clenching his fists excited.

"Not me," Bucky said throwing the paper tray away as the two looked at him.

"What, my mother abhors violence, no way she'll let me go to a fighting tournament" Bucky replied in defense as the boys looked down.

"Okay, well, I'll see you two Friday," Han said walking off.

The week passed as Nick glanced it his cast. It was the only reason he could not participate in this contest which was a real shame. Nick had trained very hard and a chance to display his skills. He and Chuck quickly found their seats sitting down.

"Ladies and gentle mammals, Kits of all ages, welcome to the 25th annual ZMA, every year, mammals from across the city come to display the fighting prowess and only walks home a champion if all the fights could line up on the mat, we can get this started," The announcer said.

Nick and Chuck watched the fights, enjoying the animals fighting each other. various mammals of different species displaying a wide array of fighting styles. the two were watching a fight between a horse dressed in leather and a bull dressed in cowboy attire. the bull was using a punching style as the horse did a spin kick knocking the bull down as he hit the ground landing on the mat. the crowd cheered.

"That was Awesome" Chuck exclaimed spilling his popcorn.

"I probably could have taken him" Nick stated as the bull got up shaking hooves with the horse.

"Next Fighters are Han Malcolm, fighting, and his opponent is Jeremy Henson" the announcer called out.

"Kick his ass Han" Chuck called out as Han walked on the fighting mat wearing a black karate gi with flames painted down the legs. he bowed at the panther who was his enemy wearing wrestling shorts and a tank top and spotting boxing gloves.

"Best of Luck" Han stated as the panther stood still. the bell rang as Jeremy quickly put Han in a headlock. Head smirked flipping the panther over. He attempted to stomp Jeremy but the enemy jumped up uppercutting Han. the tiger swiped with his paws landing some hits. The two were sitting in the audience on the edge of their seats.

"This is the toughest fight yet, by the looks of it" Nick stated bitting his knuckle as Chuck was clenching his paws in excitement. the two were well matched as Jeremy struck Han right in the face. The tiger backed up running across his nose. seeing a red stain on his fur he brought his paw to his nose taking a deep breath he shot a huge red glop from his nasal passage rushing back into the fight switching to a kicking style. Han made short work of Jeremy flipping a kick to his chest sending him back first on the mat.

"And the winner is Han Malcolm who goes on to the finals," the announcer said as the tiger stroke a pose earning applause from the audience walking off the mat for the next fight. he walked to Nick and Chuck sitting beside them in the bleachers.

"Dude, that was awesome" Chuck exclaimed admiring Han's legwork.

"I honestly thought you were gonna lose for a second" Nick stated as Han smirked wiping his nose with a tissue.

"You sure you should continue, maybe get that looked at," Nick said eyeing Han's nose.

"Just a bloody nose, never killed anyone" Han stated stuffing tissues up his nose. the three watched the last Semi-Finals fight between a Lion wearing a cargo outfit and a panda wearing a blue gi with white pinstripes. the fight was for the most part even as the Panda gave the Lion a huge bearhug falling on the mat, spinning around so the Lion would hit first.

"Yuri Miko is the victor and Alexander King is eliminated, the final match will be Han Malcolm Verses Yuri Miko," the announcer said as Han took a deep breath walking to the mat as he bowed with Yuri.

"I see your Pandanese by your outfit, always a pleasure to meet someone of the same culture" Han complemented as the two took their fighting poses as the bell rang.

"You should have seen the fight, It was awesome," Chuck said excitedly to Bucky and Dawn outside the store before he turned to Han.

"Tell them how awesome it was" Chuck praised the tiger.

"She was formidable" Han replied with an ice bag on the jaw.

"It was AMAZING, was all WACHOW and Yuri was all YAYAYA" Chuck went out imitating fighting moves.

"Wish I could have seen it," Dawn said sipping an iced tea sitting beside Nick.

"It sounds Epic, shame you didn't get to participate," Bucky said to Nick as the fox shrugged.

"Maybe next year" Nick sighed as Han chuckled.

"Just make sure you do it before you turn 18, that's the cut off age" Han stated holding the Icebag.

"The Panda messed you up," Bucky said to Han.

"It was a very, very close match" Han replied impressed as Nick noticed him acting like that.

"What's with you?" Nick asked Han as he set his Ice down.

"I've never met such a worthy opponent, for the first time I felt like I did not have to hold back" Han complemented the trophy.

"Wait, so she won?" Dawn said confused at the talk.

The two were fighting. Han was giving it everything he had. punches, kicks, spins but she was matching everything he had to dish out. the two were matched as the two were breathing heavily as Yuri sighed putting her paws on Han's collar falling over as they both hit the ground. Yuri landed on Han exhausted. earning a gasp of shock from the audience.

"It looks like both Han and Yuri are unable to continue fighting, we have no choice to call a draw," the announcer said.

"It was a TIE?" Bucky said confused as the Tiger nodded.

"The best fight I ever had, I'll never get to see her again to find out who is the better fighter," Han replied.

"Aww, you have a crush on the Panda girl" Bucky teased as Han held his half of the trophy in his lap.

"I do not have a crush. I admire her as a fighter that is it" Han explained in defense.

"Please, you two would probably make a nice couple, just like Nick and Dawn," Bucky said as The two spit out their drinks.

"Whoa, we are _not_ together" Nick replied in defense claiming there was no relationship between him an Dawn. as Bucky looked at him along with Chuck.

"Really, with all the time you two spend together I figure you two were all boyfriend and girlfriend" Chuck added.

"No, we're not, There is nothing romantic between us" Nick responded as Stood up, clearly shaken by the comments.

"I have to go, This is getting awkward," The ewe said walking off.


	22. Rainstorm

It was a rainy day in Zootopia as Nick was watching thru the window. a small saw cutting thru the plaster of his cast.

"Nick's X-rays showed that his arm has healed up nicely," The doctor said as running the blade up and down as finishing its path. the doctor messed with the cast as it split into two pieces. Nick curled his arm.

"Feels a little weird, using my arm again" Nick stated as The doctor threw the two cast shards in the trash.

"Let's just get your parents to sign the paperwork and you'll be free to go, Nicholas," the Doctor said walking out of the room with John as Francine examined her son's arm.

"How does it feel sweetie," Francine asked as Nick rotated it, it was clear it had healed nicely.

"It Feels much better" Nick replied standing up doing stretches. after the paperwork was filled out the three foxes went back to the family car to head on their way back home.

"You sure your arm feels fine Nick" John asked driving the car as Nick looked at him.

"I'm Fine, thanks dad" Nick replied easing his family as Francine smiled.

"Guess that means you can help me clean the kitchen today, you have no excuse for shirking you chores Nicholas" Francine smiled as Nick looked down. getting out of chores he did not want to do was one of the few upsides to having a cast.

"Ok Mom" Nick sighed as the car went down the road crossing into Downtown Zootopia.

"Dad, can we get something to eat?" Nick asked holding his stomach, his folks were in a rush to get Nick's cast off they never got lunch.

"There's food at the house, I'll buy you a drink?" John offered as Nick shrugged. the trio stopped by a fast food joint on the way back where Nick bought a milkshake. sipping on the straw Nick clenched his head in brain freeze. as the car stopped outside the family's home.

"Oh Nick, there's a box in the trunk, could you be a dear and carry that inside," Francine asked as Nick nodded. exiting the car, opening the rear of the station wagon. he pulled out a cardboard box carrying it as the three of them left the car.

"Okay run for it" Francine joked as the three foxes dashed in the rain walked towards the front door.

"I'll get that for you son," John said opening the front door.

"Could have sworn I locked this" John stated as Nick entered the house turning the lights on

"SUPRISE!" voices yelled belonging to a cluster of Nick's friends. Chuck, Bucky, Romero, and Han. Nick set down the box turning to his parents.

"You knew, didn't you" Nick replied as John shrugged.

"I may have told them you were getting your cast off today" John admitted as Nick smiled.

"We heard you were getting your cast off, you expected us to do nothing" Chuck stated handing a small plastic box to Nick which held a small cupcake. Nick opened it. Nick chomped into the frosted treat. the kids were talking and making jokes as Nick noticed something missing.

"Where's Dawn, It's not like her to miss something like this" Nick stated as his friends looked around.

'We called her house, her mom said she'd tell her" Romero stated.

"She's probably sore about that whole boyfriend and girlfriend joke" Bucky replied.

"Bucky do you have to keep teasing her like that?" Nick asked as the rabbit drank his can of cola.

"I'm just teasing her. honestly, I think you two would make a cute couple" Bucky replied as Nick looked at him.

"Wow," Nick stated wide-eyed at the brown rabbit.

"Dude, ease up" Chuck gestured gently grabbing Bucky's arm.

"I need to set things straight with her" Nick stated setting the cake box down.

"Mom, Dad, I'm biking over to Dawn's" Nick stated as John poked his head in the doorway.

"Nick, it's raining outside" John stated as Francine entered the room

"Just be careful, and be home for dinner" John replied. Nick left the house get on his red bicycle biking off the sidewalk.

"Something seemed off. when Nick broke his arm Dawn was the first to sign his cast. as Nick thought over the events the two had Nick wondered.

 _"What if something is wrong with her"_ Nick wondered trailing water from the sidewalk, the rain was getting heavier and this was real rain, not the stuff that came from the city sprinklers like in the rainforest district. Nick turned to the dirt path which leads to a small collection of houses. his tires kicking up mud as he stopped in front of the Bellwether house. Nick walked under the porch roof wiping the soles of his paw ringing the doorbell as a faint chime was heard.

Miss Bellwether opened it wearing her glasses. Oh, Nicholas, please do come in, you'll catch a cold out in this rain, shall I make you a cup of coffee" the old ewe offered as Nick nodded.

"May I speak to Dawn?" Nick asked as Miss Bellwether nodded.

"She's in her room, some has been off with her for the past couple of days" she stated as Nick headed upstairs. he knocked on Dawn's door.

"Dawn, It's Nick, may I come in" Nick requested as she opened the door.

"Nick...oh you got your cast off today, I forgot, I'm so stupid sometimes" Dawn chastized herself pulling the wool on her head as Nick was sure something was wrong with her.

"Dawn, is there something, you want to talk about?" Nick asked as she was quiet sitting on the edge of her bed. Nick sat beside her as she took a deep breath.

"Nick, you know how your friends tease me and call us a couple, it bothers me" Dawn replied as Nick shrugged.

"There just having fun, they don't mean it" Nick stated as Dawn turned to him.

"That's not the reason, It's because...I DO like you Nick" Dawn confessed swallowing the words as this caught Nick off guard. he cared about Dawn but saw her like a sister, now she's telling him she has feelings for him.  
"I... That...Well- I know you think it's weird, I've never told anyone, I was afraid everyone might think I'm some sick predophile or something but I can't lie to myself, and it's not fair to lie to you anymore" Dawn confessed easily upset at her confession clenching a pillow as he put his paw on her back patting gently.

"I Can't even understand how hard it must be for you" Nick stated as Dawn looked up.

"Since we meet, you've been nothing but nice to me, you were the first mammal to treat me as an equal, it's kind of easy to see why I'd fall for you" Dawn admitted as Nick smiled

"I Know You Don't share the same feelings for me that have for you but I have to say it" Dawn confessed as Nick looked at her.

"Well Thanks, Dawn, It's nice knowing I mean that much to you, but please, don't ever call yourself stupid, you're the smartest mammal I know" Nick complement which built up her ego. she bumped his shoulder.

Nick had to prepare himself for this, he had to say the right thing, the last thing he wanted to do was Break dawn's heart, or piss her off. If him rejecting her set her back down the hating Predators path, Nick could never forgive himself.

"Dawn, It's true I don't have romantic feelings for you, It has nothing to do with species or Pred and Prey relationship. I Just don't feel attracted to you in that way. but what we _do_ have, is very strong. I care about you a lot, and I would never give it up for anything" Nick complemented hoping that sentence sufficed as Dawn looked up smiling.

"Shut up and hug me you big softy" Dawn playfully ordered pinning Nick on the bed. Nick gave the ewe a big hug seeing the smile on her face. he gently rubbed the wool on her head.

"Hey, it stopped Raining" Nick stated looking out the window.


	23. Last Month

The guys were hanging out at the skatepark where Nick was flicking the wheels of his skateboard.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Chuck asked still uneasy about Nick skateboarding after his injury. If Nick landed on his arm again it could crack open the bone open again.

" Chuck, my arm feels much better" Nick claimed as Chuck rubbed his shoulder nervously. he could not witness another bloody wipeout like that.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hang up a board because of one injury, you fall down you get back up" Nick replied lining his board on the ramp as Chuck began worrying as Nick kicked the board dropping in the ramp. Nick went off the other end of the halfpipe. the fox pulled out doing a trick as he grabbed the edge of the ramp holding himself upside down as he dropped on his board dropping back in as the teens jumped out catching the board.

"That was awesome!" Chuck praised amongst the others in the group as Nick put his board underarm walking off as Chuck joined him.

"Soft drinks?" Nick asked as the woodchuck nodded in agreement.

"I'm buying" Chuck replied as the two walked to the store where they often hung out. the two entered the building. the AC nice contrast to the hot sun as the two walked towards the fridge holding the door.

"I'm surprised you went thru with it, what if you broke your arm again?" Chuck asked generally concerned as Nick smiled.

"Then I get up and wait for it to heal so I can try again until I get it right" Nick replied as the two walked up to the counter

"A soft drink for him an Ice Tea for me," Chuck said handing money to the cashier.

"That will be 2.75," the cashier said as Chuck handed him some bills and coins. after paying the two left the store.

"Oh check out what my Mom bought me for my birthday," Nick said holding a small black piece of plastic. as Chuck looked at it

"Looks like a normal phone to me" Chuck replied.

"One of those new flip-phones with a keyboard," Nick said sliding the phone in half revealing an array of small buttons as chuck palmed himself.

"Dude, I keep telling you, texting is just a fad, give it a couple years it'll go out of style, it's just so impractical" Chuck replied as Nick laughed at the comment.

"What do you mean impractical?" Nick asked confused as they sat down uncapping the drinks. Nick reached into his pocket pulling a metal bottle opener flicking the top off taking a sip.

"Who would waste five minutes on a small plastic keyboard pushing tiny buttons to say something when they could just call and say it in five seconds" Chuck replied.

"Well, yeah it could still improved but I feel It is here to stay" Nick stated.

"My dad said the same thing about Fur Metal, and he was wrong too" Chuck stated as the two drank the drinks as Romero walked up to them.

"I DID IT!" the lion said excitedly as the two looked at him.

"You did what?" Nick asked curiously as to what could have Romero so happy as Romero handed him a piece of folded paper. Nick unfolded it seeing a play program for Hamlet

"I Got the part" Romero stated as they clapped.

"Great for you," Nick said as Romero bowed formally, it was obvious he was excited about the play.

"It's in two weeks, I hope you guys can make it," Romero said as Nick smiled.

"I Would not miss it" Nick stated happily tightening the wheels on his board

"We should do something to celebrate" Chuck stated as Nick and Romero agreed.

"How about Pandanese, after the play" Nick offered as The two agreed.

"I'm just so excited for this play, Hamlet is one of the greatest plays of all time" Han stated getting up off the.

"I'm going to practice, see you guys later," Romero said walking off leaving the two as Chuck looked over the program. Nick folded it up putting it in his pocket. The two finished their drinks walking down the street. Nick jumped on his board rolling down the sidewalk slowly aside Chuck.

"So how are things with your girlfriend" Chuck teased as Nick groaned. he was honestly sick of the rumors of him and Dawn being together.

"We are NOT Together romantically" Nick cleared up as Chuck laughed.

"Sure you're not, why else would you go off in the rain just to see her, it's obvious she has feelings for you?" Chuck asked.

"I went to check on her, and yes she does have feelings for me, I just don't feel the same way" Nick cleared up as this caught Chuck off guard.

"Wait, she REALLY has feelings for you... I was just teasing, I never thought" Chuck admitted.

"Yeah, Dawn Bellwether is in love with me, it was a surprise to me too" Nick stated.

"And you turn her down?" Chuck replied confused as Nick looked at him.

"It was mutual, yes I do have some feelings for her, but getting in a relationship with her, would not be the best course of action, and we're both okay with it" Nick stated.

"Dude, she is in love with you, you said so yourself, and you shoot her down" Chuck stated as Nick sighed picking the nose of his board as the stopped outside his house.

"We both had an agreement to not get in a relationship" Nick cleared up as Chuck looked at him.

"The point is you didn't even give her a chance, yeah you might not have feelings now, but don't you at least feel she deserves a chance with you" Chuck stated as Nick sighed.

"Fine, If I develop feelings for her later, I'll give a relationship with her a chance, but can we please talk about something else" Nick stated.

"Sure, You got that new Mammal Combat Game, let's play that" Chuck stated as the two walked up to Nick room where they sat on his bed. Nick turned the button on his Pawstation 2 before putting a disc on the console.

"The game loaded up as the two selected there fighters.

"Man these are some great graphics" Chuck complemented as the match started. the two mashed the buttons on their controllers, watching the 3D models jump and do move around the screen. this was much more awesome than the 2D sprites. Nick pulled a finishing room as they witness the loser's head being torn off. The coiled back.

"that was... so cool" Chuck stated.

"Rematch" Nick offered as Chuck pressed the accept button as the two went at it again and again for hours. it was eight at Night when John entered the room.

"Have you two been up here all this time?" He asked as Chuck checked his watch.

"Oh, I should get going, My mom might start worrying, see you later Nick," Chuck said quickly leaving. Nick laid on his bed.

"Nick, do you have any plans for your birthday party, it's in less than a month," John said as Nick smiled

"Knowing you two, I sure whatever you plan will be great" Nick stated as John smiled.

"This is your last month as a minor, starting soon you'll have to get a job" John stated as Nick sighed

Nick would soon be eighteen years old and that meant soon he would have to get a job. It was still a long while before Judy would enroll at the Police academy so he would have to get a job to fill that time.

"Don't worry son, I could let you work at the store until you can move up" John offered as Nick smiled.

"Thanks, dad" Nick stated as John patted his back.

"It what family is for" John stated nudging Nicks' shoulder.


	24. Families

It was a night at the High School where the teens were leaving the auditorium, Nick stretching.

"That was a great performance" Nick complemented Romero patting him on the back as the Lion brushed his mane.

"Well thank you" Romero replied bowing formally as Bucky, Han, and Dawn eyed him.

"Okay Drama queen" Dawn teased as he stood up.

"You are all just jealous of my impeccable talent" Romero stated as they Teens walked down.

"Meals for everyone on me" Han stated as the group cheered. they headed to the Red Tea House, the restaurant owned by Han's family sitting at a nice table. considering the group often came in Han's parents already knew what they would group was celebrating Romero's part in the play as they toasted their cans of soda.

"Speaking of celebrations, I can't wait for your 18th birthday party Nick" Han stated as the other kids cheered.

"It's no doubt Mr. and Mrs. Wilde throw amazing parties, why can't they ever plan one of my birthday parties?" Bucky asked as Nick smirked.

"Well planning a party for 7 rabbits would probably be a lot of hard work" Nick replied.

"Actually, since we share the same birthday, it's much easier, cause you only have to plan one party instead of 7" Bucky replied.

"I Don't know how you manage with 6 sisters" Han teased.

"When I Think of Bucky, it really makes me glad I'm an only child" Dawn replied as Bucky looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky stated as Dawn looked up.

"It's just my parents are divorced, it's hard enough for my mom to raise just me" Dawn stated.

"What about your dad, you never talk about him?" Han asked as Dawn looked up.

"We don't talk about him, my mom got fed up with him, and then they separated; My life is better off without him" Dawn replied.

"At least you know who your father is, My dad left after the deed was done" Bucky replied as this caught the group off guard. they knew Bucky had no dad but never knew he just up and left. before shifting back to Dawn

"Is he that bad?" Romero asked as she nodded. it was clear to the Dawn thought poorly of her father.

"If he had his way, every predator in the city would have to wear T.A.M.E. Collars" Dawn replied as Bucky looked at her not getting what she was saying.

"You know T.A.M.E. Collars, Tracking, Animalistic-Behavior, Malevolence and Electrocution Collars, in the early decades they were _intended_ to track and monitor all mammals and prevent them from acting aggressively towards each other" Nick explained.

"Like what Prisoners wear" Romero stated. as Nick nodded.

"But it's clear they were designed by prey supremacists as a form holding power over Predators, so the idea was rejected" Dawn added.

"This getting dark, Let's just change the subject, Bucky tell us about family, I'm eager to hear more about your bunny birthday parties" Romero stated.

"Yeah, I'll be honest part of me always wanted a little sister, but 6... that would be too much" Nick replied as Bucky sighed.

"You know I always thought being a sibling is a hard thing, especially Septuplets, it's like we're all considered one group instead of seven individuals, but when I see my sisters I feel how lucky I really am" Bucky stated earning a couple Awws from the group.

"But at least I have my own room" Bucky stated as Nick Smiled.

"That's the most important thing of all" Nick Replied as Romero reaching into his Pocket.  
'Speaking of Birthdays, I got this in the mail from Keith, he told me to give it to you. Romero stated handing Nick a Native Mammalian bracelet.

"That is so cool, I should write him a think you letter" Nick stated as their food came.

Well, this looks promising" Nick stated cracking his chopsticks apart as the others did so digging into their meals.

"So Nick, did your parents say what they were doing for your birthday?" Han asked as Nick shook his head, I told them I wanted to be surprised, But knowing them It'll be great" Nick stated picking up a piece of shrimp with his chopsticks placing it in his mouth.

"You gonna leave for the academy when you become 18?" Dawn asked as Nick shook his head.

"I Can't say why, But I'm gonna wait a while before enrolling. I've agreed to help my old man around the store for the time being" Nick stated as Dawn smiled.

"For what it's worth I think the ZPD would be fools not to have you" Dawn replied as Nick smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. you know I don't think You've ever told us what you want to do with your life" Nick stated as Dawn froze up.

"You'll think it's stupid" Dawn replied looking down as Nick gently held her chin.

"You're talking to a fox who wants to be a police officer, remember" Nick stated as the other boys laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you have dreams of can't more unusual than that" Bucky stated as Dawn swallowed.

"I... would like to be mayor one day" Dawn replied as this caught everyone off guard as she looked down.

"You see, go ahead and laugh" Dawn replied as The boys looked at her.

"I Think you'd make a great mayor," Nick said patting her back as leaned to him before quickly sitting straight.

"You really think that Nick?" Dawn asked as he nodded.

"You're smart, loyal, and kind, I Think you could make it," Nick said as subconsciously he was not believing what he was saying. if given the choice he would vote for Dawn Bellwether to be the mayor of Zootopia. he should strongly be against the concept but looking into her eyes. he saw the spirit of a warm-hearted individual who smiled back.

"Thank you, coming for you, It means a lot.

"I'd vote for you too, you're selfless and always put everyone else before yourself," Romero said as Bucky, Han, and Chuck joined in listing her qualities as she wiped a tear.

"Thank you so much," she said tearing up as the teens finished their meals. afterward, Nick reached into his pocket handing Han some money as he gave it back, telling Nick the food was on him. The fox headed home. he went to to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, taking a shower and slipping off into bed wondering what his parents had planned for his birthday at the end of the week.

The week passed by as Nick woke to his clock getting seeing his parents.

"Happy 18th Birthday Nick!" They both called out firing plastic pistols as streams of colored paper covered the bed before began blowing into noisemakers as Nick sprung up covering his ears.

"Okay I'm Up" Nick stated quickly taking the horns form his parents sighing in relief.

"We made your favorite breakfast, eat up then get dressed, we have a surprise for you," John said placing a tray on Nick's lap. Nick looked at the Tray, Wildeberry pancakes with syrup and powdered sugar, scrambled eggs with cheese, cinnamon toast and a glass of orange juice as Nick smiled

"Thank you so much" Nick stated cutting the Wildeberry pancakes with his fork and knife

"Any hints to my Birthday surprise?" Nick asked as the shook their heads.

"No Spoilers Son" John stated as Nick smiled seeing h.s parents head downstairs as Nick began eating his birthday breakfast, His first meal as an adult mammal.

 _(What do you think John and Francine will have planned for Nick's 18th birthday?)_


	25. Road Trip

After his breakfast Nick head downstairs to see his parents packing some bags.

"What's with the bags?" Nick asked confused as to why would be loading up bags on his birthday.

"We're going on a road trip" John stated.

"Suprise" Francine added blowing the horn as Nick plugged his ears.

"Where to?" Nick asked curious, considering Nick never left the city, he did not know f his parents knew how to plan a trip.

"Wherever the road takes us" John stated as Nick looked him smirking.

"You have no clue where we're going, do you dad" Nick replied crossing his arms as John sighed.

"Can't get one over on you son, but you know they say, it's about the journey, not the destination" John admitted as Nick smirked.

"This could be fun," Nick smiled looking at his parents.

"This Sucks" Nick replied standing outside the station wagon on the side of the road. they were on the road for 5 hours and the car broke down. John was lifting the hood, as he looked at the engine.

"Dear, you're not really gonna consider trying to fix the car, we both know how you're not the best with tools" Francine stated as John struggle with the wrench.

"I Can fix... no wait I think I broke something" John admitted as Nick and Francine looked at him.

"Strange how a mammal how can fix anything with a needle and thread can't work a wrench" Nick pouted.

"Let's see, Right to tighten" John questioned as he set the wrench down looking at Nick. He heart clearly sank from this.

"I'm so sorry Nick, we just wanted to do something special for your big day, my dad took me on a road trip when I was 18, I just wanted to share that experience with you, but I'm HORRIBLE when it comes to tools!" John teared up kicking the car as he held his foot jumping on one leg as they all laughed.

"Let's just head to the next town, maybe they'll have a mechanic" Francine suggested as John stood up wiping his eyes.

"Yes dear, that sounds like the best idea" John admitted shaking his foot. The three began their walk down the roadside.

"So you can't fix a car, no one mammal can do everything, at least you tried" Nick replied looking at his dad who smiled.

"What did I do to raise such a wonderful son?" John asked clenching his foot. Francine set John on a tree stump. he was clear John had hurt his foot in his little outburst.

"Maybe we just sit here for a while" Francine stated as John tried to get up as Francine held him down.

"Honey I'm fine" John stated as Francine looking at the foot which was trailing red drops.

"Johnathon Wilde, you are clearly hurt, you should just rest her for a while," Francine said sternly removing her jacket as she wrapped the bloody paw as John smiled.

"I never can get one over on you" John stated as Francine smiled back.

"I've known you so long Johnny, you can't get one over on me" she replied as John knew this was true, in all the years they were together she was always able to read thru him as she sat beside him rubbing her cheek close to his, their noses inches away. this caught Nick's guard.

"Okay, I'm gonna go call the guys, maybe waste some time while you two get all lovey-dovey" Nick groaned walking off.

"Be safe Nick" Francine stated as Nick looked at her smiling giving a thumbs up.

"Of course" Nick replied walking off from his parents. Nick wanted to be mad but he couldn't, it wasn't his father's fault the car broke down and blaming him would not solve anything, the best they could do was pray they could find a mechanic.

Nick pulled out his flip phone looking thru his contacts, who to call. Nick looked eventually calling Chuck.

"Hey Nick, what's up, hows the road trip?" Chuck asked thru the phone as Nick sighed.

"Could be better, dad's car went out, so we're stranded" Nick replied a bit disappointed.

"Really, dude that sucks," another voice said as Nick gave a look of Shock almost dropping the phone.

"Dawn?" Nick stated surprised to hear her as she giggled. No doubt by the giggle, It was Dawn.

"I'm here too, we were having ice cream while you're gone, we thought we'd celebrate your birthday, even if you're not here with us" Dawn replied as Nick's mouth was watering at the mention of ice cream.

"What, who's we, just you two?" Nick asked curiously as to who was hearing the conversation.

"All of us" Bucky added as Nick palmed himself. Nick was both surprised and a bored.

"Is that Nick?" Han asked curious about the call as an array of voices were conversating.

"Tell Nick I said Hello," Romero said as Nick sighed a bit exhausted, both form the walk and the conversation.

"I Can hear you all" Nick replied getting an array of messages from his friends.

"So your dad's Rustmoblie finally gave out" Chuck teased as Nick grumbled.

"Dude, Not funny" Nick stated as somehow he was impressed the station wagon managed to last as long as it did. he kept walking down the roadside, every so often a car would pass him, the headlights the only source of light but being a fox meant he could see in the dark just fine.

"Any idea, where you are?" Han asked over the phone as Nick looked around confused trying to to find anything, but no.

"Nope, No landmarks, no signs, nothing" Nick replied staring at the desolate area, just a road. it wasn't even a pavement road, it was cold dirt, no street lamps, the land was empty.

"Wow, Suck's to be you" stranded on the road we're were filling up on ice cream" Dawn teased as Nick chuckled.

"Just my luck" Nick replied as he heard to phone shuffling.

"Look we have to my sisters are done getting there icecream, if they know were talking to you, we'll be here for hours," Bucky said as Nick groaned.

"How you put up with them, I'll never know" Nick replied as Bucky chuckled.

"Hey you just talk to them, I have to live with them" Bucky replied as Nick chuckled.

"Ok see you later guys," Nick said hanging up as he kept walking bored out of his skull. eventually, his parents caught up to him walking as a group.

"How's dad's leg doing?" Nick asked as John smiled moving his leg continuing his walking. he was obviously hurt but the last thing he wanted to make anyone worry.

"Feeling better," John said always optimistic. This somehow impressed Nick, Johnathon Wilde was the most optimisstic mammal Nick had ever known. his father always saw the good in everyone, it was his motto, at least one of the countless saying he had to treat everyone as if they were family. Nick smiled glad he had turned out more like him.

"Hey look a street sign, see things are looking up," John said as the three walked to the dropped his phone reading the text.

"You have got to be kidding me" Nick mouthed reading the text on the rusted sign.

 _"Bunnyburrow- 3 miles"_ the sign read as Nick rubbed his eyes in disbelief but it was there. the white text on the green rectangle.

END OF ACT III- Teenage Years

 _( I reworked my story abit because readers were PMing me up the rear to introduce Judy to the story, i was not going to until the ZPD academy where there meet, but it's also been brought to my attention this the timing puts Nick and around the same time as where Judy's storys began so I figure the timing was too perfect to waste)._


	26. Props

ACT IV- Adulthood

The three came up to the town of Bunnyburrow looking at the sign. it was made of wood resembling a rabbit's head as John read the sign whistling

"That's a high population" John claimed, looking back at his families.

"Well, with that many residents, there is bound to be mechanic" Francine stated as Nick sighed. the family walked around the city. it was 10 at night as the streets of the town were nearly empty. The town square was actually pretty small as the three went around looking for help. everyplace they found was either closed or refused to serve them eventually found a citizen on the street. a black rabbit who was carrying grocery bags as John looked over.

"Excuse us Miss, do you know where we can find a mechanic?" John asked getting the woman's attention as she turned looking up at John. she was clearly uneasy but smiled.

"Excuse me?" She asked startled not hearing what he said as John smiled to come off as friendly which seemed to work at she looked more at ease.

"A mechanic, our car broke down and we need to get it fixed" John stated as the black rabbit rolled her eyes.

"There is Carl's place, but it's closed on weekends" The rabbit said as John sighed.

"Well, do you know where we could find a motel for the weekend?" John asked as she pulled out a pen and paper writing some directions handing it to John.

"Thanks," not many would help a group of strangers" John stated as the woman smiled.

"Hey, a family in need, I would have to be pretty heartless to not help, besides we're not all blind speciests" She defended walking away as John looked at the paper.

The three found their way to a building with a warm wooden frame to it. a painted sign that read "The Cotton Cot". They entered the building with his family walking to the desk ringing the bell.

An elderly rabbit popped up looking at them.

"How may I help you?" he asked adjusting his oversized glasses.

"Yes, We would like to rent a room" John stated as he handed them a key. The room was decent sized. the beds were small but somewhat comfortable.

The next day was a bit bright as Nick left his bed stretching. he glanced over to his folks still asleep as Nick stretched. The sun beaming thru the window as Nick reached for his cassette player clipping it to his pants putting his headphones on opening the door.

"Where you going Nick" John yawned sitting up.

"I'm just gonna stretch my legs, be back later" Nick stated leaving the motel. Nick stepped out sniffing the air. wondering why country air smelled so different. Nick was walking down the country road, the sounds of music in his ears. he stopped at a vending machine putting a few coins in and pushing a button. a glass bottle of soda dropped as Nick held it up. Nick unscrewed the bottle hearing a loud crash.

"Watch it, Bobby," a voice said as Nick turned seeing two kids about 8, a cougar wearing a striped sweater and brown pants and a Jaguar wearing a black shirt and jeans carrying a box of craft materials much bigger than a can of spray paint rolled down the sidewalk hitting Nick's foot. the fox bent down picking the can up walking to them.

"you two dropped this" Nick stated handing out the can as the cougar took it slowly placing it back in the box.

"uhh. Thank you" Kyle stated as they two kids grabbed the ends of the box struggling to pick it up. The contents nearly spilled again they set the box down as Nick looked at them.

"You two need any help?" Nick offered, seeing the two kids having a hard time with the big box.

"Yes-No" They both responded looking at each other.

"No-Yes" They replied again as Nick held the box easily lifting it up.

'What are you kids doing with all this stuff?" Nick asked walking alongside the two.

"we're in charge of making props for the town play" Kyle started walking along with Bobby.

"I'll be honest I thought this town was only filled with Bunnies, it must be hard for you two... being predators and all" Nick stated as Kyle shrugged.

"It's alright, most mammals are cool, but there will always be that percent that will always see us savage monsters" Bobby stated as Nick smiled.

"Wow, very mature of you Bobby" Nick stated carrying the box.

"Oh, I'm Kyle by the way" The Jaguar stated as Nick smiled.

"Nick, you know when I was a kid I loved art class, I worked in backgrounds for school plays" Nick stated. as the two kids looked at him.

"you know Mr. Nick, I've never seen you around town, you new here" Kyle stated as Nick shrugged.

"Just Visting" Nick stated as the three came to an old barn. The paint was peeling a bit and the wood warped.

"Why would a fox come here?" Bobby asked opening the door to the old barn as they entered.

"My family was taking me on a road trip when our car broke down" Nick explained

"Really, you're from Zootopia," Kyle said ecstatically as Nick set the box down on the straw floor as he stretched.

"That box is heavy" Nick replied as the kids laughed. it was clear that they thought Nick seemed cool to them. He even volunteered to help them with making the props. Nick felt some enjoyment as he flipped a pocket knife running it across the cardboard making a fake tree. It had been a while since we embraced his artistic side. as the barn door opened.

"Hey Guys I got the costumes," a voice said as the three turned seeing a grey rabbit child wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. she dropped the small box of costumes surprised by the sight of Nick.

"Oh, I did not know you had a guest," The rabbit said a bit uneasy though not showing it.

"This is Mr. Nick, he's cool" Kyle vouched as the rabbit was a bit relieved walking to them getting on her knees looking at the cardboard trees.

"Nice work guys," she said looking at the props as the two boys told her Nick was the one who made the trees. she looked up to the fox.

"Thanks for the help, " the bunny said as Nick smirked.

"Please just call me nick, I'm only 18" Nick stated.

"Judy" she introduced as Nick continued painting.

"Cool, I used to have a friend named...Judy?" Nick said putting 2 and 2 together. Nick hadn't planned for this to encounter Judy so early. part him just wanted to hug her and tell her everything but knew she would probably think he was crazy. Nick held up the tree leaning it to the wall to dry. before washing his paws.

"So what is this play about?" Nick asked curiously as to why he was making props.

"Were giving a display about how mammals have evolved over the years," Judy said handing Kyle his costume.

"A sabertooth tiger?" Kyle said holding up the costume.

"Just remember when you tackle me, be gentle" Judy reminded as Kyle nodded. as after finishing the prop designing. they went on to practice their scene.

"Hey Nick, your mind, giving a critique on our performance, just remember this is not a dress rehearsal, and it's just a scene... not the full play?" Kyle asked as Nick sat on a wooden chair.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do" Nick replied watching the Kids begin their performance. Nick sat as he watched the kids give their performance about the world before and how the two world was separated into vicious predator and meek prey mammals as Nick noticed Bobby and Kyle look down.

"Excuse me Judy" Nick called out as she turned to him.

"Yes, Nick" The child stated as Nick tugged his collar.

"I Don't think you should say that" Nick stated as Judy looked confused.

"Yeah, calling us _Vicious_ , that's kind of hurtful" Kyle stated looking at Judy as she looks down a bit ashamed.

"And It's Kind of speciest" Bobby added as Judy looked at them.

"But It's true, predators used to eat prey?" Judy said confused.

"But they weren't all vicious, like otters, yes they were predators but they only ate clams and bears, they're defensive yes, but not one to insight conflict and not all vicious mammal were predators. what about prey like Rhinos and Bulls, they're stereotypically aggressive" Nick explained as Judy looked at her friends.

"Does me calling you vicious really hurt your feelings?" Judy asked as Bobby and Kyle sat still before slowly nodding.


	27. The Play

The group finished up on the props as Nick checked his watch.

"It is 3 in the afternoon already, I have to go; my folk might start worrying" Nick proclaimed getting up dusting the straw off his clothes as he set the paint to the side.

"thanks for the help Mr. Nick" Kyle hammering together some wooden boards.

"No trouble, and please stick to Nick, The Mr. makes me feel old" Nick replied as the kids laughed.

"Are you gonna come back for the play?" Bobby asked as Nick shrugged.

"I'd like to but my folk's car broke down and we're trying to find a mechanic" Nick stated.

"My dad could problem fix it up" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"He owns a garage" Nick teased as Judy couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"No, but he knows his way around a toolbelt and a pick-up" Judy explained

"And your old man, he would help a family of foxes?" Nick asked as Judy held the fake tree she was working on.

"If I ask him, probably, so you watch our play, I'll ask my dad to fix up your family's car" Judy proposed as Nick smirked. even as a kit, Judy knew how to get what she wanted.

"I'll ask my folks, nice meeting you all, take care," Nick said reapplying his headphones leaving the barn. Nick walked down the dirt roads leading thru the town, raising his hoodie up as he headed back to the motel where his folks were staying. Nick entered as his dad was out. Francine was sitting watching tv.

"Nick, how was your day?" Francine asked shifting the channels the motel had.

"It was interesting, where's dad?" Nick as Francine fiddled with the small remote.

"Out looking for a mechanic" Francine replied turning the TV off laying on the bed.

"I met a group of kids in town, they were working on a play, asked me if I wanted to see it" Nick stated sitting on the sofa messing with his tape player as Francine looked at him.

"A play is that where you were today," Francine said confused as Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I helped the kids work on their props" Nick explained as Francine smiled

"A play sounds nice, I'll talk about it with your father, I'm sure he will say yes," Francine said sitting up as they waited for John to head back.

It was around 5 when John came back, his searches for a mechanic fruitless.

"How hard is it to find a mechanic," John asked sitting on the couch. his foot still bandaged as Nick overheard his parents talking about going to see a play. john sighed rubbing his foot.

"I Guess a change of pace might be good" John stated as Nick lifted one of his headphones.

"I met a kid while helping them prepare, she said her dad could be able to help with the car" Nick stated as the family nothing wrong with attending a play.

The barn was decently filled with mammals of various species, though it clear most of the audience were rabbits. The Wildes sat down on seats made from blocks of straw. John held a bag of popcorn placing a piece in his mouth. watching the play. The first act was pretty decent as Kyle, dressed as a sabertooth tiger in a loincloth, held with a wooden spear looking down Judy. They were talking about the history of mammals. Nick found it interesting... although he found Judy's blood scene a bit overdramatic.

Judy went on then to tell the differences between prey and predator but what surprised Nick was Judy's explanation of both animal types having violent and nonviolent creatures.

 _"Guess our talk really did stick with her"_ Nick thought to himself sipping a soda as the kid began talking about the careers. when it came to Judy she proudly stated that she wanted to be an officer. the audience clapped at the kids as a kid called.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" The boy replied, a young fox about a few years older than Judy wearing a pair of torn overalls.

"Shut up Gideon" Judy replied puffing her cheeks. Nick found the event distasteful but decided to not get involved.

After the play, Nick walked out with his parents. John crumpled up the popcorn bag throwing it as it landed in a waste bin.

"Two points" John stated as Nick decided to walk on his own while his folk checked out the stands. Nick walked around sipping from the cardboard cup.

"Nick" a voice called out as he turned seeing a small rabbit from earlier as he turned smiling.

"Officer Hopps, what a pleasure" Nick teased as she looked at him confused.

"How did you know my last name?" Judy asked confused as Nick began to panic as he looked at her to regain his calm nature.

"It's on your badge" Nick pointing to a cardboard star on her blue shirt with her name written in blue crayon as Judy looked down.

"Oh yeah, silly me, you saw the play," Judy said happily that he saw it as the two began chatting.

"You really want to be an officer" Nick stated as Judy went full defense mode.

"Yeah I do, so go ahead and tease me, say that a bunny can't do it" Judy replied as Nick looked down at her.

"I don't think that" Nick stated as this surprised Judy.

"Honestly I think it's inspiring, to be honest, I've wanted to be an officer for a while too" Nick stated as Judy looked at him surprised.

"You an officer why?" Judy asked curiously as they sat on a bench. Nick began to explain why he wanted to be an officer, hoping it might show people that foxes are not shifty untrustworthy mammals and could be good.

"I'm sorry, that mammals think that" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"What about you, why do you want to be an officer?" Nick asked as Judy thought about it.

"I Honestly don't know" Judy replied as Nick looked surprised.

"It's funny huh, even since before I could walk, I knew I wanted to be an officer, but for the life of me, I don't know why I just feel... it's confusing, but I'm going to work at and move to Zootopia to live my dream" Judy replied as they heard a scream.

"Give them back," a Voice said as the two looked up at each other.

"Sharla" Judy called out and Nick looked seeing the event taking a place, that kid from earlier was bullying a small black ewe giving Nick major flashbacks to the event with Dawn and her bullies.

"She needs help," Judy said as Nick nodded. the two left the bench approaching the children.

"Gideon, Give Sharla back her tickets" Judy called out walking up to the group with Nick as the young fox turned to the two of them.

"Oh is the cute Bunny wannabe cop going to stop me" Gideon teased as Judy pouted shaking her fist

"Oh, The Bunny wants to fight" Travis, the weasel, one of Gideon's goons stated as it was clear to Nick if he didn't do something a fight would occur.

"Hey, just give the girl back her tickets" Nick stated calmly as Gideon looked to him.

"Who the blazes are you," Gideon asked as Nick looked down.

"I just a bystander, but if there's one thing I cannot stand in this world it's someone who bullies children smaller then them.

"And If I don't, are you gonna beat me up," Gideon asked as Nick shook his head.

"No, unlike you, I don't resort a violence, so how about you just drop the tickets and we talk about this" Nick stated as the kid looked at the tickets in his paw clenching them before looking back at Nick.


	28. Two Foxes

Gideon clenched the tickets as Nick looked at him, honestly not knowing what was gonna happen. he knew he didn't want to see Judy get hurt, Nick felt if she did he might get blamed for it. all he could do was wait for Gideon's course of action.

The younger fox crumpled the ticket throwing them on the ground, looking up at Nick.

"She's not worth it" Gideon replied turning around walking off as the kids looked at the sight.

"Well that was anticlimactic" Garth, the young ram stated as Sharla quickly picked up her tickets.

"Wow that was awesome" Sharla stated impressed as to how Nick was able to get the tickets without resorting to violence as Judy smiled.

"Oh, where are my manners, this is Nick, he helped me and the guys prepare for the play" Judy stated as Garth and Sharla introduced themselves. seeming to take interest in Nick."So what was that kit's problem?" Nick asked as Garth shrugged.

"Gideon, he's just a bad seed" Garth replied as Nick looked at him.

"Let me try talking with him" Nick stated as the two looked at each other before turning back to Nick.

"You're serious" Sharla stated curiously as to why someone would want to talk with Gideon.

"He usually hangs out in his tree house down the dirt path, we would come to but...we don't want to" Garth stated as Nick smirked.

"and I should probably get back before my folk start worrying" Judy stated as Nighed

"I get it, bullies are scary I know that just as well as most" Nick explained walking along the dirt path alone. Nick came to a tree with boards nailed into the wood as looked up.

"You in there?" Nick asked as the younger fox poked his head.

"You, I gave the ewe her tickets back, what do you want?" Gideon asked a bit confused as Nick looked up.

"I just want to talk, Gideon it is" Nick stated climbing up the boards into the tree fort as Gideon grumbled.

"Fine" The boy stated as Nick entered the fort.

"Where are your two friends?" Nick asked sitting on the floor as Gideon laid don his back on the floor tossing a ball in the air catching it.

"Oh those two, they're not friends, they just do what I say" Gideon stated establishing himself as leader of the trio as Nick sighed.

"So you don't have any friends" Nick sated as the ball hit the wooden floor as Gideon turned to him.

"I'm a fox, I don't need _friends_ " Gideon claimed as Nick looked at him breathing a sigh.

"I know how that feels" Nick stated as Gideon stood up.

"How could you possibly know how I feel, you're from the city, where mammals live in peace and sing Ku-bi-ya, I can tell by the way you act and your clothes" Gideon proclaimed.

"Kumbaiyah" Nick corrected as Gideon pouted as Nick reached into his pocket pulling out a chocolate bar he had broken off half to eat earlier. Nick held it in front of Gideon offering the bar as Gideon snatched it.

"Kid, I know what it's like to be an outcast, no matter what you try mammals will only see you as the fur on your body, but do you really want to be the bad guy, just because they say you have to be the bad guy, does not make it true" Nick stated as Gideon bit into the bar.

"Yes I do, If I wasn't born to be the bad guy, I would not have been born a fox!" Gideon outbursted as this actually caught Nick off guard.

"You think I like being a bully, I don't; but it's all I know" Gideon replied as Nick looked at him.

"When I was young, kids told me the same thing, I had a bully when I was in school, his name was Micheal, he was a zebra and he hated me. for no real reason besides my species. no matter how nice I was he believed it was an act, he could not believe that a fox could be genuinely nice, he would not entertain that idea" Nick admitted as Gideon turned to him.

"You see, he antagonized you for no valid reason, so why try to be the good guy?" Gideon asked unable to understand as Nick breathed deeply.

"Because that was who I was, wasn't going to put on a performance to prove him right. I have a friend in the city named Romero. big lion, he always acted the tough guy, stood up to bullies and protected our posse, they called him the Roman, most respected kid in school, but he was a total softy into the theatre" Nick explained as Gideon tilted his head.

What at you getting at?" Gideon asked as Nick picked up the ball tossing it to Gideon.

"It would have been easy to be like Romero, put on the tough guy act, but instead I choose to be true to myself, I'm not gonna pretend to be someone I'm not for anyone, I have a lot of friends, a whole group" Nick replied.

"That may work in the city, But I'm a country boy, I'm the biggest kid, no matter what I do, everyone will be afraid of me. I would like to make friends but I just can't" Gideon admitted as Nick looked.

"Just be yourself, if they don't want to be your friend, it's their loss, but at least you'll feel a lot better and kids can tell the difference between an act and someone who's genuinely nice" Nick replied.

"Nicholas, are you up their" a voice stated as The two foxes looked seeing John Wilde.

"Hey dad, how's your leg?" Nick asked as John smiled.

"Better, we found a guy who could fix our car, This is Mr. Hopps" John stated as Nick looked at the rabbit beside him.

" _By stars, she actually pulled it off_ ," Nick thought to himself looking at the rabbit.

"Thanks for offering to help Mr. Hopps," Nick said climbing down as the old buck was clearly nervous.

"Anything to help you mammals be on your way, I mean I'm glad to help, I'm not saying that... You know never mind" the old rabbit stated as Judy nudged his shoulder

"Dad, you're trailing on" Judy stated as Stu picked up his toolbox.

"Jude, how about you head home, I'll help the Wilde's with their car" Stu stated as Judy did as she was told. The four of them walked to the outskirts of the town coming to the station wagon.

"I've tried everything, I could not get it working" John admitted as Stu opened his toolbox.

"Let's see what we're working with" Stu stated looking at the engine. after an hour of working with his tools, Stu was tightening some nut with his wrench as He looked to John in the driver's seat.

"Try it now" The rabbit stated as John turned to key, the engine making a grinding sound before sparking to life.

"That should hold it for your trip, afterward I would advise seeing a mechanic, honestly I'm surprised this thing is still running, it's barely held together" Stu admitted as he rubbed the steel wrench on the back of his head.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hopps, how much," John asked as Stu put his paws ups.

"No charge, just please, enjoy your trip, nice meeting you" Stu stated coming off as nice but it clear how eager he was for them to be on their way.

"Stuart, i would feel bad if I left without paying you for your help" John stated reaching into his wallet pulling out a 50 dollar bill.

"That's the biggest bill I have on me, you've earned it" John stated as Stu put it in his hat .

"well uh, thanks," Stu said waving as the car drove off. the car was making it's way back to the city as John looked at Nick.

"Nick, I'm so sorry, for the trip turning out the way it did" John stated as Nick smiled.

"It was not all bad, I'll be honest I enjoyed it, I can't wait to tell my friends" Nick stated.


	29. Entering the Race

Nick woke up in his bed. he had just gotten back late last night and would give everything to be sleeping in. Except Nick technically had a job. After waking up he left his bed changing his clothes as he went downstairs where his folks were boiling a cup of coffee. Nick poured himself a cup of coffee, bringing the mug up to his mouth sipping.

"Morning Nick, how did you sleep? John asked sitting on the sofa watching the news as Nick joined him on the sofa blowing on his cup.

after breakfast, the two went to work downstairs. John was in the back tailoring a suit while Nick was sweeping the floor. the broom running across the wooden floor as the door opened.

"Nick" a voice called out belonging to dawn as she hugged him.

"How was your trip?" she asked before letting go, seeing Nick sweep.

"It did not go as planned, but I can't complain" Nick replied picking up the dustpan emptying the contents in the trash bin.

"So where is everyone else, I'm back and only you're here?" Nick asked confused.

"Well let's see, Chuck's cousin came to visit him, Bucky took his sisters to see that new Mammals in Black sequel, Romero is as the drama club and Han's restaurant is overstaffed, so it's just you and me" Dawn replied sitting on a chair as Nick smiled.

"I bet you like that" Nick replied seeing Dawn blush before she smiled adjusting her glasses.

"What that we get some alone time, Yeah I welcome it" Dawn replied as Nick nudged was obvious to him that even though they agreed to not be together she cared a lot about him but the way she talked with him.

"You're just set on me aren't you" Nick probed as she nodded.

"If you ever want to get together, let me know" she replied sticking her tongue out.

"Until that day, I guess my dreams will have to tie me over" Dawn added as Nick chuckled.

"It would have been funnier if you said 'Until that Dawn', cause your name is dawn...forget it" Nick replied. the two often teased each other about being in a relationship. Nick put the broom away as he picked up a bottle of glass cleaner.

"You want any help?" Dawn offered as Nick shook his head.

"It would not feel right having you do my job for me, Plus I'd probably end up giving you part of my paycheck" Nick replied as Dawn smiled.

"Knowing you, that's a big possibility" Dawn countered as Nick began cleaning the windows.

"Oh, check it out, I got accepted," Dawn said holding out a slip of paper as Nick read it.

"Zootopia Law School, you actually got in," Nick said feeling extremely proud for Dawn as was ecstatic, how she was able to contain herself he could not fantom.

"Yep, I got accepted to law school, my first step to being the mayor of this city" Dawn stated as Nick leaned in hugging her. this surprised Dawn but she did not even think of questioning it, enjoying the hug before they separated.

"Sorry, just got emotional" Nick stated as Dawn smiled looking at Nick.

"You really think I can be mayor of the city" Dawn stated as Nick was clear of his belief in her as she stood on the tips of her hooves trying to come to eye level with him.

"Let's make a deal Nick, if I become mayor, you have to kiss me" Dawn proposed as Nick looked at her seeing she was being serious about this as he sighed knowing how much it meant to her, Nick concluded if she became mayor a kiss was the least he could give her as the shook on it.

It was 6 years later and Nick was 25 when Dawn Bellwether graduated law school and announced that she was going to run for mayor. The idea of a sheep running for the position was unheard off as Nick knocked on the door of Dawn's small house in the city. The ewe had aged well, though Nick always towered her as she let the group in.

"Dawn, Nice house" Romero complemented as they all gathered around a relatively small table as Dawn poured each of them a cup of tea.

"We heard the news, you're finally running for mayor" Bucky stated poured a mass of sugar into his tea as she nodded as the group cheered. Dawn stood and curtsied formally pinching the ends of her dress.

"Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much," Dawn said so full of emotions as she sat down.

"This must be a very important moment in your life" Han stated sipping the tea as she smiled.

"I've been dreaming running for mayor since I was a little lamb, now I'm actually in the race" Dawn jittered as she was clearly nervous.

"What if I mess up" Dawn outbursted beginning to doubt herself as Nick placed his paw on her shoulder which put her at rest.

"Dawn, just be yourself and tell the truth to the mammals" Nick replied as Dawn always listened to Nick's advice. He had never led her astray before so she was easy to trust him.

"What's your platform?" Romero asked dunking a small tea cake in his cup as Dawn walked to a small drawer pulling out a folder handing it out to the group. most if it was mammal equality rights and protection acts.

"This seems interesting, according to this, establishment can't refuse service based on species preference" Bucky stated reading a paper.

"This one is my crown jewel, the Mammal inclusion proposition. With this an employer can't discriminate potential employees based on their species," Dawn said handing the paper out as Nick had honestly forgotten Dawn originally wrote this. In a way, Dawn was responsible for Judy getting to be a cop. Nick handed the paper back to Dawn.

"Dawn, just know this group will support you," Romero said downing his tea as she smiled in tears of happiness.

"Actually Nick, I wondering if you would be my running mate" Dawn proposed as Nick spat out his tea from the shocked of being asked.

"You're sure?" Nick asked as she nodded, smiling at the adult fox.

"Nick, I've known you most of my life, You've always been upstanding, Honest and the best friend anyone could ever have, I would not be who i am today without you. there is no one I would rather have with me in the race" Dawn stated as the group clapped rooting for Nickas he tugged his tie.

"Dawn, This... i don't know what to say, but I can't" Nick swallowed despite how alluring the idea was Dawn looked down

"Nick, think of all the good we could do for the city together, this is what we want" Dawn replied confused as Nick smiled.

"My path is to be a Police Officer, as much as I would love to run alongside you, I already have to follow my path" Nick stated as Dawn nodded. she didn't expect him to refuse the offer but she understood his goal.

"Know I need to rethink my running mate" Dawn stated as Chuck stood up.

"I'll do it dawn the woodchuck stated as the group looked surprised.

"Seeing how I've known Nick the longest and I'm his best friend, I'm the closest thing to him" Chuck stated which was true. Nick and Chuck had similar mindsets. also, Nick changed both of them for the best as Dawn extended her right hoof.

'Sounds like a deal Mr. Woods" Dawn stated acting formally as Chuck shook her hoof.

"Thank you for such an opportunity Miss Bellwether" Chuck replied also playing formal as Nick smiled putting a paw on each of their shoulders.

"My two best friends running together. this is perfect" Nick stated as the group cheered this newly formed Duo.


	30. First Car

Nick woke up stretching, getting out of bed he turned off his alarm clock. Nick has been waiting for this day because his parents said they were gonna buy him a car. Nick headed to the bathroom going about his morning routine. he ran the brush across his fur gently scrubbing the suds out as they were rinsed off by the hot water. after drying off Nick brushed his fur to get it smooth before dressing.

Nick headed downstairs pouring himself a cup of coffee sitting down with his parents as Francine was frying eggs in a skillet as she looked at Nick putting some bread in the toaster.

"Morning sleepy head," Francine said sprinkling pepper on the eggs as Nick sat down sipping his coffee.

Morning mom" Nick replied taking another sip of coffee as John walked into the kitchen brushing his hands.

"Well, It took a while to fix up that suit but I finally got it finished" John replied yawning as he sat down watching Francine flip the eggs.

"Johnathon, don't tell me you were up all night working again" Francine accused as John stretched.

"I Guess time slipped, well at least it's Saturday, I'll have some breakfast then take a small nap" John stated as the toaster popped up, Nick reached grabbing the slices of heated bread as Francine placed an egg on the plate. Nick sat down making the egg and toast into a sandwich as he bit into it.

"Don't forget you said, we'd go looking at cars today?" Nick said brushing crumbs from his mouth. John rubbed his obviously tired eyes.

"I course I Have not forgotten, just let me get my rest" John stated as he got up heading upstairs as Nick shrugged taking another bite finishing up his sandwich as Francine turned off the stove placing the pan in the sink.

"I'm gonna vacuum the living room, Be a dear Nick and finish up the dishes" Francine stated as she picked up her plate taking it to the sink before leaving the room. After eating Nick stood up approaching the sink. Nick picked up the first plate running it under hot water as he ran a soapy sponge across the plate scrubbing the food off.

Nick cleaned the plates under water putting them away as he finished with the dishes. He then decided to watch television while his dad took a short nap. Nick made his way to the living room where Francine was finishing with the vacuum before folding it up.

"Mom, I'm done with the dishes" Nick proclaimed sitting on the couch as he reached for the remote. Nick pressed the button turning the screen placed the controller down as he watched TV.

It was a few hours later when John walked downstairs adjusting his tie as he looked over to Nick. it was clear he was fully awake from his nap as Nick stood up.

"Today is a big step in becoming a man" John explained walking with Nick as the left the store. The two decided to walk to the car dealership, taking a bus halfway. The dealership was decently maintained and the car was previously owned, some having scratches and dings. though the cars were not highly priced so quality wasn't really an option. John took a deep breath.

"A Mammals first car is a life-changing experience, mine was a sold blue fury, the roof banged up from the inside, one of the windows was cracked and it was missing a headlight, but I loved her" John admitted as Nick sighed looking at the cars.

"Nothing over 6000 dollars, we're not made of money" John added as Nick looked at a yellow Black muscle car tapping the windshield

"This one has white tires and Tinted windows" Nick admitted running his paw as he glanced to a green stingray, the paint was a bit rusted and the spoiler had a bend in it but nothing too bad as He glanced at the next car.

"This is the one, This is the car I Want" Nick stated as John looked at it. It was a bright red Thunderbird convertible, the paint was faded but aside from that, it wasn't half as bad as Nick walked up to it.

"Can I help you two" a voice called out belonging a wolf who was cleaning a wrench as John looked at him before smiling.

"Yes sir, My son is buying his first car today" John stated as the wolf whistled, looking at Nick analyzing him with his eyes.

"Boy, this is the day that will change your life, choose carefully, The car doesn't make the mammal but it does make a strong impression," The Wolf said as Nick smiled.

"Thanks...Rusty" Nick replied by reading the name on the wolf outfit.

"I've already decided, This Thunderbird, It just calls out to me" Nick added as he looked at the car. he knows this meant to be his car as Rusty smiled rubbing the wrench on the back of his head.

"Want to take her out for a test drive before you make any decisions?" Rusty offered as the two foxes looked at each other. They agreed as Rusty handed Nick a key. Nick got behind the wheel taking a breath, since getting his license he had driven the family station wagon once in a while as Nick turned the key hearing the engine roar to life.

"You two just bring it back in one piece, don't worry about the scratches," Rusty said as Nick gently pressed his paw on the gas causing the car to dart forward slowly. The two took the car for a drive around getting a feel for the car as he turned a block.

"How does it handle Nick?" John asked sitting in the passenger seat as Nick smiled, he was clearly enjoying the car on the drive before heading back. It was no surprise that It was The car Nick decided to buy. After purchasing it down the middle with his father Nick drove the two of them back to the store.

Nick invited his friends over to see his new car as they all looked at it impressed as Chuck whistled smiling.

"Nick, this is without a doubt a really cool car" Chuck complemented as Bucky buffed the hood.

"Lucky, you get your own car, my sisters and I have to take the bus" Bucky replied as the group looked down at him.

"What, there is 7 of us, plus we don't really see the point of owning a car in the city" Bucky explained as Romero chuckled.

"Yeah, I walk everywhere" Han admitted as Nick looked at them. It was clear they admired Nick for having his own car. Nick enjoyed being the center focus of the group as the others saw him as the de-facto leader. Since their school day, Nick acted as the head of the group.

"I Wish Dawn could see this" Chuck stated as Nick looked at him realizing he did not know why she wasn't there as Nick looked at Chuck asking him why Dawn could not make it. he told Nick something about one of her relatives visiting something about her dad wanting to get in touch with her" Chuck explained as Nick looked at him.

"What about her dad, wanting to get in touch with her?" Nick stated confused as Chuck looked up at Nick.

"He said he wanted to get in touch with Dawn, you can't really blame him for wanting to catch up with his daughter" Chuck explained as Nick sighed.

"So Mr. Bellwether wants to get in touch with his daughter now just seems off" Nick claimed as Bucky looked at him.

"How so," the brown rabbit asked as Nick thought it over, thinking about what to say.

"It just seems weird, He was not a part of her family most of her life, then as soon as she states she running for mayor, Her dad tries to get in touch with her" Nick explained.

"So, maybe he wants to congratulate his daughter on doing something big, running for mayor is no small feat" Han stated.


	31. Family Visit

Nick was driving his convertible on the block, it had been a week or so since he got it so he was still enjoying it. He reached in the glove box pulling out a CD placing it in the player as the disc slid into the player. Nick pushed play enjoying the tunes before he stopped at a fast food place. Turning down the volume he drove thru the drive-thru where a voice asked Nick for his order.

Nick told them we wanted a milkshake and an order of cicada chips driving up as the cashier handed him his order. Nick handed him the money before setting in the parking lot. Nick sat the dish in his lap picking up one of the chips flicking it into his mouth as he heard a knock on his car door as Nick turned his head.

"Chuck, what's up?" Nick asked turning to see the woodchuck as he lowered the volume knob causing the song to fade out. as Chuck looked at him.

"Dude can I come in," Chuck asked as Nick unlocked the passenger door as Chuck entered sitting down.

"I'd offer you a cicada chip but you don't really eat them so want some fries?" Nick offered, shaking a container of sliced potatoes as Chuck took one placing it in his mouth.

"Nick I need someone to talk to, Last night I was over at Dawn's house working on the campaign and some things happened when her father showed up" Chuck admitted as Nick looked at him sipping his milkshake.

"I'm all ears dude" Nick replied as Chuck proceeded to tell him about what happened the previous night.

Chuck and Dawn were coming with platforms and Ideas, Chuck was writing on a clipboard

"Any ideas Dawn" Chuck asked looking at his clipboard as the ewe tapped her chin coming up with something.

"It has to be something that shows what we stand for, we already have the mammal inclusion act, and the zero-tolerance discrimination clause, how about an equal pay, should not be too hard to come with something else" Dawn stated jotting ideas down as she poured herself a cup of coffee. It was a gift from Nick, Dawn was more of a tea person, but she wanted to stay up so He gave her some coffee. taking a sip they continued jotting down ideas as there was a knock on her door. Dawn set down her cup.

"That's weird I'm not expecting anyone" Dawn stated standing up as she set the cup down walking thru the room to the front door, looking thru the keyhole.

"Who is it," Chuck asked drinking from his cup as Dawn looked at him.

'I think it's my dad" Dawn replied as Chuck set his cup looking at Dawn.

"Weird, I thought you weren't close with your old man" Chuck stated as Dawn rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"I Wasn't, I mean I'm Not, I haven't seen him in years, he and my mom divorced years ago" Dawn stated as Chuck looked at her setting the pad

"And you're sure it's him?" chuck asked for confirmation as Dawn nodded, she recognized his cracked horn as he knocked again. Dawn eventually sighed putting on the chain lock opening the door a crack.

"Hello, dad, what brings you here?" Dawn asked confused as Mr. Bellwether looked at her.

"What a Ram can't stop by and visit his daughter, I heard you were running for office and wanted to tell you how proud I was of you" The older ram admitted as Dawn looked at him sniffing the air.

"Have you been drinking dad?" Dawn asked partially out of concern as he rubbed his eyes,

"It's okay, I took a cab, may I come in?" He asked as Dawn was hesitant about letting her dad into her house, yes he was her father, but her mom told her how he was, plus he drinking at the moment.

"Come on Dawn, It's raining out here and my wool is getting soaked" He added as Dawn sighed and cursed her caring personality.

"Okay, you can come in, I'll get you some hot coffee to sober you up" She replied opening the door as he entered looking around.

"Wow, this is a nice little house Dawn, I glad to see you've been doing well for yourself" Her dad replied as dawn started fixing a cup of coffee.

"How do you take your coffee, Cream, sugar?" Dawn asked as he nodded giving the impression he did not really care as she handed him a cup as he took a sip. It was clear he did not like the taste of coffee but he drank to be grateful.

"So dad, you just came by to tell me you were proud of me" Dawn stated as He finished his drink.

"So what happened next?" Nick asked sipping his drink as Chuck looked at Nick.

"Just the usual back and forth dialog, eventually I left" Chuck admitted as Nick flicked another chip in his mouth.

"Maybe we should check on her to see how things went" Nick suggested holding out his phone as he flipped it open pushing the buttons. the phone rang for a while before he heard Dawn's voice.

"Hey Nick, How's it going" Dawn replied from the other line as Nick sipped his drink.

"Hey Dawn, I hate to interrupt but Chuck told me your father visited you last night" Nick explained as Dawn breathed deep.

"Yes, he did" she admitted as Nick could tell she was on edge.

"Would you mind telling us what happened after Chuck left?" Nick asked as Dawn sighed making obvious the topic was uncomfortable before speaking.

"After Chuck left we starting talking about my platform and he said some spiciest remarks" Dawn admitted as Nick set the tray of chips down as the car was silent before Dawn told the events that happened.

"Dad, I'm not going to make my policy enforce your beliefs," Dawn told her father as she stood up.

"Dawn If you win this you'll be in a position of power, imagine the good you can finally do" Mr. Bellwether replied.

"Dad, your idea of doing good isn't exactly good for everyone" Dawn countered as Her dad slammed his hooves on the table.

"Dawn this could finally be our chance to put those savage beasts in their place, how could you in a good sense turn it down" Mr. Bellwether outbursted.

"Because unlike you, I'm not a judgemental bigot who hates predatorial mammals for no reason, there's a reason mom left you because she knew you would not be a good influence on me" Dawn retorted as her dad was breathing deeply.

"No reason, their pure evil; you even told me as a lamb they bullied you" he brought up as Dawn was shaking as she was starting to get really pissed off.

"There is no such thing as pure evil, I used to be bullied, and yes my bullies were predators but you who stood up for me... a predator, not just any type of predator but a fox, who according to society is nothing but untrustworthy and devious. an eight-year fox got beaten into the pavement and got his teeth knocked out by three bigger kids standing up for me and getting my Gamekit back. and afterward he never once asked for anything in return. he just gave me back what those bullies took from me smiled and walked off. so yes there are bad predators out there, but not all of them. and I refuse the hate them all because a few bad apples spoil the bunch" Dawn replied very set on her words as her dad reached for his coat.

"I see well, I guess this is goodbye. it was nice seeing you again" he replied opening the door as he left.

"Wow, you really said all that to your dad" Nick stated eating another chip as Dawn smiled.

"I May have lost my temper but I felt it was justified" Dawn replied as Nick smiled.

"Well, I wish you luck on your campaign" Nick replied as Dawn giggled.

"Well see you, Nick, I always enjoy talking to you" Dawn replied hanging up.


	32. Mayor

Nick and his group of friends were all at his house, it was the night of the mayoral debate and the group was watching the debates on TV between the three candidates applying for the position. The first of course was Dawn Bellwether, who's seemed to be doing well in the polls. she was finishing her speech. The second candidate was the previous mayor Theodore Lionheart running for re-election. he was Dawn's biggest obstacle, not just in the literal sense, considering how he easily towered over the other two candidates.

The third candidate was Mrs. Swineton. another mammal new to the political game but she didn't have much of a following behind both of them.

"Hey, Nick can you turn it up?" Han requested as Nick obliged holding the remote pushing the volume button as Lionheart began his speech.

"Do you think Dawn is gonna win?" Romero asked eating from a plate with had crackers on it.

"If she plays her cards right" Nick replied a bit uneasy. he knows how difficult it would be. Lionheart was already mayor and the city liked him, he oozed a natural charisma and combine that with a silver tongue made him a real opponent as he sipped for his glass.

"Mr. Loinheart, would you say, you are the best fit for the title of mayor," The reporter asked

"I'm easily the best candidate for the position since my time in office Zootopia's crime rate has been cut in half. I am a natural born leader with a great passion for this city. I do everything I can to make this city a better place. every day I get out of bed I think to myself how grateful I am for your trust, and I thank the citizens of this fine city for giving me the opportunity to serve you." Lionheart replied as the audience clapped.

Dawn nervous sipped from her glass getting her composure as Mrs. Swineton gave her speech. Dawn took this time to think about what to say as she took her question.

"Yes Miss Bellwether, same question, would you say you are the best fit for the position" The reporter asked. as the Ewe was keeping a cool compose despite shaking on the inside.

"Honestly, Yes I would say I would make a great mayor" dawn replied seeing all the eyes looking at her.

"It takes a lot of nerves to stand up here in front of a city, yet here I am standing up. anyone will tell you that as a sheep I SHOULD be sitting in the background, keeping to myself and blindly following what someone else says, But I'm not gonna sit back and let someone else tell me what I SHOULD be, That's not who I am. I'm a graduate of law school with near-perfect grades. plans to help the city unify to rid Zootopia of such stereotypes that dictate who we are supposed to be based solely on how we look. what we are is not who we are. people will tell you that Bulls are always angry, that all pigs are hungry slobs, that...all foxes are untrustworthy. Those labels hurt our society and identity. That's why I believe I'm best to be Mayor. to prove that such Mindset is untrue so other mammals don't have to fell victim to their species. The motto if this city is that anyone can be anything... so let's make that a reality" Dawn replied as she heard and applause before setting back down.

It was a week after the debate as Dawn was at Nick's house talking with the group who was cheering her.

"We saw the whole thing that was excellent" Chuck stated eating from a bucket for popcorn handing the container to Buck who sat on the couch with his sisters.

"Just know everyone here voted for you," the brown rabbit said picking a piece of the corn eating it as Han turned to The TV.

"This should finish counting the ballots soon, though I have a good feeling" The tiger replied sipping a beer as Dawn nervously tapped her hooves together as they looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm just very flustered. I checked my rankings yesterday, I was right with Lionheart, I Might actually win this thing" Dawn shook vigorously as Nick put his paw on her shoulder.

"Dawn, I know you're gonna win, the way to touched the whole audience with your speech, it obvious the people like you, plus I believe in you" He replied as she wiped her eye.

"Nick, that is so thoughtful of you, what did I ever to deserve such good friends" Dawn replied hugging Nick as the votes finished tallying as the group looked at the dropped his beer getting everyone's attention as the looked at the results. Dawn had won by 20 votes as she kissed Nick on the mouth in front of the group. Nick was conflicted with one paw, he did not want to make everyone believe there something romantic between him and Dawn. but she was so happy he decided against this and let her have it, he did promise her a kiss after all.

Eventually, the two broke the kiss as Dawn realized what she had just done.

"Oh my gosh Nick, I am so sorry. it's just you know with the election and all... I got emotional" Dawn frantically replied as Nick smiled.

"It's alright... Mayor Bellwether, I understand it was spur of the moment" Nick replied pulling out a bottle of sparkling cider.

"To the next Mayor of Zootopia, Dawn Bellwether" Nick proposed as the cork flew out and the group celebrated.

"I should probably get going. I have to give my acceptance speech tomorrow morning, and Nick, I would like you to be there. None of this would be possible without you believing in me, you deserve a day in the limelight" Dawn replied as Nick smiled.

"Thanks but no, you did this on your own Dawn, it's your day to shine, I'll be with you in spirit but I'll be watching with Mom and Dad" Nick replied as he watched the Ewe leave the house giddy as a school girl.

The morning Nick woke up in disbelief of what was happening. he rushed downstairs to turn on the TV to watch Dawn's acceptance speech eating a bowl of cereal as he sat with his parents.

"You must be so proud of her Nicholas," John said as the three foxes watched her acceptance speech. afterward, she invited her friends to her office to look around as the group looking around the huge room.

"It's...Big" Bucky stated as Dawn adjusted herself into the oversized chair reaching her hooves up barely tapping the edge of the desk.

"Note to self, get a higher chair" Dawn replied as the group chuckled as only the puff of wool on her head could be seen as Nick smirked.

"I so wish I had a camera" Nick replied as Dawn stood on the chair making her face visible as she lost her balance as the chair hit the ground. Nick was quick to catch the Ewe as she smiled before he set her down as she chuckled.

"Always coming to my rescue" Dawn replied as they both chuckled.

"It's what I do Sis," Nick teased referring to the sibling-like bond the two shared as Dawn closed her eyes giving the appearance she was leaning in for a kiss.

Nick was honestly confused on what to do as she blew a raspberry at him giggling among the group.

They always found it funny how the two would tease each other Chuck entered the room.

"Here it is Miss Bellwether, your first stack of bills to approve," Chuck said in a professional manner as Dawn coughed slipping back into her serious mayor mindset.

"Thank you, Mr. Woods, I'll get started on those right away," Dawn replied acting professionally as Nick waved.

"See you later... Miss Bellwether and Mr. Woods," Nick replied to sound formal as the group left.


	33. Old Friends

It was a few months after Dawn entered office, and Nick woke up stretching as he left his bed. The fox walked to a calendar on his wall picking up a felt tip marker. Tomorrow he would be leaving for the Police Academy. Honestly, Nick was a bit eager, not that he did not enjoy his life around the house, but he knew the day would come when we he would leave home.

Nick got dressed into clothing resembling his usual attire, a dark red Pawaiian shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. The rest of his clothes were packed in a suitcase. He went downstairs where his mom was frying eggs. As Nick sat down at the table, his father was reading the morning paper.

"Morning, Nick. How did you sleep?" John asked, setting down his paper as Francine ran a spatula thru the eggs onto three plates before carrying them to the table.

"I can't believe my little boy is joining the police academy," Francine stated, setting the plate down as Nick held up his fork.

"Mom, I'm a grown adult," Nick replied, placing his fork thru the eggs as John sipped his coffee looking at Nick.

"Your mother is just letting you know how proud she is. I'm proud of you too," John said as the three continued their breakfast. Afterward, Nick stood up, wiping his mouth with a napkin, thanking his parents for breakfast. Considering it was going to be his last day in the city, he decided to spend it with his friends as he left the house.

Nick made his way to the old convenience store where he often met up with his friends. Han was standing against the wall, can of beer in hand alongside Romero and Bucky.

"Hey Nick! Heads up!" Han called out, tossing a can as the fox easily caught it.

"Still using those reflexes," Han complimented as Nick smiled flipping the tab open taking a sip. The four of them were thinking about what to do. Since Dawn and Chuck were city officials they had to work and were unable to spend the day with Nick. They traded ideas back and forth, but most of it was stuff they used to do as children.

"I got it!" Bucky claimed, getting everyone's attention as they gathered around the Brown rabbit.

"Guess what I just bought," Bucky stated holding up a DVD case. "The new release, Slashaway Camp 24. Direct to Video, with bonus scenes and directors commentary."

The group chuckled as he explained it.

"I can't believe you still watch those movies," Romero stated. "Seriously, I can't believe they're still making those movies." Bucky handed him the case as they looked at the cover depicting a bear in overalls with an axe. "Those films were so cheesy" Romero replied looking back on the fact they used to watch them as Nick held the case.

"I Bought it for Nick, he likes those films," Bucky stated as Nick smiled.

"I think we should do it. When was the last time we ever had a movie day?" Nick said. "And by the way, thanks. I've been looking for this to add to my collection."

"While we're here we might as well get some snacks" Romero added.

The group of mammals headed back to Nick's house and decided to have a Slashaway Marathon, considering they haven't seen the films in a long time. Han was holding a foil dish of popcorn over the stove as it began popping. Romero was laying out drinks as he stirred together a bowl of punch. After setting things up they all sat down as Nick held the disc for Slashaway Camp 20.

"Okay, one way ticket to nostalgia, all aboard," Nick teased putting the disc in and dimming the lights as they watched the latest 4 movies play. The films were well enough for a B movie, as they had a decent plot and good kills.

"You gotta give them credit, they still got it. And, since part 20 is a reboot, you need to watch the earlier films," Bucky said, picking a piece of popcorn in his mouth as they watched the fictional Anthony Mason chop his way thru campers left and right.

The marathon ended around 8 PM when the group got up stretching.

"Overall, I will admit it was nice, doing this again. Felt just like old times," Han stated as the group offered to help Nick clean up. Afterwards Nick looked at them.

"Well, I Leave tomorrow morning so, It's been nice hanging with you. See you when I get back," Nick said.

Next morning, Nick had his bags packed up, and he was finishing his breakfast protein bar and washing it down with a coffee as John entered, holding his keys.

"Want a ride to the station?" John offered as Nick shook his head. Considering the main square was within walking distance, he decided he could use the exercise as Francine hugged him.

"Promise you'll call us," she added as Nick hugged her back before letting go.

"I will, Mom," Nick said as he waved leaving opening the door as a confetti gun shot in front of him. Startled, Nick saw his friends standing before him.

"You're here. All of you," Nick said confused as his friends smiled.

"We managed to sneak away from City Hall for while," Dawn replied giving Nick a hug before backing away as Chuck gave him a high five.

"Promise you'll do your best; 110%," Chuck said as Nick smiled back at the mayor and her assistant,

"Thank you two for being here," Nick replied as he walked to Han who simply bowed.

"It's has been a great honor to be your friend Nick. I know in my heart you will be an exceptional officer," Han said as Nick repeated the gesture.

"Thank you for training me in martial arts Han. You have also been an exceptional friend," Nick replied. Nick walked to Romero who went on with some dramatic speech about their friendship as Nick simply clapped. "Did you write that yourself? Your work is getting better," Nick complimented as lastly, Bucky walked up, his sisters with him.

"Here. My sisters wanted to make these for you before you left," Bucky said, handing Nick a sealed foil case as he looked inside seeing a collection of cupcakes.

"Thank you, and I see they're blueberry," Nick said.

"Harris Group hug!" Flora called out as the six girls ambushed Nick into a tight hug.

"T—too tight!" Nick gasped playfully as the girls backed off. Nick began to tear up as he said his final goodbyes. As he wiped his tears away, he made his way to the train station. Getting on the train, he sat down as he looked out the window.

"Goodbye, Zootopia," Nick said sadly as the train started.

The train was going for a couple hours. Nick sat there watching people come and go as he opened the bin the Harris girls gave him. Eyeing the cupcakes—which were vanilla with blueberries sprinkled in and topped with colored icing—Nick removed one, taking a bite.

The train stopped at one of the stops as Nick closed the foil container and set it on his lap as a few mammals entered a few left as he heard a voice from the other end of the train car.

"Just be careful sweetie," an older voice said.

The younger voice sounded cheerful. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm not a little girl. I can handle myself," she replied waving.

"Just keep in touch," another voice said. This one belonging to a male.

"Don't worry, Dad. I gotta go; love you both. Tell the others I said bye," The youngest voice said as the train door closed as the train started again. Nick got a look at the girl walking down the fairly empty train carrying a dark blue rolling suitcase. As she took her seat—which was next to Nick—he could tell by her body movement she felt unease at sitting alone.

"Hi, I'm Judy," the girl said, making small chat as Nick turned to her.

"Nick," he replied as she looked at him.

"Nick. You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, setting her suitcase on the seat. It was clear she did not know who he was, as the only encounter they ever had was once when she was a kid.

"Not that I can recall," Nick successfully bluffed as she smiled.

"Well then, nice to meet you," Judy said, smiling.

 _END OF ACT IV- Adulthood_

 _Beta'd by PizzaSteve3902_


	34. Train Ride

ACT V- Police Training

 _In my original story plans Nick doesn't meet Judy until this point in the story, The Road trip mini arc was added because of readers wanting to see Judy in the story, so I'm either going to do one of two things. Either A, It's not canon to this story or B, it is canon but Judy has forgotten all about it and she won't remember._

The train car was mostly empty as the two sat down next to each other. Nick began whistling to himself looking for a way to start conversation.

"So Judy," Nick calmly started. "judging by your case you're heading somewhere long term. Mind telling me where?" Nick asked as Judy put an arm around her case.

"Since you asked, I'm heading to the Police training academy," Judy replied with deep sense of pride in her declaration as she looked up at him.

"Really? Well good for you. In all honesty I'm heading there myself," Nick replied as this honestly surprised Judy.

"It's just I wouldn't expect… to run into another ambitious mammal on the way," Judy chuckled as she came up with those words on the spot as Nick smiled. It was clear she was still processing the thought.

"It's cool. I get it," Nick replied as they two began talking about their home lives. Though most of it was things Nick already knew, he attempted to came off as seeming interested. It was nice talking to her again.

Nick, smiling as he lowered his paw, moving the lid from his cupcakes and picked one up.

"Want one?" Nick offered, holding it towards Judy after seeing her eyeing them. She gratefully took it and took a bite.

"Did you make these?"Judy asked as Nick shook his head.

"No, a friend, made them before I left. They all surprised me before I left, gave me this tub of cupcakes and a going away DVD," Nick explained, recovering the tray as Judy took another bite from the cupcake as Nick smiled.

"You got a little… on your cheek," Nick gestured as she rubbed her fur on her cheek as Nick smirked.

"Missed it," Nick replied as she frantically rubbed against it. "Seriously. It's still there." Nick chuckled watching Judy trying to remove the frosting in an epic fail as Nick dug thru his pockets pulling out a piece of cloth. "Here," Nick offered, handing the cloth to her as she used to to rub her cheek as Nick smiled. "You got it," Nick said as Judy read the lettering on the cloth.

"Junior Ranger Scouts of Zootopia," she read handing it back to Nick looking surprised.

"Yeah, I've had it since I was a kit. I keep it as a good luck charm," Nick explained sliding it back into his pocket as Judy shook her head.

"Personally, I don't believe in luck. Lives' outcomes are results of hard work," Judy claimed reclining in her seat.

"Really? You don't believe in luck? You know rabbits are considered to be extremely lucky; maybe if you start believing, things will change," Nick responded as Judy laughed.

"Didn't peg you for the philosophical type," Judy replied as Nick smirked.

"Hey, since I met you on way here, It would be nice to have a friend in the ZPD," Nick replied as Judy's ear perked up.

"How did you know I wanted to go to Zootopia?" Judy asked a bit weirded out as Nick realized what he said.

"Sorry it's just… that's where I'm going if I pass, and I thought... I shouldn't have assumed; sorry. But since you've spilled a few beans, why not drop the pot on the floor—why do you want to go to Zootopia?" Nick asked as Judy turned to him.

"I've wanted to go there ever since I was a little girl. It's the biggest city in the world, and if I can make it as an officer there, it would be so amazing. The bright lights at night and the structures of varying shape and size; that city is a melting pot of cultures around the globe and I want to experience it all" Judy bubbled, not even trying to hide her eagerness as the small bunny was practically shaking on her seat like an excited little girl as Nick smiled.

"Wow, I forget how outsiders view the city. It must seem so magical to you," Nick replied as Judy calmed down.

"Yeah. I've only seen pictures, but from I'm seen It looks very breathtaking," She replied as Nick adjusted his seat.

"Well, from experience I will say it can be a good place," Nick admitted earning Judy's attention.

"You're actually from Zootopia, aren't you? What's it like?" Judy pushed, eager for information as Nick did so telling her about his childhood life growing up the city, about school life, the Ranger Scouts and his friends.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Bucky only has 6 siblings?" Judy stated partially in disbelief.

"Yeah, and he's the only boy among six girls. I couldn't do that," Nick admitted.

"Lucky. Try handling around 300," Judy replied as Nick looked at her. Judy had said she had a big family, but Nick had no idea it was _that_ big.

"Well, city families tend to have less children. By your family count, I safely bet you're one of those small podunk country town girls. I don't want to come off as offensive, I'm just naturally curious," Nick replied as Judy gently pouted before giving another soft smiling.

"It's fine with me because you're wrong, so I hope you did not put money on that bet. Pudunk is all the way in Deerbrooke county, and I'm from Bunnyburrow," Judy claimed as Nick smirked.

"Not Pu-dunk, Po-dunk. You don't know what Podunk means do you?" Nick asked as Judy tried to come up with something but admitted defeat.

"Let me put it this way in four questions. First, how big is Bunnyburrow?" Nick asked as Judy thought about it.

"You mean population or size of the town itself?" Judy asked.

"The town itself," Nick responded as Judy thought it over.

"The actual town is rather small, but most of the houses are outside of the town," Judy explained.

"Second question. Is Bunnyburrow… technologically up to date?" Nick asked trying to think of a non-offensive way to propose the question as Judy looked down.

"It's an old fashioned farming town so no," Judy admitted as Nick held up two digits.

"Third Question. Is Bunnyburrow out of the way from other towns?" Nick asked as Judy simply nodded.

"Final question. Are people in Bunnyburrow slow to embrace change?" Nick asked the question as Judy sprung back into her seat.

"I don't want to answer that," Judy replied still, coming off as kind as Nick took the hint.

"Okay, three out of four isn't bad, but I guess I was wrong about the whole Podunk thing. Sorry about that," Nick stated as Judy smiled

"No offense," Judy replied setting her paws on her knees looking out the window as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, If I offended you I'm sorry," Nick replied as Judy sat up.

"There was no harm done," Judy insisted as Nick could tell he said something that upset her, but the last thing he wanted to do was push into her business.

The train suddenly stopped as Judy looked up the sign.

"We're here!" Judy said excitedly, perking back up as she grabbed her case as Nick did the same. Nick walked behind her as she rolled her case, stepping out of the train as the saw the building in the distance.

"There it is—the Police Academy. I can't believe I'm finally here," Judy said.

 _Beta'd by PizzaSteve3902_


	35. Classmates

_This chapter will be following Judy._

 _..._

Judy firmly clenched her bags as she and Nick approached the main gate. Nervous, she entered with Nick following. The two of them came to a desk in the middle of the building with a mule sitting behind it. He turned to them, a bit surprised.

"Umm… May I help you two?" the mule asked, looking down on the two smaller mammals as Judy cleared her throat.

"Yes sir, We're here for the Police training. We're two of the new recruits," Judy proclaimed as the mule rolled his eyes in disbelief but not saying anything as he picked up a clipboard.

"Names?" he asked, picking up a pen as the two gave him their names as he checked the list of students before setting the board down.

"Okay, Mr. Wilde and Miss Hopps, you can go meet the rest of the recruits. the REC is down the hall, third door on the right. Since it's Saturday, there are no classes until Monday, so take this time to get to know each other," he said as the two nodded. They turned and walked down the hallway.

"I wonder what kind of people we will meet..." Judy mused, a bit excited as Nick just held his arm.

"I just hope no one gives us a hard time. You know, us being smaller mammals and all," Nick said as the two came to a recreation room approaching the giant wooden doors.

"Should you open it or should I?" Nick offered as Judy put her paw on the door pushing the heavy door. It barely moved, as it was obviously intended for bigger animals. As she strained, Nick stood beside her helping push as the door creaked open.

"Got it," Judy replied as the door opened. The duo entered and saw six other mammals who they concluded were the other recruits.

"Okay! It seems like the new blood is here," one of the recruits, an arctic wolf said playing cards with a rhino and a bull.

"Full house," The bull said as he laid his cards down. The other two groaned as they threw their cards down.

"I should have folded. A pair of 7's never won anything," The rhino admitted. Nick and Judy saw the wolf that had mentioned them walk towards a panther, zebra, and panda who were all watching TV.

"Hey guys, The new recruits are here," the Wolf said to the others as they turned of the TV. Turning to him, Nick and Judy established he was the de facto leader of the group.

"Where? Behind the two small fries?"The Panther replied, earning a cold look from Nick and Judy. "I'm kidding. Nice to meet you, and welcome to the academy," The panther replied.

"Well, I suppose we should get to introductions. Why don't you two go first, being the new members and all," The wolf said, organizing the cards and putting them away as Judy smiled.

"Okay, I'll go first. My name is Judy Hopps, I'm from Bunnyburrow, I've wanted to be an officer all my life, my parents always said I'm a bit headstrong, but I stand up for what's right and I'm not the type to run," Judy established as the wolf looked at her.

"Nice to meet you, Judy. Your folks must be proud you've made it here," he replied as Judy rubbed her shoulder nervously smiling as the wolf turned to Nick.

"What about you? What's your story?" he asked as Nick looked him.

"Nicholas Wilde. From Zootopia. I've lived there all my life, graduated from the Junior Ranger Scouts Troop 914, and I want to be an officer to break the stereotype of foxes, and getting to help mammals is an added bonus," Nick admitted as the wolf smiled.

"As noble a cause as any; welcome to our little group, Nick and Judy, My name is David White. I'm a third generation recruit, as my father and grandfather were both exceptional officers. I'm sort of the leader among the students," The Wolf said, turning attention to the bull who was fiddling with the ring in his nose.

"Hello, my name Enrique Fields. Not much to say, really. I grew up in the countryside, and I'm here because... just because, I've honestly never given it any thought," the bull admitted earning a small laugh before he turned to the rhino.

"I'm Rocco Duke, I'm more of the athletic type. I want to be an officer mainly because I like helping people," Rocco established.

"Despite the fact he's the biggest guy here, Rocco's a big softy," David admitted as Rocco blushed before turning to the Zebra.

"My name Is Mike Fern, I'm here because I want to help keep dangerous criminals off the street. I see myself as a risk taker, and I've lived in the Meadowlands for most of my life," Mike established turning to the panther.

"Rachel Coal, My reason for being an officer a bit more… personal. I… lost my mother to gang violence when I was young. I want to be an officer so I can help prevent someone else from going thru that pain," Rachel admitted, which wasn't easy.

"That just leaves me," The panda said as Nick and Judy turned to her.

"My name is Yuri Miko, I'm also from Zootopia, and my reasons for enrolling are to protect those unable to protect themselves. As a child, I was trained in the arts of defense, and as a capable fighter there were questions with what I wanted to do," Yuri explained as Judy smiled.

"Well, you all seem very interesting. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Judy said as Nick was rubbing his chin.

"I thought you looked familiar," Nick called out to the panda as she looked at the fox.

"Excuse me, have we met?" Yuri started blinking.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Judy added, confused as Nick smiled.

"The 25th Zootopia martial arts tournament, you went up against Han Malcolm, he's a friend of mine," Nick explained as Yuri chuckled.

"Han, I have not seen him in years. How is he?" Yuri asked, curious about her old opponent.

"He's doing good. He's been running his parents Pandanese restaurant since they retired. I could give you his phone number, he would be grateful to hear from you," Nick informed as Judy looked around relieved with how friendly the others seemed. To be honest, she did not know what to expect.

"Anyway, you two must want to unpack. I'll escort you to your rooms," David said guiding the two out the doors. Davids lead them thru the compound, giving them the tour which Judy gratefully appreciated. Nick seemed to get the ropes very easily. Whether it was a deduction or just intuition, Judy couldn't figure out, but he seemed to easily understand the layout.

The three of them went down a hall where David escorted them to two doors next to each other.

"These will be your rooms. You can unpack now, just make sure you keep your room clean. You never know when the Major will pull a surprise inspection," David informed, waving as he walked off.

"Well, which room do you want Judy?" Nick offered as Judy thought it over.

"Does it matter? Both rooms are the same," Judy said as Nick nodded.

"I just thought it would be nice to offer," Nick replied as Judy chuckled pointing to the door on the left as Nick tipped an imaginary hat.

"Well Miss Hopps, I bid you a fair evening," Nick teased speaking in an elegant manner as Judy giggled doing a curtsy motion.

"Why thank you, Mr. Wilde. I shall meet you at dinner time," Judy replied in a fake accent. "You are such a dork," Judy added in her normal tone as the two went into their separate room. Judy placed her case on the floor and laid down on her soft bed, which was a bit too big for her. She was happy she had finally made it, and the rest of the class seemed nice which she was grateful for. She had feared they would all be scary and rude.

…

 _Beta'd by PizzaSteve3902_


	36. You're Dead

Judy had finished unpacking her belongings as she looked at the over-sized room. She had come to terms with the fact that everything in the school was intended for larger mammals. She laid down on the huge mattress and looked up at the roof. The day was interesting so far; meeting the students and all. Suddenly, she felt a soft buzzing in her hip pocket.

Judy pulled out her phone and saw the image of her parents over the text that read "Mom and Dad" informing her of the caller. Judy pressed the green button, the digit on her paw hitting the screen as her phone entered Muzzletime beginning the video of her parents.

"Hey, Judy. Just thought we'd check in and see how the academy is," her father Stu said as Judy smiled back.

"Going well. The other students seem really nice. I have not met the teacher yet, but I feel like I'll like it here," Judy replied. Stu lifted his hat wiping his forehead, it was obvious to her that he was nervous, taking a deep breath.

"Well that's good for you," Stu replied as the two spent a while talking.

After the call she laid back down, guiding her eyes back to the roof.

"This might not be so bad," Judy told herself, smiling.

...

"This will be the worst, hardest time of your lives!" a voice yelled at the eight students wearing running attire. The voice belonged to an older polar bear as she walked by them all standing formally. "You will address me as Major at all times is it that clear?" The Bear ordered.

"YES, MAJOR!" The eight replied as Friedkin continued her speech.

"I won't lie to you, the academy is not all paperwork and tests. You will get hurt, you will fall down and, in all honesty, not all of you may make it to graduation, so I will do this." the bear paused, pointing away. "If you're tired, there's the door. If you think it's too hard, there's the door. This is your last chance to walk away without bringing shame to anyone, but quitting after you've started is the most shameful thing an officer can do. So I ask, does anyone want out? I won't think less of you, as this life isn't for everyone," Friedkin proposed as the eight stood still.

"NO MAJOR!" They all replied as she looked at them giving a faint smile.

"Admirable. At least you're chance takers. Only cowards turn back and run away before the first blow has been thrown. But you're still crap!" Friedkin replied as they walked to the obstacle course.

"This is the Police Academy training course. It's 3 miles long and simulates every environment a Zootopia police officer will come into contact within the field. In order to pass you will have to clear the course in 20 minutes running two miles and avoiding obstacles for one mile. Fair warning, it's extremely difficult. And if you make it over the time limit or fall off the course you're dead and you fail. Plan your strategy carefully, and sometimes speed is not everything," Friedkin explained. "Get ready at the starting line, let's see how far you can make it," Friedkin ordered as the eight did so, making their way to the starting line.

"Good luck, Judy," Nick encouraged giving a smile. He was wearing a loose T-shirt and shorts and doing stretches as Judy looked at him. She was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of running spats as she smiled back. Major Friedkin blew the whistle and the eight starting running. The first part of the course was a basic path as the eight began their run. Nick was doing the jog with ease as it was a flat dirt path resembling a basic trail. Judy managed to tail them, which due to being smaller was not easy, taking a heavy amount of energy. After the basic run was when the course became grassy and full of hills resembling a meadow. Judy had no choice but to slow down, it was no more flat ground, she had to prepare her footing and speed as Mike tripped and rolled down the hill.

"You're dead, Fern!" Friedkin called out as he muttered something under his breath as the number was cut down to seven who continued. Judy was dead in last just behind Nick, then it went Rocco, Yuri, Enrique, David, with Rachel in the lead.

"I'm in the lead, I'm actually in the lead!" Rachel said, praising herself as she crossed to the third zone, the Sahara which was covered with sand and wind blowing from fans to simulate a sandstorm as Rachel fell flat on her face losing her footing in the loose sand as the others passed her.

"You're dead, Coal!" Friedkin repeated as the group made their way to the sand as Judy tried climbing onto the sand.

"Come on, just... maybe if I..." Judy brainstormed as she managed to climb onto the loose sand, continuing her running as she fell thru, chest deep in the sand

"You're dead, Hopps!" Friedkin informed as Judy clenched her fist pounding the sand as the five remaining mammals continued their run.

Nick was trailing Rocco who, due to his size, was tearing thru the sand like nothing. Nick noted how the guy was like a tank. With him and Enrique trudging thru the sand, Nick chose to run on all fours to evenly distribute his weight on the sand as they made their way to a giant sheet of ice crossing into the tundra section. Nick and David, due to their claws had it easier on the Tundra branch. They were running when out of nowhere Rocco fell under the ice into the cold water.

"You're dead, Duke!" Friedkin established as the others continued running as they were obviously starting to get tired as Yuri slipped, sliding on ice as she crashed into Enrique sending them both headfirst in a huge ice wall. The panda clenched her head which was now bruised. Enrique got up and tried to climb the wall.

You're dead, Miko!" Friedkin established again as David ran to the wall using his claws to scale the giant mound of ice as Nick did the same, jumping off Enrique as they both stuck their claws deep into the wall. Enrique wasted a good 30 seconds on the wall trying to make progress but to no avail.

"You're dead, Fields!" Friedkin repeated just leaving the two canines as they made their way up the wall jumping down into the rainforest section.

"How are you holding up, Nick? Do you need to take a breather?" David remarked as the two of them made their way across a rope bridge.

"I'm good," he replied as the two continued running and jumping onto an array of logs in the mud

"How about you, David" Nick asked as the two were running along the logs before David slipped, falling face first into the mud.

"Your dead, White!" Friedkin established as Nick looked back at him and continued his run Was he really the last mammal standing? This is the best impression he could have hoped for. He knew all the right moves to make. It was at this time Nick remembered something his father told him.

...

Nick was a kid when he was sitting at the family dinner table with John and Francine. It was just after Nick confronted the two bullies harassing Dawn. He was bruised on the stomach.

"Nick, what happened to you?" Francine asked, concerned for her son as Nick set down his fork looking at his injury.

"Oh, this? Got in a fight with some bullies," Nick replied as John and Francine dropped their silverware.

"You're being bullied?" John asked as Nick shook his head.

"No. Another kid was. I could not stand by and do nothing, I had to get involved" Nick replied as his folks were having mixed feelings as John finally spoke.

"Nicholas, you did the right thing, the worst thing someone can do in life is just standby. If you're able to do something then do it. We are foxes, that means we have to work harder than most mammals, so remember this one phrase _, If everyone gives 100%, you always give 110%_ and whatever you do, never just stop," John replied as Nick picked up his fork, cutting back to reality. Here he was running, he knew this course inside out, every trick, every trap, and technique. He could complete it on his first time.

"Should I do it?" Nick asked himself. Should he complete the course?

…

 _Beta'd by PizzaSteve3902_


	37. Coming Closer

Nick looked back at the course. For some unknown reason, he stopped dead in his tracks as Friedkin blew her whistle.

"Wilde! Why have you stopped moving?" The major asked as Nick was catching his breath.

"There's really no point. I'm the last one standing, and there is no need to go further; this course would be impossible to complete on the first try. If this were a real-life scenario, I would be heading back for my classmates anyway," Nick answered.

"So you're just gonna quit?" Friedkin asked, wanting a clear response as Nick took a deep breath.

"Also, in all honesty, I can't go much longer; too tired," Nick replied as the Major blew her whistle.

"Okay everyone! That was adequate for beginners. hit the showers!" Friedkin ordered as the others got up. David walked up to Nick wiping mud off his clothes.

"Credit where it's do, Nick. You managed to keep up with me really well," David complemented as Nick sighed.

"Thanks… ran track in high school," Nick responded as the rest of the students caught up with them. Enrique and Rocco were still rubbing themselves.

"I'd welcome a nice hot shower," Rocco said sneezing as she gently tugged the ends of her running pants, sand pouring out.

"I was beginning to think I'd be stuck in that sand," The small rabbit replied as the main group headed to the showers.

It had been a few weeks at the academy, and Judy has gotten to bond with Nick a lot more. He has been doing near perfect on his tests and even offered to help Judy study, which she welcomed. The two were in Nick's room as he was going over his classwork with Judy as he looked at her answers.

"Look, it's mostly right," Nick explained as Judy was fairly sure she got them all right.

"Wait, 'mostly'? What did I get wrong?" Judy asked as Nick looked over her paper.

"On number six you put down 'call the dispatcher and tell him you have a 10-13' Nick answered as Judy pawed her face.

"I meant 10-31. It was a slip-up," Judy claimed to try to cover the fact she was lost in thought as Nick handed her the paper.

"Well I could see that mistake; it was easy to make. If you want, I have some mini cheese pizza pockets, you want one?" Nick offered as Judy felt her stomach.

"I could eat," Judy replied as Nick got off his bed, approaching a mini fridge that he opened.

"Is blueberry juice okay for you?" Nick asked, tearing open the cardboard box and holding the two small pizzas placing them into the microwave.

"Sure," Judy replied as Nick handed her a glass bottle with a blue liquid in it as she twisted the cap off taking a sip before turning back to Nick.

"Thanks for helping me study, I really appreciate it," Judy added as Nick came back with two rolled up pizzas, each on a paper plate.

"It's no problem, Judy. I don't know why, but I want you to succeed," Nick established, handing one to Judy as she gratefully took it, picking up the pizza pocket taking a bite as a strain of cheese connected her mouth from the pizza. She suddenly broke down crying. This easily got Nick's attention.

"Whoa, Judy, what's the matter?" Nick asked slowly putting his paw on her shoulder as Judy sniffled.

"It's just, you've been so nice to me these past few months, studying with me and helping me with exercises. It feels like our friendship is very one sided—you just keep giving and I've done NOTHING in return," Judy explained as Nick smiled.

"Hey, you don't _have_ to do anything. Friends just help each other out, with no strings attached," Nick replied as Judy fell back laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"You know Nick, you're the only person I've ever met who's supported my dream. The only one who's ever told I can be an officer," Judy admitted still in tears as Nick laid beside her looking up.

"Wow. I mean, I know most people would think it's impossible, but at least your parents would support you, right?" Nick admitted as Judy sighed.

"You know what my dad told me when I left for the academy?" Judy asked as Nick shook his head as Judy sniffled.

"He said 'Don't worry if you can't do it. You can always come back home,'" Judy replied as Nick put his hands on his chest.

"He probably just means that you're always welcome at home. It's probably nothing," Nick established as Judy turned to him.

"It's not what he said, it's the way he said it; I could tell that he expects me to fail. I could tell he would love nothing more me to just give up and head home," Judy admitted clenching her knees. "But that's why I won't give up. If anything people keep telling me they don't think I can do it, that just makes me want to keep trying, so I can prove them wrong," Judy established with a newly found confidence.

"I'll be honest Judy, I don't think you can be an officer," Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"What?" she asked, confused as to what Nick was telling her.

"I KNOW you can be an officer, and a great one at that," Nick added as she gently punched his shoulder. He rubbed it, hearing Judy sniffling emotionally.

"Nick, you'll never know how long I've wanted to hear those words," Judy replied as they leaned in closer together as Nick chuckled as Judy looked at him.

"You got a little cheese on your cheek," Nick replied killing the mood as Judy rubbed her cheek as he smiled. "Still there," Nick replied as she tried again as Nick gently ran his paw across her left cheek picking the strain of cheese as he flicked it away as the two laid there. ran his paw across her cheek again as Judy smiled placing a kiss on the fox.

"GAHHH!" Judy yelled waking up in her bed breathing deep. She looked around getting a view of her surrounding as she laid back down on her sheets.

"It was just a dream," she told herself in relief. Judy sat up, sweaty and nervous from her dream. _Did she just kiss Nick Wilde?_ She clenched her chest nervously with both arms breathing deep.

"It's not I really like him, It was just a crazy dream," Judy told herself to calm down. It was a dream and dreams don't mean anything; just last week she had a dream of being made of cotton candy.

As she stood up, she checked her clock. It was 3 in the morning.

Judy decided she might as well take a shower. As she grabbed her towel and a change of clothes, entering the hall in her undershirt and sweatpants as she walked along a dark empty hall to the showers. She set her belongs on a bench as she began removing her undershirt and undoing her sweatpants stepping under a shower head reaching for the water.

The hot rain made it's on down Judy's grey fur as she could not get the image of the kiss out of her head. Judy pounded her fist onto the brick wall.

"It was just a dream, I do not like Nick in that way," Judy told herself as she reached for her shampoo squirting a glob in her paw. As she proceeded to rub herself down, the door opened. Judy could not tell who had entered the showers. As she peeked through the curtain and seeing Yuri, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Judy! I did not expect you to up this early. Sorry for walking in on you," The panda apologized for her intrusion as Judy poked her head back into the shower.

"It's okay, Mimi. I have a huge family, so I'm used to showering with groups," Judy explained.

"I just like to do a few early morning exercises. What are you doing up if I may ask?" Yuri requested in a humble tone.

"Just had a bad dream," Judy answered.

...

 _Beta'd by PizzaSteve3902_


	38. It's Not Like That

"It's okay, Judy. Everyone gets nightmares," Yuri comforted as she started undressing as the rabbit scrubbed the soap on her own body.

"It's wasn't a nightmare, it was just an… unsettling dream," Judy corrected as she continued scrubbing as Yuri turned on the shower head next to her before looking down at Judy.

"Is it okay if I ask about your dream?" Yuri asked, not wanting to push as it was clear Judy did not want to talk about it. Yuri dismissed her as the two continued showering, the only sound was the water bouncing off them as Judy reached for the knob turning the water off as she walked to the towels wrapping herself up.

"Have a pleasant evening, Judy," Yuri replied, watching the rabbit leave the room.

Making her way to her dorm room, Judy got on the floor doing some early morning exercises, she set her paws on the floor holding herself off the floor doing some push-ups.

"30 push-ups, than 10 on each arm," Judy told herself pushing herself off the ground as she continued her exercise routine before putting one arm behind her back continuing her push-ups as she raised and lowered from the ground. making light breaths to take her mind off her dreams as it lingered in the back of her mind. She did not love Nick, even though he was nice and helpful, taking the time to help her with homework. And he _was_ kind of handsome. Judy smacked herself.

Even _if_ she did like Nick what did it matter, he was still a fox and the idea of rabbits being relationships with foxes was all but unheard of. It was best for her to just ignore them as she switched arms on the final stretch of her push-ups. After her exercise she stood up checking her watch. It was 6 in the morning as Judy stretched her arms behind her back.

She got dressed, then left her room, heading down the hall, making her way to the vending machine reaching into her pants pocket pulling out a few coins and inserting them into the machine. Pushing the button as a honey nut bar dropped. Removing the bar from the machine, Judy unwrapped the cover taking a bite as she felt a paw tapping her shoulder. She quickly turned around, honey nut bar hanging in her mouth as she faced Nick.

"NICK!" she said in surprise, her mouth full of the bar as she swallowed as Nick put his hand behind his back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Just saw you were up decided to say good morning," Nick replied as Judy gave a smile.

"Well thanks. I make a hobby of waking up early. What about you; why are you up?" Judy curiously asked as Nick shrugged.

"Studying. Speaking of being up early, do you have problems sleeping?" Nick asked approaching the machine putting a bill in pushing a few buttons as a bag of chips dropped.

"No. Why do you ask that?" Judy curiously asked taking another bite of her bar as Nick tore open his chips.

"Well you fell asleep in the middle of studying. I had to carry you back to your room," Nick answered as Judy almost dropped her bar.

It's true she was studying with Nick last night; they were going over homework. And when she woke up she was fully dressed on top of her sheets. Judy hadn't put thought into it, but what she thought was a dream really happened. But they didn't really kiss, that part had to be a dream… right? It couldn't have been real. She would never.

"Nick, what exactly happened last night, before I dozed off?" Judy asked as Nick scratched his neck. telling her about the work the went over.

"I mean what was the _last_ thing that happened?" Judy demanded as Nick bounced back

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" Nick responded a bit off guard as Judy pouted.

"Nick, just answer the question," Judy said in a dead serious tone as he sighed.

"If you must know, you were telling me how your family wants you to fail and go home, that you try so hard because no one else believes in you. I had told you that you will make a great officer and you broke into tears," Nick informed as Judy remembered that, hearing those words for Nick's mouth.

 _"I KNOW you can be an officer, and a great one at that,"_ Nick told her last night.

"After that, you practically fainted, and I carried you to your room," Nick continued as Judy sighed in relief. As embarrassing as fainting was, if she had actually kissed him… that would be a disaster.

"You carried me to my bed?" Judy asked, confused as Nick put up his arms.

"It's not like that!" Nick defended. "You were out cold. What was I supposed to do? Let you sleep in my bed?" he added as Judy face turned red from embarrassment as she faced.

"Well, thank you," she replied walking off as Nick waved.

It was another day on the course as Nick and David were neck and neck as the students crossed to the desert part of the course, running through the sand as the two were in the lead. Judy had made it to the sand as she remembered a tip that Nick had given her. The small rabbit got on all four and began crawling, spreading her weight out instead of focusing it to two points, due to her small size and light weight, she managed not to sink as she scurried along the sand. It was actually working, she was much faster than ever as she dug her paws into the sand managed to catch up with Nick and David.

"I'm actually in front," Judy thought to herself with great pride as the sand area ended and shifted to the ice-coated tundra. David sprinted ahead, his claws catching on the ice for grip. As Judy slipped, the arm of Nick caught her.

"There you go," Nick assured, saving her from a death as he took off after David. She had to take it slow on the ice as she fell behind again.

After the course, the students were stretching out. David was the last one standing and made it halfway, Nick just a few feet behind. Judy was rubbing her paws, for the first in her life she'd wished she'd been born with sharp claws to make traction on the ice instead of just slipping around. drinking a can of juice as Mike walked up to her.

"You've gotten a lot better, Hopps," the zebra said, a bit sour he came in last. Judy smiled, proud of herself.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," Judy replied, glad that Mike took notice, but not wanting to showboat.

"It's obvious that it's because Wilde is helping you," Mike replied. This got Judy's attention. By his tone it was clear something was wrong. "Nick has aced every test and does exceptional on all the physical test, lowest he's ever gotten is a 97%, and yet he spends his time helping _you_ get better. Why?" Mike asked as Judy concluded that Mike had something against it.

"He's my friend. He wants me to my best," Judy replied as Mike chuckled.

"There's just something unnatural about him. He's too good. Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if he was cheating," Mike responded as Judy clenched a fist.

"He would never! Nick is the only person who's ever believed in me! He has been nothing but honest and trustworthy since I met him! He told me I could be a great officer, so don't you dare talk bad about him like that!" Judy outburst, looking around glad no one saw them as she sighed in relief.

"I see. He's the reason you're here," Mike replied as Judy looked at him confused as she did not know how to respond.

"It's clear the only reason you're doing so well is because Nick is helping you. He's heading in first place and you're clinging to his red tail—rabbit chasing fox; Now that's ironic," Mike explained as Judy snarled.

"It's not like that!" she responded fiercely.

"Without Nick, you'd be bottom of the barrel, or you might of walked out the door weeks ago," Mike added, walking off as Judy cooled down. Was it true? Has she had been depending on Nick? Was she even capable of doing this on her own?

Nick and Judy were eating noodles for lunch as Judy dug her chopsticks into the bowl, poking the food.

"Nick," She called out gently as he turned to her swallowing.

"What's up?" Nick asked as Judy took a breath. She knew what she was going to say, it hurt her but Mike had a point; she _had_ been relying on Nick to pass, plus being in battle with these weird thoughts of him weren't helping.

"I think we should put some distance between us," Judy stated.


	39. Working Apart

Nick looked at Judy reflecting on her words. It was not clear to him what Judy thought as they just sat there.

"Judy, this… I mean… it's just a lot to take in," Nick responded honestly, caught off guard by her words. The two have been seeming to get along so well as Judy looked down at her food before guiding her eyes back up to Nick.

"Look, it's not you, It's me; _I_ have to prove to myself I'm capable of doing this on my own. I can't keep counting on your help to pass," Judy explained as Nick set his cup down.

"That's ridiculous! Me being here has nothing to do with your grades. If I had decided not to attend you'd still be here, regardless of me," Nick confided as Judy sighed.

"Nick, you and David are the best students in the class. Saying that you helping me makes no difference on my grades sounds completely ridiculous," Judy countered.

"Look, I'm just wanting to help. I'm sorry Judy, but that's just the way I was raised," Nick explained.

"I DON'T WANT HELP!" Judy countered as Nick sat back down. It was clear she was agitated.

"I don't want you looking down on me like I'm some defenseless child who needs to be pulled out of the sand every time I fall down! I have to prove I can do this on my own—that I _deserve_ to be here," Judy retorted as Nick looked down.

"Judy, is that really what you think? That I… look down on you?" Nick asked, honestly hurt by the words as she calmed down, clearly seeing the effect her words had on him. "I never once thought I was better than you, Judy. I'll be honest, I'm the one who wouldn't be here without you," Nick replied as this grabbed Judy attention.

"Nick… I… I didn't mean that… " Judy trailed off, not knowing what to say as she covered her mouth.

"I mean… every time I see you on the course, I see someone who always gets back up and gives it their all—that's what inspires me to do my best; I'm the one who relies on you," Nick admitted as he placed his chopsticks in his cup. "I'm sorry, Judy, I understand what you're saying. I was always told to help my friends, but if you feel me helping you is holding you back, than I'll stop," Nick agreed standing up. "I'm gonna go clear my head. Thanks for treating me to lunch," Nick added as he left, as Judy just sat there, her head falling on the table spilling her noodles, she honestly felt horrible.

Nick left the dining area and headed to his bedroom, reflecting on the argument he and Judy had. Was it true that he was holding her back? He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Maybe staying away from Judy would've been the best course of action.

It was a few days later, and Judy had spent some time on the Tundra course, looking for a way to get past the ice without falling.

Doing her stretches, the snow fell gently on the course as Judy rubbed her paws together. These courses were very realistic, and she was cold. She tried slowly walking as she slipped, landing face-first, the cold frozen surface pressed against her cheek as she pulled herself up, continuing—this time using only her soles as she slipped, landing on her back.

"There has to be a way," Judy told herself, getting back up as she tried again. After a good hour or two trying to do the ice course, she laid back on the ice, snow from the machine gently falling on her as she was breathing heavily.

"There has to be a way," Judy told herself again, exhausted as she noticed Rocco working on the course as he slipped, making a huge thud which sent shock waves through Judy as she sprung up.

"Sorry," Rocco said, getting up as he frantically moved his legs.

"Trouble on the Tundra course?" Judy asked as he nodded.

"It's so hard for me. I don't have the sharp claws to grip the ice with," The rhino said as he tried to get up. Judy stood up, rubbing her cold frame.

I'm going inside to warm up, maybe hit my notes. See you later, Rocco," Judy stated as she trudged through the snow making her way back to the school. Upon leaving the course she starting warming up as her wet paws trailed water on the sidewalk before making her way to the school. Entering, Judy walked to the dorm areas where David and Rachel sat at a table building a tower of playing cards.

"Easy, Rachel," David said to the panther who held two cards on the tower moving them slowly as the tower collapsed.

"Sorry, David," Rachel replied, dropping the two cards on the pile as of they landed in front of Judy; about as big as a lunch tray as she used both hands to pick it up as she handed it to David.

"You dropped this," Judy stated as the wolf looked down under the table seeing the rabbit.

"Oh thanks," David replied as Judy handing him the card.

"Now we have to start over from scratch," Rachel said, picking up two cards as David cleared the table.

"Try to keep the balance this time," David replied as Rachel pouted.

"It's not my fault this table is wobbly," Rachel replied, taking the two cards as Judy left the two, heading to her room. Upon entering, she laid on her oversized bed looking over her notes.

"There has to be someway not to slip on the ice," Judy pondered, thinking about it from every conceivable angle. She laid on her bed brainstorming. It was much harder for her than everyone else—she had the small size and no claws. Even Rocco and Enrique had their weight which somewhat helped. While she was working extra hard, the others got to goof off playing cards.

"THAT'S IT!" Judy exclaimed, figuring out the puzzle. It all came down to balance. If Judy could keep her center balance she could travel the ice. It's just like skating. Judy quickly flipped the page in her notebook writing down her theory.

The next day, she tested out her theory which yielded positive results. She was able able to transverse the ice course halfway before falling. The ice and sand were the hardest for her conquer, but in time she was able to complete the whole course in 40 minutes. Judy had to cut her course time in half to pass.

As flipped the page of her notebook, Judy sat at her desk when there were a few knocks on her door.

"Come in," Judy replied as the door opened, revealing Yuri who smiled.

"Greetings Judy, I just wanted to check on you," Yuri said, concerned, as Judy flipped to a page in her notes then faced Yuri.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why would you think something's bothering me?" Judy asked, nose deep in her notes hardly paying attention to Yuri.

"It's just you've been hitting the books awfully hard these past few days, and when you're not studying, you're on the course," Yuri replied as Judy turned the page.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I need to work harder than everyone to make it as an officer," Judy defended as Yuri backed off.

"I understand. It must be tough for you, but I've heard you completed the course. I have no doubt soon you'll be able to complete it under the time limit," Yuri praised.

"Oh, thanks," Judy replied, flipping to another page as Yuri looked around.

"It's just, since you stopped hanging out with Nick, you two have been… distant," Yuri explained as Judy looked around realizing she had been blowing everyone off.

"Look Yuri, I'm sorry. I've been focused on my classes and I haven't hung with Nick in a while. I should probably apologize to him," Judy admitted.

"Yeah you should… while you have the chance," Yuri replied as Judy looked at the panda, confused.

"You didn't hear? Nick has been slipping," Yuri informed as the book fell from Judy's paws, hitting the floor.


	40. 110 Percent

The book hit the floor as Judy just sat there in shock of what she heard, Nick was slipping. The was impossible Nick was near the top of the class. Did Judy's words hurt him that much?

"I need to talk to him" Judy replied leaving her desk. Yuri looked at her rubbing her chin.

"Judy if I may ask, who do you care so much How Nick does?" You inquired interestedly by her shift in personality as Judy just thought it over. Why did she care what happened to Nick? She came to the academy to prove herself not to make friends. But even then something felt off.

"I Don't know Yuri, maybe it's because Nick was the first person to believe in me, but regardless I can't just sit back knowing he could fail" Judy replied leaving the room as Yuri shook her head.

"That's one crazy bunny" Yuri replied as Judy practically sprinted down the halls as she saw David at the vending machine.

"Judy, no sprinting in the halls" The arctic wolf called out as Judy stopping in her tracks.

"Sorry" She called out continued her slow walk to the other dorm room where she came on Nick's door knocking out to no use.

"Nick, OPEN UP!" Judy ordered as there was nothing.

"Nick!" Judy repeated still in a demanding tone as she spent a good ten minutes knocking.

"Nick, please open up" Judy called knocking again to no response.

"Looking for Wilde?" a voice asked as she turned seeing Mikey Fern with a protein bar in his hooves.

"Do you know where he is?" Judy practically pleaded as Mike took a bite of his bar.

"Last I saw he was on the bench outside, why do you ask" Mike replied taking another bite as Judy's ears perked up.

"Thank you, I need to talk to him" Judy replied as Mike shook his head in disappointment watching the bunny leave the room. Judy walked down the hallway making her way to the entrance. Judy left the compound seeing the Bench where the fox sat back facing her as he was looking up at the moon as tiptoed to him.

"What do you want Judy?" Nick asked not even facing her. as she looked shocked.

"How did you know I was there?" Judy asked somewhat surprised as Nick kept facing away.

"Your scent, what do you want?" Nick asked as Judy looked down.

"Nick, I heard your grades were slipping, why?" Judy demanded to know as Nick kept facing at the moon.

"That's what you came to talk about my grades?" Nick asked as shrugged.

"May I?" Judy asked as she sat down aside him.

"Nick If something is interfering with your grades, I want to know" Judy requested as Nick laid back.

"What happened to you doing this on your own" Nick replied as Judy put her paws on her knees. was this all because of her. did her words really hurt Nick so much? she was so focused on herself she never considered Nick.

"Nick is this about what I said last week, I didn't mean that you- I'm sorry" Judy replied looking down.

"I just wasn't prepared to hear that from you. I'm sorry if it has been on my mind recently but I should not blame yourself for my lack of performance" Nick countered honestly feeling bad for himself. it was true that the thought of his fight with Judy was on his mind but holding her responsible for it was not gonna solve anything.

"But I, Look Nick If hurt your feelings it was not my intentions, But I can't allow risking you failing because of some choice words I gave you" Judy replied as Nick sighed.

"Why do you care if I pass or fail?" Nick asked curiously turning his head to Judy.

"Why do you care so much of my opinion of you? Judy countered as Nick smiled.

"Still the sly Bunny" Nick admitted as Judy looked surprised as Nick dropped the subject. the sat still under moonlight laying back in the bench looking at the moon. Both were looking for the right words.

"Because-" They both spoke before stopping. they looked at each other.

"Ladies first" Nick slyly said as Judy smirked.

"I always hated that cliche" Judy admitted as she nudged Nick's shoulder. The rabbit smirked as the fox pulled out a silver coin.

"How about we flip" Nick offered, holding the coin about to flip as he felt Judy hold the coin closed in his paw.

"No need, I'll go first, The reason I care so much about you passing is that I... Care about you" Judy admitted as Nick jumped.

"WHAT?" Nick replied shocked as Judy turned away blushing furiously as she shook her head clearly in a poor choice of words.

"Whoa, Not like that. I mean don't get the feeling I like you or anything it's just... You've been the only person who's actually told me I can be an officer and you're a model student. I want us both to succeed" Judy replied as Nick nodded.

"Sorry for overreacting it's when you said you care about me I thought... something different" Nick replied as Judy was silent before laughing.

"Wait, you actually thought I... with you, I mean your nice and all but... you're a fox" Judy slowly admitted as Nick sat back down faking a smile.

"Yeah, a bunny and a fox being together, How stupid would that be" Nick jokingly agreed as Judy looked down.

"What about you, why do you care so much about my opinion of you?" Judy asked wanting to change to subject as Nick sighed.

"It's just I...Look up to you, your drive, your ambition, the way you always get back 's what I find inspiring. You will make a great officer, I just you to feel I could be that worthy too" Nick admitted as Judy smiled.

"Well I do, if we graduate, I'd be honored to have you as a partner Nick Wilde" Judy replied in her cheery attitude with another shoulder bump.

"And I You Judy Hopps" Nick replied in a similar tone as she looked down.

"Nick, I'm sorry about the way acted Last week, I had all this macho junk in the head, that I had to do this alone, You were only trying o help me and I didn't know how to deal with it...so I pushed you away and isolated myself in my studies Thinking I could do it all by myself without anyone" Judy admitted as Nick smiled.

"It's Okay, maybe we both let our emotions get the best of us, let's just promise to do our bests from now on, my father always told me being a fox means working extra hard, when everyone else gives 100%, you give 110 and I guess that applies to you too, so what do you say?" Nick asked extending his paw as Judy shook.

"I say, bring it on, let's give it everything we got, I've gotten a lot better at the course" Judy admitted as Nick glanced over to the course lit by night sky.

"Want to test that?" Nick offered glancing over to the corse as Judy shrugged.

"Now dressed like this?" Judy asked as Nick shook his head.

"The exam, 5 dollars for the winner" Nick offered as Judy shook her head.

"Aww is the wittle bunny afwaid of losing?" Nick teased as Judy pouted.

"No, I just don't gamble, but how about winner get to be in charge if- I mean when we're partners?" Judy offered as Nick shook.

"Deal" Nick agreed as they shook.

It was the day of the physical exam, both Nick and Judy were on the final leg of the course along with David, which resembled the city, they had to avoid obstacles as David stopping almost hitting a car as Nick ran past him, Judy jumping over them as she land aside Nick as the two continued sprinting. Ursula Freidkin was checking her pocket watch as she saw the dot of Wilde and Hopps trailing along the course.

"How you doing Judy," Nick asked low on his breath as Judy smiled.

"My legs are sore and I'm almost out of breath" she replied as they saw the finish line

"We're going to make it" Nick replied as Judy jumped on his shoulder about to jump off his as Nick fell over at the last second causing them both to roll as they fell over the finish line as the Major blew an air horn signaling the line was crossed as they both got up.

"Who won?" The both asked eagerly as Friedkin checked her watch.


	41. Graduation

"Hopps won by 3 seconds" Friedkin replied as Bunny jumped gleefully cheering herself on. It was clear how proud she was as Nick just smirked.

"Let her cheer, She deserves this" Nick added as Judy realizing her before stood straight clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry Major, I was just-It's okay Hopps, you and Wilde are the first two across the line you have every right to be proud of yourselves. Ursula Friedkin reply giving them a salute.

"You two have broken the previous record and scored near perfect on the written exam. I'd consider it an honor to work with you anytime" Friedkin replied formally as Nick and Judy did the same. afterwards, they waited for the rest of the class.

It was graduation day as Ursula stood on a stage with the 8 students all wearing Police uniforms an array of chairs around the stage filled with mammals seeing the new officers as Friedkin tapped the tip of her microphone.

"Ladies, gentle-mammals, we are to today to welcome 8 new members to our family, the students have worked hard and have all shown to they possess the will and determination that fits the honor of being an officer. They know that it is their duty to hold the law above all and to protect and serve the people. I wish these eight the best wherever they choose to make their future" Friedkin responded turning to the student as the audience clapped.

"To hand out the badges, may I Introduce Zootopia's fine mayor, Dawn Bellwether" Friedkin added as the eyes turned to the small ewe holding a wooden box.

"When I say your name, please walk forward to Mayor Bellwether to collect your badge" Friedkin proclaimed reading the name alphabetically off a list.

"Rachel Coal," Ursula read as the panther stepped up to Dawn saluting the mayor who held out a metal badge.

"Rachel has demonstrated that she is more than willing to protecting the innocent and will make a fine officer in the City of Slatewall" Friedkin replied as the audience cheering as the panther held her badge nodded walking back to the other.

"Rocco Duke" Friedkin called out as the rhino stepped forth as him getting him a badge from such a small mammal was kind of humorous.

"Rocco has shown nothing but the best intention in his willingness to help his classmates, his big heart will be more than welcome in Zootopia's second precinct," Ursula said as Rocco held his badge.

"Thanks, it's a privilege to be here" Rocco added heading back

"Enrique Feilds, with honors" Ursula called out as the Bull stepped forth for his badge

"Enrique has displayed exceptionally on all written exams and has a full understanding of the law and has the will to enforce it, he will make an excellent officer in the Meadowlands" Ursula stated as he nodded holding of his badge placing it on.

"Michael Fern" Ursula called out as the zebra approached for his badge.

"Michael, you aced the written exam with a 100%, but you came in last in the practical, with only 4 minutes to spare, I hope you take the time to reflect on how you can perform better in the Meadowlands"Ursula stated as he nodded.

"Okay Major, I'll do just that" Mike responded being handed his badge walking back.

"Judith Hopps, with top honors" Ursula called at as Judy was eager she wanted to sprint up but decided to enjoy her walk as she approached the mayor standing at eye level who handing Judy her badge as she stared at it in a daze.

"Judy has shown us here at the academy that size isn't everything, she had a near perfect score on the written exam and came in first place in the practicals, and thus it's only fitting such an exceptional student be staffed on Zootopia precinct 1, in the center of the worlds best city"Ursula responded as Judy looked up at the Major.

"Thank you so much, I won't let you down" the small rabbit replied heading back to the other as she held her badge.

"Yuri Miko" Ursula called out as the panda stepped forward collecting her badge and bowing formally.

Yuri has held herself with the utmost honor and discipline, her place at Zootopia's Second precinct is one well earned through dedication" Ursula praised as Yuri nodded.

"Thank you, this is a great honor" Yuri replied walking back.

"David White, with honors" Ursula called up as David received his badge standing formally.

"David came in third in practical exams and scored highly in the written exams, and he comes for a long line of Officers. The White family have been officers in Wolf Creek for over 60 years and feel the David will certainly carry on the tradition" Ursula replied as David nodded.

"Major, those words mean a lot" David replied walking back.

"And last but certainly not least: Nicholas Wilde, with honors" Ursula called as the fox walked up to her.

"Nicholas has shown his dedication overcoming social hurdles and scored exceptionally well in both exams, scoring in the top three in both categories. I can tell his heart is in the right place, and due to his high scores he will be going to Zootopia's first precinct" Ursula said as Nick walked up to Dawn who handed him his badge before giving him a tight hug.

"Too tight" Nick squirmed as Dawn let go.

"Sorry Ni- I mean Officer Wilde" Dawn replied as Nick received his badge, heading back to join to others.

After the ceremony, the officers were doing their own thing as Nick sat on the bench holding his badge as the piece of bronze sat in his paw as Judy landed on the bench beside him.

"We did it!"Judy cheered holding her paw up with the badge inside it as Nick smiled.

"Yeah, we did" Nick replied pinning the badge back on his uniform. as they sat beside each other.

"Mind to tell me what was going on with you and the mayor?" Judy asked putting her paws on her lap, her feet swaying in the air.

"Who Dawn, she's an old her, I knew her since I was eight" Nick informed as Judy remember Nick's stories putting two and two together.

"So Dawn Bellwether is the Dawn from your stories" Judy concluded as Nick nodded.

"What's with her size, I don't want to come of as offensive, it such, she's much smaller than a usual sheep," Judy asked confused.

"Oh that, she has systemic hypoplasia" Nick informed as Judy looked at him confused.

"Hypno- plastic- what, is that a disease or something?" Judy asked confused as Nick shook his head.

"Medical condition, her body doesn't age properly, so she looks younger than she actually is" Nick explained.

"I Thought she looked young, but the clothes and the glasses really make her look more mature" Judy complemented as the two kept talking as Judy turned to Nick.

"Hey Nick, I was thinking since we're gonna to be partners, why don't we get a place together" Judy proposed as Nick scooted back looking at her.

"WHAT?!" Nick shockingly replied as Judy looked at him.

"Well since I'm moving to the city I'll need a place to live and told me you still lived with your parents until you left for the academy, so why not pool our money and get one great apartment instead of two low-end apartments" Judy explained as Nick thought it over.

"As long as it two bedrooms, I'm down" Nick replied as Judy shook her paws in a frantic state.

"It's not like that I all, I'm just saying it would be more practical, aww just forget it mammals might get the wrong idea, It was a stupid idea" Judy quickly replied as she felt Nick's hand on her shoulder.

"I'd love to pool our money together" Nick replied as Judy smiled before looking away.

"But what would everyone say about a fox and rabbit...living together?" Judy replied as Nick shrugged

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me, what about you?" Nick asked

END OF ACT V- Police Training


	42. Returning to Zootopia

ACT VI- Z.P.D.

Classes were over as Nick sat on the train aside Judy who still had her eyes glued to the box in her paw inside her a metal police badge and a bronze tag with her name on it as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, you haven't taken your eyes off that thing since you got it" Nick stated as Judy bounced back to her alert state.

"Sorry, it's just... I've been waiting for this since I was a child, it's like I'm dreaming" Judy explained.

"Well I'm here, and I can safely say you're awake" Nick replied as she nudged his shoulder.

"Next stop: Bunnyburrow" The train conductor called out as Judy smiled closing her box slipping it in her pocket as she stood up. Judy was eager to return home for a few days and celebrate with her family. The train stopped as Judy waved before exiting the train as the doors closed. Nick calmly set on the train making its way back to the city of Zootopia.

It was dark so the train was fairly empty as Nick sat there for a good hour or two. It would be nice to be back in the city. he uncapped a bottle of water taking a sip. waiting for the train to stop. eventually, the train made a stop in Zootopia. As Nick got off at the train stop, the streets were fairly empty.

Nick checked his phone, his parents agreed to pick him up so he sat there on a bench waiting for the two to arrive. Nick tilting his phone opening a game to kill the time. his phone was an older model with a crack on the camera lens but it still worked. Nick opened up Ewetube running his digit along the screen playing Crusaders of Valor, it was an old show about costumed heroes who fought crime, unlike most superhero series the Crusaders had no powers, Nick tapped the screen watching.

Eventually, John and Francine showed up in a dark blue sedan stopping in front of Nick.

"Hey Officer, need a ride?" John joked as Nick cracked a smile opening the back door.

"I would very much appreciate that" Nick replied opening the back door taking a seat. Nick took the hat off his head placing it on his lap as the car started. Nick looked at his parents.

"New car?" Nick said feeling the seats of the car as Francine chuckled getting Nick's attention.

"The station wagon broke down, we had to get it towed, and the mechanic said the insides were held together with duct tape and glue, it would be cheaper to get a new car then try to fix it" Francine explained as John was slightly pouted.

"I had a lot of fond memories in that car, hell Nick; you were made in the back of that car" John stated on Nick covered his ears.

"Dad I really don't want to hear about you and mom, doing it in the back of an old station wagon" Nick replied as John sighed.

"It was the 80's, it was pretty common, I took your mom to this lake right outside the city" John continued as Nick tried to get him to drop it. Francine noticed Nick's hint nudging John's shoulder.

"How about we go get ice cream to celebrate Nick's achievement, If being the first fox to make it as a police officer isn't worth an Ice cream, I don't know what is" Francine stated as Nick subtly thanked her.

"Ice Cream sounds nice" Nick replied as John smiled.

"I could go for a cone" the older fox stated turning the steering wheel as the sedan made a turn on the road. John replied saying they would stop by the house first Nick he could change, telling his son he did not want to risk Nick getting ice cream on his new police outfit as the pouted.

"Dad, I'm not a baby, I would expect that from mom but you, come on" Nick jokingly replied as the car made its way to the tailor shop showing it's age as the sign was newly painted, and retouched reading "Wilde Tailor Shop" as the sedan stopped the three getting out. Nick looks at the store which was closed. Nick walked up to the door turning around seeing his parents still at the car.

"I'm gonna open the door and there's gonna be surprise party on the other side, isn't there" Nick stated turning the knob opening the door. The inside was dark and empty as Nick flicked the light switch, the room seemed empty as Nick scratched his head

"Guess I was wrong" Nick replied walking in the living room as his parents followed him.

"See no party, you're losing your touch son," John said as Nick shook his head.

"I guess so" Nick replied heading up the stairs. Nick entered his bedroom closing the door behind him getting undressed and putting away his uniform. Nick changed into some of his regular clothes. a pair of cargo pants and a blue and white button-up shirt.

Nick looked in the mirror before leaving his bedroom heading downstairs. the Ice cream place was within walking distance.

The three left the house, walking to local Ice cream place, Nick looked down at the sidewalk, remembering when he was young, keeping his balance on the street curb as he often walked to the Ice cream place. The three entered Jerry Jumbeaux's cafe.

"Surprise" they all called out as Nick looked at his folk. they had thrown a party but waited until after Nick left the house to meet his friends, who were at the cafe.

"I Guess we're not so predictable after all" Francine smiled as Nick smiled back they had actually surprised him

"I guess not" Nick repeated as his friends bombarded him with gifts and questions about the academy. Nick tried his best to answer everyone as he could before asking everyone to stop for a few seconds so he could sit down and catch his breath as he sat at one of the booths as Jerry Jr. set a dish of Ice cream in front of him. Jerry Jumbeaux Junior went to school with Nick, and while the two weren't close friends they were on good terms.

Nick reached for his spoon before setting down. turning to Jerry thanking him. it was chocolate scooped ice cream, with swirls of blueberry topped with fudge and sprinkles, sided with a pastry

"Did you make this Junior?" Nick asked never having seen this type of pastry as Jerry smiled.

"It's a new dish, I call it a Blue-Blitz-Berry, let me know what you think" Jerry replied as Nick ran a fork and knife thru the huge pastry, putting a slice in his mouth tasting it.

"That tastes amazing Junior" Nick replied enjoying the dish as Jerry passed them out among the others.

"Actually you should thank Carmen, she made the made the recipe" Jerry establish as Nick turned looking at the light brown rabbit in her orange dress.

"Mr. Jumbeaux took me on as his apprentice" Carmen replied please that Nick like her recipe as Bucky sighed.

"Sis, stop showboating" Bucky called out as Han took a sip of his Iced Tea.

"Let your sister, have her moment, she got this job, you can let her enjoy it Dawn replied as Bucky sighed.

"Yes, Miss Mayor" Bucky replied as group dug into the blitz dishes.

"Actually Nick is the reason I asked Mr. Jumbrux for this job, I've always dreamed of working in a bakery" the young rabbit admitted as the group chuckled.

"With that sweet tooth of yours, I find it not surprising" Chuck added as they laughed at Chuck's comment as Nick pushed his spoon into the ice cream.

"Wait, I'm an idiot" Nick called as this comment got everyone's attention.

"Jerry's isn't open this late, I should have figured out something was up" Nick added palming himself as they laughed with the fox. The celebration was well worthwhile, getting to spend the time with his friends, after Classes, it was nice to eat this kind of food again as they gathered giving best Wishes to Nick as John handed him an envelope as Nick opened it.

"A check for... $3,000" Nick replied shocked holding the check.

"Son, this money is for you to get an apartment, with the cost of utilities and groceries, 3,000 sounds fair, this is not a gift, It's a down payment. As your father it's my job to get you started for your own life but I won't hold your paw forever, you owe this money back" John said as Nick hugged his father tightly.

"You haven't hugged me like that since you were a kit" John replied

(Crusaders of Valors is based off another Zootopia fanfic I'm working on, feel free to check it out)


	43. Returning to Bunnyburrow

Judy watched the train leave waving goodbye as it faded into the distance. Now to find her folks, who were set on picking her up from the station as she found them giving them a hug.

"Hey, Judy... how was the academy?" Stu nervously asked scratching the back of his neck as she smiled.

"It was amazing, I came in first in my class" Judy replied walking with her folk as they approached a light blue pick up truck, the paint was faded and it had the words "Hopps Farm" written on the door as the three got in heading home.

The truck stopped outside of a small farmhouse as the three left walking up to the front door as Judy sighed knowing the second she opened those doors her siblings would swarm her asking questions about the academy. Judy placed her paw on the doorknob.

"Guess I have to brace myself for a Hopps pile-up" Judy joked opening the door

"KITS, JUDY"S HOME!" Bonnie yelled into an intercom near the door, as she predicted her siblings ran down the stairs practically causing the house to shake bombarding her hugs and questions as Judy was practically suffocated.

"Okay, everyone got their hugs?" Judy asked as she began to answers the questions talking about her experience, telling everyone about how she came in the top of her class as her siblings were so proud to see their sister in her uniform.

"That course sounded tough, but I knew you could do it" a dark brown rabbit replied giving a thumbs up as Judy blushed.

"Thanks, Marcus, Now if you excuse me, I just got home, I'd like to freshen up, we can talk more over dinner, speaking of which what are we having?" Judy asked in honesty missing her family's cooking as Bonnie smiled.

"Whatever you want sweetie, but knowing you it'll be my veggie casserole" Bonnie smiled as the mere mention made Judy's mouth water.

"I'll take a shower then unpack, call me when dinner's ready" Judy politely replied.

"Sure thing Judy, we put your stuff in the guest room," Stu said handing her a key to one of the many guest rooms. In rabbit families, it was custom that when someone moves out their room goes to one of the younger siblings who had to share with others as Judy held her key.

"So, who got my old room?" Judy asked curiously as One of the young does put her paw up.

"Sarah, You were getting too old to stay with your litter-mates anyway, enjoy it" Judy replied climbing down the flights of stairs. The Hopps house was like a hotel. The main house was mostly for show and where the living room, dining room, and kitchen were. there were multiple underground floors holding bedrooms for all the bunnies, organized by birthday. Judy made her way to the guest room putting her case on the bed as plopping on the mattress looking up.

It was for a short while but it was always nice to be home. Judy clicked up her case getting a change of clothes. Judy carefully undid her uniform, stripping down to her undergarments. folding the uniform with the utmost care. Afterward, Judy wrapped a towel around herself, heading to the showers.

Judy walked to the showing room, which was a tile room, the walls lined with two stripes, one blue pointing left, the other pink pointing right. Judy entered the girls' side as the walls were lined with shower heads which were empty except for one or two other family members, growing up in huge family Judy had no trouble showing with others.

"Oh Judy, sorry I didn't know you were home," One of the girls said, revealing to be Julie, one of Judy's littermates, her biological twin who was seconded younger and looked just like her. Even the others had trouble telling them apart at times. when they were kids they used to prank the others by pretending to be each other. Julie ran soap across her arm as Judy placed her towel on a bench occupying the shower next to her twin as Julie passed her the shampoo.

"So Julie, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Judy asked as she squirted a glob into her paw rubbing it in her fur as the twin turned to her head under the water.

"Well, Mary's expecting in a few months" Julie informed rubbing her head.

"Aww, Little Mary Hopps is gonna be a mother" Judy replied touched that her little sister found someone.

"Actually it's Mary Cliff now, she and Cecil are married" Julie informed rinsing the soap out of her head.

"Let me know when she delivers, I'll have to get her a baby shower present" Judy replied turning off the shower head drying off as Julie did the same.

"Speaking of kits, since you graduated you plan on finding a cute city buck to hook up with?" Julie asked as drying off as Judy blushed.

"Julie, I just graduated, I'm looking to focus on my career before I even consider starting a family" Judy replied as Julie set her towel down getting dressed.

"Shame, I think you'd make a great mother, plus you are of that age" Julie replied putting her clothes on as Judy did the same as the two left the showers heading up to the dining room to eat dinner.

"Mom your cooking smells great tonight" Judy complemented sniffing the air sitting down between Julie and James, who was three seconds older than her, another one of her littermates as Bonnie smiled.

"I figured this should be a special meal, tomorrow you're heading off to Zootopia, just like you always wanted" Bonnie responded almost crying as Judy and a few others looked at her.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm just... so proud" Bonnie choked on her word as Judy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll still come around to visit, you haven't seen the last of me" Judy assured as she enjoyed her meal with her family.

"The next day Judy was at the train stop with her family who was waving wishing her luck as Stu and Bonnie approached with a fabric bag. Stu bit his knuckle.

"Judy, part of me always knew this day would come and even now I'm still not prepared for, seems like yesterday you running around town with the kids, talking about making it big in the city, and now you are, You're a responsible adult now but you'll always be my little girl, this is to get you started, don't worry about paying it back" Stu said handing her an envelope contained a stack of hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks, dad, you two mom, This is hard for me too, But I'm glad your both here" Judy replied as Stu handed her the cloth bag.

"Here's a little care package we put together for you," Stu said handing Judy the bag as she gratefully took it giving her parents a huge hug.

"Love you both, wish me the best" Judy said walking on the train happily as Stu blew his nose.

"I Miss her already" Stu sobbed breaking down in tears. The train started leaving the station as Judy sat down, care package beside her. Judy reached into her pocket pulling out her Z-Pod music player, placing her earbuds in shuffling thru her playlist. she was finally heading to the city of Zootopia, the world's biggest city and the melting pot of the world's cultures and she wanted to experience all of it.

Judy pushed the play button on her player as Gazelle's new single "Try Everything" started playing as the train traveled thru the countryside as Judy saw a speck in the distance, there it was Zootopia, her dream was coming true, soon she would be working alongside Nick at ZPD, fighting crime and helping citizens. Judy was bouncing eagerly on the edge of her seat.


	44. House Guest

The train stopped as Judy got off her seat, walking out of the metal train. The first view of Zootopia was breathtaking as Judy was overwhelmed by the sheer sight of all the buildings towering the sky. Her paws on the concrete pavement of the station, walking around looking seeing Nick.

"Hey Judy" Nick waved standing aside his red convertible as Judy rushing to him hugging him tightly as he squimed.

"Too tight" Nick groaned as Judy let go of him rubbing the back of her head. Judy let go of Nick as they just stood there awkwardly.

"Sorry" Judy apologized unable to explain her actions as Nick opened the passenger door to his car.

"May I show you around the City, It only seems fair to give you a tour of this fair city" Nick joked as Judy sat down in the seat. Nick closed the door walking around the car entering as he started the car.

"So are we still getting a place together?" Nick joked as the car began driving down the road as Judy looked around frantically.

"About that, If your uncomfortable about it we don't have to" Judy replied in defense taking back what she said earlier as Nick shrugged.

"It's okay, if we're both professional about living together I see no harm in it, In the meantime you're more than welcome to stay at my folks home, they love company" Nick replied as the two decided heading back to the Wilde Tailor shop as Nick walked up to the door.

"My parents are gonna love meeting my partner on the police force" Nick stated as Judy felt a bit nervous looking up to Nick.

"So what are your parents like?" Judy asked curious as Nick proceed to inform her about his folks, stating that they were some of the nicest people in the city as Nick opened the door

"Mom, Dad I'm home and I brought a guest" Nick called out as his dad was counting money in the register looking up.

"Oh hey son, who's your friend" John asked looking at the grey bunny as she smiled.

"Judy Hopps, I'm Nick's partner in the ZPD" Judy replied with a deep sense of pride as John closed the register.

"Well Miss Hopps, welcome to Wilde's Tailoring, we have some of the best clothes in Zootopia" John introduced himself before extending his paw as Judy shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilde" Judy replied as John escorted them into the living room where Francine was vacuuming the carpet, humming some song.

"This lovely vixen is my wife Francine, honey this is Judy Hopps, she'll be working with Nick at the ZPD" John informed as she turned off the vacuum looking down at the bunny smiling.

"Nice to meet you Judy, Nick told us all about you, thanks for looking after our son" Francine replied as Nick covered his eyes.

"Mom" Nick replied a bit embarrassed before looking up at his mom.

"Anyway, me and Judy were thinking about pulling our money together to get an apartment, so for the meantime is she welcome to stay here?" Nick asked as Francine smiled.

"Any friend of yours is welcome to stay here, we don't have a guest room but your more than welcome to sleep on the sofa" John answered.

"Nonsense, Judy's the guest; she can have my old room" Nick informed as Judy looked at Nick surprised.

"Nick, you don't have to" Judy said in disbelief as Nick put his paw up.

"Nonsense, guests always come first in this house; that is the Wilde way" John added as Judy smiled.

"I appreciate your generosity" Judy replied he smiled.

"Please stick to John, we'll treat you like you were a part of the family, bathrooms upstairs and Nick's bedroom is the door on the left, the one on the far right is ours, make yourself at home" John replied as Judy smiled.

"I'll show you my old room" Nick offered guiding the bunny upstairs as the photos on the wall caught her eyes.

"Wow Nick, Is this you as a child?" Judy asked looking at a picture of a young fox with a group of children, a lamb, a lion, a tiger, a woodchuck and a rabbit as Nick smiled.

"No that's my twin brother Mick" Nick replied making a joke as Judy withdrew.

"Oh sorry, I saw the picture and I thought" Judy trailed off, Nick tapped her on the head smiling.

"I'm kidding it is me, I'm an only child" Nick replied as she looked at the photo.

"Who are all the children, the look friendly?" Judy asked as Nick smiled pointing to the woodchuck.

"Thats Chuck, he's been my best friend since grade school, we met thru the Junior Ranger Scouts, along with Romero" Nick added pointing to the Lion. Nick then shifted his finger to the Tiger.

"That is Han, I tutored him in school and he taught me martial arts, his famly owns a Pandanese resturant in the city, they have the best dumplings in the Zootopia" Nick explained.

"I've never had Pandanese food is it good" Judy replied as Nick mocked a gasp.

"Judy, you are missing out, I will make it my personal mission to treat you to dinner at the Red Dragon restaurant" Nick declared as she smirked.

"The rabbit is Bucky he's another one of my friends, he the only boy among 7 kids, nothing compared to your family but there a good bunch, his sisters all really like me" Nick established before pointing to the lamb.

"And lastly Mayor Dawn Bellwether, growing up she really became grateful after I helped her deal with some bullies, she's one of my closest friends" Nck explained as Judy looked at two other pictures.

"That one with the deer is Keith, he moved away when I was young so i don't have much stories about him" Nick explained as Judy looked at the last photo, two foxes swimming in a pond.

"You're parents?" Judy asked as Nick shrugged.

"No that's me and Vivian Williams, she was my first real friend but she moved away when I was in elementary school, I haven't seen her since"Nick explained as Judy breathed deep.

"Well, I should probably start unpacking" Judy replied heading upstairs.

"I'll call you when Dinner's ready, You'll love my Mom's lasagna there are seven different types of cheeses" Nick complemented as the thought tasting the dish made his mouth water. Judy headed up to Nick's old room, opening to door.

The room resembled a typical bedroom, it was decently bed was suited for someone Nick's size and the TV was fairly big, hooked up to a Pawstation 3, their was shelf covered with trinkets. Judy picked up a small derby car carved out of wood setting in down before placing her case on the bed. Undoing the zipper she proceeded examining her clothes before placing the cloth bag on Nick's bed, which was the care package her parents sent her.

"Might as well see what I got" Judy thought opening the bag reaching her paw pulling out a toothbrush tied to a bottle of toothpaste setting it down. a box of mixed berries from her family farm, Judy pulled out the next item blushing. it was a vibrator in the shape of a carrot. she was so glad Nick did not see this, though it was common gift among female rabbits for when they left home, especially when they entered heat; Judy slid it on the bed pulling out a pink tube turning it.

"Bunny spray deodorant" It read as Judy pulled out the next items, toiletries, snacks, soaps and body washes, some fresh carrots and etc as Judy examined the belonging feeling one last item in the bag grabbing it, pulling it out revealing another pink tube.

"Really, two bottles of deodorant" Judy sighed turned the bottle reading the label as she dropped it landing on the floor.


	45. Home-Hunting

Francine was cutting the small lasagna in fourths placing a square on each plate, passing out the plates as Nick smiled.

"I'm gonna get something to wash this down with, want a drink?" Nick asked extending an offer to Judy was stabbing the lasagna gently with her fork as she nodded. Nick opened the fridge looking for something to drink, pulling out two cans of green tea, handing one to the rabbit before sitting back down.

"Wow, this amazing, in honesty it could rival my mom's cooking" Judy complemented putting a small bite in her mouth.

After dinner, the two were sitting on Nick's old bed shifting thru these his DVD collection flipping thru the cardboard box.

"There are like twenty Slashaway DVD's, do you have every one ever made?" Judy asked flipping thru the DVDs as Nick shrugged.

"It's a guilty pleasure, basically an homage and parody of the slasher genre, you have to watch all of them to truly get it"Nick admitted as Judy pulled one of the DVDs out showing an undead bear with overalls and a chainsaw.

"Slashaway Eight: Return of Anthony Mason" Judy read handing the box back to Nick who placed in back in between 7 and 9.

"The best of the franchise, first to delve into the supernatural aspect by resurrecting the first killer of the series, and have them battle each other in the end as Judy plugged her ears.

"Hey, Spoilers" Judy replied annoyed as Nick smirked straightening out the DVDs.

"I didn't know you liked them, I would not take you for the horror type "Nick replied a bit surprised.

"Actually, my parents didn't let me watch these kinds of movies" Judy informed pulling out another DVD.

"You actually have the Crusaders of Valor, remastered on Zoo-ray" cheered holding on a green plastic case as Nick looked at her.

"You have seen the show before?" Nick asked knowing the answer by how the bunny was bouncing on the mattress.

"I used to watch it with my siblings, it's one of my all-time favorites, let's pop this in" Judy replied excited as Nick smiled opening the case pulling out one of the Discs walking to the Zoo-ray player putting the first season in.

The Crusaders of Valor was a TV show that took place in the '60s, about a group of mammals who dressed up as costumed heroes and fought crime, it was both campy yet realistic, with none of the characters possessing superpowers and tackling real issues, mixed with villains with kooky gimmicks and flashy costumes. Both Nick and Judy regraded it as one of the best shows of all time as the movie played.

The first episode opened up with a recurring villain the Hangman, a Cougar wearing a sack over his head; robbing a jewelry store and running to be stopped by the Crusader.

"Wow, this show looks great remastered" Judy complemented as they continued watching.

"So Judy, who's your favorite Crusader?" Nick asked tearing open a bag of chips handling them to Judy as she picked one.

"Rainbow Rabbit from The Junior Crusaders, but if I had to pick from the original line up, I'd pick the Judicator" she replied pointing to the horse dressed up as a cowboy holding two silver revolvers.

"Because of the name?" Nick joked as Judy pouted.

"No, because he resembles a lawman, also he seems to have to be more responsible of the group, being the only family man, what about you" Judy admitted before bouncing the question back at Nick.

"Apollo, hands down" Nick replied obviously favoring the Crusaders Leader, the ever-optimistic Lion Apollo who was dressed as a gladiator with golden armor, Nick liked his heroic attitude and his ability to always see the bright side, who was also the founder of the group and paid for their vehicle and gadgets.

The two were watching, sharing the bag of chips, both reaching into the bag at the same time as their paws touched. they both quickly retracted. Judy was clearly nervous about that as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, you first" Judy gestured as he handed to bag to her.

"No after you I insist" Nick replied as she handed the bag back to him as they handed it back and forth as Nick rolled it up.

"Let's just put it under the bed, no sense getting crumbs all over the sheets" Nick replied as Judy looked at him blushing.

"Yeah, it could ruin the bedspread" Judy added as they sat there watching TV as Nick turned to her.

"Do you mind telling me what's on your mind?" Nick asked without even trying to ignore Judy's behavior.

"What do you mean" Judy replied turning a bit sour as Nick didn't even pretend, turning to her.

"Judy, something this bugging you and I want to know what!" Nick pushed, coming off as demanding as Judy scooted back.

"I Don't want to say" Judy defended as Nick glared wanting an answer as Judy sighed.

"Nick I, Think... I'm in love with you" Judy admitted as Nick stood silently before laughing at her

"Judy, be honest; do you really think I would be with someone like you" Nick replied coming off as hostile making Judy tap her digits together.

"Well, I don't know, you can't blame me for telling you" Judy replied as Nick laughed.

"Look at yourself, you're a country bunny from a small farming town, do you know the reason why I helped you get thru the academy. It wasn't because I liked you or anything; I pitied you" Nick established, his nose pressing against her face.

"You really are pathetic" The voice added as Judy woke up in shock. the TV was on the main title screen the bag of chips was closed on the floor as Judy slammed her paws onto the mattress, It happened again.

It was a few days later as both Nick and Judy were apartment hunting as the two were looking at a nice place in the downtown area. The two were at an apartment complex as a female deer was showing them an apartment, it was a decent sized as they were listening to the deer giving the tour of the apartment, opening the door

"So this is the living room. It's a good size, it also has a balcony giving a good view of the cityscape" the deer explained as the two looked out the window walking on the balcony.

"What an amazing view!" Judy called out impressed looking with Nick, seeing the buildings.

"You should see it at night, the lights from the city make it a sight to behold" the deer added as the two walked back in.

"Next it the kitchen and dining area, go thru the hallway and here is the kitchen, it small but it'll work for you two, it has a stove, oven, sink, dishwasher, and microwave, and those are real wooden cabinets" the deer said as Nick opened the fridge seeing cans of soda.

"You can have those, there for clients interested in the apartment" The deer replied as Nick grabbed two, handing on to Judy as they cracked them open.

"This is the dining area, it's small with a wooden table, but for the asking price, I'd say it's a nice little addition" The deer added, the ceiling came a few above Nick's head as they both sat down at the table.

This could work, what do you think Judy" Nick asked as she stretched out.

"Fine with me" Judy replied sipping her soda as they stood up walking to the hallway as they were shown a washing machine and dryer for their clothes before being led to three doors.

"The doors on the left and right are bedrooms, there exactly the same layout and the bathroom has a tub/shower, toilet, sink and mirror, this apartment was clearly designed for mammals about your size Mr. Wilde, so the furnishings may be a bit too high for you Miss Hopps" The deer establish as Judy reached for the shower knobs.

"This could work, plus the equipment to the academy was oversized and I made do" The rabbit replied able to grab the knobs before letting go. after the tour, the two were talking about the apartment.

"So my parent gave me a 3000 dollar loan, what about you Judy?" Nick asked as Judy checked her envelope.

"One thousand and five hundred in cash" She replied looking down as Nick had double what she had.

"I guess since your parents are from the country the guestimated the amount but I like the place, and two thousand is a good price what do you think? Nick asked as Judy held the envelope in her paws.

"I also like it, with 1,500, I'd probably be stuck with a one-room apartment and a microwave" Judy smiled reaching an agreement to take the apartment as they were handed the paperwork to sign.

(Crusaders of Valor is a reference to another Zootopia Fanfic I'm working on, It's relatively new and I would appreciate some feedback)


	46. Police Station

It took a few days but the apartment was finally filled up. most of the furniture came from Nick's bedroom when he moved out, as for Judy most of the furniture in her room got passed on to her ever-growing number of siblings. she managed to get some stuff at a store for a good price.

Nick was in his room adjusting his outfit, brushing his fur getting prepared for his first day of work. after getting dressed he met up with Judy who was in the dining room eating a granola bar and a glass of milk as Nick did a stretch.

"Morning Nick, ready for work?" Judy asked Nick taking a bite from her bar as he pulled one from the box. after breakfast the two walked out of the apartment, heading for the stairs in the empty hallway. After walking down the stairway the two made their way to the parking lot.

"The Station is within walking distance, so you want to walk, or you want a ride?" Nick asked as Judy smiled, wanting to enjoy the pleasant day. The morning streets of Downtown Zootopia were lit by the warm sun. Judy put her arms on the back of her head, walking in the sunlight. her paws on the concrete sidewalk. there were few mammals on the sidewalk and the two of them got a few mixed looks.

"So, what do you think of Zootopia?" Nick asked walking alongside Judy as she smiled, admiring the layout of the city, some of these building looked ancient, others looked like they belong in the future, she was a still overwhelmed by the jungle made of steel, concrete, and glass.

"It's so different" Judy replied smiling as the two approached the police station. Nick could tell by the look on her face that Judy was in a mix of nervous and eagerness. Nick walked up to the door before stopping.

"After you, Miss top-of-the-class" Nick stated as Judy walked past him the oversized doors opening as Judy jumped back getting a glance from Nick.

"I'll never get used to that" Judy replied walking up to the desk. Sitting before them was an overweight cheetah sipping the milk from a bowl of cereal.

"Excuse me" Judy called out as the sound of slurping was heard not hearing Judy.

"Hey" Judy called out to the receptionist as he lowered the bowl, looking at them smiling as Nick and Judy looked at him.

"Well hello, aren't you the cutest little thing" The cheetah replied before finishing the milk in his bowl as Nick pinched the bridge of his nose."It's not exactly okay to say that" Judy corrected as the receptionist lowered his bowl, setting it aside.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to offend you" he replied pulling a box of doughnuts toward himself

"It's okay, I'm Sorry to interrupt your breakfast Mr... Clawhauser but we are new officers. could you tell the Chief we've arrived?" Judy asked reading his desk tag.

"Just head to down the hallway to the second door on the left, all the others are there for morning announcements, and please call me Benjamin" The cheetah added with bits of cereal and marshmallows in his far.

"Pleasure to meet you, Benjamin, I'm Judy Hopps and this is Nick Wilde" Judy replied introducing the two of them as he smiled. opening the box of doughnuts, pulling one of the glazed rings out. the two left the desk heading down the hallway

"Well someone's defensive about a certain word" Nick joked as Judy puffed up her cheeks in minor annoyance, she didn't pay it much thought wanting to drop the argument. Nick did not see any reason to push her as the walk was quiet as they entered the bullpen where the tables were occupied by all the officers, all of them easily outsizing both of them as they found two empty seats sitting down.

the room was filled with cheers as a Cape buffalo walked in, based on his outfit they assumed he was the chief of police. he walked to a desk in the front of the room as the officers cheered as he asked for everyone to be quiet.

"Everybody calm down before I pass out assignments I'd like to address the elephant in the room" The chief called out calming down the officers before to turned his gaze to a female elephant.

"I would like to wish Francine Trunkston a happy birthday, I hope you all do the same" Bogo informed as the other officers smiled and congratulated her. Bogo proceeded than to hand out assignments.

"What do you think we'll get?" Judy eagerly whispered to Nick at he smirked not wanting to ruin the surprise as he shrugged, Judy turned her head back to the Chief.

"And Lastly Wolford and Fangmeyer, there are rumors of vandalism in the Sahara Square, I would like you two to investigate" The Chief explained closing his folder.

"Dismissed" The Buffalo ordered as the officers left their seats heading out as Nick and Judy were left sitting in their seats as Judy looked confused.

"Maybe since we're new there are no assignments for us" Judy proposed as Nick smiled looked at her smiling.

"It's possible" Nick smirked as Judy jumped off her oversized chair landing on the floor walking to the Chief reading his tag as Nick did the same.

"Excuse me Chief...Bogo sir, you forgot to give us our assignment" Judy brought up, trying to come off as respectful as Bogo looked at his envelope.

"Ah yes, the new recruits, Hopps and Wilde, you both just graduated from the academy" as Judy smiled.

"The same, we graduated top of our class" Judy replied clearly proud of that status as Bogo shook his head in faint disapproval.

"I bet you two think just because you two graduated everything is going to be smooth sailing and the life of an officer isn't the action movie job everyone thinks it is, it's not all chasing criminals as street races and shootouts," Bogo explained as Judy nodded.

"I Know the difference between a film and real life, I'm just eager to do some work" Judy explained as Bogo looked at them.

"I'm just making things clear, we don't like loose cannons who go off playing cowboy like it's the wild west" Bogo replied as Nick coughed into his paw. Bogo looked at the fox sternly as he looked down.

"Did I say something funny?" Bogo asked as Nick shook his head frantically, he had honestly forgotten how hard Bogo was to work with.

"Nothing Chief, I was just coughing" Nick replied as Bogo walked away before turning back to them. establishing how things work at his station.

"Let me make one thing clear, I make the rules here and I can be a very hard boss, I expect nothing but the best from the officers in my station, Precinct 1 is the crown jewel of the ZPD, you will rarely get a second chance from me and I feel you are unsatisfactory I will remove you" Bogo explained.

"Chief, you will have no trouble with us, I work my hardest to hold the ideals of an officer, and I know Nick feels the same way" Judy explained as Bogo looked at her.

"I Think Officer Wilde can speak for himself" Bogo replied as Judy shrugged

Sorry, so about our assignment?" Judy asked as Bogo checked his folder looking down at the two, looking for a job to give the two a fairly easy job to do as before turning to the two officers.

"I have just the job for you two" Bogo stated as Judy smiled pounding her fist in triumph

"Yes!" Judy exclaimed in her usually eager voice.


	47. First Day

"This Sucks" Judy replied letting go of the wiper as it clamped a ticket to the windshield. Nick was scribbling in a notebook.

"Quit complaining, It's our first day, you're really surprised we get stuck with parking duty" Nick retorted as Judy pouted.

"I just thought with our exceptional grades we would be given... Actual work" Judy replied getting behind the wheel of their small vehicle. Nick got behind getting on as the two front wheels lifted up from the weight, getting a few weird looks from passing citizens.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day" One of the mammals on the sidewalk replied looking at the rabbit and fox in uniform riding the small cart as Judy put on a smile.

"This is real work Judy, It's not as exciting as chasing street racers and arresting criminals but it's still police work that someone has to do... and we are the newest officers on the force. makes sense we would get stuck with the rookie jobs" Nick explained. He started feeling a bit bad for interfering with the past because he helped Bellwether with her predator problem she would not use the Nighthowler plan to tear this city part. Nick felt a bit responsible for stealing that from Judy but ultimately he felt he did the right things, consider how many innocent mammals he saved and causing that divide to never happen. he couldn't just know about that awful plan and do nothing. It was one of those needs of the many outweighed making the two of them look good

"I Guess you're right Nick, If we do our best eventually the others will notice and give us better jobs but I guess for now we're stuck with issuing parking tickets" Judy replied before she nudged Nick's shoulder.

"Tell you what, how about we make a game of it" She suggested as her ears perked up.

"A game?" Nick replied confused as Judy smiled back at him stopping the cart holding up her pad.

"Let's see who can write most tickets, It'll at least make things interesting" Judy proposed as Nick smirked.

"I'm in, prepare to lose big time" Nick claimed before getting off the cart as Judy smiled.

"Ok then, I'll see you at noon, we can compare when we meet up for our lunch break" she replied as Nick smiled back.

"I'll even let you use the cart, it suits you better" Nick joked as Judy puffed her cheeks mildly annoyed.

"Haha, very funny," Judy sarcastically said as they separated proceeding to go about their little contest. Nick proceeded walking around the Sahara Square looking at the meters and he went about his stroll, putting tickets on the cars that had expired the limit. it was pretty tedious but slightly fun. Nick pushed the information in a ticket printed placing it on the windshield of a car checking his counter.

"Ten Thirty and I already have 76 tickets, I'd like to see Judy beat that," Nick thought to himself printing out another ticket as he continued his routine before coming to a sight he never expected to see.

"Come one, who have DVDs dirt cheap, we have directors cuts, unedited versions, we even have movies that just came out in theaters," a voice said as Nick turned to the voice belonging to a weasel who was standing behind a makeshift stand.

This was Duke Weaselton, also known as the Duke of bootlegs, in another life Nick may have felt bad for having to get involved but as an officer, he knew he had to get involved.

"Nick approached the weasel who looked at Nick with mixed feelings.

"What with the costume red" Duke gestured with a lollipop in his mouth.

"My name is Officer Wilde, as I would like to browse your movie selection," Nick said picking up a DVD as Duke reached.

"Hey, no touching the merch until after you pay" Duke replied as Nick looked at him.

"There must be some misunderstanding Mr. Weaselton, I'm interested in buying your moves.

'Nick replied pulling the cover from the case.

"Scrap paper and you couldn't even bother to print a label on the disc" Nick replied holding a disc with the movie's title sloppily written in marker.

"There is no way you're a cop," Duke said in disbelief as Nick set the case down.

"Yes I am, and you are under arrest from selling illegal movies" Nick replied pulling out his badge as Duke back up, seeing the fox was the real deal. duke quickly grabbed a handful of DVD running off.

"Hey, get back here" Nick ordered chasing after him thru the Sahara square.

"Duke Weaselton, you are under arrest, put your hand behind your head" Nick ordered chasing after him.

"You can outrun me, I ran track in high school" Nick claimed as the small weasel was giving him a run for his money as the chase proceeded on paw as the two avoided passersby on the sidewalk dashing in and out of the alleyway.

Duke spilled a trash can over as Nick ran slipping on a piece of garbage watching Duke runoff.

"So long fuzz" Duke called out as he ran into a vehicle blocking the alleyway cornered. between the vehicle and Nick. Duke climbed into the vehicle, a red colored van as Nick paused.

"That Van" Nick called out as the vehicle drove off as Nick removed his hat throwing it on the ground. the view of a small middle finger from the driver's seat drove the point home.

"Duke Weaselton working with Finnick, who could have guessed," Nick thought to himself though it made sense, without Nick slipping to a morally gray area the fennec needed someone to work with.

"Nick cursed under his breath, the two managed to slip through his paws as for some reason the van stopped. Nick ran up to the scene seeing The van blocked a small cart.

"Hey, you hit me" Judy called out shaking her fist mildly annoyed as Nick ran up.

"Judy, Stop them!" Nick gasped, low on the breath as this got the rabbit's attention as she left the cart heading to the driver's side.

"You heard the fox, out of the van" Judy ordered the two as Finnick and Duke had no choice to comply, stepping out.

"Paws, behind your backs" Judy replied as Nick was clutching his chest earning a look from Judy.

"What happened to you?" Judy asked as Nick told her about the chase they had thru the sandy district, Nick was easily tired and thirsty.

"I am not made for the desert" Nick replied as he caught his breath.

this weasel was selling bootleg DVDs" Nick informed handing a few discs to Judy as she looked at them.

"These guys aren't even trying, this film isn't out in theatres yet" Judy replied as Finnick turned to Duke.

"I Told you we should stick to already released films," The small fox said as Judy smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you two can talk all about your taste in movies at the station" Judy replied not even hiding her excitement, catching not one but two criminals. The Chief would certainly be impressed with this. Judy and Nick forced the two into the cramped vehicle.

"At the station, the two were explaining there ordeal to a handful of other officers.

"The first day on the job and you caught two criminals" Wolford stated impressed as Judy mildly blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It was certainly an unusual first day, and a matter of being in the right time at the right place" Judy added to the conversation

"Judy, you caught TWO criminals on your first day, you don't need to be so modest" Nick replied

"I don't think any of us busted an illegal operation on our first day" Fangmeyer added as the two wolves praised the two.

"Wilde, Hopps; My Office now" Bogo called out in his usual tone, looking at them not showing any sign of approval or disapproval. it was hard the think what he might say.


	48. Praise

Nick sighed walking down the hallway with Judy, they both made their way to the Chief's office. Nick reached for the handle pulling the huge door open.

"After you" Nick gestured as Judy took a deep breath entering as Nick closed the door behind them. the two looked up to see Bogo wearing glasses writing some paperwork.

"Sit" he ordered with no attention to the two as the sat in the huge chairs across from the wooden desk as he finished up his paper. he clicked his pen putting it away closing the folder before tapping his hooves together.

"Care to tell me what happened Wilde?" Bogo calmly demanded.

"About the bootlegger?" Nick replied as Bogo looked at him Nick tugged the collar of his uniform.

"Well I was writing Tickets, like was told to, I noticed Duke selling the DVD, I first approached him, to see if he had a permit for selling merchandise when I realized the cases were lined with printed labels, upon further inspection I noticed the Discs were bootlegs" Nick explained looking at Bogo.

"And he ran away from you" Bogo added as Nick nodded explained how Duke panicked getting in the van driving off. he continued telling the story up to the part when they hit Judy's cart.

"That's pretty much the main bits, Judy can tell you the rest" Nick explained as Bogo looked to the rabbit.

"Is Officer Hopps sitting at the desk?" Bogo asked rhetorically as Nick turned his head nodded, so he did have a sense of humor.

"Yes," Nick responded formally as Bogo glanced back to the fox.

"So if I wanted Hopps to tell me what happened, I could have asked her, right?" Bogo asked as Nick tugged his collar again.

"To be fair she is the one who caught them" Nick responded standing up for his partner as Bogo looked at her.

"I'm not implying Hopps did anything wrong. the van hit her while she was doing her assigned duties and she got involved, it's not like she was the one who abandoned her post to chase a bootlegger" Bogo replied as Nick looked.

"I see " Nick explained in a sense of defeat as it was clear Bogo was upset with him for abandoning his assigned role and chasing Duke, and to make matters worse he didn't even catch him.

"Next time something comes up, call it in Wilde, don't go rushing in like that, you two are still rookies, so know your place" Bogo explained as Nick nodded getting Judy's attention.

"Sir with all due respect, I would not have known the two were criminals if Nick had not told me, and _we_ managed to catch them together" Judy corrected seeing Bogo chew out Nick extremely unfair. Bogo looked at her.

"I'm not looking for arguments and excuses don't make anything better, just do your jobs... dismissed" Bogo concluded as the two showed themselves out. walking through the hall they made their way to the water fountain.

"I think It's clear the Chief doesn't like us" Judy stated filling her cup as Nick did the same.

"I don't think he likes anyone" Nick replied downing his water as Judy did the same before he smiled at her.

"Hey don't be down, you should be proud Judy, you were the one to catch them" Nick reminded as Judy shrugged.

"We both did it" Judy reminded as Nick smiled.

"It wasn't me the other officers were talking about, If not for you they would have driven off, this was because of you" Nick reminded as Judy looked down. It was true she was credited as the one who caught Duke and his boss, but she felt a bit sour about the other were feeling that Nick messed up, she didn't know if it was because he was a fox or if it was because he deserted his post but it was clear to her the two were being treated differently.

"I could go in there and talk to the others tell them how I could not have done it with you" Judy offered as Nick pitched his cup.

"No, First of all, you deserve some recognition and second you'll just embarrass me, besides I'm not one for praise any way" Nick added. as Judy sighed agreeing not to get involved, she wished she could do something but it was clear Nick did not want to draw it on anymore, he'd rather forget the whole ordeal.

"Hey, about we order a pizza tonight?" Nick asked trying to change the subject as Judy shrugged her shoulder, The thought of pizza seemed pleasant to her as the two continued their day. the rest of the day was pretty much the same, writing tickets.

After clocking out the two checked their devices.

"156" Nick claimed as he held it up as Judy did the same reading her marked, the number read 174 as Nick smiled.

"Congrats, you win" Nick replied setting the devices away as the two proceed to leave the station. The two walked on the sidewalk, It was a calm walk home as the two made their way to the apartment. Nick reached into his pocket for a key, placing it in the lock clicking open.

"Nick entered flicking the light switch, the two entered closing the door behind them.

"So what do you like on your pizza?" Nick asked picking up the phone as Judy headed back to her room.

"Mushroom and red peppers" The rabbit replied closing the door to her bedroom as Nick sat on the couch, reaching for the remote turning the television on, flipping channels looking for something to watch. Nick laid down watching some movie, Nick looked for a menu he had laying around. it was for a new pizza joint that had just opened up.

Nick read thru the menu before reaching for the phone pushing in some number hearing a ring.

"Papa Vercelli's," the voice replied as Nick looked thru the pizza.

"Yeah, I'd like a medium pizza, half red peppers, and mushroom, and half onions and extra cheese, and a two liter of cola" Nick started talking with the voice of the phone.

"Yeah, and I have a coupon for the soda free with a pizza... five dollars and 67 cents, okay, the address sure" Nick added give the address.

"30 minutes, okay, thank you," Nick said hanging up was Judy left her room wearing denim shorts and a button up shirt.

"You order the Pizza?" Judy asked plopping on the sofa beside Nick looking at the TV watching the movie.

"What movie is this?" Judy asked as Nick shrugged not knowing, the movie itself was being shown on a classic channel so it was old as Judy laid back leaning against Nick as he looked at her, Judy sprung up.

"So sorry!" Judy panicked as Nick looked as she was trying to keep some distance between them.

"Judy, what's the matter?" Nick asked as looked at him ensuring him everything was alright as he was at one time a master of the con, he could tell she was lying turning to her.

"Judy, as your friend if something is bothering you I want to know?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him wrapping her arms around herself.

"Just let it go" Judy replied quoting Floatzen as the doorbell rang signaling the pizza was here.

"I'll get it," they both said at the same time getting up.

"You bought dinner last time Nick, let me repay you" Judy claimed as Nick smiled.

"I think you deserve to be treated for stopping two criminals on your first day" Nick retort as Judy pouted.

"Nick, sit your behind on that couch because I am paying for this pizza" Judy ordered as Nick did so handing her the coupon as she smiled.

"Thank you"she added opening the door paying the pizza guy.


	49. Cheese

Judy wobbled into the apartment carrying the box of pizza as Nick chuckled.

"Need a paw?" Nick offered, setting the remote down as Judy placed the box on the table before them opening it. Judy pulled a slice from the box, folding it in half. Nick came back with two glasses unscrewing the bottle pouring two cups full of soda as the sat down munching of their slices.

"You find a good movie to watch?" Judy asked taking a bite, cheese pulling and snapping as the two watched the movie. it was some B-Movie Sci-Fi flick as Nick took a sip of cola washing down the pizza.

"Man, this movie is cheesy, almost as cheesy as this pizza" Judy explained as Nick smirked.

"You want cheesy, you should watch Slashaway, that is the definition of cheese, but it's a guilty pleasure" Nick admitted as Judy looked at him confused.

"Slashaway, you talked about that before?" Judy asked as Nick took another sip of cola before looking at her.

"Only one of the best film series ever made, it's a slasher anthology series that has produced some of the most creative movie killers ever" Nick explained as Judy smirked.

"How cheesy is it?" Judy asked taking another bite of pizza as Nick told her the first few films were filmed by a group of friends with a camera and little budget, and while the films were poorly made the stories were good and had a cult following as a straight to video series.

"that's the one with 20 movies in the series?" Judy asked as Nick smirked.

"24, not including spinoff, but you don't watch horror movies" Nick replied finishing his slice grabbing another as Judy looked at him.

"Strange an officer willing to risk her life to protect people in real danger is too scared to watch a slasher flick" Nick joked as Judy pouted.

"I'm not scared, I just don't see the hype of guts and gore" Judy explained never comprehending the hype behind these movies.

"Pop it in, you speak so highly of it, plus like you said it's cheesy" Judy defended getting a glance from Nick who set his slice back in the box.

"Really, you want to watch it," Nick said feeling his words sparked her defensive state. she was fully determined to watch the film to prove she could handle it. Nick got up

walking to the kitchen washing his paws. afterward, he went back to his room carrying a jewel DVD case containing a Zoo-Ray disc.

"Slashaway 20, it basically serves as a reboot and retelling of the original trilogy, and it's pretty tame, even by slasher standards" Nick informed as Judy looked at him.

"What do I look like, show me the original films first, I want the full experience" Judy demanded as Nick smirked heading back. It was obvious she was the shot caller between them.

"Yes Ma'am" Nick jokingly said coming back carrying a DVD box set with the first 19 films as Judy looked amazed as Nick pulled out one of the cases from the set. Nick walked to the Zoo-Ray player placing the disc for Slashaway 1 in as he sat back with Judy as the titles ran to an 80's synth soundtrack.

"Man this film was poorly shot, you can see the glare" Judy added taking another bite of the pizza.

"And on top, it doesn't pick up till the last third" Nick added as Judy punched his shoulder.

"Spoilers" Judy called out as the two watched the film. The two continued watching the story with a bare-bones plot.

"Damn Nick called out as a piece of mushroom coated in cheese landed on his uniform shirt, Nick reached for a napkin wiping the shirt afraid it would stain.

"I have t throw this in the wash before it stains" Nick stated undoing his shirt as he got up walking to the washing machine. Nick tossed his blue shirt in closing the door and applying the soap. finishing the pizza, Judy sipped her cup picking up the bottle cola.

"You want the last bit of soda?" Judy offered to Nick heading back to the sofa bare-chested as he shook his head.

Judy nearly dropped the bottle in shock of seeing Nick topless as it hit the ground rolling. Judy was so relieved she left the cap on as Nick picked up the bottle handing it to her.

"Thanks, it must've slipped," Judy said covering her held the huge bottle with both paws, unscrewing the cap and tilting it up.

"Whoa, go Judy" Nick cheered seeing her chug the last bit of cola before she let out a loud belch that could rival a lion's as Nick sat there wide-jawed. judy quickly covered her mouth embarrassed as Nick clapped.

"Nice one, could you be any more awesome" Nick simply replied as she blushed seeing Nick shift his view back to the film. Judy sat there watching the film with her paws in her lap. she was trying to watch the movies but kept glancing at Nick's chest, his trim abdomen, and his bright red fur before smacking herself.

"Come on Jude, he's your best friend, you should not think of him in that way," Judy told her subconscious turning back to the movie seeing a pair of wolves walking thru the woods.

"Then again, it's not like he isn't handsome, someone like Nick would have no trouble getting a girlfriend, with that fine body and his smooth personality he could easily swipe a girl of their paws.

"Wait, what if he actually does get a girlfriend?" Judy asked herself before shaking her head. Why should she care about Nick's love life, if anything she should be happy if he finds someone yet the thought made her stomach sour. the idea of Nick smooching it up with another girl disturbed Judy for some reason she could not explain.

"I Don't like him," Judy thought to herself in defense, using reason to determine all the reasons. besides they were too different, he was a city fox and she was a bunny from the countryside, they were complete opposites, Judy would have to crazy to think it could work between them as she was sweating nervously.

"Hey Judy, you okay?" Nick asked seeing the red-faced Bunny as she turned away.

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed I'm just a little hot" Judy replied tugging the collar of her shirt nervously. Judy rarely got nervous, she was always confident but now she was breathing deep shaking.

Judy was shaking as various thoughts were circling In her head and she did not know how to handle them. her stomach tangling into a massive knot. it was hard to breathe. what was she feeling and why now. for the first time, Judy didn't know what to do shaking back and forth. Nick saw this but chalked it up to the movie ironically being too intense for her.

"Well, it looks like a certain bunny can't handle her films" Nick joked seeing her foot thump in a fast motion as Judy glared it him with eyes that sent a shiver down Nick's spine as she pounced on him.

"You just think you know everything don't you Nick, that I'm some dumb country bunny don't you" Judy exclaimed as Nick was actually scared of her outburst for a second as she was so close their faces were practically touching and he could feel her breath.

"Go ahead Nick, laugh at me all you want, I'm do caring about you think of me" Judy replied in her frenzied state as Nick looked at her.

"Judy where is this com-Mpph" Nick's words were cut off by a pair of small lips pressing against is as the small rabbit let herself fall limp on him.

END OF ACT VI- Z.P.D.


	50. Anniversary

Intermission

One year ago today I started my Zootopia fanfiction Second chance which centers around Nicholas Wilde getting shot and reliving his life. I want to thank those who have read it and supported it this past year. I never actually thought one of my stories would get so popular, especially when it's the sequel to a story that did not do so well (Chances) with over 87,000 views, 251 followers and 163 favorites.

I know you all want to read about what happens next, especially after such a cliffhanger but this week is all about trivia and facts celebrating my story being up for a year. So let me know what you think and I bet you'll learn something by the end of this chapter.

1\. although this story starts where chances left off with Nick and Judy chasing Xavier Donalds resulting in Nick's death, It did not always start like that, earlier drafts had a cold open with Nick waking up in his elementary classroom.

2\. Originally Nick wasn't going to remember anything, not revealing he went back. but throughout the story, he was going to have flashes about future events who might or might not have come true depending on his actions. (if I could go back and change one thing, this would be it)

Mikey and Brett (Nick's bullies were going to have a bigger role)

4\. Nick's childhood home and family is based off Dizzie HamHam Writer's story "While We're Young" which is really good, I highly recommend it.

5\. The P.A.W. gaming station child Nick has is a parody of the N.E.S. system.

the childhood arc there are numerous references to the 90's Mrs. Wilde's station wagon, their corded phone, Pogs, cassette player, etc.

7\. Mrs. Wilde says that if Nick was a girl she would have named her Vivian, this is a reference to how a lot of fans use that name for her.

8\. When we go back to the original timeline the doctors tell Vivian and Judy Nick isn't going to make it, this has led some to believe this story is all in Nick's head. others believe this is what Nick is imagining if it is true or not I won't spoil.

9\. It's never stated in the movie if there are any predators allowed in the Junior Rangers. so in my story predators in the JRS are no big deal and the Reason Nick was run out was because he was a fox, also Chuck's reason for running him out was because of something that happened to him with a fox breaking his heart as opposed to Michael (Nick's bully) who hates foxes solely for the being foxes. also, Michael was supposed to be there but I wrote him out.

10\. when designing Romero I wanted him to look intimidating as hell yet have a heart of gold, he an Han were originally the same person with the Red house restaurant being a greek place instead of Pandanese (Chinese)

11\. When Vivian left Zootopia she and Nick exchanged Numbers, is unknown whether or not they kept in touch.

Dawn's bullies (Jill and Sandra would be recurring characters, but I could not figure out what to do with them).

13\. In the original version where Nick had no memories he did form a relationship with Dawn after the bully encounter, but it was cut when I decided he would remember everything. her crush on his remains there though.

14\. Slashaway, the direct to video series that Nick watches with his friends is based on the film series Camp Blood, it's just as cheesy.

15\. It's unknown how Dawn found out where Nick lived knowing only his first name, but she is smart, so it sounds like she would be able to find out.

16\. Originally Bucky Harris was gonna be a one-time character but readers liked him so I kept him around. a running joke is that he's the only boy in a family of girls, also he's a reference to Red Rabbit, a character from my unfinished story (Heroes)

17\. There was going to be chapter centered on the shelter children who Nick visits every Christmas.

18\. Originally Mr. Bellwether was going to be a prominent character in the teen arc. wanting Nick and his friends to stay away from dawn. I felt bad about cutting this.

19\. Nick knows how to skateboard. this was based off the movie scene where he slid down roof tiles. also when I was young I hurt my arm skateboarding.

20\. The Wilde's car breaking down near Bunnyburrow mirrors "While we're young" though them being there is unintentional, It remains a mystery where they were heading. also, people ask if the Bunnyburrow arc is canon. as it's never brought up so I'm doing one of two things either A. it's not canon, just there to give Judy some filler or B. It is canon but Judy forgot all about it.

21\. If the Bunnyburrow arc is canon it's unknown of Nick changed Gideon's behavior, though he ends up being a good person either way.

22\. I wanted to make Dawn the mayor because she wrote the Mammal inclusion act (which allows Nick and Judy to become officers) and I didn't want her staying assistant to Lionheart. also Originally Lionheart was going to be Dawn's Assistant, not Chuck but was changed.

23\. The candidate Mrs. Swineton is a nod to the original mayor in Zootopia's early drafts

24\. It's possible that Mike Fern from the police academy is Michael (Nick's bully) though not confirmed.

25\. Originally Nick was going to consider dropping out of the academy because he felt he was holding Judy back, with her telling him not to even consider quitting this was changed to his grades slipping because of what she said to him.

26\. Originally Nick broke his bad arm (skateboarding incident)on the course and did not graduate until the following year, this was changed because I did not want to screw Nick over too bad.

27\. It has been theorized that Nick let Judy win the course to put her in the top of the class others thinks he really did beat him, though it was never stated Nick threw the race I think it would be sweet of him sacrificing to give Judy the praise.

28\. Judy and Nick moving into a place together was a last minute decision, originally Nick was going to get a place at Judy's complex and they would visit each other.

29\. Nick and Judy often watch Crusaders Of Valor. a show about powerless heroes, this another story I'm working on, I'd recommend it

30\. It's revealed that Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. went to school with Nick, and while the two weren't close friends they were on good terms, another change Nick made.

31\. Julie being a twin who looks and sounds exactly like Judy was done as a gag, to the point where even Bonnie and Stu confuse her with Julie.

32\. I asked my friends what should be in Judy's care package, I must admit the carrot vibrator was funny but a bunch of other stuff was left out, including a Rolodex of the Hopps' phone numbers, a taser and a group photo of the whole family.

34\. Judy states with the $1,500 her dad gave her, she'd probably be stuck with a one-room apartment and a microwave, referencing her apartment in the original movie.

35\. Originally Bogo was going give Nick a different assignment aside from parking duty but I could not think of anything so I just had him staff them together.

36\. The scene with Duke and Finnick came from the realization that Nick never befriended Finnick in the new timeline, so he works with Duke.

37\. Originally the kiss at the end of act 6 did not happen, I need to add filler so I thought epic cliffhanger. I don't regret it.

Thanks for being a part of this celebrating one whole year of "Zootopia: Second Chance". I never thought this story would get big or that I would I keep it going so long I look forward to continuing. so I'll see you all in Act 7: Relationship.

Soulripper13.


	51. Lapse In Judgement

ACT VII- Relationship

Nick sat there in shock, feeling Judy's lips on him as she quickly drew back covering her mouth. she had just realized what she did.

"Oh my god Nick, I'm so sorry" Judy replied red-faced with embarrassment from just kissing Nick as she turned away from him. Nick held Judy's paw looking at her. he wasn't looked bothered but curious.

"Judy, I'm not mad at you but I would like an explanation" Nick stated as Judy was shaking nervously.

"Nothing it...just stress" Judy defended trying to play it off as nothing as Nick wasn't buying it looking at Judy. He knew she liked him but did not want as come off as forcing her to admit. he just wanted her to say it as he smiled.

"Judy, I'm not gonna push but I will admit, that felt a bit too passionate to be out of stress" Nick replied as Judy was frantically shaking her hands in defense denying anything passionate, hating herself for kissing him as she felt she had no choice but, to tell the truth. Judy took a deep breath.

"Nick I... I mean You" Stuttered as Nick leaned in pulling her toward him smiling.

"I understand what you mean, you don't have to say anything" Nick replied kissing her again. Judy put her arms against Nick trying to push him off, but she couldn't. instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, sharing the kiss with Nick. While he wanted Judy to say it, he was more than happy for her to make the first move. The two were at a point where they did not need to use words, by the actions the could tell there was a spark between them.

Judy was close to him as he curled around her the two snuggled on the sofa watching the movie which was reaching its climax. it felt a bit awkward to Judy being in Nick's arms but she wasn't complaining as Nick sniffed her.

"What's that smell?" Nick asked taking another whiff as Judy turned around facing him, still in his arms.

"Just my body wash, my parents put it in my care package, it's blueberry scented" Judy replied as Nick held her close sniffing her again as Judy blushed telling Nick she would see about getting him a bottle of the stuff as the watched the movie before Nick put his paw around Judy as Judy smiled, Nick rubbed his paw tip on her back, running a circular motion on the cloth of her shirt as she hummed a tone from the back rub Nick gave her, enjoying the night they shared.

The Next morning Nick woke up, stretching his arms after the movie ended he spent a good hour with Judy before heading back to his room to sleep. Nick got out of bed getting dressed in his shirt and pants opening his bedroom room, walking down the small hall to the kitchen where Judy was sitting there eating a bowl of cereal as Nick enter the kitchen opening the small fridge.

"Morning Judy," Nick said in his usual tone as Judy tried her best to play it cool, considering the events that took place the previous night. Nick pulled out two toaster pastries from the fridge walking to the toaster placing the in and lowering the lever, before pouring a glass of juice as he walked to table sitting down as Judy was finishing her breakfast, rubbing her shoulder.

"So... about last night" Nick trailed off before letting a tired yawn as Judy looked down slightly embarrassed of the events that took place as Judy dropped her spoon a bit ashamed of herself.

"It was a lapse in judgment" Judy defended obviously tensed that allowed something like that to happen, she let her hormones take control. when Judy headed back to the room the previous night she was hoping it would just turn out to be a dream, then the many dreams she had before but when she woke it was clear the events really happened as she asking how she would live this down. if her parents found out she kissed a fox they would probably have a heart attack. Nick looked back at her

"I Guess that's fair, I mean you... liking me, it just seems a bit unbelievable, I'm sorry it was just with what happened, I was under the impression you... actually liked me" Nick replied looking at her a bit depressed. the was obviously a rouse because he knew how Judy felt but it seemed to go over her head. she picked up her dishes walking to the sink.

" I need some time alone" Judy defended placing her dishes in the sink before walking back to her room closing the door. Judy plopped on her small bed clenched her pillow to her as she sobbed, extremely disappointed in herself. How could she let herself do something so stupid? It all started with those stupid dreams she had about Nick, at first they were disturbing, causing her to wake in cold sweat from the shock. In time the dreams became more enjoyable as Judy could not hide from the truth anymore, She had fallen in love with Nick.

"Why, why does it have to be him" Judy pounded her pillow, she had made a fool of herself to Nick. Judy never planned on having feelings like this for something, she wanted to focus on her career as an officer. It didn't help that the person she was partnered with was the one she had these feeling for.

Judy just laid there for about an hour feeling so embarrassed as there was a knock on her door. Judy turned to the door hearing another knock before Nick's voice followed from the other side.

"Judy, May I please come in?" Nick politely asked as Judy sighed feeling she had spent enough time pitying herself for this. she stood open walking to the door opening it as Nick stepped back. he could tell she had been crying her eyes out. Nick had never seen Judy this upset as it honestly hurt him to see her like this.

"Judy I think we should talk, what's the matter?"Nick asked as Judy turned away not wanting to discuss it as Nick sighed sitting aside her on the small bed turning to her.

"Judy, I can tell something is bothering you and I want to help. If this is about last night I'm willing to chalk it up as a lapse of judgment and move on, but I need your help if we're going to talk about it" Nick pushed.

"I Don't want to talk about it, there's nothing more to say. it was a lapse in my judgment, a mistake. I listened by my heart instead of my brain and it had consequences " Judy outburst before Nick looked at her.

"Wait, so you do like me?" Nick replied as Judy pulled her ears falling back on her bed.

"No you idiot, I don't 'like' you. I LOVE you. take the hint" Judy admitted staring at the ceiling as Nick stood still.

"So what's the problem, I'm okay with you loving me, I'll be honest I have feelings for you too" Nick admitted as Judy groaned.

"That IS the problem, I never planned on falling in love with someone. I want to focus on my job. that's hard to do If I'm sweet on the guy sitting me in the Jokemoblie. or what if I lose you, I can't risk falling in love only to have said person taken away from me" Judy replied as Nick looked at her. He understood what she was saying as he smiled.

"Judy just because you like me doesn't have we can't be professional about it, I'm than capable of separating my job from my love life and I know you can handle that, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Nick complimented as Judy laid back.

"It's not just that, we're too different, I mean look at us. BUNNIES DON'T DATE FOXES!" Judy yelled as Nick looked at her.

"Bunnies also don't become police officers, but here you are... standing as an honor graduate with your partner on the force who happens to be a fox"Nick retorted as Judy looked down

"That's different, look Nick It's not you, it's me. you're an amazing guy and I would love to be with you, but It's not realistic, It would not work between us" Judy explained as Nick looked at her.

"Okay, I'll bite... who are you?" Nick asked as Judy sat up confused.

"I Thought I talking to Judy Hopps, but evidently you're not her, so who are you?" Nick demanded as Judy looked at him not understanding where he was coming from.

"The Judy Hopps I know doesn't sit around like this talking about being realistic, SHE is a dreamer who doesn't let anyone tell her what she can and cannot be or what is and isn't possible. she is strong-willed and she chases her dreams, not throw them away because they're not 'realistic' if she wanted realistic she'd be on a farm pulling carrots out of the ground with an army of kids like the rest her family" Nick exclaimed his face pressed up right to her.

"That's the Judy I know and that's why I love her. So I will ask you again, Who are YOU and what do YOU want?" Nick demanded.


	52. Reservations

Judy sat there on her bed, contemplating the words Nick had sad to her, what was she doing thinking like this. Nick was right in every sense as she just looked at him, wiping her eye.

"Nick, I...thank you" she calmly said proceeding to smile as he looked at her, it was seeming she was getting her edge back.

"So, you like me, and you know I like you; what are you going to do now?" Nick asked as she placed her paw over his before looking at him.

"I never planned on falling in love Nick, I just wanted to focus on my job, and maybe consider romantic options when I was older" Judy admitted as Nick looked away at what she said.

"But not everything in life goes according to plan, so I'm just through with it, way I see it we both love each other, so we could at least giving dating a chance" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"So are we...Boyfriend and Girlfriend now...or what are we still in the 'we'll see' point?" Nick asked as Judy smiled facing him, holding the side of his face with her paw.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Nick" Judy answered as Nick looked at her. the two kissed again, not a spur of the moment thing but this time with intention; Their mouth connected as they both laid on the bed. Nick gently pushed down her shoulders before looking at her.

"This bed is incredibly small" Nick pointed out, his feets touching the end board as he could not fully stretch out as Judy just looked at him getting up, the two re adjusting themselves to find a comfortable position before Nick looked at her. Nick was sitting cross legged with Judy on his lap facing him.

"So, I feel it's best to ask how far you are okay with going... don't want to make you do something you're uncomfortable with" Nick established as Judy smirked rubbing his shoulders.

"I will only go as far as sleeping with you, cuddling included, I want to give it a while before we do anything too intense" Judy replied clearly stating the boundaries as Nick smiled agreeing as he looked at her.

"There still some pizza in the fridge, you want to heat up some leftovers" Judy offered as Nick looked at her.

"No way, I'm taking you out to eat tonight, someplace nice" Nick replied as Judy looked at him interested, she can't recall ever being somewhere nice to eat, most of the meals she had at her family's dining table, which was pretty hectic, and when she left for the academy, she and Nick would often stop by a fast food place to eat.

"Define nice" Judy countered as Nick smiled, being best friends with mayor had its perks as Dawn could easily get him a reservation for whatever place he wanted. it was a luxury he rarely used but he felt it, okay using it for a date with Judy.

" But I don't know the city as well as you do, I feel it best you should pick where we eat" Judy replied as Nick shook his head.

"I'm letting you decided, What kind of food are you hungry for?" Nick countered as Judy put her paw to her chin, she had not been exposed to much in the way of cuisine as she could not make up her mind telling Nick as long as they had vegan options she was okay with anything.

"It doesn't matter to me, It doesn't have to be some five-star restaurant to impress me, Nick, Just be out with you would enough" Judy elaborated as Nick smiled

"I think I know the perfect place, do you like Pandanese," Nick asked as Judy shrugged telling him she never had it as he looked at her.

"You poor soul, I know a place that makes the best veggie stir-fry to will ever taste" Nick replied as Judy smirked facing Nick.

"I'm holding you to that" Judy replied as Nick got off the bed.

"I know the owner personally, we don't even need a reservation, he's a childhood friend of mine he will hook us up" Nick explained as Judy looked at him.

"What should I wear, I don't exactly have anything fancy" Judy explained as Nick looked at her smirked.

"You don't NEED to wear anything" Nick explained as Judy just looked at him there was an awkward pause.

"That's not what I meant, you don't have to dress fancy, this is a small, family-owned restaurant, what you got on is fine" Nick explained as Judy breathed a sign in relief as he looked back at her.

"You actually look really good in jeans, really compliment your figure" Nick replied as Judy blushed before doing a 360 spin showing off her figure.

"Aww thanks" Judy replied as Nick smiled at her. she then stood up straightening the covers on her bed, which were wrinkled from the two laying down.

"Another thing on the list of why you're amazing, I'll make the reservations" Nick explained walking out of the room. As Nick walked back to his room he found his cell phone, taking it off the charger. Nick shuffled thru his contact finding the one for the restaurant that Han's family owned. Nick pressed call as the phone was answered.

"Red Tea House, Pandanese restaurant, how may I help," a voice said as Nick cleared his throat.

"Hey Han, It's me, Nick, I would like to make reservations tonight for two, I'm bringing a girl to dinner" Nick explained as the voice became more heart.

"Wow, Nick Wilde has a girlfriend, what she like," Han asked curious about the girl Nick was taking out as Nick sighed.

"She's a coworker, I met her in the academy, and I'm taking her out to dinner, we just started dating, like today, I want to make a good first date" Nick explained.

"Really, what can you tell me about her?" Han asked as Nick groaned.

"Her Name is Judy, she is my partner on the force, she's from the country and new in the city, and she's really nice, strong-willed and driven too, and she pretty attractive too" Nick explained as Han chuckled.

"Cool is she a red like you are more the arctic type?" Han asked interested in this Judy girl as Nick sighed.

"She's not a fox Han, she's a rabbit, and before you say anything...yes I know it's weird but we really like each other" Nick elaborated to Han.

"Sorry, I just assumed she was a fox, not that you dating a rabbit is a big deal to me, I still keep in touch with Yuri, in fact, she told me you were at the academy together" Han replied

"So about the reservations," Nick asked Han as she the sound of the pen writing on a pad could be heard.

"Is 8:30 good for you, I have an event planned from 4 to 7 but 8:30, things should settle down, is that good for you?" Han asked as Nick set the phone down turning to Judy's room.

"Hey Judy, is 8:30 good for you?" Nick asked thru the closed door as he awaited a response.

"8:30 could work, you're making the reservation?" Judy asked as Nick turned back to the phone telling Han that 8:30 was a good time as Han thanked Nick.

"One more thing, you mind if I invite the guy's they would love to hear you are dating?" Han asked as Nick shrugged.

"Not really Han, I just want a pleasant evening with me and my girlfriend, I guess we could meet up earlier and introduce you to her, but if we could be alone for the dinner, I'd appreciate it" Nick replied as Han thanked Nick before saying goodbye and hanging up. Nick hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. he turned to Judy letting her know about the reservations as he walked back to living room, noticing he never took the disc out of the Zoo-Ray player. Nick placed the disc back in its case with care before turning the TV off.


	53. City Tour

Nick was sitting on the couch checking his watch. it was near noon so he had to kill time for a couple of hours so he might as well introduce Judy to his friends. Nick knocked on Judy's bedroom door as she opened it, wearing a green button up and jeans, instead of her pajamas as she looked at Nick who explained he wanted to take her for a small tour around the town and introduce her to his friends.

The two left the apartment walking down the stairs as Nick turned to her.

"So you want to walk, drive, take the bus? he asked as Judy simply shrugged wanted to enjoy the day as the two began their tour around Zootopia. First, the two of them walked around Downtown where the two of them spent most of their time already. Nick led them to a store as Judy looked at him.

"The is Derek's video store, probably the last one in the City, I used to spend a lot of my childhood renting VHS tapes and videogames" Nick explained as he opened the door holding it for Judy as she entered. they two of them looked around as Judy picked up a VHS and read the title "Attack of the 50-foot Cockroach" Judy read looking at the poorly made Image as Nick looked at her.

"Don't the film by its cover, it's a good B-movie, for its time" Nick replied heading up to the desk.

"Nick, I thought I saw you," a voice said as a figure approached them in the form of Romero Caesar as Nick looked shocked.

"Judy, is my friend Romero Caesar, I met him in the Junior Ranger Scouts" Nick explained as Judy looked at the Lion wearing a uniform and a hat, it was clear he worked here by the cart of VHS tapes he was carrying as Judy picked on form the cart it was a picture of a tiger wearing an oriental mask.

"The Demon's mask" Judy read setting the tape back.

"A new arrival, despite mainstream switching too Zoo-Ray and Digital we have a hearty supply of customers and mammals still shooting indie films of Tape, you won't find these movies on Petflix, really popular with the Indie crowd and hipsters" Romero replied as Nick smiled.

"A lot of people don't appreciate the allure of a good cassette" Nick added as he high fived Ceaser.

"So Nick, who is this bunny?" The Lion asked stacking a few tapes. as Nick looked at him.

"Oh this is Judy, she's my partner" Nick replied as Romero looked at him.

"Wow, interspecies dating, and with natural enemies no less, that's quite the unusual pairing" He replied as bit impressed as they looked at him.

"Not like that like, Z.P.D. partners, But yeah...we are dating" Nick admitted as Romero smiled.

"Personally, I thought You'd get together with Dawn, I owe Bucky a dollar" Romero admitted as Nick looked at him.

"You and Bucky made a bet on who I'd hook up with" Nick replied a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, he said since his sisters liked you, you would end up with a bunny, god I owe him two dollars" Romero admitted as Nick changed the topic.

"We could sit here discussing my love life but instead what do you have in stock?" Nick asked as Romero shuffled thru the tapes handing one to Nick, telling him it was a new tape that had just come in.

"High Octane?" Nick read as Romero smiled.

"It's like those old Mad Yax films, but with practical effect set in modern day, You'll love it" Romero replied as he offered to ring it up for Nick who handed him his membership card. After the transaction, the two left with the tape walking down the sidewalk.

"So what did you think about Romero?" Nick asked as Judy smiled.

"He seemed alright, though I can't believe he made on you like that" Judy replied making Nick shrugged as he pulled out a list.

" You already met Dawn and Chuck at the ceremony and we're meeting Han later tonight so we can skip to Bucky if you want" Nick stated as Judy looked up.

"No way, I'm not missing a chance to talk to the mayor" Judy replied as the two of them made their way to City hall.

"There is Judy. The City hall of Zootopia" Nick stated as the two entered. walking up the desk in the front were Chuck was busy typing on a keyboard as Nick approached him.

"Excuse me, sir, may I speak with the mayor?" Nick asked as Chuck was still looking t his screen.

"I'm sorry sir, but to see the Mayor you really should make an appointment-Nick," Chuck said looking up seeing the Fox.

"I'll let her know, you want to visit," Chuck said pressing a button on an intercom.

"Mayor Bellwether you have a visitor" Chuck spoke thru the intercom awaiting Dawn to responded. after a good few seconds, she finally did.

"Chuck, I'm busy reading over this new bill, I'm not taking unscheduled meetings right now" Dawn replied.

"It's Nick, and he has a girl bunny with him" Chuck replied speaking into the intercom.

"I have a name, It's Judy" the rabbit replied to the assistant mayor.

"The rabbit's name is Judy" Chuck added speaking into the intercom.

"That changes things, Send them in" Dawn replied as she hung up the intercom.

"Go down the hall, Dawn's office is the second door on the left, the one with the big wooden doors" Chuck responded as Judy smiled.

"Thank you...Assistant mayor Damwood" Nick joked playing on his friend's title.

"No problem Officer Wilde, enjoy the meeting," Chuck said as the two walked down the hall.

"I Still can't believe you know the mayor, that is so cool," Judy said impressed as they walked down.

"Fun fact, Dawn is the one who wrote the Mammal Inclusion Act and is the reason we're both wearing badges, though I did help her get where she is today" Nick added as Judy looked at him as they came to a giant set of wooden door as Judy whistled.

"How are WE supposed to open those?" Judy asked looking at the door that was big enough for an elephant as Nick smirked pointing to a button aside the doors. the huge wooden doors opened automatically as Nick gestured to Judy to enter.

"Dawn had it stalled her first week in office after you" Nick added as they entered where Dawn was reading a paper on her clearly oversized desk.

"Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, what brings you two to my office?' Dawn asked a bit surprised as to why two ZPD officers were dropping by unexpected.

"Oh we're not here on police business, I'm just showing my partner around the and introducing her to my friends" Nick explained as Dawn lowered her chair walking around the huge desk.

"The new desk has not come in yet" Dawn explained as Nick smirked.

"So you were able to install a door opened but not able to get a smaller desk" Nick questioned as Dawn nodded.

"Well if you're giving her a tour of the city, This is the best place to start" Dawn replied as Judy looked at her.

"Actually we visited Romero Caesar at the Video store before" Judy interrupted as Dawn looked at Nick.

"Really, you visited Romero before me, I'm Hurt" Dawn joked faking a sad tone.

"I was on the way, plus I picked up the new High Octane, I'll let you borrow it when I'm done" Nick responded as Dawn smiled.

"That why I can't get mad at you" Dawn replied smiling at Nick as the three were talking about what they have been up to.

"So Dawn, how has being the mayor of the Biggest city in the world been?" Nick asked as she shrugged telling them it has it's up's and downs. and most of her time was filled with paperwork.

"Well, I would like to say thank you form the Inclusion Act Miss Bellwether, It has always been my dream to be an officer" Judy complemented as she smiled.

"Please Stick to Dawn, any friend of Nick is a frend of mine" Dawn replied.


	54. City Bunnies and Country Bunnies

The two left city hall as Nick turned to Judy, who was very glad she got to meet the mayor. Nick looked his phone texting Bucky he and his new partner would be stopping by and to tidy up.

"So that takes Romero, Dawn, and Chuck off the list, that just leaves Bucky, and Han," Nick said walking alongside her as they went down the sidewalk making their way through downtown. eventually, they came to a small city townhouse. Taken back by the design. a bunch of houses stuck together as Nick walked up the steps to on ringing a doorbell.

The two stood there as the door opened revealing a black-furred rabbit girl in her late twenties early thirties wearing a white blouse and slacks. she looked seeing Nick smiling.

"Oh Nick, when did you get back from the academy?" the girl asked before looking at Judy Smiling.

"This week, nice to see you, Alice. This is my partner on the ZPD Judy Hopps, I'm introducing her to my friends, Is Bucky Home?" Nick asked as Alice led the two of them in. The two of them walked by the kitchen as Alice held up a container of cookies.

"Carmen made these last night, you're free to try them," Alice said holding the container out as they both took one. walking up the stairs to a hallway full of doors.

"You know where Bucky's door is, My shows are on" Alice replied heading back downstairs as the two were left alone.

"Who was that?" Judy asked confused as Nick looked at her informing her of the 7 Harris rabbits as Judy made a metal note telling Nick she got it which he did not disbelieve, considering she had so many siblings memorizing 7 more rabbits would not be too hard.

Nick knocked on the door telling Bucky he had brought he police partner as the door opened.

"Nick, It's great to see you, this must be Judy, you're even cuter in person" Bucky complemented as Nick smacked himself on the forehead.

"Oh, uh thank you" Judy replied as Nick looked dumbfounded before turning to her.

"Judy, what the hell, last guy who said to you got a stern earful, and you're just gonna say thanks like it's okay?" Nick asked confused as Judy shrugged.

"What, it's okay for bunnies to use that word" Judy replied as Nick sighed.

"You know that's very hypocritical" Nick replied as she looked at him telling him that she still did not like being called cute she did not feel offended by Bucky's use of the word.

"So if certain words are okay for some mammals to use and not okay for others, what determines who can say what and to whom?" Nick asked as Bucky snacked form his bag of chip hearing the two debate the justification of a word. as Nick sighed.

"Look I really don't want to discuss your philosophy on the C-word, let's just agree to disagree" Nick added as Judy agreed.

"I Just want to know, since, we're close and we are together if by chance I used that word would you be offended? Nick asked as Judy put her finger on her chin.

"I'd have to think about it" Judy responded as she enjoyed not giving Nick a straight answer.

"I'll be honest, I just wanted to see how she'd react. I don't really think you're cute Hopps" Bucky corrected as Judy eyed him as he smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Judy asked as Bucky smiled.

"It's just a known fact Country Bunnies are more to get bent out of shape more easily than City Bunnies" Bucky explained as Judy just stood there.

"Care to explain?" Judy asked looking at Bucky as he sat on a chair.

"The differences between a City bunny and a Country Bunny are near astronomical, they are more likely to get shaken up than we are, being in a diverse environment will make you more acceptant and different for the better" Bucky explained as Nick looked at him.

"Dude, don't insult her, not cool," Nick asked as Judy shushed him.

"Bucky, please explain these differences for the better?" Judy asked running her finger thru her ear gestured him to speak.

"Nick said in his text's you were from Bunnyburrow, I bet 10 dollars you're family owns a farm, an extra five if they farm carrots" Bucky stated.

"A lot of bunnies own farms" Judy replied in defense as Bucky chuckled.

"Sure they do because they believe they can't do anything much else, now me, a city Bunny learned that the world is open and filled with opportunity, I have a high paying job and seize an opportunity. I bet your family will just farm, make more of themselves and repeat the cycle. stuff that that will ruin the species, maybe even the world" Bucky explained.

"Bucky, I think you're going too far" Nick pushed as the two rabbits were ignoring him.

How would it ruin the species or the world?" Judy mocked getting upset as Bucky sighed facing her.

"Judy, how many siblings do you have?" Bucky asked as she replied telling him of her family as he chuckled.

"Ok I owe you an apology, two hundred and seventy-five is pretty low for a country family, but lets do a math question, after all, you country bunnies are good at multiplication...you have 275 siblings, lets say each of them gets married and has 275 little rugrats of their own, how many bunnies is that?" Bucky asked.

"Seventy-five thousand six hundred and twenty-five" Judy quickly answered as Bucky smiled.

"All in two generations the say your 75,625 nephews and nieces have 275 kits of there own that is... Two million Seven hundred ninety-six thousand and eight hundred and seventy-five bunnies, over two million in three generations, now what happened when the number a species skyrockets dramatically by generation" Bucky asked as Judy was silent he ears falling hard as lead.

"I'll tell you what happens, overpopulation if one family can create that many offspring in about 60 years. by that time there won't be enough food and shelter for everyone. Country Bunnies will screw over the world by literally screwing their heads off. there is a reason my mom only had one litter. it was all she needed" Bucky explained as Judy sat there in quiet as she realized Bucky was right.

"Bucky I think you're going too far" Nick strongly said as Judy put her had on Nick's side.

"No Nick, he's right. I have to admit my species is... faulted" Judy replied tearing up as Bucky smiled.

"It's not that I dislike or disrespect you, Judy, if anything quite the opposite" Bucky explained typing on his keyboard as she looked at him.

"You ever see that Dark Bat movie where he gets thrown into the hole, he can see the night sky but his wing is broken. He knows he can't make his way out of the hole but he keeps trying, you reminded me that" Bucky explained as she was silent only facing him, wiping tears away.

"what I'm, saying is you managed to climb your way out of that hole too, you could have just settled for mediocrity but you choose to reach out for a goal that seemed unobtainable. and that gives me hope, If more bunnies realize there is more to life than farming and fucking...maybe we're not doomed" Bucky completed turning to her.

"It was nice meeting you Officer" Bucky added as Judy smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bucky, as much as it hurt... I needed to hear that" Judy replied as Nick looked at them.

"Well that escalated quickly, you another one of Carmen's cookies" Nick offered to leave the room and heading in the hall.

After introducing Judy to the Harris family, two were heading to the restaurant as Nick stopped opening the door

"Here is it Judy, best stir-fried Veggies Lo Mien you will ever taste" Nick called out as the two entered restaurant looking for a place to sit down on their date.


	55. Dinner Date

The two made their way to the restaurant while Nick was hyping up the food there, claiming he had been coming to this place since he was a kid.

"I'm sorry for how Buky acted, he usually isn't like that" Nick told Judy excusing his friend's behavior as Judy simply shrugged. in a way he was right but she wasn't going to let it get her down as they entered, greeted by Han who closed the restaurant for a private party.

"Glad to see you Nick, and this must be Judy, It is a pleasure to meet you" Han stated leading the two to a table near the center of the restaurant the room was dark and lit by candles on the tables. they sat down at their table as Judy's ears barely went above the table.

"Would you like a higher chair Miss Hopps?" Han asked as she nodded. Han took her chair coming back with a taller chair for Judy to sit on as they were comfortable.

"Now that everything is set can I start you two off with drinks? Han asked as they ordered a pot of tea to share. Han left the two alone as Nick poured a cup of tea. he passed the pot to Judy doing the same who brought it to her lips.

"Wow, this tea is amazing" Judy complemented taking another sip of tea as the two just sat there looking at each other.

"So Judy, how are you enjoying the city?" Nick asked taking a sip of his tea setting the cup down as Judy tore open a sugar packet, pouring the white crystals into her tea before swirling with a spoon.

"Amazing, I feel like coming to Zootopia was the best choice I ever made. the cultures I've seen, The foods I've tasted, the people I've met... I never would have experienced this if I stayed home" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"Well Zootopia is filled with a lot of interesting characters, not just cutouts and stereotypes" Nick replied unfolding his napkin as Judy smiled.

"One great character in specific" Judy replied fiddling with her chopsticks trying to figure them out as Nick held up his pair.

"I assume you're talking about me" Nick complemented as Judy began getting a feel for the wooden sticks as Judy smiled. looking at Nick setting the sticks down.

"Nick, meeting you has been the best thing to ever happen to me, you're sweet, kind, loyal..." Judy admitted as Han approached the table.

"Here are your bowls of soup, and may I take your orders?" Han asked with a notepad as Nick smiled at him

"Yeah, I'll take the Veggie stir fry" Nick ordered as Judy looked over the menu, not knowing what any of the dishes were.

"I'll get have what he's having, there is no meat in it right?" Judy asked as Nick nodded confirming the dish was vegetarian as they handed Han the menus as he walked off leaving the two alone as Nick smiled looking at Judy.

"You were in the middle of telling me how great how I am" Nick replied as Judy giggled, falling for his Wilde charm. she ran her digit along the rim of her cup looking up at the fox sitting across from her. clearly a bit nervous.

"What I'm saying is that I love you a lot Nick, I never planned on having a romantic relationship... But I'm glad I'm sitting with you here right now. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you Nick" Judy admitted as he looked her setting his spoon down at Judy's confession.

"Is this some sort of confession, a proposal, what exactly is this?" Nick asked confused as Judy just sighed.

"No Nick, this is just something I have to get off my chest, but speaking of which, would you accept... if I did propose to you?" Judy asked as Nick nearly spilled his bowl of soup looking at her. he could tell by Judy's eyes that she was serious about getting an answer.

"That depends, are you speaking hypothetically, or are you actually proposing to me?" Nick asked as Judy smirked, lowering her spoon into the bowl of soup.

"I mean, I might want to get married, down the road but for now it's just hypothetical, we're still young and have our careers ahead of us" Judy admitted as Nick smiled picking his spoon up.

"Well, I Thought I was supposed to ask you, but if you ever proposed to me... yeah, I would marry you" Nick admitted as Judy let out a small excited shriek before covering her mouth.

"Terribly sorry" Judy admitted as Han exited the kitchen with two bowls of noodles.

"Food is ready, I hope you two enjoy " Han said setting the bowls down on the table as Judy sniffed the dish.

"It smells wonderful" Judy admitted as her mouth started drooling from the aroma. the dish looked professionally made.

"Thanks, I made it special just for you two. enjoy" Han sad leaving the two alone as Judy picked up her chopsticks, sticking them down in the noodles, pulling the sticks up as the noodles feel back into the bowl as Nick laughed.

"You are not the best at using chopsticks are you?" Nick asked holding a lump of noodles between his stick placing them in his mouth as Judy grabbed the noodles again, firmly gripping them as the noodles cut and fell back in the bowl.

"Here," Nick said placing his sticks in Judy's bowl picking up some noodles. he brought the chopsticks to Judy's mouth as she looked at him. he was playing with her as Judy opened her mouth allowing Nick to place the food in. Judy chewed and swallowed as Nick held up another ball of noodles.

"You're lucky we're alone" Judy replied opening her as she continued to let Nick feed her.

After the two finished their dishes they sat waiting for the check.

"I'm paying for this, you got the pizza" Nick stated opening his wallet getting his credit card out. Han rung them up and charged them a two for one special and let the two on their way as the left the restaurant. Judy walked alongside Nick placing her paw around his back as he did the same. the street lights were going on as the sidewalk was nearly abandoned.

"So you enjoy our little date?" Nick asked rubbing his Bunny's back as she hummed.

"It was amazing" She replied clenching to Nick as he pulled her to him.

"Good, because it's not over yet" Nick replied as Judy took the hint closing her eyes and putting her lips together expecting a kiss. she was interrupted by Nick holding his digit up to her mouth.

"Not Yet, Judy, I have a something I want to show you, It's my favorite place in the whole city, it's really amazing and I want to share it with you" Nick replied as Judy perked up.

"I'm sure I'll love it" Judy replied as the two walked to the apartment. Nick told Judy they had the get the car because the place was a good distance away. The two walked under street lights on the sidewalk as Nick turned rubbing Judy's back

"Judy, If it's not too much to ask, Could I touch your tail?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him. Usually touching another mammal's tail was a big NO, partially considering how sensitive they were but it was also a cultural thing as she looked at him.

"You can touch my tail if I get to touch yours" Judy replied as Nick raised his tail wrapping it around Judy as she felt the softness of Nick's tail it was like a soft blanket covering her as Nick smiled lowering his paw

"Just let me know if I go too far" Nick replied gently holding Judy's puffy tail squeezing t so delicately as if it was a fragile egg.

"Your tail feels so good" they both replied in a sense of pleasure. Eventually, the tow made their way back to the apartments. Walking across the parking lot Nick found his red convertible as Nick opened the door for Judy, letting her enter first.

"Judy, you ready for the most amazing spot in all of Zootopia, one that will charm the pants off you?" Nick asked as Judy sat in the passenger seat buckling her seat belt smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes" Nick replied placing his keys in the ignition starting the engine.


	56. Midnight Ride

_(Second chance has just reached 100,000 views in time for Easter, so I would like to thank those who have read my story)_

The red convertible drove down the streets of the city. Nick was behind the driver seat as he was fiddling with the radio.

"What kind of music do you want to listen to?" Nick asked messing with the dial as Judy just shrugged telling Nick to pick, he messed with the radio before stopping on a classic rock station. Judy didn't complain as the car went thru a tunnel as Nick pushed a button, suddenly a roof began raising covering the open top.

"Cool, moving roof" Judy complemented never having seen that the roof moved automatically as the car left the tunnel to the sounds of gentle rain pattering down on the metal car.

"I wonder how the rainforest district makes it rain all the time?" Judy asked confused as Nick smirked.

"Simple, look up in the trees" Nick replied as Judy looked up, just seeing trees as Nick smirked telling her to looks closer, Judy squinted not being able to see anything.

"If you look closely you can see sprinklers across the top of the trees. the melted ice from Tundratown goes thru the sprinklers and acts as rain" Nick explained as Judy looked amazed at the fake rain.

"You would never notice that unless you were going out of your way to look for it" Judy replied smiling at Nick. it was clear she enjoyed the trip Nick was taking her on. The car continued driving as Nick took a turn. the car rolling across a wooden bridge. the route was curved with a lot of turns.

"We're here" Nick replied stopping the car at a wooden boardwalk getting out, walking around getting the door for Judy as she opened it.

"Thanks but I can get my own door" Judy replied walking out. Judy looked around just seeing an empty boardwalk Judy looked at it rubbing her eyes.

"This is what you wanted to show me, a boardwalk...it's nice" Judy trailed as Nick smirked.

"No, It's at the end of the walk" Nick explained trotting down the walk alongside Judy, their paws making sounds on the wet wood as Nick held his paw out for Judy to take which she did. the two walked paw in paw down the boardwalk.

"The area was fair desolate, given the time of night as Nick checked his watch. it was 11:00 as the moon sky shone down as Nick smiled.

"Judy, you look amazing under the moonlight " Nick complemented as she looked at him.

"You too, the way your eyes glow just amazes me" Judy complemented as she walked alongside Nick as they reached the end. Judy just rubbed her eyes.

"Okay Nick, what am I looking at?" Judy asked confused seeing a huge wire as Nick smirked

"This, my dear little bunny, is a gondola, a small tram stops here and people get on it and it takes them around the city" Nick explained as Judy looked at him.

"So, it's basically a hanging train?" Judy questioned thinking about it.

"More like a Ferris wheel, each cart fits about two people, and the view of the city is amazing" Nick replied as they Judy looked at him.

"Is it even running?" Judy asked as Nick smiled looking back

"This thing is always running, some mammals are nocturnal remember" Nick replied as the two waited for the tram to come as Nick opened the door.

"After you" Officer Hopps" Nick joked formally as she blushed.

"Well thank you Officer Wilde" Judy replied formally as the two got in. The gondola left the boardwalk going up into the trees. Judy looked down at the amazing view of The rainforest district. the view from up high was amazing as Judy looked at Nick.

"So what made you want to take me up here?" Judy asked pulling out her phone, using her camera to photograph these amazing sights as Nick looked at her.

"This Gondola is very important to me, believe it out not riding this gondola once changed my life" Nick replied as Judy scoffed teasingly.

"Nick there is no way a ride can change someone's life, but maybe I'm just a sucker for emotional talk so I'm all ears" Judy replied as the tram crossed into the downtown area as the lights from the buildings was an amazing sight.

"Well Judy, long before I was positive think fox officer you see today, I always thought on the wrong side, I believed the no matter what I did the world was out to get me, just for being a fox. I wasn't able to trust anyone" Nick replied as Judy looked shocked.

"You, no way"Judy replied in disbelief not even fathoming how Nick could be like that as he smirked telling her it was true.

"So what happened?" Judy asked eager to hear what happened next as Nick looked at her.

"One day I met this girl, she was the opposite of me in every way, we knew other for a short time. but one day she had gotten into a big argument with her employer, he threatened to fire her, and she felt like her whole world was about to crumble in on itself, so I told the guy he had no right to fire and she was amazed that me, this fox that she barely knew was willing to stand up her" Nick continued.

"That sounds like the kind of person you are" Judy commentated as Nick smiled.

"Anyway, It was then I realized just because I was a fox I did not have to play the role of one, shortly afterwards I enlisted at the academy, rest is history" Nick explained.

"So this girl, what happened to her?" Judy asked as Nick bit his digit.

"We... lost touch, it's a shame because we were close but I don't think she'd even remember that night not even if I told her about it" Nick replied as Judy smirked.

"Her loss, she was lucky to have a friend like you stand by her side" Judy complemented as Nick nodded

"Nick, I'm so grateful you decided to share this with me, Oh I think I can see our place from up here" Judy replied trying to spot their apartment. as Nick joined in the search.

"Do we get off here?" Judy asked as Nick shook his head to the bunny telling her they had to go the whole way around to pick up the car.

After the gondola went fully around the center it was finishing the tour of Tundra town as Judy clung to nick, the snow was chilling her to the bone as Nick hugged her, wrapping his tail around her like a blanket. Judy snuggled in the red fur as the Gondola crossed back into the rainforest district.

"Well It looks like our date is coming to an end" Nick called out as they were approaching the boardwalk where Nick parked his car. the Gondola stopped as the two got out.

"Wow, that was amazing, thank you so much for a wonderful evening Nick" Judy replied as she checked her photos.

"Check out these photos," Judy said handing the small Carrot brand phone to nick as he ran his digit over the screen looking thru the pictures.

"They looks good, but I think we need one more picture," Nick said putting his paw around her as she looked surprised as Nick flipped the camera for a selfie.

"Say Cheese Judy" Nick replied as they two had their arms around each other as they both smiled. Nick pushed the button snapping a photo of the two before handing the phone back to Judy as she looked at it.

"Aww, we look so cute together," Judy said as Nick looked at her, surprised that she used a word that she really hated.

"Shut up, I'm allowed to say the word" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"Okay Judy, Am I allowed to say it since we ARE boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Nick asked as Judy thought it over.

"Yes you can, but only when we're alone, don't think of dropping the C word in public or I will punch you" Judy replied as Nick got behind putting his arms around her into a hug.

"Knowing you, I believe that...Cutie" Nick whispered into her ear as Judy was already regretting it as she turned to him rubbing his chin.

"Nick, do me a favor... and shut your mouth" Judy replied lowering his head to kiss him as the moon was going down.


	57. Real Work

It was early in the morning when the two came home as Judy smiled hugging Nick thanking him for such a romantic evening, Nick yawned telling Judy it was early and he should probably get some sleep, Judy agreed as they walked to their respective bedrooms.

"Night Nick" Judy called out blowing a kiss to him as he smiled.

"Technically it's morning but thanks, back at you" Nick replied closing the door. Nick fell on his bed looking up at the ceiling, he and Judy were actually a couple now.

A good six months passed as the two were on their way to work, the two stopped for doughnuts on their way to work, because usually by the time they got there Clawhauser had eaten all the good ones. Nick bit into a blueberry jelly doughnut Judy was holding a white frosted doughnut with carrot shaped sprinkles.

"Judy, you should really try these blueberry doughnuts, their amazing," Nick complemented as Judy looked at him, holding out his doughnut to her. Nick smirked as Judy took a nibble from the doughnut.

"Wow that IS really good," Judy complemented taking a sip of her the two continued the walk to the station. finishing their breakfast the two entered the station making their way to the bullpen awaiting their briefing.

Bogo entered the room ready to assign daily jobs as the two sat at the huge table. as always Bogo got to them last as Judy sighed.

"Let me guess, Parking Duty?" Judy asked as Bogo looked at them.

"Actually no, Francine Trunkston called in sick today so I need you two to go to the Sahara Square, we got word of a disturbance and everyone else is booked," Bogo replied

"Really, you're actually giving us a different assignment," Judy replied as Bogo sighed.

"It's better than an elephant with a cold, believe me," Bogo replied as Nick smiled.

"Thank you chief, we will not let you down," Nick responded as Bogo looked around seeing the other officers had already left.

"Actually I have one more thing to talk to you two about," Bogo elaborated as the two looked at him. Bogo cleared his throat, looking for the right words.

"Hopps, Wilde, I've heard rumors around the station that you two are... involved with each other" Bogo spoke as their faces turned red from embarrassment. it was true the two had been dating but kept it on the down low.

"Where did you hear those rumors?" Judy asked curious to how Bogo got wind of their relationship. he just looked around.

"I'll just say this, I don't care if it is true and I don't care what you two do off the clock, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work," Bogo explained walking off leaving the two who stood.

"Did you hear that Nick, we're finally moving up," Judy replied ecstatically at the chance to prove herself as the two left the Bullpen. heading out. over the past months had noticeably become more tolerant of Nick and Judy, though they were still usually given the low-end jobs it was clear the station starting warming up to them.

The two went on their walk to the Sahara Square as Nick looked at Judy nudging her shoulder. Judy looked up at Nick who had a look of uncertainty on his face

"Judy, can I ask you something?" Nick responded as she nodded as Nick looked at her. he wanted to know how Judy felt about her current situation, Nick needed to know how she felt

"Are you happy with the way you're life turned out?" Nick asked as Judy just looked him confused. she did not know what he had meant but just shrugged it off

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be," Judy asked as Nick just sighed looking at her, in another time the whole city would have known her name by now.

"Do you feel under appreciated, that you aren't living to your full potential. I mean we are on parking duty?" Nick asked as Judy smiled.

"Well, it seems like we're getting a chance to put our paws in the door," Judy replied in her usually cheery tone as the continued their walk.

"Besides I could do doing this alone but at least I have you by my side, so I can't complain" Judy answered. in honestly her life had not gone according to plan but she wasn't complaining.

Eventually, they made their way to the house where the call came from as Judy knocked on the door.

"Okay, remember to play it professionally," Judy whispered as Nick nodded. the door opened and out stepped an elderly Hyena,

"You two are the police, my son Ricardo is missing," the old woman said as the two looked at her.

"What can you tell us about the disturbance we got called about" Judy recommended as the woman did so, inviting the two in. she offered to make them tea as they accepted to be respectful. apparently, her son had gone missing, according to her testimony, last night he came home from work like usual and went to his room. she had heard disturbances and went to check out of concern.

"And when I opened the door, his room was torn up and he was missing" The woman cried into a handkerchief as Judy looked at her.

"Don't worry Miss Martins, I promise we will find your Ricardo," Judy said to comfort her as they wrote down everything they could. any piece of information they could use to solve this case

"Do you mind if we look around his room?" Nick asked as she looked at him. she was desprete to find her son and if going thru his room could help she saw no reason why they could not look around

"If you think it will help, go ahead" The woman replied as the two did. The room of Ricardo Marians was not a pleasent sight, it was dark to say it was messy was understatment. they were empty soda bottles on the floor, chip bags as Judy stepped in something, riasing her foot seeing a slice of pizza stuck to her foot.

"Eww," Judy relied pulling the cold slice off her foot.

"Judy check this out," Nick repsonded turningthe lights on as the walls were slashed up. those were obviously claw marks as Judy jumped back.

"It's okay Judy," Nick comforted as the continued looking over the area. Afterwardsthe two thanked the woman for calling and promised to help find her son before leaving after they had all the facts.

"Can you believe it Nick, a mammal abducted from his own home?" Judy said in shock as Nick looked at her.

"I don't think he was abducted, the window was broken from the inside, he left thru the window, and the way was the room clawed up?" Nick asked as Judy put her paw on her chin.

"Maybe the attacker was already in the house, he could have slipped by Mrs. Martins," Judy proposed as Nick wasn't buying, the claw marks were confirmed as canine so it could have been possible that Ricardo could have known his attacker but their job was just to get the facts.

At the station, Judy handed the notes they had written down to Bogo.

"A missing Hyena, this is disturbing," Bogo said looking over the folder as Nick and Judy were quiet.

"Hopps, Wilde, you two did a good job," Bogo complemented as the two were shocked that Bogo had complimented them.

"'I'll give these to Trunkston when she gets back you're more than welcome to look into it until than, Mrs. Martins called a while ago, she said you two were very comforting and professional, she wanted to say thank you" for looking into the matter," Bogo explained.

Nick and Judy managed to keep their promise, in two days Ricardo was found in a Sahara square warehouse going with withdrawal, apparently they detected drugs in his system and concluded the substance made him act on impulse. they managed to escort him to a hospital when he was being treated as the station was cheering the two for finding Ricardo as Judy High fived Nick.

"Our first real case, we solved our first real case," Judy called out as Nick smiled.

"And In two days," Nick added as this clearly showed the station that Nick and Judy were legit officers.

"This means they'll have to start taking us more seriously," Judy happily replied.


	58. Crackers

Nick and Judy were heading home from work as Judy was happily humming as Nick rubbed his eyes, he had rarely seen Judy this happy. but then again the two of them did get to do something besides parking duty. The two ended up the complex and walked up to their apartment. Opening the door the two entered the place and decided to change out of the uniforms.

After leaving their rooms in his usual attire the two sat down on the couch for the weekly movie night as Nick pressed a few buttons on the controller opening up Petflix as he asked Judy what she was in the mood to see as she shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter to me" Judy replied as the two shifted thru the channels, looking for a movie to watch.

"How about that new Jack Savage flick?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged passing, telling Nick she did not really like the reboot series for taking a more dark turn from the originals, plus the new actor was a total miscast. Nick flicked thru the channels. They came to My Fair Stallion, a romantic comedy about two horses as Nick shrugged.

"Not really into the romantic type" Nick replied as they agreed to pass up of the film. eventually, the two agreed on One Punch Mouse, an Anime about an overpowered superhero. The two watched as Judy leaned onto Nick as she put his arm around her, rubbing her side as she smiled

"You really like superhero shows, don't you?" Judy asked as Nick nodded. the two kept watching as Judy's stomach let out a loud growl as Nick looked at her.

"What I forgot to eat lunch" Judy admitted as Nick stood up telling Judy would make them a snack as she smiled watching him get up before playfully swatting his tail. Nick walked to the kitchen to find the perfect snack to make the two of them, opening the fridge Nick examined the contents. the contents where mostly prey friendly, They decided not to have any meat or bugs in the apartment. Nick came out with a stack of crackers with a small jar of spread, his mother taught him how to make when he was young. it was a quick snack but admittedly a tasty one.

Nick prepared the dish carrying it into the living room where Judy laid on the couch watching as Nick set the plate down.

"Oh, Your cracker spread, what's the occasion?" Judy asked sniffing the dish, as Nick was handling a cracker as he placed it on her tongue which was stuck out. letting out a moan of pleasure from the taste as she brought it in her mouth.

"Oh...so good" Judy replied as Nick smirked.

"Family recipe, my mom used to make them for my friends all the time, also goes well on chips, pretzels, you name it" Nick replied as the two snacked on the tray watching the cartoon. Judy reached for another cracker gently placing in her paw.

"Nick, one of these days you have to tell me what is in that spread" Judy replied as tasting it was nearly enough to bring her to orgasm as he chuckled looking at her.

"Sorry Judy, Grandpa's family recipe and you're not a Wilde... so I can't tell you" Nick answered as she pouted before smiled.

"Not yet" she teased sitting on Nick's lap, facing him before placing the cracker in Nick's mouth as he rolled his tongue back chewing on it as she leaned into him rubbing her head into his chest as her phone rang as they separated.

"Of all the... I have to take this" Judy replied getting up and walking away as Nick paused the TV and sat back down. the mood killed as he watched Judy walk into her bedroom to take the call.

Judy closed the door behind her seeing the contact screen. It was her parents, Stu and Bonnie usually called in on her to see how she was doing as she smiled.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad" Judy said in her usual tone, she made a habit of answering her calls in private, one because she did not want anyone to overhear her talking to her parents and two she did not want them knowing she shared an apartment with Nick... or that they were together.

"Hey Jude, We just thought we'd catch up on you, see how you were doing" Stu replied smiling as Judy did so.

"Oh I'm fine, work was going great, today I solved a case of a missing mammal, I'm certainly moving up" Judy confidently said as they let out a smiled.

"Oh, that's great Sweetie," Bonnie said giving off a sense they were happy as she could tell they were faking it by their nervous tone and she changed the subject.

"So how are you all doing back home?" Judy asked as the two managed to regain their composure as they told her the family had a great harvest and sales were in the usual high.

"By the way, will you be coming to this year's Carrot Days festival?" Stu asked honestly wanting to see his daughter again as Judy smiled.

"I Don't Know, I mean I would like to, but I'd have to request the week off but I'm sure the chief will let me" Judy responded honestly not wanting to miss the event, she and her family had attended every Carrot days festival since she could remember and she lot of childhood memories about the food, the games. it was a one-week long celebration of the harvest founded by the settlers of Bunnyburrow, so sufficient to say it was an important event.

"Judy You have to come, It's Hopps tradition, plus your siblings really want to see you" Bonnie explained as Judy smiled telling them she'll try her hardest to be there before looking at a picture of her and her expanding family.

"Could I bring a guest with me, I've made a really close friend in the City and would I be allowed to bring him?" Judy asked as Stu smiled.

"Of course Judy, you know the Hopps family motto, The More the Merrier" Stu smiled quoting a family saying.

"I Thought The Hopps motto was 'If You Don't Try, You Can Never Fail' but then again you're always making up new mottos to apply to the situation" Judy smirked earning a mild chuckle from Bonnie

"And that is why I married Stewie here" Bonnie teased her husband as Stu gently looked at her.

"Honey Bunny, not in front of our daughter" Stu defended yet not asserting himself as Judy looked at him.

"Yeah Dad, I love you both, seeing your parents act all lovey-dovey is...unsettling" Judy replied as her Parent took the hint and cut ut their behavior switching the topic of bringing Nick to the Carrot Days Festival.

"So, your friend, what's he like, tell us about him?" Bonnie asked eager to meet a friend of her daughter as Judy did not want to drop the bomb of him being a fox, let alone her boyfriend so she decided to half-truth her way thru the conversation.

"Well, his name is Nicholas, like me, he's an officer in the ZPD, in fact, we met in the academy, he is also my partner- you have a partner?' Stu asked concerned by the choice of words as Judy bit her knuckle trying to play it off.

"On the force, Nicholas is my partner thru the ZPD, meaning we work together, he was also an honor student and he is great, upstanding, loyal partner" Judy continued trying her hardest to hype Nick up. her plan to make Nick seem like a great guy so her folks would not think much of him being a fox when they met.

"Well This Nicholas sound like an interesting fellow, we look forward to meeting him" Stu replied as the family said there goodbyes as Judy hung up taking a deep sigh. she really wanted to experience the festival with Nick but felt a bit uneasy about bringing him to her home.

END OF ACT VII- Relationship


	59. To the Countryside

ACT VIII- Festival

Judy was in her room wearing a button up shirt and jeans packing up her suitcase as she organized the contents inside the case. ready to head back to her hometown. this was the first time she'd see her family since she left for the academy.

"Let's see, Toothbrush, shampoo, pajamas, spare clothes" Judy listed everything in her bag before zipping it up, walking out into the living room where Nick was a blue Pawaiian shirt and his brown pants holding his case he was still a bit nervous about going to Judy's Hometown but she assured him everything would be fine as he closed his bag.

The two left their apartment as Nick locked the door behind them. the two went down the stairs as Nick stopped looking at her.

"You wanna grab a bite before we catch the train?" Nick asked as she shook her head.

"And fill up before getting home to taste my mom's cooking no way" Judy replied as she was very eager to taste a home-cooked meal as they walked along the sidewalk to the train station.

"So what exactly do your folks know about me?" Nick asked walking alongside Judy as she shrugged. she had told her parents that she met Nick at the academy and currently worked with him, and that they were close, leaving out the fact they lived together, or that he was a fox.

"Okay, so we are keeping our relationship secret? Nick asked as Judy rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"It's just I want to ease them into the concept before dropping a bomb like that if they knew I was dating a fox they'd probably have a heart attack" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

Judy, you can't keep it secret forever and if they find out and you didn't tell them, that will just make things worse" Nick replied as Judy took a breath knowing he was right.

"I'm just warming them up to you before I tell them, just promise you will avoid telling them, it's my family let me handle it" Judy proposed as Nick smiled.

"That I can do" Nick replied as they two stopped at the train stop waiting for the next train to Bunnyburrow. the two entered the train and sat on a seat as Nick opened his case.

"I brought a jar of my cracker spread, I'd feel bad no bringing a gift for your folks" Nick replied holding a container which held the spread as Judy looked it nudging his shoulder. gifts were always a good step to making an impression. plus his spread was delicious. Nick looked over to Judy.

"So, what could you tell me about your family, I know they're farmers but that's about it" Nick replied as Judy leaned back.

"My parents are old fashion, you know the embodiment of the rabbit stereotype, they have a lot of children are very timid in front of strangers yet hard working. the whole family lives together with a few exceptions" Judy informed.

"With you hundreds of brothers and sisters?" Nick asked as Judy laughed.

"They're not all my brothers and sisters" Judy replied as this got Nick attention, she had previously told him about her large number of siblings.

"You said you had over two hundred siblings, what do you mean they are not all your brothers and sisters?" Nick asked confused as Judy smiled.

"In Rabbit culture 'Sibling' as an umbrella term to refer to a non-parental figure, like cousins, you think my mom could pump out hundreds of bunnies on her own" Judy informed as Nick rubbed the back of his head a bit ashamed that he could see that.

"So how many children do your folks have?" Nick asked as Judy smiled

"15, they have 6 litters, One top of my 17 aunts and uncles who live with them and all their kids that adds up to over two hundred, you, contrary to the rumor we're not baby factories" Judy explained, since Bunny families lived together and used the Umbrella term sibling everyone thought one couple produced a large sum of offspring which was where the rumor came from.

"I'll be honest, that does make a lot more sense" Nick replied as he pulled out his phone.

"Wanna watch some videos while we wait" Nick offered to hold up his phone as he untangled his earbuds, handing one to her as they each put a bud in one of their ears. Nick fiddled with the phone opening Ewetube to watch videos as Judy scooted beside him.

the two opened the app, scrolling videos as He let Judy pick the first one, handing the phone to her. Nick's phone was bigger than Judy's so they always watched videos on his when they were on the go as they watched videos to kill the time on the long ride to Bunnyburrow.

The two were watching the phone as Nick turned to her, seeing the car was nearly empty.

"Judy, be honest, how do you think you folks would react to you being in a relationship with me?" Nick asked as Judy thought it over. Her Family usually never dating outside the species there was no telling as to her family would take her dating Nick.

"I Don't know Nick, I just hope they give you a good chance, That when they get to know you" Judy replied as Nick leaned back as Judy put her arm on his shoulder.

"Nick I'm sure they'll like you, especially if I vouch for you"Judy comforted as the train reached its stop. Judy stood up telling Nick this was their stop as they both got up, carrying their cases as they walked off the train.

"My Mom and dad should be picking us up so, look for a blue pick up" Judy replied as Nick wrapped his earbuds around his phone placing t in his pocket as he nodded. eventually pointing to rusted blue truck white had the words 'Hopps Family farm' written on it as she smiled.

"Clever Fox" Judy replied as the two approached the truck. the two bunnies in the truck were reading a newspaper. Stu was reading as Bonnie was doing the crosswords. Judy looked to Nick and guessed the two did not see them. Judy walked up the driver side knocking on the window as Stu frantically dropped his paper looking out the window as Judy waved.

"Oh Judy, you startled us... who is that fox with you," Stu asked a bit uneasy from being near Nick as Judy smiled.

"This is Nicholas, my partner form the ZPD...I called you and told you I invited him" Judy confirmed putting her dad's suspicions at slight ease.

"Sorry Jude, it's just... you never told us he was a fox" Stu replied as Judy knew the whole Fox issue would come up sooner or later as she could not avoid it.

"Yes, Nick is a fox, but he is also my partner and friend. I invited him because this festival is very important to me and I wanted to share the experience with him, so If we could get to the house and unpack, that would be appreciated" Judy replied as the older rabbit looked at her.

"Okay Judy, scoot in there, there should enough room for a third bunny," Bonnie said as Judy managed the squeeze into the truck

"Nicholas, you don't mind riding in the back do you?" Bonnie asked poking her head out the window as he smiled.

"Not at all Mrs. Hopps, and please call me Nick" the fox replied getting in the back up the small truck, standing in the bed, putting his arms on the cab as the truck slowly moved forward, Nick obviously weighing it down as the four went on their way to the farm.

"So, Nick, what can you tell us about yourself," Stu asked driving the truck as Nick smiled. telling him about he and Judy met at the academy, and how they worked together, like Judy he also agreed to leave their relationship out of the discussion feeling Judy should be the one to tell them that. Nick felt relief in the fact that he was seeming nice to him though it was clear they were uneasy around him.


	60. Unpacking

The truck stopped at the Hopps farm as the four left the vehicle approaching the house which was a decent sized farmhouse.

"This is your family home?" Nick asked getting out of the truck bed looking at the huge house as Judy smirked.

"No, this is just the garage" Judy replied as Nick looked at her with a shocked expression shocked as she chuckled.

"I'm kidding, gets them every time" Judy replied as he joined in on the chuckle. walking down the driveway they saw a white van as Stu jumped.

"Oh I forgot it was today," Stu said walking towards the van as Judy looked at the vehicle.

"What, who's van is that?" Judy asked as Stu knocked on the van. the side door opened as Judy looked at the figure inside.

"Gideon, what is Gideon Grey doing here?" Judy asked a bit shocked, considering he often bullied Judy and her siblings as a kid she was surprised to see him.

"Oh, we decided to go into business with him, the kid did become one of the best bakers in the area" Stu replied as Judy let out a smile, something about her family willing to work with him put her at ease.

"Look, Judy, about when we were younger...I'm sorry, I was going through a lot, I had issues and I took it out on you. That wasn't right and it doesn't change what I did but I apologize" Gideon said rolling out a dolly with pies boxed on.

"Well I'm surprised, Big Bad Gideon turned a baker" Judy replied as Gideon handed the dolly to Stu telling him he would wait for him to return it.

" You can say I was inspired. I know I always teased you for wanting to be an officer but in truth, I always admired that about you, well I should get going, a bunch more deliveries to make" Gideon said.

The four approached the door as Stu put his key into the lock. before putting his paw on the door as Judy put her paw on her dad's shoulder whispering. Stu smiled facing Nick.

"Nicholas, how about you go first, after all, you are the guest" Stu replied as Nick looked at him, he could tell the old buck was planning something, Nick was a pro at reading people as he partially expected to be hit with a hundred tasers the second he walked in the door. Knowing Judy would not stand for that he decided to play along.

"Well thank you, Mr. Hopps, that's very kind of you" Nick responded turning the knob. Nick opened the door as the ding of a bell was heard, looking around the house.

"Nice house you got here Judy" Nick called out turning to the door which was closed as the pattering of paws on the wooden floor was heard. it sounded like a train as a bunch of young rabbits swarmed Nick jumping on him as he let out a mild gasp. the bunnies clung to him as on the other side Stu was looking at his watch.

"Should we go in now?" Bonnie asked as Judy smiled. they opened to see the kids tickling kick as he chuckled seeing Judy they stopped and turned to face her.

"Aunt Judy" one of the called out as they swarmed her giving him the same treatment the gave Nick.

"You knew that was gonna happen" Nick replied getting up catching his breath from the tickling he got. Stu and Bonnie chuckled telling Nick the Kerfluffle always did that to visitors, and to be glad he wasn't Judy who they were much more playful with.

"Okay, I missed you all too not ease up" Judy kindly said as the kids got off her.

"How about you little kids go tell your folks that aunt Judy is visiting and she brought a guest" Stu stated to his grandkids, nieces, and nephews as they ran off letting Judy catch her breath.

"Now I see why you wanted me to go first" Nick replied as Judy Smiled picking up her suitcase.

"I thought if they were busy with you I could slip by" she replied as Stu chuckled, sliding the dolly away from the pies rolling it back outside to Gideon.

"Sweetie, the kids are to smart for that, why don't you take Nicholas on the guest rooms and unpack while your dad and I bring these pies in" Bonnie replied as Judy did so leaving with Nick as they walked thru the house.

"This is a nice place you got" Nick complemented as they walked up to a staircase which seemed to go on forever. each floor had a plaque reading the level eventually they came to a floor which reads 'Guests' as she escorting him down the hall.

"These are the guest rooms, this will be your's and I'm next door if you need anything," Judy said as Judy entered her guest room as Nick did so behind her.

"Allow me to help you unpack" Nick offered as she looked at him appreciating his offer as she closed the door behind them as Judy placed her bag on the bed as Nick looked around admiring the wallpaper. as Judy clicked open her case.

"Just can help me fold my shirts" Judy called handing a small stack of shirts as Nick proceeded to fold. Judy reached for her undergarments, rolling them up and putting them away first as Nick looked at one the pairs, which were light pink with a white cartoon rabbit printed on the front.

"Really," Nick asked shifting his eyes at the garment as Judy quickly rolled it putting it away.

"Shush Nick" Judy gently asked as he winked looking at her.

"Make Me" he replied folding another button up as she smirked stepping up on the bed, standing slightly taller than Nick.

"I can do that" Judy replied pressing their noses together as she quickly pecked a kiss on him as he smiled kissing her back. the kiss was long and they enjoyed it as Judy wrapped her legs around him, Nick using her paws to hold her butt which supported her as her feet dangled as the kissed. nick set her down, breaking away as a strain of spit connected their mouth, breaking as he turned away.

'I Have to use the bathroom, be right back" Nick said walking into the door using the room's conjoined bathroom as Judy just stood in bliss

"Well, that's awkward," a voice said as she turned seeing a rabbit who looked and sounded just like her. This Was Judy's Twin sister Julie. the two were exactly alike to the point where Stu and Bonnie often could not tell who was who.

"Julie, I... I can explain" Judy frantically said as her twin shushed her as Judy just looked at her as she wasn't quiet.

"Don't worry Sis, a won't tell anyone... I'm just surprised" Julie admitted as Judy looked at her understanding that her twin was surprised.

"I Know me dating a fox, that is very surprising but I appreciate you keeping it on the down low I don't want to tell anyone just yet" Judy replied as Julie zipped her mouth.

'I more surprised you're dating in general, you never seem ed like the type of girl interested in having a mate" Julie replied as Judy smiled looking at her sister.

"Well I never expected to fall for Nick, I planning on just graduating on focusing on my work alone, but Nick shot that plan down" Judy admitted as Julie smiled. hey, sis, I have a wicked idea Julie proposed as Judy listened.

"remember grade school when I was dating Tommy Keyes?" Julie asked

"Oh yeah and you had had this big date planned with him, you got sick and spent the whole night home on the toilet so you sent me in your stead" Judy giggled.

"How about we pull a Tommy Keyes on Nick, I'll be you and you be me, just to see his reaction as Judy smirked.

"Sis that is devilish" Judy admitted as the two bunnies looked at other, they were both wearing jeans as they traded shirts.

"Go wait outside 'Julie' I'll warm him up" Julie sated as Judy put her paw on Julie's shoulder.

"Just don't take thing too far 'Judy' we just want to mess with me" Judy replied leaving the room as Julie stood in front of the suitcase waiting for Nick.


	61. Mother Daughter Talk

Nick left the bathroom rubbing his paws as he walked back to the bed.

"You, your toilets are small, I could barely sit on it" Nick replied reached for a pair of pants as he proceeded to fold it.

"You did wash your paws right?" Julie asked as he looked at her waving his damp paws in front of her confirming that yes he did wash them. Nick and Julie continued folding as Outside Judy had her ear to the door listening to the conversation, finding humor in the fact that Nick had not caught on to the switch as Judy covered her mouth in excitement, interrupted when Bonnie entered the Hallway.

"Oh Julie, what are you doing outside the guest rooms?' Bonnie asked as Judy looked at her.

"Mom it's me Judy" she corrected as she apologized for the mix-up ut explained that she had been looking for Judy.

"Judy I was wondering if we could talk, you know catch up since you've been away, maybe we could stop by Reggie's for ice cream, you used to love that place as a kid" Bonnie proposed as Judy's mouth watered at the mention. Reggie made the best Ice Cream in the burrows and the place was popular as Judy looked back at the door. she trusted her sister and Nick enough to leave to two alone.

The two walked down the stairs going through the living room as Bonnie told Stu she and Judy were going to go to Reggie's as Stu handed them to keys to the truck.

The Ride to Reggie's was filled with dialogue as Bonnie wanted to know how Judy was doing as Judy did her best to answer the questions telling her mom, that she helped solved find a citizen reported missing and recently got taken off parking duty and that she found a decent sized apartment for an affordable price. Judy was clearly happy with where she was in life as Bonnie looked at her.

"Can we talk about Nicholas?" Bonnie asked as Judy turned her head to her mother shocked.

"What else do you want to want to know" Judy replied hoping her mother had not figured out they were together, though if she had to make a choice it was better her mom then her dad.

"Judy, I didn't fall off the carrot truck yesterday, I saw the way you were off in thought and the way you looked at him, it's the same I way I looked at your father when we met" Bonnie explained as Judy knew she'd figure it out. Bonnie was an expert at reading her kids.

"I guess I'm no match for your supermom powers" Judy joked as Bonnie looked at her

"Well I did diaper your bottom so I think not" Bonnie replied the two were coming up to the Ice Cream parlor as Bonnie stopped the truck.

"Let's get our food then we can talk all about it" Bonnie replied as the two left the truck, waking into the Ice Cream Parlor, the place was fairly empty today which meant no long line as the two approached the counter. Bonnie told Judy she could have anything she wanted as they got their dishes and sat down at a fairly empty table. after sitting down they continued their talk as Bonnie scraped the top of her Ice cream with her spoon.

"I'll be straightforward with you Judy, what is the relationship between you and Nicholas?" Bonnie asked as Judy groaned. she did not want to address this with her parent but she would never lie to them.

"Nick and I... are together, we met at the academy, he helped me get through classes, he's the most loyal and trusted person I've ever met and then we got assigned to the same station, is it really a surprise we would end up together?" Judy asked eating a spoonful of the Ice cream as she smiled. the taste of French Vanilla dipped in caramel sliding down her throat never ceased to amaze her.

"Judy, are you really sure you want to be with a Nicholas, I mean- because he's a fox," Bonnie asked as Judy interrupted as they reached the point of the talk they knew was bound to happen.

"It's just that no one else in the family has dated outside of the species before and you've been one to be interested in having a mate so are you really sure you want to be with him? Bonnie asked as Judy looked at her.

"Yes, I Love Nicholas, I didn't plan on falling for him, I never planned on getting involved with anyone but I did, and if I were to break up with and get with some random buck, I'm not interested in, that would not be right. You and dad have always been trying to set me up on dates since I was a kid, But when I finally find someone I have a genuine love for it's not good enough for you?" Judy asked as Bonnie looked at her.

"Judy, I that really what you think, If you really do love Nicholas I see nothing wrong with you two being together" Bonnie replied as Judy's tone shifted away from anger to more of shock.

"You've always been so focused on your goal, to be an officer and your dad and I were worried that it would consume you, that is why we tried setting you up with dates when you were young. but if you have someone for you that proves we were wrong. I'm glad you found someone you want to share your life, It shows we were just worried about nothing" Bonnie explained as Judy looked at her.

"Really, and the fact that he is a fox, you don't care about that?" Judy asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Would I prefer you to be with a buck, yes... But While I don't like the idea of you being with a fox I will always support you because you're my daughter, and Your happiness means the most to me" Bonnie answered as Judy placed her spoon in the dish. feeling pretty shitty.

"Mom I, I'm sorry I yelled at you" Judy apologized as Bonnie smiled, licking her finger.

"You got a little caramel on your cheek sweetie, and I'll always be there to support you" Bonnie replied rubbing the spot. as Judy felt a bit embarrassed

"Mom, there is napkin dispenser, right there, you don't need to to clean my face" Judy replied as she smiled.

"Sorry, I just still see you as my little girl, some habits are just hard to break... seems like yesterday you were getting in fights with the bigger kids" Bonnie replied as Judy smiled as they both reflected on those days when she came home injured to her parents' horror.

"What about dad, I Get you being okay with me dating Nick but I doubt he'd be as understanding and it's just like he doesn't have the maternal instinct that you have?" Judy asked as Bonnie sighed.

"Your father is... slow to embrace change but I feel once he gets to know Nick he'll be okay with it" Bonnie replied as Judy swirled her spoon thru the cream which was now melting.

"Do you really believe that?"Judy asked as Bonnie smiled.

"If he doesn't listen to you, he will listen to me... I can be very foul tempered when I want to be" Bonnie replied as Judy smiled. there was set of unwritten rules in the Hopps house and near the top, it was known to never piss Bonnie Hopps off. the two finished their ice cream and decided to head back to the house.

Back at the house Nick and Julie were finishing with the unpacking as Nick smiled

'We're done" Nick cheered as Julie smiled, her eyes opening as she felt Nick's paw on her buttocks. she was tempted to jump but realized he thought she was Judy so she allowed it remembering something that happened years ago after Judy went on a date with Tommy Keyes.

"He's my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss!" The young Julie yelled to her sister as Judy sighed.

"He kissed me and if I stopped him he would have known something was up, I'm not at fault here because you sent me in your place" Judy defended feeling she did nothing wrong.

Julie looked at the male fox beside her.

"Payback time sis" Julie replied as she had waited for the day Judy would have a mate to repay her for stealing Tommy's kiss, plus he was handsome. Julie gestured her Nick to kneel to her level as she frenched him. Nick was a bit shocked but not questioning it as he returned the kiss with the doppelganger.


	62. Family Talks

The two were together as Nick gently pushed the female rabbit away who simply looked at him.

"Nick, is there a problem?" Julie asked wondering if he had caught on to the fact she was not Judy as he just turned his head sneezing.

"It's nothing Judy, just this farm air is doing hell on my nasal passages," Nick said obviously starting to get stuffed up.

"By the way, your family doesn't know we're together and us kissing in their house feels weird" Nick replied as Julie stood putting her paws up.

"It's Okay Nick, I understand, but can I at least have a photo of the two of us," Julie asked as Nick saw no harm in it, as Julie opened her phone turning the camera on. Both of them were in view as they smiled kissing. Julie snapped the pic looking at it.

"We look so sweet together. Nick, I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head, thanks for the Pic" Julie said approaching the door as Nick waved to the doe leaving the room. Nick looking around the bag seeing a huge rubber carrot and picking it up.

"Judy, Just when I think I understand you," Nick thought out loud as Judy did not seem like the kind of girl to use such a thing. his paw tapped the green top as the toy slipped from his paw landing on the bed rumbling fiercely as if it was running off multiple D batteries. Nick quickly turned it off, shoving it back in her bag.

"Now to wash my paws... again" Nick replied heading into the bathroom, reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose.

Outside the bedroom door, Julie stood, waiting for Judy to come back as in time she did. Julie smiled at her older twin welcoming her back.

"Here's your shirt back Jude, Nick had no idea of the switch" Julie stated as Judy put on her pink shirt, handing the blue to Julie as they were back in their regular shirts.

"So, what were you up to?" Julie asked shifting the tone of her voice to no longer sound exactly like Judy as the older bunny smiled.

"Mom took me out for Ice Cream at Reggie's, and she said me and Nick being together was Okay" Judy explained as Julie smiled hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you sis, I Honestly never thought you'd find someone, honestly some of the family made a bet on it" Julie explained as Judy gave a mild look of disdain as Julie looked at her.

"I wasn't part of the bet Jude... though I did believe you find someone, just never anticipated it being Nick" Julie replied as Judy smiled opening the door.

"One more thing, we were unpacking and Nick...well he...found what was in the zipper compartment" Julie stated as Judy's faced blushed with embarrassment.

"OH GOD!" Judy blurted covering her face as she knew she should not have brought it, or ask Nick to help her unpack as Julie patted her shoulder.

"Sis, just talk to him about, you'll probably end up laughing it off" Julie replied walking way as Judy smiled waving to her sis as Judy gained her composure opening the door. she heard Nick in the bathroom running his paws under the sink, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Judy, I thought you went out for a walk" Nick sniffled rubbing a tissue over his nose.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Judy asked concerned as Nick smiled.

"I thought I told you, Farm air stuffs me up" Nick explained as she smiled pretended she had forgotten as she sat on the bed zipping her bag shut sliding it behind her as Nick noticed.

"Sorry about seeing your you-know-what, but to be fair... you opened it" Nick explained as Judy was clearly nervous as Nick nudged her.

"Don't be ashamed, I just have one question to ask, when you ever... use it, do you think of me?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him. Judy was honest with Nick as she sighed.

"Yes, I have often fantasized of you and me... doing it" Judy admitted as Nick smiled content with the answer before looking back.

"I'm not asking you to actually do, I would never dream of forcing you into something you were uncomfortable with" Nick replied as Judy punched his shoulder as he rubbed it.

"Can you stop doing that, I'm gonna get a sore shoulder one of these days" Nick replied as they laughed.

"Nick, My mom found out, about us" Judy explained as Nick took a serious tone, knowing it was only a matter of time fearing he'd have to leave, it was lucky he had not unpacked yet.

"She said us being together was okay, but she was going to talk to my dad about it" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"You think your dad will be for us being a thing?" Nick replied as Judy smiled.

"If mom supports us if sure my Dad will come around, but her breaking the ice may be a shock" Judy admitted wondering how that was going.

In the garage, Bonnie was telling her husband, who was working on the truck about the relationship.

"WHAT!?" Stu yelled standing up, hitting his head on the hood of his truck. Just as Bonnie predicted he was in shock, the old buck was shaking from the revelation that Judy had fallen for a fox. she rubbed her husband's head.

"Stewie, it's not that bad, Nicholas seems like a nice guy and Judy has finally found someone, As her parents, we should support her" Bonnie replied as Stu was still shaken.

"Not that bad... Bonnie... or daughter is a Predophile... how that not bad" Stu asked as she gently put her arms around him.

"Look, remember what we always feared about Judy, that she would spend her whole life focusing solely on her dangerous job, that she would live and eventually die alone, well she doesn't have to, she found someone she genuinely loves, are we really going to take that away from her?" Bonnie asked massaging Stu's neck which always calmed him down.

"But still, he's a fox, what would the others think?"Stu asked as Bonnie smiled.

"I think the other will like Nick in time, just talk to him man-to-man and give him a chance" Bonnie proposed as Stu at her.

"I don't like it... but I'll give him a chance, for Judy" Stu replied as his caring for his daughter's happiness outweighed his fox issues as Bonnie nuzzled him.

"That's why I married you Stewie, under that fur you have a soft and gentle heart" she complimented, she knew she could easily get him to listen with her sweet side and Stu knew he did not want to see her sour side. as Stu had a revelation.

"Oh my Gosh!, What if they get married!" Stu replied fainting as he landed on a hay bale as Bonnie chuckled sitting beside gently tapping his shoulder as he was out of it as she simply rubbed her husband's head wound.

"A little rest would not hurt" Bonnie replied sitting there with Stu waiting for him to come around. eventually, he did. at first, he believed what happened was a dream before realizing the lump on his head. He told Bonnie he would talk to Nick so he entered the house. walking up the many flights of stairs until he came to the floor for guest rooms. Stu came to the one with a tag on the side, Nick's name was written on a piece of tape in marker as he knocked on the door. The door was opened revealing Nick who was in the middle of unpacking his bag

"Mr. Hopps, what can I do for you?" Nick asked as Stu kept his cool.

"Nicholas, I was wondering if you would accompany me for a walk?' Stu nervously asked as Nick looked around, gazing to his bag.

"I still have to unpack, but why not. It would seem nice to talk" Nick replied as the two headed downstairs and left the house, to walk on a trail around the farm. Nick looked at Stu who was silent.

"So Mr. Hopps, what do you want to talk about?" Nick asked despite Judy telling him about Bonnie briefing him in on their realationship.

"Nicholas, I'll get stright to the point, I want to talk to you about Judy" Stu replied.


	63. Father Boyfriend Talk

Nick Looked at Stu, it seemed he was getting straight to the point.

"So, what about her do you want to talk about?" Nick asked as the two were on their walk around the property. The trail circled around the whole farm, which was huge as Stu looked at Him.

"If you're working with Judy, I'd like to know more about you, So Nick, what do you do for a living, aside from the police work?" Stu asked as Nick got where he was coming from.

"Well, I guess I should start with my family home. I lived in the city my whole life. My mom and down own a tailoring shop," Nick explained as Stu looked at him.

"I would not expect them to be Tailors, that's a dying profession. What about your school life, any activities?" Stu asked as Nick smiled.

"I graduated from High School with stellar grades, and for activities, I was a top rank member of the Junior Ranger Scouts," Nick explained as the two continued their walk.

"I'll be honest, I never graduated from school, Most of us knew we were going into the farming trade so there was no reason," Stu explained as Nick nodded.

"I'm also close friends with Dawn Bellwether, the mayor of the city... we were childhood friends," Nick explained he proceeded to tell him about the mayor and how she had a very strong stance on unity and diversity. Nick went into to his other friends from the city and their descriptions.

"What, hold up, you're telling me city bunnies only have 7 kids," Stu said in disbelief as Nick nodded.

"And Bucky is the only guy in a family of girls, I will be honest when I first heard Judy had so many siblings, I was surprised. I did not know sibling was an umbrella term so you get what went thru my head," Nick explained as Stu let out a soft laugh.

"You and everyone else, that's where to joke of Rabbits spending all their time in the sack comes from," Stu replied as Nick let out a chuckle.

"Well, it's good to know not all the tropes are true. I'll be honest when Judy invited me, I only accepted to be nice. I was partially thinking I might get tasered or shot the second I walked thru the door," Nick admitted as Stu laughed.

"Were not that paranoid, but I do have a taser in my back pocket... just in case," Stu admitted as Nick let out a nervous laugh.

"Back to the point, you said you wanted to talk about Judy, so what do you want to talk about, seemed like you got sidetracked" Nick stated as Stu stood silent

"Nick, I Know that Judy likes you, so be honest with me, do you like her in return?" Stu asked as Nick sighed. He wasn't going to lie to Stu, He just hoped this would not come up. Since it has, Nick had to be honest with him.

"Yes, I do like her, she's strong-willed, determined, a bit big-headed at times but I admire that about her. I had a feeling she liked me since the academy, and We've been together for a few months," Nick explained as Stu was obviously nervous about this revelation. As Much as Stu was against the Idea of Judy and him being together he promised his wife he would give Nick an honest chance.

"Nick, you seem like a good mammal, Know that I don't really like the idea of you and Judy being together... But I'll be honest, I never thought Judy would ever find someone she'd want to get involved with, and I'm not going to take that away from her," Stu replied as Nick looked at him.

"So, It's okay for us to be together?" Nick asked as Stu nodded giving his approval for them to be together.

"I just have a few guidelines for you to follow, if you two choose to be in a relationship. First I expect you to look after her. If something happens to her, I will hold you responsible," Stu explained as Nick nodded.

"In all honesty, she could handle herself much better than I can, I can say I will look out for her, but she doesn't need me too," Nick replied as Stu chuckled admitting to Judy being able to handle herself.

"Second, don't ever lay on claw on her. If there is one thing worse than letting harm to her, it's doing it yourself. This family does not tolerate beating women," Stu explained as Nick looked at him.

"I get what you're saying, but if were sparing for practice, in which she often kicks my rear, I'm not allowed to hit her in return. I can guarantee I would never strike her out of anger or for no reason, but we do train a good bit and that girl can take a punch. She can also dish out a good deal, she dislocated my shoulder once," Nick admitted as Stu looked at him understanding where he was getting at.

"The Third rule is basically more for decency. If you two are gonna be together, no hanky-panky in the house," Stu stated as Nick looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked confused as Stu took a breath.

"We have a bunch of children running through the house and I would not like one of them walking and seeing that or hearing from the next room," Stu explained as Nick looked at him.

"No I mean what does 'hanky-panky' mean, I've never heard the term before. Same thing when Judy first introduced me to grits. You country bunnies have a lot of terms I've never heard before," Nick explained as Stu tugged his collar nervously.

"You know, when a man and woman love each other, he takes her to bed, you know," Stu stuttered as Nick got the hint.

"So you're saying that me and Judy doing...that, is okay with you?"Nick said confused as Stu looked at him.

"Make no mistake I not really gung ho about the idea, I don't even want to think about it, but if you two choose to be...active, I won't intervene, Plus Judy has a history of doing her own thing, If she wants to do it I know I can't stop her. Just don't force her into it," Stu admitted as Nick could tell Stu was disturbed about the concept.

"Let's change the subject," Nick proposed as Stu agreed as they agreed to talk about how He and Judy met as Nick told him how they met at the academy. Telling Stu that she was the top-ranked student of their class as Stu seemed proud of her.

"Nick, you probably know this but I never wanted Judy to be an officer. I always thought the job was dangerous and It meant she could get injured... or worse," Stu admitted as Nick nodded. Telling him it was natural for parents to be worried about their kids.

"Even when she a kid, she knew that was what she wanted to do. she would go out with her friends and get in fights with older kids. she would come up with bruises and cuts. Bonnie and I often worried about her but she never once let it deter her," Stu explained as Nick sighed.

"Yeah, she is stubborn," Nick admitted as they both shared a chuckle. The two had been walking as the saw the house. Stu checked his watch surprised they had finished the trail.

"Well, thanks for the talk, It was nice having a conversation with you, I'll let you go now. I still have to fix the engine in my truck," Stu replied as Nick smirked.

"So that's why there is grease on your paws," Nick joked as the old buck quickly put his paws in his pockets. Nick smiled walking away from the old buck who made his way back to the garage. Nick walked up to the house putting his hand on the doorknob. he expected to be pounced on by the kerfuffle of young bunnies as he opened the door. Nick slowly opened the door, careful not to alert them as he tiptoed in the house.

"So far so good," Nick replied entering the house, closing the door, pressing the door as the ding of a bell was heard followed by what sounded like a train running towards him and the house shaking.

"Oh No, not again!" Nick said bracing himself.


	64. Festival

A few days passed as Nick was helping Stu set up the Hopps family stand for the festival, hammering a nail in.

"Thanks for helping with the stand, how about a glass of lemonade for you two?" Bonnie offered walking up to them carrying a tray of samples for the customers and a pitcher of liquid as Nick sighed the shade, covering them.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Stu said, removing his hat, wiping his forehead as Bonnie poured each of them a glass as Judy walked up to the stand, wearing a light green sundress

"How's the stand going?" Judy asked as she sat watching the two men work. It seemed they were spending some bonding time. Judy told Nick she wanted to show him around the fair as Nick set down his hammer.

"I'm coming along, I'll be honest Judy, I've never seen you in a dress, you look nice," Nick complemented as she turned.

"This, it's one of my sisters, I thought I'd dress up, don't get used to it, I'm more of a jeans girl," Judy replied as Nick shrugged.

"I prefer Khakis, jeans are too constrictive," Nick replied as Stu turned to Nick.

"I Can finish up here, you two enjoy," Stu said as Judy grabbed Nick's arm, pulling him as she started walking beside him. The two walked around the small fairgrounds that were laid out. most made up of family stands and a few small rides. Judy smiled showing Nick around to fair.

"So, what do you think of the festival?" Judy asked as Nick looked around telling her it was very much what he envisioned. a bunch of bunnies centered around mom and pop owned stands, the younger kids were lined to go on some small rides.

"It looks interesting, overall I can't complain," Nick replied walking alongside her as they stopped at one one of the stands.

"This is Carter Miles, he was one of my school friends, Carter this is my partner on the force Nick Wilde" Judy introduced the two as Carter looked at them.

"You actually made it on the force, I own Randy 5 bucks," Carter stated as Nick chuckled. Judy looked at Carter.

"Two popsicles please," Judy replied putting some money on the counter as Carter looked at them, asking what flavors they wanted. Judy ordered a cherry flavored pop while Nick ordered blueberry. Carter handed them each a flavored popsicle. Nick held his popsicle licking it, admitting it tasted better than the store bought ones. Judy held her popsicle, wrapping her lips around it. admiring the taste of her childhood. It was nice to have a taste of home.

The two kept walking around the fairgrounds. Judy stopped at one of the game stands.

"Ohh, a shooting gallery game," Judy cheered as Nick smiled.

"Want me to win you a prize," Nick offered as she smiled. Nick held out a few bills on the edge as a brown buck behind the counter handed Nick a BB gun.

"Hit down all the targets, you win a prize," The buck sad as Nick cocked the gun, firing the first shot. The Metal ball flew through the air, missing the target it hit the wooden wall. Nick cleared his aim, dead on with the first glass target. Nick fired again as he missed. Nick was cursing under his breath. It was clear to the fox the game was rigged, both BBs went to the left of the target as Nick aimed to the right, putting distance between the sight and the target, firing as the target shattered. Nick did the same breaking all 5 targets. with one shot.

The Buck dropped his jaw in surprise as Nick set the gun down.

"What kind of prize do you want?"Nick asked as Judy picked up a stuffed bunny, admiring it. It was pastel blue as the two walked away, Judy holding her prize.

"You do know the game was rigged right?" Nick asked as Judy kept walking.

"They always mess with the sights on the gun," Judy replied putting her hand on Nick's back.

"I only bring it up you can admire how much more of a badass I am," Nick replied as she laughed, telling him she already knew how amazing he was, rubbing his back. She wasn't even trying to hide her feelings for him as they approached another stand. This one clearly belonged to Gideon Grey as he waved to the two.

"Howdy, there Judy, you and your friend, enjoying the fair," the country fox asked as they smiled. Judy looked at Nick.

"You remember Gideon, you met him when we went to my parents' house," Judy asked as Nick nodded.

"We did not really talk but yeah, I know who he is," Nick replied as Gideon held out his paw, Nick shook it, introducing himself.

"So you two are together, you make a sweet pair," Gideon replied cutting one of the pies at his stand as Judy stood uneasy. Due to Gideon's nose, he was able to tell the two scent coming off the two, hinting at their relationship.

"Yeah, we're together," Judy replied as Gideon put two paper plates with a slice of apple pie before know.

"It's a new recipe, Apple pie with peanut butter filling, my take on a classic," Gideon replied as they two picked up the forks picking up a piece of pie with a fork, tasting the pie.

"Wow, This is without a doubt amazing," Judy replied as Nick thought the same as Gideon smiled, glad they liked it as they complimented his pie.

"Thanks, and Judy, again I'm sorry... for how I acted to you as to when we were young. I single you out and bullied you relentlessly. I Hope you can forgive me," Gideon replied as she smirked.

"Water under the bridge, I don't hold grudges, you keep the pies coming," Judy replied as she took another bite letting out a delicious mmm.

"Tell you what, come into my store, anything you order is on the house, within reason" Gideon replied as she smiled

"Would you two like a drink of milk, too wash it down with?" Gideon offered as they nodded. Gideon handed them each a small glass bottle of milk as Nick looked at the bottle unscrewing it.

" I didn't even know they still bottled milk," Nick replied taking a sip as Judy did the same, washing down their pie. Judy waved goodbye as she and Nick kept looking around.

"Thanks for inviting me to this festival, It's nice to experience," Nick complemented. as Judy smiled looking at him.

"Nick, there's somewhere private I want to show you, want to sneak off tonight?" Judy asked as he looked at her confused.

"Please explain, I don't know much about private places, but from the movies I've seen, Your either A. gonna take me to a barn to screw with me on a bail of hay or B, lock me in a basement and butcher me because your family are closet carnivores," Nick joked as Judy broke out laughing.

"You have a weird taste in movies, but no, A few miles out from here, there is an old abandoned house. it used to belong to a local legend, people believe it's haunted so the townspeople refuse to tear it down," Judy explained as it piqued Nick's interest.

"When I was a kid, everyone was scared to enter it and kids often dared each other to spend a night in there, no one managed to spend the whole night it old Crosley house," Judy explained.

"Urban legends, how charming, Personally I never believed in superstitions. But I do believe in reincarnation" Nick replied as Judy continued, telling Nick about the old house. Apparently, It belonged it old mysterious Buck named Alister Crosley, he had no family, lived alone and never left his house. The weird part was there was never any mention of his death, yet the house was abandoned.

"He probably just keeled over one day and no one knew" Nick replied

"When I was 7 Gideon dared me to spend a whole night in the house, being the hot-headed young brave doe I was, I accepted and told him and all the other I would do it. from 9 to 6 in the morning," Judy replied as Nick smirked.

"And you did it, didn't you. Brave little bunny proving all her bullies wrong," Nick teased rubbing Judy's back playfully as she looked down.

"No, I didn't," Judy admitted as Nick looked at her


	65. Crosley House

It was a late night as Judy had told Nick she wanted to spend a night in the old Crosley house. Nick found the idea interesting and told her that he did pack a sleeping bag in his case, in the event her parents made him sleep outside as she laughed.

"My folk would never do that" Judy giggled as they walked up to the Crosley house. Judy turned on a flashlight, shining it on the dark sky as the two approached the house.

"I Got a sleeping bag, some trail mix and a bottle of iced tea, you?" Nick asked as Judy checked her bag.

"An extra flashlight, a camera, a bag of corn chips and a water bottle" Judy replied as they walked to the door, reaching for the handle as it slowly opened by itself as Nick looked at Judy.

"Spooky" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"The house is old, the door probably opened by itself" Judy replied as they entered. The house was in decent condition for being abandoned. Nick and Judy walked thru the house, shining their flashlights thru the house.

"Wow, this place is such a dump" Judy replied as Nick smirked, opening his bag of trail mix as the two scoped out the lower level. The kitchen was filled with moldy food as Judy covered her nose.

"Yuck, It looks like no one has been here in years" Judy replied looking at a plate a green mush that looked like half-eaten toast. Nick held his stomach, grabbing the rim of the plate, lifting it as a group of roaches crawled from under, Nick dropped the plate, shattering on the floor. he also dropped the flashlight which busted as Judy looked at him.

"Way to go Nick" Judy replied blinded as Nick could see in the dark.

"Hold on I think I see some candles on the table" Nick replied, pulling two candlesticks off the table. Nick pulled a lighter from his pocket, lighting the candle tips handing one to Judy.

"I'd say the kitchen is off limits" Nick replied as Judy agreed, The two left the gross kitchen. the living room was mostly empty as Nick looked at a record player on the corner table, holding his candle to it as Judy did the same.

"Look records" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"They're before your time," Nick joked as Judy playfully punched his arm. Nick blew the dust off the sleeve, pulling a black circle out. It was surprisingly in decent condition.

"You put it on the player, wind it up, and lower the needle" Nick teased setting the candle on the table as he instructed Judy on how a record player worked as the music started playing. It was some song from the '70s. Nick danced to the music from the stereo as Judy rolled her eyes. he stopped in front of Her holding his arm.

"Miss Hopps, may I have this dance" Nick jested as she smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Wilde, you may" Judy replied taking his arm as he pulled her to him, dancing with her. The room was only illuminated by flashlights, having a somewhat romantic tone. The two danced to the song.

"Wow, you're a pretty good dancer" Nick complimented as she smirked complimenting him back. The two were enjoying their alone time, they had almost forgotten the environment they were in, enjoying the movement dancing in the dark room. It was as if nothing else existed, just them in the room.

After Dancing the two undid the sleeping bag, crawling into it, fully clothed as Nick was gently spooning Judy

"Screw it" Judy replied, turning around pulling Nick head as she kissed him. He was a bit surprised by her sudden kiss but he wasn't complaining. Enjoying the moment as Nick smiled, gently breaking away from him.

"Weird, this is the first time you kissed me with out of the blue" Nick replied as Judy smiled.

"I know I haven't been romantic to you, I've been uncomfortable showing it at my parent's house. They may support our relationship but they still don't like the idea" Judy replied as Nick smirked.

"True, you dad said if we were to be active, no to do it in the house" Nick replied as Judy stopped dancing.

"What?" Judy replied as the record skipped and Nick's eyes opened, he just brought up the concept of them breeding, as he covered his face embarrassed.

"What I mean is... if we choose to be... active, I would never force you into that, I know it's a very sensitive issue. Don't think that into you for hoping to get some. I like your personality much more than your body. I'm not saying you're not attractive it's just I-" Nick replied as Judy shushed him, looking at the fox, hinting for him to shut up.

"Nick, I'll be serious with you. I have thought of being active with you" Judy admitted as Nick looked shocked, which he was. Judy blushed, snuggling him in the sleeping bag.

"You've really thought about it, for how long?" Nick asked as Judy blushed, obviously embarrassed as Nick looked at her.

"If you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me" Nick replied as Judy sighed.

"I'll be honest, My thoughts of you and I started at the academy. At first, it was simple dreams, Us hugging and kissing" Judy admitted as Nick nodded.

"Recently, the dream had become more... intimate, I can't tell you how many times I woke up with a wet, you know" Judy replied clearly embarrassed as Nick rubbed her back. Judy rubbed his shoulders. confirming that dreams were nothing to be ashamed of.

"That's not the problem. The dreams started shocking, I would wake up in cold sweat. But Than I started... enjoying them. I honestly thought about us, doing it for some time" Judy admitted. Nick was tempted to laugh or tease Judy but he didn't, He knew the S-word was a big topic.

"It's Okay, we can drop it" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"Nick, I'm scared but, I Love you Nick and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I Can't keep pushing this off. It makes me uncomfortable but I want to do it" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her. He could tell she was being serious. Nick pulled the sleeping bag from his bag unrolling it.

"Well, we have til' the morning to kill time, so If you really want this. I'll do it, but if it becomes too much, just tell me and I will stop" Nick replied putting his hands on her dress, pulling it over her head. after the two undressed fully. They spent the night in the sleeping bag, clinging to each other as the radio turned on playing a soft song.

"Candlelight, romantic song, a good atmosphere" Judy replied looking Nick in the eyes as he did the same, tossing her undergarments out of the bag. the two continued until they fell asleep with Judy pinning Nick, sleeping on top of him, letting out a gentle snore.

The Next Morning Nick woke up, feeling the grey bunny clinging on top of him. from their clothes scattered among the room and the feeling that his crotch was bashed in with a hammer, confirming his belief that last night's events really happened. The two had sex for the first time. Judy let out a cute gentle snore, rubbing her cheek on Nick's chest, he gently scratched the back of her ear, not wanting to wake her up.

They were alerted by Judy's phone alarm, signaling they could leave the house as Judy sprung up.

"Morning Nick" Judy replied, crawling out of the bag, reaching for her underwear and getting dressed as Nick did the same. seeing an envelope on the pillow opening it.

"Nick and Judy, thank you for being the first to spend the whole night in my house, It's nice having company - James Crosley PS, next time you visit, don't spend the whole night screwing, I could not sleep" Nick read.


	66. Hath No Fury

The two packed up their stuff, leaving the old house. Nick held the letter in his paws before sliding it in his pocket. He walked along Judy carrying the backpack as she smiled.

"Thanks for spending the night with me" Judy replied as the two walked along the dirt path as she extended her paw for Nick to hold as he did.

"Sorry if I was too rough was you last night" Nick replied as Judy turned her head shrugging.

"No worries, I'll be honest, I enjoyed it" Judy replied walking with him as they continued down the dark path as Nick looked at her.

"So about the 'us having sex' thing, is that gonna be a one-time thing, frequent?"Nick asked as Judy smirked.

"That depends, do you want this to be a more frequent thing?" Judy asked as Nick smiled.

"Are we gonna tell your folks about what happened in the house?" Nick asked as Judy smirked looking at him. she explained that her parents weren't stupid and considering the two were not home and they know he and Judy were together. They would probably put two and two together as Nick looked down.

"That's gonna be an awkward conversation to have with your parents" Nick replied as eventually, they ended back at the Hopps house. Judy opened the door slowly.

"It's 7:13, what time does the Kerfuffle usually wake up?" Nick whispered as Judy looked at him.

"6:30, that late for bunnies, the rest of the family gets up at 5:00" Judy replied opening the door as she gripped the bell in her paw.

"It's an old trick" Judy replied closing the door slowly. she let go up the bell. gesturing for Nick to follow her upstairs to the rooms. Nick took her lead holding her paw. The two made their way upstairs as Judy stood in the hallway with Nick kissing him.

"See you later, just let me get my stuff and I'll help you pack up" Judy replied

"Does that mean I won't see you in that dress anymore?" Nick asked as Judy looked down.

"I Probably should give that back to my sis, it feels weird wearing this, Than I'll probably take a shower, clean up the events of last night" Judy replied as Nick smiled

"Again I apologize for wrecking that" Nick teased as she giggled assuring him that she was also doing her share wrecking, which by both of them being sore, was obvious.

"Maybe next time we should get a bottle of lubricant" Nick teased as Judy kissed him again as Nick enjoyed it as he looked at her.

"Judy, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked as she nodded.

'Why did you bite my lip that one time?" Nick asked as she looked at him, confused by what he meant.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her.

"When we first got here, you bit my lip during our kiss, you haven't done it since" Nick explained as Judy looked at him, her look turning to more angry glare.

"Was this when were unpacking by chance?" Judy asked as Nick nodded. Judy clenched her paws as she stormed off. Nick questioned her actions as he closed his door, getting ready to pack.

Nick opened his suitcase, setting it on a table before walking into the bathroom, he gathered his toiletries, cologne, and body wash, putting the bottles in his case.

"By the fact of the bed being made he guessed Stu and Bonnie knew he and Judy were not home that night.

Nick was the middle of unpacking when he heard a commotion coming from the hallway.

"Get your ass back here!" a voice yelled from the hall resembling Judy as what seemed like a fight broke out. Nick opened the door seeing two bunnies, one Judy and the other looking just like Judy fighting like children, pulling each other's ears, rolling across the floor.

"Get off me sis," one of the bunnies said putting her sis in a headlock. the second bunny flipped her as Nick watched. The two were spouting gibberish at each other as Nick tried to get them to stop fighting which yielded no result. Nick grabbed each bunny by an ear.

"Will someone please explain this" Nick asked looking at the two bunnies as they calmed down, Nick let go of their ears

"Nick, this my little sister Julie, she was the one you were kissing" Judy replied as Julie suddenly slammed her headfirst into the wall.

"You're fault for kissing my boyfriend first Judy" Julie replied as Judy started fighting with Julie again.

"We were kids, and you ASKED me to take your place because you were sick" Judy replied as Julie pulled her ears.

"You weren't supposed to kiss him" Julie replied as Judy kicked her knee causing Julie to fall.

"He kissed me, I only let him because he'd know something was up" Judy defended as two kept fighting.

"He broke up with me because of it, you're the reason Robby left me" Julie defended as Nick looked at them both.

"Judy, Julie calm down" Nick pushed trying to defuse the situation.

"SHUT UP NICK," Both Judy and Julie said.

"Don't tell my boyfriend to shut up" Judy replied as the fight continued. Nick realized he should not get involved as he headed back into the guest room letting the two girls fight. Eventually the fight got the attention of other family members, eventually, Bonnie got involved.

"GIRLS, STOP THIS NOW" Bonnie yelled at the two. she rarely raised her voice but when she did Bonnie Hopps was a force to be reckoned with. Few bunnies could calm down a whole house.

Bonnie regained her composure straightening her clothes.

"Now what is the problem?" Bonnie replied as Judy told her about what Julie did, Julie defended saying that Judy kissed her boyfriend first.

"You two are adult, Judy can't be held responsible for something that happened when you were kids" Bonnie replied.

"And kissing my mate is taking it too far" Judy added. The information of Nick being Judy's mate was new to Julie, she just thought they were sweethearts

"Wait, mate, I knew you two were soft for either but, you're actually..." Julie trailed as Judy smiled.

"Yeah, Mates. Me and Nick Wilde have agreed to spend the rest of our lives together and for your info, we spent last night in the Crosley house, and we had sex" Judy defended as the kids covered their ears.

"Judy, not in front of the kids, I doubt they want to hear about their aunt 'doing it, especially with a fox," Julie said trying to be mature as Judy scoffed.

"Just saying, you're in the wrong" Judy replied

"You're not in the clear either Judith L. Hopps, you're too old to be fighting your sister like a child," Bonnie replied as Judy looked down.

"If you two girls are acting like children, you will be treated like children, everybody else, go downstairs" Bonnie added as the Kerfuffle quickly ran downstairs with the force of a train. The two twins looked at their mother.

"Meaning?" Julie asked as Bonnie looked at them, reminding the two they were still her daughters and children get punished when they misbehave.

"Meaning you two drop your drawers than bend over with your paws touching the wall and I'm gonna whip your knickered rumps," Bonnie ordered as they looked shocked but did so, lowering their jeans as bending over exposing their underwear putting their hands to the wall.

"YOU... GIRLS... DO... NOT... FIGHT... IN... THE... HOUSE... I... RAISED... YOU... BETTER!" Bonnie yelled each word followed by a hard smack to their buttocks.

After the spankings Bonnie went downstairs and told them to make nice as Judy and Julie reached for the pants, pulling them up, rubbing their rears.

"She's still got it," Julie said still in pain for the ass whopping she got as Judy did the same.

"If my butt wasn't hurting from the sex me and Nick had, It's certainly hurting now" Judy added.

"Hey, at least it wasn't Daddy's belt" Julie replied as Judy winced. the only thing the family feared worse than Bonnie's bare pawed spankings were Stu's. there was the reason the Hopps family rarely acted up, despite being so large.

"Judy... I'm sorry If I had known you and Nick were together...like that" Julie replied as Judy smiled.

"Hey, forgive and forget Sis" Judy replied as she and Julie hugged, agreeing to put the event behind them.

END OF ACT VIII- Festival


	67. Going Home

ACT IX- A Life Together

The train ride back to Zootopia was enjoyable as the two sat next to each other. Judy leaned against Nick. The week had really done magic for their relationship and Nick was surprised how cool Judy's folks were with them dating.

"Cracker?" Nick offered, holding out a container of leftover crackers and a container of spread as Judy looked at him.

"We really should not eat on the train" Judy stated as Nick nodded. They both laid back as he looked at her.

"So, what did you think about us, last night in the old house," Nick asked as Judy was a bit embarrassed, considering they were on a train. She did not want to go into detail about what happened.

"I enjoyed it, It was different than what I expected but I can't complain, I would do it again" Judy admitted as Nick smirked.

"So I heard what happened with you and your sister in the hallway, by the sound of it, you were really tearing each other up, why didn't you tell me you had an identical twin" Nick replied as Judy crossed her arms.

"I Can't believe you kissed her, how could you not tell us apart?" Judy asked as Nick took a breath.

"I'm just glad it was only kissing. I was tempted to go further, especially when she bit my lip... it was kinky" Nick admitted as Judy pouted.

"I Thought it was you, how many times do I have to say sorry," Nick asked as Judy looked.

"Beg me" Judy stated as Nick looked at her. Judy told Nick to beg for her forgiveness as he looked at her.

"Right now?" Nick asked looking at the few passengers on the train looking at them. Judy nodded, clearly embarrassing him as he sighed, putting his paws together.

"Judy, please forgive me for mistaking you with your sister. I'm sorry I kissed and almost banged her. I make no excuse in my defense, except that I did not know you had an identical twin and that farm air, messes up my nose. I could not identify she was a different bunny by her smell" Nick replied as she wiggled her toes.

"Now Massage my paws and maybe I'll forgive you" Judy replied as Nick did so, running his claws on her paws as she laid back.

"Okay, your forgiven, but you're not getting any tonight, I also get one free kiss on anyone without you being jealous" Judy replied pulling him up as he sat beside her.

When the two got back. They carried their bags up to their apartment as Nick looked at Judy.

"So care to tell me what the repellent was doing in your suitcase, I found it while unpacking your bag?" Nick asked tossing a pink tube to Judy as she caught it, looking at the logo.

"This, I... meant to get rid of it, my folks packed it without my knowledge. I was gonna give it back" Judy replied as they were in a weird predicament. Judy looked down, wondering why she still had the tube as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, are you afraid of me?" Nick calmly asked as she put her arms up.

"No, of course not. why would I be scared of you? It's not for YOU, It just that not all foxes are as good as you, I'd rather be safe than sorry" Judy admitted looking down realizing Nick must have felt, his girlfriend carrying a substance designed to keep him away.

"I would Never use it on you" Judy replied as Nick shuttered as Judy looked at him

"That's what I used to think, but now I'm not so sure. I know you would never hurt but I'm so confused about it as he looked at her.

"Judy I Understand, I can promise you that I would never hurt you, but that does not extend to my species. I have no problem with you wanting to defend yourself, but you don't need it, you're a badass bunny cop" Nick complemented as Judy smiled setting it on the dresser.

"This is the last time we will discuss this. Let's pop a movie on, and cuddle to get our mind off this ordeal" Nick suggested as Judy sprung up looking through Nick's box of movies, pulling out a disk, it was a blue tape titled 'Gigantic' as Nick looked at it.

"It's an old film but classic, I recommend it" Nick suggested as Judy placed the disk in the player, setting beside Nick, as he put his arms around her. Judy pushed play on the remote as they watched the movie.

You're so cu- don't say it" Judy cut him off as he looked at her. Nick knew how Judy felt about the C word and he often teased her as he smiled, putting a finger on her nose

"I was going to say cuddly, but yes you are also C-word" Nick teased, flicking her nose as she smirked.

"Shut up" Judy replied as he nipped her ear, Judy gasping from shock. she liked it when Nick did that.

"Your fur is so soft, I could just sleep next to it forever, like a warm pillow" Judy complemented as Nick sighed, clinging to the bunny, watching the movie was just for ambiance as they were more into each other.

"You're welcome in my room anytime you want to sleep with me, or stay up" Nick proposed as Judy turned facing him.

"I've been thinking about that, since we're together, physically now, do you mind if I move into your room, we could convert mine into extra space" Judy proposed as Nick looked at her smiling.

"Well, someone is ambitious, what happened to 'you're not getting any tonight' as you said on the train?" Nick asked as she smirked.

"You're not, but I am, It's a common fact that bunnies are very active with their mates, so I hope you're okay with that, I'll find another way to punish you" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"If it means I get to sleep next to this beautiful bunny, I'm not complaining" Nick replied, spanking Judy's rear as Judy smirked. pulling Nick's chest fur.

"You will be" Judy whispered kissing nick as he returning it, Judy nibbled on his lower lip. It very clear that the two of them were planning a long term relation and a very active sex life.

"I'll be honest Judy, I never expected you to be like this when I met you, you were trying to be all professional, now look at you, having fun with a late night movie and your handsome fox mate" Nick stated as Judy smiled.

"I regret nothing, it led to me being with you, if I could go back, I would not change anything" Judy replied kissing him as he smiled.

"Be honest, if you were to go back in time and tell child-you that she would be a top honor academy student and have an active sex life with her partner on the force, who happens to be a fox, how would she respond?" Nick asked as Judy thought about it.

"Probably happy, she got to be an officer, the whole fox mate thing might gross her out but her loss my gain" Judy replied as they kept watching the movie. after the film ended Nick got up, pushing the tray as the disc spat out. Nick placed it back looking at Judy.

"So what now?" Nick asked Looking at Judy who undid her shirt and shorts, wearing a green sports bra and panties.

"Now, you carry me to OUR bedroom, and I'm gonna have you regretting you ever locked lips with my sis" Judy plied as Nick held her up. Judy wrapped her legs around Nick's side, holding his shoulder as they kissed. Nick walked to the room, carrying Judy,

"I Love you Judy" Nick replied using his foot to open the door, closing it behind them.


	68. Cousin Rich

Nick was making a sandwich, setting it down on a paper plate, picking up a knife to cut it in half. Nick carried the plate into the living room where Judy was sitting as they were watching TV. Nick handed half the sandwich to her as they sat watching the news. Earlier in the week the two had helped uncover a drug lab. The news was talking about them and the rest of the force.

"You did a good job, especially kicking that horse, you knocked him out with one kick," Nick complemented as Judy bit into her sandwich, smiling as Nick sat down. The two were watching TV before Nick's phone rang. Nick shrugged pulling the smartphone from his pocket seeing it was his Dad.

"I gotta take this," Nick said standing up as he walked to the kitchen, pressing the call button as his dad's voice was heard.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" Nick asked walking into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water with his free arm.

"Nick, I thought I'd tell you, you cousin is spending a month in the city, and we're throwing a dinner for his visit, though it'd be right to invite you, he's been wanting to see you," John explained as Nick picked up the glass of water.

"Okay, I can be there around... 6, how's that?"Nic asked checking his watch.

"Okay, I'll tell your Mom that you'll be here, we're having her signature 7 cheese lasagna" John replied as Nick's mouth watered.

"Oh, could I bring Judy, It's to introduce her to my cousin" Nick replied as John saw no problem with telling Nick to be there at 6 as he hung up. After the phone call, Nick walked back into the living room where Judy was finishing her sandwich.

"What was that about?" she asked holding the last bit of sandwich in her fingers, placing it in her mouth as Nick sat beside her.

"My cousin is visiting the city, my Dad invited us over for dinner so you want to go?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him smiling.

"I'd love to meet your cousin, what can you tell me about him," Judy asked getting up, stretching her back.

"Not much to say about Rich, he lives outside the city. he's an RV camper, moves around. We never really close, but he's alright" Nick stated as Judy sniffed herself.

"I'm still smelling a little funky from that drug bust, I'm gonna take a shower before we go... want to join me?" Judy offered as Nick shrugged. aside from him and Judy washing each other's backs, them showering together also significantly cut down on the water.

"I would very much like that" Nick replied as they both walked into Nick's bedroom which they were sharing. They each got a change of clothes

After their shower, they headed to Nick's car and he drove Judy to his parents' house as they parked, Nick left the car, opening the door for Judy as they smiled, walking up to the house as Nick knocked on the door. his mom was standing there.

"Nicholas, Judy, please come in. I'll get you some appetizers" Francine said guiding them into the house. The two sat down in the living room as Francine handed them a paper plate with crackers topped in their family spread. Judy picked one up, placing it in her mouth, amazed by the taste.

"Nick, you have to bring another dish of these when you visit my family again, they loved them" Judy replied as John smiled.

"It's a Wilde family recipe, started by my grandfather, passed it to my dad who passed it to me and I passed it to Nick" John explained as Judy picked up a glass of fruit punch.

"So, where is Cousin Rich, is he gonna be here soon?" Nick asked placing one of the crackers in his mouth.

"Someone called my name?" a voice asked as a male fox entered the room. he looked exactly like Nick as he was followed by applause as the fox bowed to the applause as he pulled out his phone, pushing a button as the applause died.

"A new app for my phone, make a sitcom entrance whenever you want," he said as Francine hugged him.

"It's so good to see you, Richie," Francine said kissing his cheek as he blushed.

"Thanks, Aunt Francine, Nice to see you too Uncle John," Rich said fist bumping the old todd. Rich walked to the sofa.

"and if it isn't my cousin Nicky, how's it hanging," Rich said as Nick nodded as his eyes shifted to Judy.

"And who's this?' Rich asked as Judy smiled, looking at him.

"Judy Hopps, nice to meet you," the bunny said as Rich held her paw shaking it.

"Rich Wilde, pleasure is mine, so cousin, what have you been up to," Rich said plopping on the sofa, grabbing a cracker off the tray as Nick smiled.

"Well Rich, I have become an officer in the Zootopia police department, along with my partner Judy" Nick explained as Rich choked on his cracker.

"Well Judy, thanks for looking after my 'little' cousin, he can be a handful" Rich explained as she looked at Him and back at Nick.

"Wow, you two look exactly alike," Judy said amazed as Rich jumped.

SO, we all look alike to you" Rich replied a bit offended by the quote as Judy defended, waving her arms around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it just to two looks exactly alike" Judy defended as he chuckled.

"I'm just pulling your Rabbit's foot. Nick and I look alike, crazy, as kids, we used to get mistaken for brothers when I visited" Rich explained.

"He's like my Julie, just don't make out with him" Nick warned as Judy smirked.

"I would not dream of it" she replied as John told the three that dinner was ready as they headed into the kitchen. Francine placed a square of lasagna on everyone's plate, sided with a slice of garlic bread.

"So Richard, what brings you to Zootopia?' John asked as Rich smirked.

"Well, I Job and they transferred my pelt here, not that I'm complaining I love the Pandanese food" Rich admitted as they smiled.

"So what do you do?" Francine asked as Rich smiled getting into his occupation.

"You're looking at the new manager of 'Scratch That' music store. my previous location got turned into a Karate Dojo, so they relocated me to the city to take over the branch here" he explained.

"Doesn't Scratch That only sell vinyl records, how are they still around, most people but MP3s, I'm surprised they are still around" Nick stated.

"Records are big amongst hipsters, business is very well" Rich replied sticking his fork into the dish of pasta.

"Well Rich, you are more than welcome to stay here, until you get a place to stay long term, we have a guest room down the hall" John replied as Judy looked at Nick.

"Nick, are we gonna tell your folks about us?" Judy asked as John set down his fork piquing interest.

"What about you two?" John asked taking a sip of water. It was clear that Nick's parents were a bit on edge about what their son had to say.

"I told my parents, it's only fair" Judy replied as Nick shrugged as the three foxes were looking at him.

"Mom, Dad... Cousin Rich, me and Judy are partners... romantically " Nick explained as hey looked at each other.

"Aww, one little boy has a girlfriend, pay up John" Francine replied as he shrugged.

"Here you go Franny... one dollar" John replied as Nick looked at them.

'You two bet on us getting together" Nick replied as she smiled.

"I could tell by Meeting Judy that you two would end up as a couple," she replied as John looked at them.

"By the way how did this happen?" John asked curiously as to how they hooked up as they went into the story about how Judy one day kissed him out of the blue.

"Ah ha pay up, Judy made the first move, just like I said" John replied as Francine handed the dollar back to John.

"Ok seriously" Nick replied, a bit upset his folks made a wager on his love life.


	69. Ticket

Nick was on patrol with Judy as the two sat in there cop car. Nick was messing with the Radio as Judy sat in the driver's seat. thee wheel was pushed forward and the pedals raised so she could drive the cruiser. Nick bit into a doughnut as he looked at Judy. The car was parked as she was messing with her phone.

"What you up to?" Nick asked taking a bite from his doughnut as Judy looked up, running her finger across the screen.

"Just checking on the package I ordered, It should be here in a month" Judy replied closing her phone, sliding it back in her pocket.

"What did you order?" Nick a bit curious as she smirked telling him that it was personal and not his business as he accepted the response, finishing his doughnut and looking at Judy.

"Today is a really slow day, I think we've only pulled three mammals over," Judy said a bit bored as Nick tapped his paws on the dashboard looking at her.

"Judy, We can't make them speed Nick said, placing his sunglasses over his eyes as he laid back, picking a smoothie from the cupholder, taking a sip before offering it to Judy. he gently swirled it as she passed.

"I prefer to keep my romantic life and work separate Nick" Judy replied as he looked at her smirking. He took another sip of the fruit beverage before looking to her.

"I'm just offering you some of my drink, drinking after me is not 'romantic' in any way. Just because we're together now, doesn't mean every little thing is romantic. Now if I asked you to get in the backseat with me and cuddle, that would be romantic and not professional but I would not do that" Nick replied taking another drag of the smoothie as Judy smirked.

"Fine, pass it here" Judy replied as Nick did so, Judy placed her mouth on the chewed plastic straw taking a small sip of the drink. the fruity rush traveled down her throat as she held the big cup in her lap as a car zipped past. causing her to drop the drink all over the floor as she grumbled.

"Did you see that?" Judy asked as Nick rubbed his eyes. telling her all he saw was her being clumsy as she told him a car just passed the red light as she floored the gas pedal. the cruiser shot forward turning to follow the car, a white bug as Judy looked at Nick.

"Pop the siren" Judy ordered as Nick looked at her, crossing his arms at her tone towards him.

"Did you just give me an order, by your tone you're acting like a subordinate or something" Nick replied as she sighed.

"Nick can you can turn on the siren," Judy asked as Nick reached for the switch, facing Judy.

"That's better" he replied flicking the switch as the red and blue lights started flashing. the bug pulled over as the cruiser stopped behind them.

"I'll be honest, I was partially hoping for a chase" Nick admitted as most people pulled over as soon as they hit the light. Judy stopped the car as the two got out. Nick looked at Judy.

"So let's just get this over with" Judy replied as they approached the car, she knocked on the car door as the window lowered, exposing a red-furred vixen in a silk shirt and denim shorts in her 30's.

"What's the problem officer?" The vixen asked as Judy looked at her, maintaining professionalism as she looked at the woman.

"Miss, you passed a red light back there" Judy explained as the Vixen looked back, turning her head seeing the light.

"Oh did I, I'm sorry Officer... Hopps, I've just moved here, and I must have drifted off" She replied as Judy held out her paw.

"License and registration" Judy requested as the vixen opened her glove box, pulling out some papers. she looked thru them handing them to Judy.

"There Officer, I believe that's all of it," She said as Judy looked at the License.

"Vivian Williams, Well we're going to have to give you a ticket for the violation as Nick looked at here.

"I thought you looked familiar, Vivian It's me, Nick," The male said as she looked at him, realizing who he was as she perked up.

"Nick Wilde, how have you been," She said happily, practically lunging through the window to hug him as he did so as Judy cleared her throat as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, This is Vivian Williams, she's an old childhood friend of mine, Vivian, This is Judy Hopps, my partner" Nick explained as Judy handed Vivian back her ID, writing in her notepad as she tore out a ticket, handing it to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Vivian, you can either pay that fine or appear that date in court" Judy replied as Vivian held the ticket as Nick turned to Judy.

"Judy, you not really giving her a ticket are you?" Nick asked as told him she still broke a traffic violation and wasn't gonna get special treatment just because she and Nick were friends. Vivian placed the ticket in her pocket.

"Well, I'll be sure to pay this, Nick we should totally catch up, maybe do lunch sometime. I just moved back in the city" Vivian replied as Nick smiled.

"I would love that Vivian, and welcome back to the city," Nick said as the two spent a while catching up, talking about what Vivian has been up to since leaving the city. She told Nick that she took classes at the college in Psycho studies to be a therapist as Nick congratulated her for achieving that as she did the same for him becoming an officer.

"So, I know this amazing Pandanese restaurant, how about we get some dinner and catch up" Nick offered as she looked at him.

"The one Han's family owns?" Vivian asked as he nodded telling her that technically his parents retired and it was his restaurant now as she smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I'm free tonight, how about you?" Vivian asked as Nick smiled telling her that he was also available as they agreed to meet up for dinner. Vivian rolled up her window, waving to Nick as she drove off. he did the same.

"I Can't believe it, Vivian Williams, she came back to the city" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"You two seem close" Judy replied as Nick smiled telling her they were best friends as kids as they headed back to the car. Judy opened the door, sitting down as he paw, scraped the melted smoothie on the car seat.

"Bogo is gonna have your pelt for that" Nick replied as Judy let her head fall on the steering wheel she would have to stop by a gas station and clean the mess and Nick told her she would also need to buy him a new smoothie which she reluctantly agreed to.

The two pulled into the gas station as Judy put some change in a vacuum machine, dragging a hose to the car as Nick looked at her offering help which she declined. Judy was the type of mammal to face her problems by herself as Nick respected that about her. The sound of the vacuum sucking up the liquid was heard as Nick put his feet on the dashboard and Judy vacuumed under.

"I Hope, It does not stain" Judy replied as Nick looked at her. he wanted to get her mind off the mess she had carelessly made as he smiled.

"So, what do you think of Vivian, she sure has changed since I last saw here" Nick stated as Judy kept sucking up the smoothie. while not looking at Nick she was paying attention.

"She seemed nice, I think it's good, you're getting to reconnect with her. what was like as a kid?" Judy asked as Nick went into the old stories about her and her mother from his childhood.

"She used to spend the weekends over at my house. Our mothers had this amazing recipe for the most delicious blueberry pancakes ever, my mouth waters just thinking about them" Nick replied as Judy smirked.

"I honestly look forward to getting to know her" Judy replied hanging up the vacuum.


	70. Dinner for Three

The two were getting ready for dinner, Nick was adjusting his tie as he looked in a mirror. Judy was buttoning and straightening her shirt as they were getting ready for their dinner. Nick reached for a bottle of musk scent, rubbing it in his fur.

"So, what can you tell me about this Vivian?" Judy asked checking herself in the mirror. Nick told Judy what he remembered about his childhood and how Vivian was his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm sure, she'll like you," Nick comforted as they were getting ready to leave as the walked out of the apartment heading downstairs. Upon reaching the parking lot, they entered Nick's car as he messed with the radio.

"Anything you want to listen to?" Nick asked adjusting the settings. Judy told him she was open to whatever Nick wanted to listen to as they agreed on a station. The two drove out of the parking lot and heading to the address that Vivian gave him to pick her up. The car stopped outside a small house as Vivian was standing beside the mailbox as she looked at the convertible.

"Nice car," Vivian complemented as she entered the passenger side. side the car only fit two people Judy sat between them. Vivian closed the door as they went on their way to the restaurant. Nick looked telling them they still time if they wanted to do something as Vivian suggested they go to the park to which no one disagreed with. Nick agreed to take her to the park as Judy was okay with it.

The car eventually stopped at the park as the three got out to kill time as they decided to walk around the park. the grass was fresh-cut as their paws felt nice on the grass. The three enjoyed their walk. around the park as they walked to a swingset, Vivian sitting down on one of the swings.

Nick sat on the one next to her as the two foxes swung to kill the time. Judy laid on the grass, looking up at the blue sky over the city, enjoying the view. Vivian pulled a plastic bag from her pocket, opening it as she placed her paw in, taking a handful out.

"Trail mix?" Vivian offered, handing the bag out as Nick gently took it, pouring some in his mouth before handing the bag to Judy who did the same, handing the mix back to Vivian who placed it back in her pocket. The two foxes swung as Judy looked up.

"So, you and Nick used to be friends?" Judy asked curious about their relationship as Vivian went on about how they were childhood friends, going into the adventures the had when younger as Nick got up giving Judy a chance to swing as she sat on the swing, Nick gently pushed her.

"You two make a cute couple," Vivian replied, complementing the two swinging as Nick gently pushed her, placing his paws on her buttocks.

"So, how did you two meet, let alone end up together?" Vivian asked as Nick went into how they met at the academy and a few stories from there. After leaving the academy, the two decided to share a place and in time became closer. Nick checked his watch telling the group, they should eat now as Judy's stomach growled. Vivian noticed chuckled.

After their park trip, the three-headed to Han's restaurant. Nick told Vivian that Han did not Know Vivian was back as he would be surprised to see her as they entered. sitting at a table, waiting for Han.

"Vivian, you'll love this place, Nick takes me here on dates, the food here is amazing, I recommend the Lo Mien with extra slices," Judy replied as Vivian picked up a menu, reading thru. eventually, Han approached the table carrying a pot of tea, setting it down before the three.

"Good to see you, Nick, you and Judy here on a date?" Han asked pulling out a pad to take their orders. as Nick told him that Vivian was back in the city and they were taking her out as Han looked at her.

"So this is Vivian, good to see you have grown so well, It's good to see you," Han stated as Nick looked at Han asking about how he was doing. Han informed Nick that he was currently seeing Yuri Miko, the girl we fought in the youth martial arts contest. Nick congratulated him.

So, what would you like to order?" Han asked as the three gave him their orders, he left carrying his notepad leaving the three alone as Judy looked at Nick, holding his paw as she leaned to him, Vivian turned her head away, giving the two some privacy.

"I guess you two are also physically active," Vivian stated as Nick shrugged, admitted Judy was great in a romantic sense but no going any further than that as she smirked.

"That's cool, It's rare to see a fox and rabbit together, I'm glad you two work well together" she replied as Vivian sniffed the air.

"I can smell you on each other, nice perfume Judy, strawberry if I'm not mistaken" she complimented as Han came back with their food, setting the dishes in front of the three as Vivian picked up her chopsticks, picking up a piece of food, placing it in her mouth.

"Mmm, this sauce is amazing, Nice work Han," Vivian complemented as the three began eating their meals. Nick picked up a piece of mini corn, aiming the sticks towards Judy as she gently bit the corn, sliding it off.

"Hey Nick, Would you mind stopping by tomorrow and helping me unpack, I got a bunch of boxes in my house and it's a mess, I could use some help" Vivian admitted as Nick raised his chopsticks telling her that he would be happy to help.

"Just don't try to steal him from me, that would be stupid," Judy replied taking a sip of her tea as Vivian chuckled setting her sticks down.

"Don't worry Judy, I'm not trying to be a threat to your relationship with Nick. I respect him and you being together, you landed a real catch," Vivian complemented as Judy smiled lowering her cup.

"I'm just teasing, I know Nick would not cheat on me," Judy replied as Nick smiled giving a thumbs up. though I may be down for a threesome, If it's okay with Judy" Nick joked as Vivian laughed as Judy subtly nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, we both knew she could not keep up with you in bed" Nick complemented as Judy picked up another piece of food, placing it in Nick's mouth, as he placed his tongue under the carrot slice, scooping it.

"Good boy" Judy teased as Vivian smiled, giggling as the sight as Nick and Judy feeding each other. she could tell their relationship with a happy and fun one. The group was finishing their dinner as Han placed a check on the table as Nick picked it up.

"I Got This" Nick said placing some money on the table as the three left the table, each picked up a mint, Vivian popped her in her mouth as Nick did the same, Judy just placed her in her pocket for later. The three left as they were going to take Vivian home.

The stopped outside of her house as she left the car. Vivian waved goodbye to the two as Judy, scooted back in the passenger seat.

"You two are so good together, let me know if you ever want to hand out" Vivian replied as Nick drove off. When the two got home. Nick opened the door for Judy as the two walked up to the apartment entrance.

"So, what did you think of Vivian," Nick asked putting the leftovers in the fridge as they plopped on the couch as Nick flicked the TV on as Judy stretched her back.

"She seemed nice, great sense of humor, friendly. I could see hanging out with her" Judy admitted as Nick hugged her, both laying on the sofa as she faced him. as she smirked.

"Are you still sucking on that mint?" Judy asked as Nick stuck out his tongue with the mint, picking it up as Judy gently held his arm.

"Leave it" she requested as he smiled, stating that Judy was a bit freaky which she just replied that she was different as they kissed, sharing the mint. Nick wrapped his arms around Judy, her tongue, rubbing against the mint as Nick pushed it into her mouth, letting her have a turn with it. She cuddled with him in the darkroom, only lit up by the TV as they laid on their makeout couch.


	71. Helping A Friend

Nick was having his morning coffee with Judy as they sat at their small table, Nick pouring a dash of cream in his mug, stirring the blend with a spoon as Judy picked up a brown paper bag.

"I Made you something to snack on, for when you're helping Vivian unpack" Judy replied handing him the bag as he smiled, surprised she made him a bag lunch with a sandwich and an orange as he smiled.

"You know when I was a kid my mom used to pack my lunches, I mean I had a metal box with stickers on it but I haven't seen a brown paper bag lunch since middle school" Nick replied.

'My mom always used paper bags, you know, with a big family. That way there would not be a fuss about lunchboxes" Judy remarked as the doorbell rang, Judy got up walking to the door and opening it.

"Package for a... Judy Hopps" a beaver said holding a cardboard package beside him as she nodded.

"Sign here," The beaver said as Judy scribbled her name on the clipboard, pushing the box in as Nick looked at her.

"What did you order?" Nick asked seeing a package, just as big as she was, putting it in the guest room.

"That's for me to know, don't you have to go and help Vivian?" Judy asked as Nick checked his watch, downing the rest of his coffee.

"See ya later" Nick replied waving to Judy leaving the apartment as she pulled him back, telling him he wasn't leaving that easy as he smirked, picking her up as the shared a quick hug.

"You are so emotional, See ya" Nick repeated setting her down and leaving. Nick headed downstairs, leaving the complex getting in his car. he put the address Vivian texted him into his GPS, to find Vivian house. According to the GPS it was in the rainforest district as Nick eventually made his way to the ever raining district, parking his car.

"It's nice, but I would not want to live here" Nick replied, walking in the gentle rain to Vivian's house, knocking on the door. Vivian opened it smiling at Nick as he entered.

"Sorry about the humidity, the AC is not working yet," Vivian said as Nick smiled setting his bag in the fridge. Vivian led him to the living room, which was filled with boxes.

"I've already done my bedroom and the bathroom, that just leaves, the rest of the house, we can start here" Vivian gestured, pulling the tape off one of the boxes, revealing the contents as Nick picked something up.

"Those go on that shelf there" Vivian explained as Nick helped fill up the shelf, placing tickets on the stone cut shelf as Vivian decorated a corner of the room.

"So Nick, why not tell me some stories about what happened after I left, you know to fill me in" Vivian pushed as Nick smiled, telling her about all the friends he made. everything from their weekend movie nights to their trips to the arcade. How Han almost won a fighting tournament. She was greatly taken back by how well he knew Mayor Bellwether.

"You have a lot of crazy adventures, wish I had a life that interesting" Vivian admitted.

"You have a nice house to make some good stories in, I like the stone cut design" Nick complimented the decor of the house as she thanked him, she lucked out finding it for an affordable cost, as Nick nodded.

"You should see the bathroom, there is this huge heated tub with jets, It's amazing" Vivian replied as Nick whistled asking if it came as is or if she had it installed.

'Apparently, the guy who owned the house before me was wealthy and they could not take it up, being carved into the floor" she explained as they finished unpacking her box, asking Nick if he wanted to see it after the finished unpacking as he nodded. putting a small decoration on the shelf. It was Nine in the evening as they emptied the last box. admiring their hard work.

"I think a bath is in order for me, I worked up a sweat, might as well show it to you. Vivian said guiding him to the bathroom, opening the door, showing off the luxurious tub as Nick looked in amazement.

"I'd take that over a small shower any day, the knobs are super low so Judy can turn them and the ara is very constrictive" Nick admitted as she looked at him.

"Wait, you and Judy live together... so when you said partners you actually meant you involved. I thought you just meant police partners" Vivian explained as Nick smiled confirming he and Judy were very much a thing as Vivian applauded him for finding someone.

"And regarding the tub, you're welcome to use it when I'm done, consider it your reward, plus... you could use it" Vivian replied sniffing Nick. the lack of Air conditioning was giving him a funky odor as Nick wasn't stupid enough to turn down a free bath as Vivian waited outside, telling him towels were on the rack as she left, closing the door behind her.

Nick looked at the tub, undressing at it looked at the electronic controls, sitting down in the smooth cut stone, water started flowing from the bottom jets, filling up the tub as the water started covering Nick's legs. he reached for a bottle of body wash, squirting some in as the water gained a blue tint and started bubbling. All the tension in Nick's body melted away as he just laid back for what felt like hours, rubbing the soapy water into his fur.

After washing, Nick drained the tub, getting up, walking to a wall-mounted fur dryer. he stepped between two metal pipes on the wall as hot air shot out, drying the fox off so he could get dressed, leaving the bathroom as Vivian entered behind him.

"If you want I was gonna heat up some mini pizza bagels for dinner, you want some, you can help yourself" Vivian offered as Nick took the offer but told her he still had the lunch Judy packed as she laughed.

"That brown paper bag lunch, Judy packed that. that pure motherhood instinct" Vivian laughed as Nick looked at her.

"No disrespect, I think Judy could make a fine mother one day, well hanks for helping... guess I'll see you later" Vivian replied heading in the room, locking the door as Nick headed downstairs, opening the fridge as he pulled out the brown paper bag, upon opened Nick saw a peanut butter sandwich cut in triangles as he picked one end up, biting into it.

Nick left Vivian's house seeing a cop car belonging to Wolford and Fangmeyer and they were talking to a drunk sloth, whose car was pulled over, Wolford leaning against his car as Fangmeyer was talking to him.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked finishing his sandwich as Wolford looked at him.

"Hey Wilde, we pulled over this, so far it's been 2 hours" Wolford replied as Nick groaned, knowing had hard it could be talking with sloths as he asked how long this was estimated to go in so he could pull out.

"About 7 more hours, if we're lucky," Wolford said as Nick sighed, looks like we weren't pulling out of the driveway, heading back in. Vivian was laying on her couch naked watching TV. her eyes locked to Nick as she shrieked, covering herself.

"NICK!, I thought you had left" she defended, reaching for a blanket draped over the sofa, covering herself as Nick covered his eyes. telling her about the car blocking the driveway as she looked at him.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight, I'll take the couch, you can have my bed, just go upstairs take a left" Vivian replied as Nick looked at her, now wrapped in the blanket.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I slept on the couch" Nick countered not wanting to be a burden as she looked at him.

"Nonsense, if you're staying, you're the guest, besides I'm not leaving this spot" Vivian replied as Nick took the hint, thanking her. he told her she should probably call Judy to let her know he won't be home, walking upstairs. Nick pulled out his phone calling Judy, explaining the situation and that he would not be home until tomorrow. Judy seemed a bit disappointed, considering the weekends were their usual intimate time. Nick apologized, telling her he would make up for it the next day.


	72. High Score

Nick woke up as he stretched his back, standing up. He got out of bed, reaching for his clothes as he got dressed. Nick left Vivian's bedroom, heading downstairs to the smell of berries as he continued walking down. Nick automatically recognized the smell, It's was the sweet aroma of her family pancake recipe. Well, technically she shared it with the Wilde family.

"Wildberry Pancakes" Nick said sniffing was Vivian was pouring a glob of pancake batter on the hot pan, noticing Nick standing in the doorway.

"I thought It would be nice since you could not leave last night. I could make you a to-go plate if you want" Vivian stated, running a spatula under the wet batter, flipping the pancake as Nick looked at her.

"I should probably get back, Judy might start worrying" Nick replied as Vivian smiled picking up the pancake, placing a small stack on a paper plate and handing it to Nick.

"Well, thanks for visiting me, feel free to visit me anytime," Vivian said as Nick carried the paper plate, telling Vivian that he might bring some of these pancakes home for Judy as he left the house. Nick headed for his car, entering as he set the plate on his passenger seat. Placing his key in the ignition, Nick started his car and began his smooth drive home.

Upon getting home Nick picked up the plate of pancakes and left the car and heading to the apartment, placing his key in the lock and turning.

"Judy, I'm back, and I brought breakfast" Nick replied setting the paper plate on the counter.

"They're a bit cold though" Nick replied, picking one of the cakes up, taking a bite as Nick walked into the living room. Judy as playing an old gaming console holding a plastic shotgun.

"Is that my old Pawstation?" Nick asked as Judy pushed a button on her shotgun, pausing the game.

"Oh yeah, I was cleaning up under the bed and found it, been playing a few games. got the highest score on Clay Shooters" Judy replied pumping the shotgun as the game made an effect as Nick looked at her walking towards the plate, picking up one of the cakes.

"Vivian made these?" Judy asked as Nick nodded. Judy took a bite from the pancake admitted she was a good cook as Nick smiled, telling her that he would put the stack in the microwave as he pushed the button to heat up the cakes as they watched them rotated in the microwave.

Afterward, Nick divided them among two plates, handing one to Judy for them both to enjoy as afterward Judy gently pulled on Nick's arm guiding him to the bedroom as Nick pulled back.

"First I'm beating your high score" Nick replied picking up the plastic shotgun, cocking it as he started a new game, seeing the letters 'JLH' on the title bored as Judy plopped on the couch.

"Aww, is someone a bit upset that I beat their high score?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her.

"I was 10 when I got their high score, I could easily beat your high score" Nick replied, pulling the trigger to start it was Judy laid on the couch. Nick shot the start button as the game was pretty simple, a clay disk would often fly through the screen as Nick had to aim the gun, shining a red dot on the target and shooting it. the first target exploded as Nick cocked the gun.

"Want to know the funniest part, I grew up on a farm, so we did not play video games" Judy replied as Nick shot another target which exploded as he wasn't even looking at Judy.

"Are you trying to mess me up?" Nick asked as she shook her head.

"Nah, I just like seeing myself getting under your fur, you want to just give up trying to beat my score and starting making things up to me for last night" Judy teased as Nick pulled the trigger, missing a clay target as Nick groaned.

"You're really set on beating me' Judy replied as Nick cocked his shotgun starting the game again, blasting the first target as Judy smiled, rubbing her foot against Nick's leg as he was not even paying attention to her continuing the game as Judy looked at him play the game.

"Come on, you're supposed to be making it up to me for having to sleep by myself last night" Judy replied as Nick kept playing as Judy raised her leg, rubbing it, a bit irritated that Nick was paying more attention to the game than her. Judy only hooked up the game to kill time from Nick not being there to attend to her.

"You know I wasn't trying to get a high score, I was killing time because a certain a fox wasn't here last night" Judy replied as Nick kept playing the game for a few hours eventually missing the target as the game ended. Nick let out an irritated grunt, setting the shotgun on the table sitting down.

"I need a soda' Nick replied as Judy held his paw, leaning up to him, sniffing him.

"You sure you don't need some alone time with your badass bunny" Judy teased, telling him they had a lot to make up form in one day as Nick looked at him.

"Judy, I'm trying to get a high score, can you focus on something other than sex," Nick said backtalking Judy as she smacked him crossing her arms, turning away from Nick.

"Excuse me for wanting to share a moment of intimacy with the mammal I love, but if that's how you're gonna act today... you don't deserve to screw me. I'm going out for a jog" Judy replied as Nick calmed back down.

"Wait, Judy," Nick called out to the rabbit as she left the apartment as she reached for Nick's plate of pancakes, flipping them on the floor. Nick plopped on the couch for the realization he and Judy just had their first real fight. Nick sat down, he did not expect it go by so quick, Nick was willing to admit that he went overboard with the sex remark.

"Nick knew he had to apologize to her for crossing the line when she got back. Nick opened the fridge, getting a can of grape soda, flicking the tab as he took a sip. Maybe it was best he just accepted that Judy was naturally better at games than he was as he laid back against the chair.

"I wonder why Judy was cleaning under the bed," Nick asked himself looking at the console, Judy's initials written on the leaderboard as Nick just turned off the Pawstation. Nick just sat on the couch waiting for Judy to get back from her jog so he could apologize.

eventually, she did come back, opening the door and walking to the fridge, getting a bottle of water as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, I'm sorry about the whole sex remark, that was way over the line" Nick replied as she looked him, standing and uncaping her water.

"Nick, that really hurt my feelings, for the record I'm not a stereotypical hump-crazed bunny, I just enjoy being with you, the sex is just an added bonus" Judy replied crossing her arms as Nick looked at her.

"You are far from a cliche and honestly, that's what I like about you and I will accept whatever punishment you feel is justified" Nick replied as she lowered her water bottle, screwing the cap back on, telling Nick to follow her to the bedroom as he did so. Judy gestured to Nick to get undressed as he did so.

"No lay on the bed and close your eyes," Judy said in her professional tone as Nick did so as he felt Judy hold his arms and pull them up. He honestly did not know what to expect as Judy could mount him and he would still be surprised. eventually, Nick heard some clicks as he opened his eyes, seeing his arms handcuffed to the headboard as he pulled his arms.

"Judy?" Nick questioned as she was standing in the doorway.

'You can stay there until tonight, I'll think of what to do with you. and for the record, you're not getting any tonight, I have a vibrator and a small bottle of lube" Judy replied as Nick shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to moan extra loud so you can hear me" Judy replied as he began walking out.

"By the way Nick, I'm ordering a pizza for dinner tonight, what toppings do you want?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her.

"Peppers and mushroom" Nick replied as Judy wrote them down on a notepad.

"Peppers and mushrooms, see I'm not so bad, be a good fox and maybe I'll let you eat some" Judy replied as Nick groaned, blaming himself for getting cuffed, he fell right into Judy's trap, she clearly outsmarted him.


	73. The Spectre

It was five in the morning as Nick was woken up by a rubbing sensation on his nose. He opened his eyes, seeing Judy in her uniform looking down at him as she brought a key to his cuffs.

"Time for work, take a shower and get dressed" Judy ordered, undoing the cuffs as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, I don't think it's encouraged to use police property for your personal use" Nick replied rubbing his wrists, which were sore from being cuffed all night as she smirked.

"Police property, I bought these at a surplus store," Judy said sliding the cuffs in a dresser as Nick got out of bed, heading to the shower. Judy told him that she left him some pizza in the fridge as he again apologized for his comment as she smiled.

At work, Nick and Judy were being briefed on their assignments by Bogo. according to sources they finally got the lead on a rumored drug lab, supposedly it was being used to create a new drug, that drug has been used on three mammals, making them act strangely.

"So what do we know about the guy running this lab?" Nick asked Bogo as tossed a picture in front of the two. it showed a rabbit-shaped figure in a white hooded jacket, wearing a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

"From what I've heard this is the culprit making the drugs, goes by 'Spectre' but his real name is unknown, they don't match anyone is our data banks," Bogo said as Nick looked at the rabbit's picture.

"Looks like they came out of a comic book, so you know where this guy is?" Nick replied as Bogo nodded, telling them his lab was in the Rainforest district, hidden in an abandoned apartment complex.

Later in the day, the two were at the complex as they sat behind a dumpster, looking at the complex.

"Remember Bogo said not to call back up unless needed, a lot of cop cars would alert him to our presence," Nick said as Judy smirked, confident in herself as she rushed to the building, unseen. Nick quietly followed her as they were at the door, Judy grabbed the handle as Nick stopped her.

"We should do recon first, before storming in. we don't know how many guys he has in there" Nick replied as Judy disregarded him, opening the door.

"ZPD, Come out with your paws up" Judy ordered into the empty halls as Nick huffed, going after her, drawing their tranq guns they examined the complex. Every apartment they visited was torn apart and abandoned, they had no luck as Nick pointed up, Judy just looked at him.

"In every movie I've seen the main bad guy is on the top floor" Nick stated as Judy dismissed him, the two proceed to examine the old building, climbing the stairs, checking every apartment as they eventually reached the top floor.

"Told you, it's always the last door" Nick replied as Judy pouted walking down the hall to the door at the end of the hall, opening it quickly aiming her gun.

"Oh my god," Judy whispered looking disturbed as Nick glanced at her.

"It's empty" Judy replied as Nick pocked his head into the empty room as Nick pointed out that there was a fire escape on the west side of the building, and that Spectre's lab would be there in the event of a quick escape. They approached the door as Judy kicked it open.

"Gotcha" she yelled as the mysterious rabbit known as Spectre was standing against a table with a makeshift drug lab, speaking through a voice filter.

"Well I'll be damned, If it isn't the city's most unlikely cop duo" Spectre joked pulling a lighter, flicking it, as a small flame emerged. the two drew their guns as the cloaked rabbit tossed the lighter, landing on the table. the contents burst into flames as the cops opened fire. Spectre jumped up, grabbing a fan and spreading their legs, dodging the darts before doing a flip, landing in the doorway, slamming the door, with the cops inside.

"After him!" Judy ordered as they busted the door's lock, chasing Spectre thru the hallway as Spectre jumped in a window.

"Tell me, Wilde, is chasing bunnies how you get your rocks off?" Spectre gestured as Nick looked at the perp.

"Whoa, that is super speciest" Nick replied as Spectre waved and mimicked a snorkel gesture, jumping from the top story window. Nick and Judy rushed to the window to look for Spectre finding nothing.

"Check it out, no fire escape. How could he make that jump?" Nick asked as Judy whistled.

"It's not the fall that'll kill you, it's the sudden stop" Nick added as Judy punched him gently.

"I don't think Spectre would off himself, let's look around the block to see if we can find a lead" Judy replied as they looked around finding no lead of the mysterious rabbit, and on top of it all the drugs were destroyed.

"You are gonna have a hard time explaining this to Bogo" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"You're a high ranking officer" Nick added as she grabbed his arm.

"If I have to get chewed out, so do you" she replied. The ride back to the station was unnerving as they dreading being chewed out about their failure. it took weeks to find a lead on Spectre and the two of them botched it up.

"You know he's probably gonna stick us on parking duty" Nick replied as Judy groaned as Nick rubbed her shoulders, telling her there was no use getting upset over it now, it was done and could not be changed.

You're telling me he got away, how did this happen" Bogo asked the two sitting in his office as they explained the whole situation, including Spectre burning the lab and his suicidal jump from the top floor, especially for a rabbit.

"If it killed him, he would be a bloody mess on the pavement, so he's obviously still alive" Bogo replied as Judy explained when they rushed to the window there was no trace of Spectre.

"It was like Spectre just vanished" Judy explained as Bogo looked at her.

"Hopps, I don't believe in the supernatural, but there is nothing we can do now, all leads are dead cold, most we can do is hope he resurfaces, dismissed" Bogo informed as the two left.

After work they were walking home as Nick looked at Judy, she obviously beating herself up about not catching Spectre, Nick told her it wasn't her fault, even though she was a bit reckless.

"Rushing in yelling 'Freeze' like that, he probably knew we were there the whole time" Nick explained as Judy's ears dropped hearing that. Nick looked at her.

"Hey, how about we stop for ice cream, that might cheer you up" Nick offered as Judy agreed as Nick smirked.

"You are such a child at heart" Nick replied offering to hold her paw as Judy held it, not letting one bad day dwell over her.

"You still have to make it up to me for last weekend" Judy replied as Nick laughed, agreeing to the terms, apologizing for what he said.

"Judy, I understand that being a rabbit you have intimate needs that are high maintenance. I should respect that. it's your biology and I'll give you all the time you need tonight" Nick replied as Judy perked up.

"It's nothing I'm proud of, but if I get to be in bed with you, that's a win for me, Sorry about cuffing you to your bed without dinner," Judy explained as Nick smirked looking her.

"Forgiven, I know this sounds strange but... could you keep the uniform on, I like seeing you in it, reminds me how tough and amazing you are" Nick completed as Judy blushed.

"Fine I wear it for you" Judy replied as Nick smirked, walking alongside her. chuckling as he looked at her.

"Funny isn't it, every time we get into an argument, every time we get in bed, we manage to work it out by the next morning" Nick replied as Judy smiled back.

"That's probably a sign of our healthy relationship, at the end of the day we know we still love other, when we kiss and makeup, we realize the small arguments are trivial" Judy replied as Nick agreed.

"Still, do you believe that one day we'll have an argument so big, we can't just solve it so easily?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him.

"It's possible, if that day ever comes, know that I love you, and would never do anything to hurt you" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"Likewise" he replied as they came to their apartment.


	74. Theatrical Release

It was a Wednesday evening as Nick and Judy were getting ready to go to the movies. apparently Rich had bought tickets to a midnight showing of Slashaway Camp Resurrection, much to Nick's delight as Judy looked at Him.

"Slashaway, Isn't that the horror series you like?" Judy asked, cooking a sandwich on the kitchen skillet as Nick nodded.

Nick was telling her that the creators partnered with another company to make a theatrical release, much to Nick's enjoyment. Judy Told Nick that she was not really into horror movies as Nick looked at her, telling her that she did not have to see the movie if it made her uncomfortable as Judy scoffed.

"I think I can handle a scary movie" Judy defended flipping a grilled sandwich on the skillet as she placed the sandwich on a paper plate, cutting it in half.

"We should probably eat before heading to the theatre" Judy stated as Nick smiled.

"I'm not paying 20 dollars for a bucket of popcorn and soda" Nick explained picking up his sandwich half and biting into it. Judy did the same, complimenting his cooking. After eating they waited for Rich to pick them up.

After their lunch They waited as eventually, Rich showed up, knocking on the door for Nick to open as he held up a group of tickets. Nick high-fived him, asking who's ride they were taking as Nick told them his convertible was a two-seater, so Rich's car would be the best bet as they agreed to take his.

The drive to the theatre was quick as they parked in the lot, getting out of the car and walking to the theatre as Rich handed out the tickets between the three of them. seeing a long line as Judy was a bit surprised that so many mammals were lining up to see a remake of an old horror film series.

"Well Slashaway has a good amount of fans, hence why I bought our tickets online" Rich added, meaning they could skip the line at the Ticket booth, the three-handed the slips in as they walked to their showing room, sitting down in one of the rows, getting a good view of the screen as the previews started. Judy looked to Nick explained that she did not really follow these movies.

"Don't worry Judy, It's supposed to be a reboot, but if there is something that hints to the old series I'll let you know" He replied as they sat down.

"I thought that was you, Nick," a voice said as the three turned to see Vivian standing in the walkway as she smiled, telling Judy it was nice to see her. Rich took the chance to introduce himself, giving her the seat beside him as she sat down.

After the trailers the main movies started, I centered around a group of teens, traveling as they stopped at the closed Camp Redwater.

"I Will admit they made good casting choices for the replacement characters," Vivian said sipping a cup of soda, watching the usual banter in the first half of the movie. they set up a campfire, eventually, one of them got separated from the group and would be killed by the masked slasher. The sight of a deer getting a pitchfork thru the gut shocked the audience. The killer, a bear in coveralls lifted a deer like a bale of hay, flipping it.

"Damn, that was intense" Vivian replied, picking a piece of candy from her box, placing it in her mouth as the killed dragged the deer off by the leg.

"Anthony Mason's remake design looks more unkempt, I'm not complaining but not a fan of the mountain mammal look," Nick told Rich as he smiled, admitted he liking the look. Judy covered her mouth at the scene.

"I think I saw his guts" Judy replied in mild shock as they kept watching. The bodies did not start falling until the three fourths mark. which is when the kills started happening. Rich looked around, reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a slab of aluminum foil as Judy looked at him.

"What is that?" Judy asked a bit shocked as Rich unwrapped the metal slowly revealing the contents of the package, as he took a bite, explaining it was a pizza pocket.

"You can't bring outside food into a movie theatre" Judy responded as Rich looked at her, telling Judy that the prices here were highway robbery as she gasped.

'Still, you're breaking the law" Judy replied as Rich looked at Nick, offering him a pizza pocket as he took it, unwrapping it.

"Nick, you're a police officer, you can't just break the law like this?" Judy whispered as he bit into the pocket.

"Judy, it's just a pizza pocket, It's not hurting anybody" Nick defended as she scowled, telling him it was illegal and that as an officer he should respect the rules. Nick told Judy it was not a big deal as Nick breaking the law was clearly getting under Judy's fur. she rubbed her shoulder nervously, admitting that yes smuggling a pizza pocket wasn't that bad.

"It's still smuggling" Judy defended as he looked at Judy, Not wanting to get in an argument over a piece of food he handed the pizza pocket back to Rich, who placed it in his coat.

"For the record, bringing food into a theatre is not illegal, it's just not advised, because theatre makes the bulk of there sales by overcharging for snacks" Rich replied as Vivian tapped his shoulder.

"Mine, handing that my way," she asked as Rich handed Vivian the second pizza pocket as Nick looked at Judy.

"You owe me dinner" Nick replied as bit upset with Judy as she scoffed, reminding him she offered to make him a sandwich before they left. She wasn't going to buy him dinner just for his failure to eat before. The sound of a chainsaw cutting through a beaver interrupted their argument as their eyes turned back to the screen.

"So, Vivian, you like these kinds of movies," Rich asked taking a bite from his food as she nodded. telling him that she and Nick used to watch these movies when they were kids. They would often go to Nick's house and stay up all night and play videogames and watch scary movies.

"What about you Judy, you see these kinds of flicks when you were young," Rich asked as she shook her head, telling them that her family wasn't big on horror movies as Nick could believe it. Guess her family was sheltered from that kind of stuff as he turned to her.

"Do you like these kinds of movies?" Rich asked curiously as Judy shrugged, admitting they were not her cup of tea though she did not mind seeing them as the four continued watching the movie as climax reached the final girl facing off against the killer, par formula she seemed to kill Anthony Mason only for him to pop up in the final reel.

The end of the film was met with applause as most of the people began leaving the theatre as Vivian looked at Rich.

"So Rich, you want to hang out sometime?" Vivian asked walking with him as Nick and Judy were behind him. he agreed to hang out with her, telling her they could hang out at his apartment after dropping Nick and Judy off as she was holding him to it. Vivian and Rich exchanged info as he drove off the talk his cousin back.

"It was nice seeing you cousin, even if your girlfriend overreacts about bring pizza pockets to the movies" Rich joked as Judy looked at him.

"I will not apologize" Judy replied in defense as they left his car to head up to their apartment. Nick undid the lock, letting Judy enter first as he locked the door behind them. Nick told her that he was gonna look thru the fridge for leftovers to eat, pulling a styrofoam tray, opening it as he placed a cold burrito on a paper plate, placing it in the microwave. Judy stretched telling Nick that she was heading off the bed.

"I'll stay up a little while, be there soon" Nick replied pulling the burrito from the microwave.

Nick set the burrito on the dining table, getting a set of silverware and a bottle of hot sauce, dabbing the bottle over his burrito and stabbing his fork through the meal and cutting with the knife.

"Nick, hurry up with your dinner and come to bed," Judy said a bit forceful, poking her head around the corner as Nick swallowed his bite of food.

"Judy, Can I please finish my dinner, Can I Just eat my burrito in peace?" Nick asked as Judy back off, heading back into her room. Nick was beginning to feel a bit irritated by Judy.

END OF ACT IX- A Life Together


	75. Couples Counseling

ACT X- Two Relationships

Nick and Judy were sitting in an office looking building as Judy pouted, earning a glance from Nick.

"Hey, we both agreed to this" Nick said turning a page in the paper as Judy tapped her foot rapidly impatient. Nick kept reading the magazine until a voice called them, telling them the appointment was ready as Nick set down the magazine he was reading.

"About Time" Judy replied as they walked into the office where a male raccoon was standing, organizing the belongs on his desk.

"You must be Mr. Wilde and Miss Hopps, please come in," The raccoon said as they entered sitting down on the sofa as he sipped his coffee than flipping through his paper.

"Well I'm Doctor Cooper, and you two are here for... couples counseling, wait so you two are together," He asked a bit surprised as Nick sighed.

"You, you act as you've never seen a fox and rabbit in a relationship" Nick replied as Cooper it was a strange occurrence but agreed not to judge, he asked what led them to seek counseling. Nick asked if he wanted a full rundown of their relationship as Cooper explained simply a rundown and the strains in their relationship were good enough.

"Well long story short, me and Judy met in police training, we hit it off and formed a relationship, we usually have a good time together but recently things have gotten 'strained' as you would call it" Nick replied as Cooper scribbled some notes down, instructing them to go on.

"Earliest example I can think of was when Nick's friend Vivian came back to the city, she asked him to help her unpack and that evening Nick did not come home. He later called me to explain he could not leave and Wolford backed up his claim"

"Wait, you called Wolford, just to verify what I already told you?" Nick asked confused as Judy rubbed her fingers together.

"I was worried, you might be cheating on me" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"Wow, If that's not a double standard, I don't know what is," Nick replied going on to the next events where they were at ends with each other. Talking about the who Pawstation ordeal and how Nick was trying to beat Judy's high score

"Nick said to my face, that all I think about is sex" Judy replied as Nick defended saying he apologized for it and he what out of line as Judy turned her head.

"Doesn't mean I forgive you" Judy replied. Cooper asked for more interesting details as Judy went on.

"About a chasing a perp and Judy made a rookie mistake of announcing to the whole building the police were there, which allowed our target to escape" Nick added as Judy hit him hard on the shoulder, embarrassed of her rookie mistake.

"First what does that have to do with your relationship, and Second I don't want to hear about police matter" Cooper explained

"About a week ago, we went to the movies with Nick's Cousin who smuggled food into the theatre and Nick defended him" Judy added as Nick sighed, not believing she was still mad about that as Judy pouted.

"So are these the main troubles with your relationship," Cooper asked scribbling down what they were saying as Nick Shook his head.

"That's all forgivable, what she did was a direct betrayal of my trust" Nick replied as Judy put her paws up.

"I said I was sorry, it was supposed to be a joke and payback for you kissing my sister" Judy defended as Nick looked at her.

"That was an accident, what you did was intentional" Nick deflected, clearly having not forgiven her as Cooper interjected asking what exactly happened as Nick took a deep breath.

"A few days ago I was out with my Cousin Rich, who had begun seeing my childhood friend Vivian, they are starting a relationship. afterward, I got home" Nick said leading to a flashback.

Nick got back from his meeting walking to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a can of soda, flicking it open, taking a sip. Nick walked into the hallway brushing a foot against a piece of clothing. Picking it up Nick recognized it as Judy's shirt as he held it up.

"I did not think much of it at the time, it's not like Judy hasn't her clothes laying around, it wasn't until I found her pants that's felt something was up" Nick told Cooper as he kept walking down the hall picking up her slacks as he continued walking down the hall stopping at the bedroom hearing Judy's voice in a pleasureful tone, picking up her underwear.

"It was a plushie Nick" Judy defended as he turned his head telling her it was a violation of his trust. she had no idea he would overreact the way he did.

"Overreact, I thought you were cheating on me, that's way worse than what I did" Nick defended telling her he did not know Judy had a twin sister at the time.

"So you opened the room and what did you see exactly," Cooper asked as Nick told him that he opened the door, seeing Judy naked riding a figure. the two looked at each other as Nick closed the door, running out of the apartment.

"It was a prank, Nick, I'm sorry" Judy defended as Nick crossed his arm telling her that does not make it any better. Judy clearly told him she did not intend to hurt his feeling the way she did.

"Judy, do you know how it feels, seeing you with someone else in our bedroom, even if it was fake. It really hurt my feelings, In fox culture, cheating on your partner is the worst thing you can do, and don't use Julie as an excuse, because I thought she was you, you did this intentionally" Nick replied crossing his arms.

"I did not know, I did not expect your reaction, I was hoping you'd feel a bit ashamed and afterward we would share a laugh" Judy defended as Nick turned his back to her as Cooper checked his watch.

"As interesting as this is, your time is up and I have another appointment," Cooper said as Nick stood up and Judy followed him. They both left as the car ride they had was quiet as Judy glanced at Him.

"Nick I... I mean- Just be quiet" Nick replied clearly upset about the whole thing as eventually, they were back at the apartment. Nick stayed in the car as he turned to Judy.

"Judy, Maybe we should put an end in this relationship" Nick suggested as Judy looked at him shocked.

"You're breaking up with me, over a prank, I mean I guess I should not have gone so far but still" Judy defended as he was clearly upset. Judy practically begged him not to break up with her over this. Judy told him it was a mistake and she'll never do it again. Nick just walked to the complex.

"So you're kicking me out" Judy replied shocked as Nick shook his head, telling her she was more than welcome to stay with him, but she had to move back into her bedroom. he wasn't going to kick her out because Nick wasn't completely heartless, and her name was also on the lease.

So, what exactly are we?" Judy asked curiously that if they were not boyfriend girlfriend anymore, but still living together. Nick responded, simply telling her they were co-workers sharing an apartment. as Judy wiped a tear agreeing to this.

"Do we still have a chance, I really love you Nick, and if there is anything I can do to make right" Judy replied as Nick sighed. He told Judy he just needed some alone time to think about things.

"Maybe later down the road, we can have another chance. I do still love you, but I'm really hurt right now and I just need to be alone now" Nick replied as Judy nodded agreeing reluctantly as she heading to put her stuff back into the guest room. Nick laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

After reorganizing her stuff Judy left Nick's room as he closed the door behind her. I honestly really hurt him, having to break up with Judy. Nick just laid on his bed.

The Next day Nick had made himself a slice of toast as Judy was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Come on Hopps, we should probably get to work" Nick suggested checking his watch, using the last name made Judy's heart sink and led a feeling in her stomach.


	76. Funland

Nick was driving his convertible as Judy was sitting in the passenger texting on her phone, the two were on their way to the newly reopened Funlund as Judy finished her message. Nick commented on how the city pushed a bill to get this place to reopen, it had previously been left abandoned since the previous owner died.

"Do I want to know how he died?" Judy asked sliding her phone as Nick told her he heard it was a heart attack and the dude was like 70. The car stopped at the Funland parking lot, leaving the car. The walked up to the gate where Dawn was standing with Chuck, who was eating from a bag of caramel popcorn as he waved to Nick.

"Mayor Bellwether, assistant Mayor Damwood, this is a surprise," Judy said trying to sound formal as the ewe dismissed her, telling Judy to stick with Dawn and Chuck. Nick said hello, telling his friends that he has not gotten to seem them in a while.

"So have to two been inside already?" Nick asked seeing Chuck pour popcorn into his mouth, offering the bag to Nick who took a handful before passing it to Judy who declined, stating she wanted to save her appetite for Funnel cake as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, this is an amusement park, not a county fair, I don't think they have funnel cakes" Nick correct before turning to Dawn, asking if they had funnel cake,

"Deep-fried carrot cake?" Judy asked as dawn shook her head.

"Cotton candy," Judy asked as they told her they probably had cotton candy as she felt some relief, turning to Nick saying the park could use a broader selection of food. Nick replied telling her the rides were much better as they should probably go on the rides first as they got their rides bands which Dawn was generous enough to pay for.

"So should we split into groups or all stick together?" Nick asked as they decided to go to the rides first. Nick turned to Judy asking her if she has been on any actual rides as she reminded his that that grew up in the countryside. the only real rides she had been on were those cheap fair rides, though she liked the Ferris wheel and train that went around the fairgrounds.

"Well, we could start you off on something easy" Nick teased pointing to the Funland Ferris wheel as Judy looked it, seeing how big it was. she smirked telling Nick she could handle whatever Nick threw it to her.

"Man, your chemistry is good, I see why you two make a such a good couple" Chucked replied as Nick explained that he and Judy were not currently together, much to the shock of Chuck and Dawn, who were curious as to why they broke up. Nick explained about what happened.

"Nick, for the hundredth time I said I was sorry" Judy rebutted as Nick looked at her.

'You still violated my trust and hurt my feelings, but let's focus on today" Nick said as they headed to the first ride, the Ferris wheel getting in, Nick let Dawn and Chuck go first as He and Judy took the cart behind the as the ride started. the car went up as Judy whistled.

"Wow, we are so high, I think I can see the station from here" Judy commented as Nick told her they were only halfway up as the cart continued it's voyage as Judy looked at Nick.

"Nick, how long is it going to take before we're back together?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her, he felt she was sorry for the stunt she pulled and took a deep breath.

"Judy, I not that I don't believe you're sorry, It's me. I'm not ready to re-enter a relationship right now, I'm still hurt, and If I may be honest, maybe we moved a bit fast " Nick replied as Judy looked forward.

"I just wanted you to feel how I felt when I found out you kissed my sister, but what I did, crossed the line, I admit it. I thought since it was fake it would do no real damage but I was wrong, guess I really am a dumb bunny" Judy admitted.

"I never said you were dumb, you're smart... in some aspect but you're just not experienced in life, I mean let's be honest, would you describe your home life as sheltered" Nick asked as Judy nodded.

"You see, I've been around longer than you, I've learned more in my experience, and you should learn from this" Nick replied as the car began it's trip down.

after the wheel the four went on a bunch of other rides as eventually, they moved up to the thrill rides as they were on a rollercoaster when all of a sudden Judy hurled in coaster as Nick avoided it, holding his feet up to avoid stepping it the greenish puke.

Nick looked at the rabbit holding her mouth shut. upon getting off Judy rushed to a trash can spitting the excess vomit into the waste bin, rubbing her arm across her mouth.

"guess someone can't handle their thrill rides" Nick joked as Judy took a deep breath.

"Weird part is a haven't eaten today" Judy replied hearing her stomach grumble. She decided it was time to eat, especially to get the vomit taste out of her mouth. they got their food and sat at a picnic table as Judy walked up with a tray piled with food.

"Are you sure you got enough napkins?" Chuck asked as Judy picked up on of the veggie hot dogs, taking a bite of it.

"I've been really hungry lately, especially because I skipped breakfast" Judy replied

"And still ended up puking anyways" Nick added as Judy began going to town on the fries next to her, she commented on her fast metabolism as she took a long sip from her soda. after finished her soda and second veggie dog, she told them she was gonna get a refill as she left, grabbing a cheese pretzel.

"Does Judy usually eat that much?" Dawn asked as Nick shook his head, telling Dawn he believed it was a mixture of her being excited to be at the park, missing breakfast and a bit of stress from work and home.

"Work and home, I mean I get you two broke up but what happened at work?" Chuck asked as Nick explained how they were tracking down a criminal named Spectre, who got away, apparently, Judy beat herself over because of it. as they looked at him. this was the first time Nick had seen Judy eat a large mass of food, but he wasn't too worried.

"It might just be a one-time thing, but if it keeps up, you should take her to a doctor" Dawn replied concerned for Judy as Nick told her they were seeing the counselor about their relationship.

It was the night after they got about while Nick was laying in his bed, snoring as he was woken up by a crush. Nick got up, rubbing his eyes, checking his cloak which read 2 AM as Nick decided to investigate to sound, Nick pulled the tranquilizer gun from his nightstand and walked into the main hall, opened the guest room where Judy was sleeping, the sheets were a bunched mess, Nick couldn't even make out Judy from the lumps in the sheets as he went into the kitchen hearing another crash he aimed he gun.

"Whoever you are, you're gonna get a face full of tranq" Nick whispered as the sound was coming from the bathroom as Nick kicked in the door.

"You picked the wrong apartment" Nick claimed, aiming the gun

Nick opened the door to see Judy was clinging to the toilet vomiting her guts up. as she turned to Nick.

"I should not have eaten so mu-" Judy said as she was interrupted by her stomach rejecting the food she had eaten at the park as Nick looked at her.

"Eat a lot of food, you're bound to puke it up" Nick replied as Judy was hurling Nick set his gun on the sink. He stood in the doorway.

"Judy, what compelled you to eat so much?" Nick asked as she explained that she had been feeling under pressure lately as Nick sighed, telling Judy she should not blame herself as this isn't healthy.

"look at me, I'm in my underwear, and puking into the toilet, you must think I look pathetic" Judy replied tearing.

"I could never think that about you, I know we're not together but I do care about you, and it pains me to see you sick, how about I get you tea and toast, might settle your stomach" Nick suggested as Judy smiled as Nick invited her in for a hug as she did so, felling Nick's arms around her before vomiting again as he looked at her.

"Way to kill the mood" Nick replied.


	77. Mini Golf

All the officers were in the bullpen awaiting their assignments as Bogo walked in with a clipboard, placing on his reading glasses.

"First matter of business, there have been rumors of Specter resurfacing, Wolford and Fangmeyer, you two are working this case," Bogo said as Judy sulked down in her seat as Bogo looked at her.

"Head up Hopps," Bogo said going through assignments.

"Lastly Hopps and Wilde, Street Patrol," Bogo said looking at his clipboard.

"Last matter of business, there have been rumors of drug use among our officers, as so all of us required to take a mandatory drug test, I except your urine sample on my desk by the end of the day" Bogo said handing out plastic containers among the officers for them to fill before taking their assignments.

After handing in their urine samples Nick and Judy were in their cruiser as Judy had her paws on the wheel. They stopped at a fast food place as Nick was getting them something to eat. The car radio went off telling them there was a suspicious vehicle parked as Judy turned off the radio reaching for her walkie talkie, pushing the button.

"Nick, we have a suspicious vehicle parked a few blocks away, so hurry up with those orders," Judy said into the Walkie talkie as she put it back, fiercely tapping her steering wheel in anticipation as Nick left the restaurant holding a paper bag and a milkshake. Opening the car door, Nick sat down setting the shake in the cup holder and pulling out his burger.

"Where's mine?" Judy asked as Nick unwrapped his burger.

"I pitched it, you can't be eating and driving anyway" Nick replied as Judy started the car telling Nick that he owned her a milkshake and veggie burger as Nick agreed to reimburse her as they started the car.

The two came to the car that was parked, getting out. it was a blue van as Nick ran his fingers across the window.

"These windows are covered with cardboard, that is suspicious" Nick stated as Judy pounded on the side of the van telling whoever was inside that the police was there as the door slid up, revealing a beaver who was covering his mouth before swallowing.

"How may I help you, officers," The beaver said as Judy looked at him, telling him there were rumors of suspicious activity as the beaver claimed he did not know anything about suspicious goings as Judy asked to search his van. Judy and Nick began looking thru the van as the beaver exited the vehicle

" And what is this?" Judy asked holding up a bag of a plant-like substance, as Nick looked at it tell her it looked like a bag of drugs, particular of the smoking variety as the beaver's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh, I have a prescription for that, I have cancer," The beaver said reaching into his pocket, handing Judy a slip of paper as she opened it and read it. As he said he was a doctor's note for a medical prescription as she handed back the plastic baggie.

"No Harm Officer, I can't be mad at you for doing the job," The beaver said placing the bag in his pocket as they gave a warning against smoking in public as he took their word, getting back in the van and driving off.

They went back to the car as Judy reached for the radio, calling in and telling them what happened before starting the car. Eventually, they returned to the restaurant as Judy turned to Nick.

"Now are you gonna buy me another veggie burger?" Judy asked as Nick reached for his wallet, handing Judy a few bills for her to buy a burger as she drove p to the drive-thru window as a voice asked her what she wanted.

"Yeah, I'll take one veggie burger with a blueberry freeze," Judy said handing the money to the cashier who in return handing Judy a paper bag as she pulled the car into the parking lot, unwrapping her burger taking a bite into it.

"Nice to see your overeating had gone away" Nick joked as Judy looked at him, asking how long he was going to hold that over her. Nick just replied, saying that he was worried about her health.

"Well, I've been visiting the gym to work off all those calories I consumed, I'm in perfect health Nick" Judy defended as Nick smirked.

"Still packing a little weight" Nick replied as Judy glared at Nick as he backed away.

"Okay, I was just being concerned for you, sorry if I came off as nosey" Nick added, sipping his milkshake as Judy looked at him the sun was beginning to set as Judy held her cold drink in her paws.

"Nick, I've thought about us and I've been wondering, how long are we gonna be apart. I've apologized for what I've done and it's been a couple of weeks and I really think we should get back together" Judy stated as Nick looked at her.

"Nick, I really do love and I'm sorry for what I did, it was a betrayal of your trust, I thought it would just be a harmless prank with no real damage. I Can see I was wrong, and I did not know cheating was this unforgivable thing in fox culture" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, I still love you and maybe I went a bit overboard, I mean you did not know and if you want another chance, I suppose we could try starting over again, Rich and Vivian invited me to go mini-golfing with them, so how about you tag along?" Nick proposed as Judy agreed.

After work the two-headed to Mini-golf world where Rich and Vivian were waiting as Nick and Judy walked up to them.

'Hey Cousin, Judy how are you doing?" Rich asked feeding Vivian for a tray of nachos he had as Nick said hello, the four went to get their clubs and balls as they headed to the first hole. Rich took the first shot and Vivian went next, followed by Nick, then Judy.

They were three holes in as Nick looked at Vivian.

"Looks like you and Vivian are getting romantically involved, you two look nice together," Nick said as Rich looked at him confirming he was involved with Vivian as he revealed that she had invited him over to her house to spend the night.

"You know what that means, someone is getting lucky tonight" Rich said pointing to himself as Nick shrugged, wishing Rich good luck as the four continued their game as Judy took her shot as Nick complemented as Rich took his next shot, sinking his ball as Vivian cheered him, gently smacking his rear.

"So Nick, I heard you and Judy broke up, Is that true?" Rich asked as Nick shrugged explaining clearly the state of the relationship.

"Have did not break up, we're just not together, though we are starting again from scratch" Nick explained as Vivian took her shot.

After their game of golf, Nick and Judy headed back to their apartment as Nick waited for Judy to exit the shower.

Eventually, Judy opened the door, wearing a towel as she handed it over to Nick as he entered to take his shower. afterward, he left the bathroom drying off as Judy was laying on the sofa, watching TV as Nick passed by sitting beside her as they watched some TV shows for a few hours.

While watch Nick put his arm around Judy's back as she turned to him, asking if he making a move on her, Nick retracted his arm as Judy looked him.

Nick said goodnight to Judy, both of them heading into their respective rooms. Nick undressed and got in bed as his phone buzzed. Nick reached at his nightstand seeing a phone message as Nick opened it.

"On the other end was a message of Rick, proclaiming he and Vivian just had sex. Nick texting him back, reminding Rich he lost his virginity long before Rich, asking how Vivian was. Rich replied saying she was amazing, and an expert at cuddling. Nick replied wishing the two lovebirds luck as he laid back down, reflecting on the nights he shared with Judy, clinging together when they used to sleep together.

Nick was more than willing to give Judy a second chance, considering they had to start from scratch.


	78. Back Together

It was a Sunday evening as Nick and Judy were in the city park having a night picnic. Nick reached into the basket that he packed, pulling out one of the sandwiches and a stack of crackers. applying a layer of spread as he handed a paper plate to Judy, who picked up on of the crackers nibbling.

"You're a really good cook" Judy complimented, clear that she liked his spread as she reached for another cracker as Nick cut the sandwich in half, handing half to Judy as they laid back on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Gotta admit, the cityscape at night looks amazing" Nick stated biting into is sandwich as Judy looked at him.

"You should go with me to the countryside, the starlight sky is much more beautiful, all the neon and lights sort of kill the mood" Judy replied drinking the plastic bottle of carrot juice she had as they just sat there looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry I broke things off you, maybe I did overreact, It wasn't fair to you," Nick said resting his paws on his stomach as Judy looked at him.

"And I'm sorry for tricking you the way I did, I had no intentions of causing long term damage" Judy replied scooting beside Nick as he looked.

"In all seriousness, I've noticed your stress eating and mood problems. I had no idea that breaking things off with you would affect you so much" Nick apologized as Judy looked at him.

"I Love you and when you told me that we were not together it really hurt me, then Vivian came back. At first, I was worried about losing you to her" Judy admitted as Nick chuckled at the concept of him with Vivian.

"Well you should not worry about that, she has nothing on you," Nick said getting up as Judy grabbed Nick's arm, flipping him back down, as she jumped, pinning him as he looked at her rubbing his paw on the back of her head, pulling her down to a kiss.

The two laid on the grass as Nick wrapped his arms around Judy, gently pulling her down.

"So I take it were back together?" Judy asked as Nick answered her with another kiss as she raised her arm undoing one of Nick's shirt buttons. After opening Nick's shirt Judy positioned herself on Nick's torso, under her thighs as they resumed kissing as a flashlight was shining on them as they both turned seeing a groundskeeper.

"Excuse me, The park is closing, you two need to leave," The groundskeeper said as they both stood up, buttoning up their shirts. Nick apologized for their behavior, stating that they lost track of time as they repacked their basket, leaving the park.

"And try to keep things PG here," The groundskeeper said, running a rake thru the grass as the two of them headed back home. Judy clinging to Nick, happy they were back together. eventually, the two ended up back at the apartment, entering as Judy slammed Nick to the wall as they resumed their kissing as Nick put his paws on Judy's shirt, pulling quickly as an array of plastic buttons clattered on the floor.

The next morning Nick woke up to the sound of buzzing. he was on the living room sofa as Judy was laying across him, their clothes littered the floor as Nick rubbed the grey fur on Judy's back, the buzzing was coming from Judy's watch as she woke up yawning, looking around.

"I guess things got pretty intense between us" Judy concluded as she put her paws on her rear.

"My bum feels it's on fire as Nick got off the sofa, reminding her that she was the one who wanted to try it as he walked to the kitchen as he put his paw in a box of toaster tarts.

"Nick, no more butt sex, ever again" Judy replied stretching as Nick smirked.

"I know, my junk feels all raw, maybe we should invest in lube, you want a strawberry or chocolate," Nick asked, holding two foil packages up as Judy pointed to strawberry. Nick placed the tarts in the toaster, pulling the lever down. The two got dressed for work as Nick adjusted his uniform as Judy snuck up, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance, last night was amazing" Judy replied as Nick smiled telling her that this time it was gonna last as they headed back to the kitchen, pulling the pastries from the toaster, Nick handed one to Judy.

After eating the two left to go to work, deciding to enjoy the day and walk to the station, considering they had time as Judy held Nick's paw the whole time. Nick can't recall the last time he saw Judy so happy as they entered the station, heading the main desk where Clawhauser was playing a new game on his smartphone as he looked down.

"Aww, I know that look, let me guess you two taking your relationship to the next level," Benjamin said in his usual gossip sense as Nick and Judy signed in, telling him that they were together as they headed into the bullpen for the morning assignment. Judy finally let go of nick's paw, switching into the professional personality she used while on the clock.

The two entered the pen sitting down next to each other as Judy looked around the room as Chief Bogo came into the room, with his clipboard, getting ready to assign the duos their jobs for today. the jobs were basic as he finally came to Nick and Judy.

"Hopps and Wilde, we have heard rumors of Spectre resurfacing, nothing concrete but word of mouth about a white, robed rabbit in the rainforest district, we would like you two on lookout but if you do encounter the perp, call it in and do not go after him" Bogo instructed as Judy looked at him.

"What do you mean don't go after him?" Judy asked as Bogo reminded her that she and Nick let him get away. supposedly this rabbit was very clever.

"Just call so we can get back up before going after him" Bogo replied as he finished the assignment as Francine Trunkston raised her arm, as Bogo called her.

"Chief, any headway on the alleged drug user in the station?" Trunkston asked as Bogo removed his glasses, folding them and putting them in his pocket.

"Yes Officer Trunkston, after running tests we did find traces of illegal substances in one of the urine samples. We will not reveal the identity of the culprit but the unnamed officer will have to attend mandatory rehabilitation classes, and you know who you are" Bogo informed.

"Can't believe one of our own was using drugs" Judy whispered to Nick who turned his head, facing the Chief as Bogo's eyes shifted to the small rabbit.

"Officer Hopps" Bogo called Judy straightened her back, trying to come off as formal.

"Sorry for gossiping sir" Judy apologized as the buffalo looked at her.

"Noted, but on an unrelated topic, I need to speak to you in my office, privately" Bogo replied as Judy sat back down. After assignments, the officers left into their teams as Nick and Judy stood up.

"I'll go get a coffee while you talk to the chief," Nick said walking off as Judy nodded. Bogo led her to the office, gesturing to a seat as he instructed her to sit down as she did so.

Judy claimed onto the oversized chair asking if she could stand, considering the size difference as he insisted she sit. whenever an officer was called to the Chief's office it was a big deal. what was it about and why did it concern her. was it about Spectre getting away, was she in trouble? Judy tried her hardest to maintain her professional tone as Bogo, opened a wooden globe, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, dropping a few cubes of ice in.

"Hopps, do you know why I've called you into my office" Bogo replied as Judy shook her head, considering Bogo poured a drink this was serious as Bogo downed his glass.

"I Would like to talk about your urine sample, there were certain developments" Bogo added as Judy looked at him.

"Sir I've never done drugs in my life. I was sick recently and have been taking medicine but I give you word, nothing illegal has entered my body" Judy defended as Bogo looked at her.

"I Know, It's not about that" Bogo confirmed as Judy breathed in relief as Bogo reached for a folder sitting it on the desk before Judy.

"I'd recommend you read it" Bogo explained as Judy reached for the huge manilla folder, opening it.


	79. Three Times Positive

The patrol was silent between Nick and Judy, who was behind the wheel of the cruiser. Nick laid back in the swat, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes, fiddling with the smoothie cup in his cup holder as he turned to Judy, noticing she has not said a word since they left.

"So, out for dinner?" Nick offered as Judy looked at her.

"We just got back together, I feel I should treat you" Nick offered as Judy took a breath.

"Sure, dinner sounds nice" Judy replied, her head was clearly somewhere else. Nick looked at Judy wondering if she was mad about her taking a break from her.

"You know we just got back together, are you really giving me the silent treatment?" Nick asked as Judy sighed.

"I might as well tell you now. Remember how this morning Bogo called me into his office to discuss something privately?" Judy asked as Nick nodded. Judy looked around taking another breath.

"They found something in my urine sample" Judy went on as Nick looked at her, telling Judy if they found something it was probably not a big deal because Judy had never consumed or used any illegal substance.

"You haven't been doing drugs behind my back have you?" Nick asked making a light joke as it was met with a fist to Nick's rib, not even a gently play punch like Judy usually gave, a real bruising punch as Nick dropped his smoothie, spilling blueberry juice all over the car interior as Nick looked down.

"I'm not cleaning it up" Nick replied crossing his arm as he turned away from Judy.

"I decided to get back together with you and this is how you treat me- Nick I'm pregnant" Judy interrupted as the fox was rubbing his side as his head spun to her in disbelief.

"You're being serious, Bogo said you were pregnant, I can't imagine that conversation, considering he has one personality, pissed off" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"Actually he tried to be nice, he knew it was troublesome for me" Judy informed as Nick looked at her.

"Are you sure, there could have been an error with the test. Think of thing realistically. While I don't see your species as your defining treat you are a rabbit, I'm a fox, how could I possibly get you pregnant... unless... You weren't cheating on me with a buck the time we were apart were you?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him.

"Do you want another punch to your ribs" Judy threatened as Nick back up.

"No I do not, sorry for even suggesting it, but still. Have you ever heard of a fox getting a bunny pregnant? It's probably just a false alarm" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"That was I was hoping but... Well, remember when we stopped at 24/7 for smoothies?" Judy asked as Nick nodded, gesturing to the blue slush all over the car floor.

"Well I was in the bathroom for a while, I was taking a pregnancy test, it came out positive, plus sign and everything" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"Are you're gonna believe a convenience store pregnancy test?" Nick asked as Judy told him both tests came out positive and that Nick was the only mammal she ever had sex with as he raised his glasses sitting still.

"I think we should see a doctor about this. If you are pregnant I believe a medical professional would be the best to help us" Nick concluded as they continued their patrol. They pulled a few cars over but aside for the Pregnancy scare their workday was uneventful. After clocking up. The two took a trip to a local doctor.

"So let me get this straight, you think YOU impregnated HER?" the doctor said a female zebra looking at the two and trying to fathom the possibility of that as Judy looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, Am I pregnant, yes or no" Judy said as The Zebra looked at her.

"And you did not have intercourse with- don't go there," Nick asked as the doctor looked at Judy, stating she would have to run some tests, guiding Nick to wait in the lobby as he exited heading back to the waiting room, sitting down. Nick tried pulling out his smartphone to play a game but could not get his mind of Judy. What if he really had gotten her pregnant, through some genetic accident. This better not have been another attempt at a prank.

"If she's using this to get back at me, we might break up for real" Nick replied crossing his arms. Nick was playing his game as Judy walked down looking at Nick.

"So?" Nick asked still in disbelief as Judy was actually tearing, nodding as the doctor confirmed she was pregnant. they ran a scan. it's there, been there about a few weeks" Judy explained.

"It?" Nick questioned as Judy told him they could identify if it was male or female yet, but it was a rabbit as Nick looked at her.

"A Single rabbit, well I guess that's good as opposed to a whole litter" Nick replied

"The eating, the mood swings, the sickness. I guess there is no denying it" Judy said obviously upset as Nick looked at her.

"I Can see you're upset about this, mind filling me in?" Nick asked as Judy sat behind him, wiping the tears from her mouth.

"Nick. I've worked my tail off to get where I am. I did not want to be a mother, at least not yet" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"Well, what was your ideal situation?" Nick asked as Judy sighed. saying she hoped to focus on her career then maybe when older find a nice guy and Consider having kids. Being a mother could mess up her career.

"Judy, has anything in your life 'gone to plan' since meeting me?" Nick asked

"How Can I be an officer putting my life on the line to make the world a better place when there's a child to come home to?" Judy replied as Nick looked at her

"Well have you considering... not having the baby?" Nick asked as Judy glared at him stating she was not getting an abortion and found the idea sickening as Nick put his paws up, sorry for ever suggesting it.

"I was just saying, It's technically an option. But that's a bit controversial so just forget ever said it. personally, I was hoping you'd say no" Nick stated

"So you're having this baby, what now?" Nick added as Judy looked at him

"Just because I'm having the baby doesn't mean we have to raise it. We could always put it up for adoption, giving it a loving home. I mean were an interspecies couple and both officers. are we really the best chance this baby has for a good life?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her.

"I Guess adoption may be okay, I mean part of me would find the concept of being a father interesting, but it's your baby. If you think adoption is the best course of action, I will support your decision" Nick replied as Nick looked at her upon leaving the doctors office.

"You know what this means right?" Judy said looking at Nick as she opened the passenger sitting down and she buckled in.

"We have to tell our parents" Judy replied as Nick looked at her, saying he honestly did not know how his mom and dad would take the news of him getting Judy pregnant as Nick pulled out his phone calling his mom who picked up. Nick was one the phone with his mother, asking if he could come over to talk with her and his dad.

"So around 8, thanks mom," Nick said putting the phone up, sliding it in his pocket before turning to Judy.

"If there is anything I could do to make this period of time more comfortable for you, just ask" Nick stated as Judy rubbed her stomach with her paw.

"Nick be honest, how do you think you're folk will react to this news?" Judy asked as he sighed.

"Can't say. My family isn't like yours. we don't have new arrivals every month" Nick joked as Judy looked at him.

"I will concede that was a good joke" Judy admitted, eventually 8 o clock rolled around as Nick stopped at his parent's house.

"So we go in there for dinner, then we tell them?" Judy asked as Nick nodded. The two left the car as the walked up to the front porch, ringing the doorbell as Francine Wilde opened it, hugging her son as we welcomed him and Judy in for supper saying they were having cheese lasagna, it was vegan-friendly so Judy could eat. the two went to the kitchen where John was reading the news on a smartphone as he welcomed his son. It was clear both John and Francine were greying out and showing their age.

"Please, you two sit down, Dinner should be ready soon," John said


	80. Photo Album

The two sat down as Francine pulled the lasagna out of the oven sitting it one the stovetop. Letting it cool, she walked back to the table sitting down.

"So Nick, how have things been?" his mother asked removing her oven mitts as Nick looked at her, stating that things were going nicely as he glanced at Judy before taking a breath.

"I guess now is the best time to tell you," Nick added as Francine looked at him. Nick prepared himself telling them about Judy's pregnancy as they looked at her.

"And It's yours?" John asked a bit confused about how that managed to happen as Nick assured him that he was the only person Judy has been with so it's the only possibility. The two older foxes seemed surprised by this information as they looked at each other before facing the two.

"Well, congratulations on this new experience of parenthood," Francine said as Nick looked at her, explaining that he and Judy were considering putting the baby up for adoption. Considering their line of work, they did not know if it was best to raise a child.

That seemed a bit surprising to John and Francine, but they understood the reason behind it as John smiled.

"Well It would be nice to be a grandparent, but in the end it's your decision," John replied as Francine got up, cutting the lasagna and serving it out on the plates as she set them in front of everyone as Nick looked at Francine, thanking his mother for the meal as the began digging in.

"Nick, can I ask you something, one of my clients asked me to deliver a suit he was working on tomorrow morning, would you like to tag along, it would give us some time to reconnect?" John asked as Nick shrugged agreeing to ride along with his dad who finished his suit early.

"We were planning to leave for Judy's home tomorrow but we should have time for me to tag along in a delivery," Nick replied, running a fork through his food.

After dinner, John went back downstairs to put the finishing touches on the suit as Nick offered to help his mother with the dishes. Judy decided to go upstairs to the guest room, which was formerly Nick's old bedroom. She sat on the bed, laying down as she looked at the ceiling. The shock of being pregnant was wearing off and she was honestly thinking about what to do with the information.

Eventually, Nick entered the room, stating he finished with the dishes. He sat beside Judy asking her how she was holding up with the huge dump of information as she looked back not knowing what to think as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Hey, If there is anything I can do for you just ask?" Nick started wanting to be there for her during this time as Judy smiled, feeling Nick's paws work magic on her shoulders.

"This massage is really helping," Judy replied as Nick smiled continuing the massage before looking down.

"Look, about what I said at the doctors, about an abortion. I was only stating it was an option. I was not trying to encourage you to do that. if anything I'm glad you chose not to take that route," Nick replied as he kept giving his massage, nibbling her ear as she let out a smile.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Judy asked, telling the only reason they met was that she was in the right place at the right time as Nick smiled.

"I'm sure we would have met eventually, no way I'd miss someone like you patrolling the streets," Nick replied as Judy laughed telling Nick she would've written him up for bothering an officer.

"You still would have fallen for me," Nick replied as they both laid down, looking at the ceiling as night came. after taking showers the two shared Nick's old bed as the fox fell asleep, holding Judy in his arm as she moved his arm.

"Please don't wake up," Judy whispered checking the clock which read 1 in the morning as Judy tiptoed down the hall, heading to the bathroom. for the last couple of weeks, she had to pee more frequently. consider her large family number, she was amazed she never realized she was pregnant despite all the signs.

"In my defense, It was highly unlikely," Judy told herself using the bathroom and washing her paws as she headed down the hallway to Nick's room seeing a light on downstairs. it was weird because everyone should have been asleep. Judy quietly walked down the house seeing Francine in a chair looking at an old photo album.

"Oh, Judy, I did not see you there. Did I wake you up?" Francine asked as Judy shook her head, explaining she had to pee frequently as Francine flipped a page.

"I was just looking at this old album, thinking about when I first had Nick," Francine said offering to share the album with Judy as she could not let this opportunity pass, as she got on the chair, sitting next to Mrs. Wilde.

"Here he is at his first JRS meeting, he made a lot of good friends there," Francine said as Judy looked at him in the green uniform, with a happy look on his face.

"Here we are camping with the Firepelt and Vivian, strange I thought they would get together in the end, but I'm really glad he found you," Francine replied as Judy smiled as Francine turned the page.

"This was when Nick went to the hospital, he broke a bone during skateboarding, we were all so worried, John and I didn't sleep for a week," Francine admitted as they kept looking thru a picture of Nick's childhood adventures.

"You wanna see some of his baby pics?" Francine asked as Judy thumped her foot nodding her head as Francine flipped to the beginning of the book.

"There I am getting married to John and there we are our with Nick," Francine said pointing to a photo of a newborn fox, wrapped in a blanket.

"Aww Nick, looks so cute as a baby," Judy cooed seeing the picture as she looked up.

"You can not tell Nick I said that," Judy replied as Francine smiled, telling them it was a secret between them as they kept looking at the picture as Judy sighed.

"Francine, Me and Nick have been thinking about putting the baby up for adoption. with our choice of career, we don't think we're the best choice to raise a child, especially considering we're an interspecies couple," Judy admitted as Francine looked at her.

"What's the other reason?" Francine asked not believing that was the only reason as Judy said that was it as Francine looked at her.

"Let me guess, you grew up in the country, where a mother is someone who is basically giving up all their dreams to raise a child, and you're scared of losing everything you worked so hard for?" Francine guessed as Judy sighed.

"It's that obvious huh, yeah I guess you're right. Don't take it the wrong way, I love my mom. It's just when people think of her, it's as the caretaker of the family. when She and my dad got married, the first thing they were talking about was kids and she spends all her time caring for them," Judy replied as Francine looked at her.

"Well Judy, You're not your mother, and I doubt Nick would ever see you like that. he's the kind of person to help out. and If you choose to put your child up for adoption, it's not my say. But sometimes the unplanned events are the most special," Francine replied looking At Judy as she flipped to photo of her and John at a highschool.

"Did you know Nick was unplanned. when I found out I was scared, worried I wasn't mother material. I was planning to enter law school," Francine explained imaging the life she could have had.

"But when I held Nick in my arms for the first time, I knew in that second I wanted to be a mother, and I don't regret my decision, knowing John and I raised an amazing son makes us very proud. That is what it means to be a parent Nobody knows if they're ready to be a mother, but that's what makes it special," Francine replied as Judy got up.

"Well, thanks for the talk Mrs, Wilde," Judy said stretching decided she should get back to bed, walking back into Nick's room where the fox was sleeping. she curled back under the sheets, repositioning Nick's arm over her as she drifted off.


	81. Visiting The Folks

After telling Nick parents the news the two decided to head to Judy's hometown, considering they had to tell her parents. The two were riding a train as they both sat down. Nick reached into his pocket pulling out a bag of gummies, offering it to her as Judy took one, placing it in her mouth.

"You know what Nick, I just realized, it was this railway we met" Judy realized, looking at Nick as they both reflected on meeting on their train ride to the academy as Nick asked why she chose to sit next to him when she got on the train, To which she admitted that the train was empty and she was leaving home.

"Just wanted someone to talk to" Judy admitted.

"So, you were not afraid of me at all?" Nick asked in disbelief as Judy looked down.

"A little, at first, but I figured if by chance you were going to do something to me, it would not be in a public area like a train" Judy replied as the train made it stop at Bunnyburrow as They got off.

"And there are my nostrils clogging up" Nick commented, Judy, laughing on how the country air affected him as Nick looked at her.

"So do your folks know were are coming, are they picking us up?" Nick asked as Judy chuckled telling him they were walking as Nick groaned.

"You know us country bunnies, miles to school"Judy teased as she checked her phone explaining that she invited her mom to dad out to lunch to drop the news on them.

"I guess that's better than telling a house full of over 300 bunnies" Nick added making sense of why she chooses to tell them in private.

"So, how do you think they react?" Nick asked as Judy knew her parents were reluctantly accepting of her dating Nick, but the idea of the two of them producing an offspring probably hasn't crossed their minds.

"It's a rare occurrence, I bet they have not thought it over" Judy replied as they hiked to the Hopps farm.

"I bet 5 dollars, one of your parents faint, and extra three if it's your dad" Nick replied as they looked around the small farming town, Nick asked what it was like growing up here as Judy reflected on her childhood.

"It was all right, I had good friends, with the exception of Gideon bullying me I really enjoyed as Nick thought back.

"Well you seem happy about living here, I personally can not stand country life, just visiting flares my nose up" Nick replied as Judy smirked walking along with the town as they eventually came to the family farm as Nick sat on a log, rubbing his feet. Judy sat beside him as he caught his breath. Eventually, the two approached the front door as Judy made a polite gesture.

"After you" she replied as Nick shook his head remembering last time, knowing the second they would open that door he kerfuffle would pounce on them and they would subject to a mass amount of hugs and questions.

"We'll flip," Nick said pulling out a coin, using it to decide who would go first as he flicked the coin, they both called it as the coin landed on the porch.

"I'll go," Judy said as Nick picked up the coin, turning the handle much to Nick's anticipation as she slowly opened the front door, putting her paw on the metal bell as she tiptoed in as Nic shook his head.

"Family trick" Judy replied as Nick admitted that as impressive.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm her" Nick said flicking the bell as it made a metallic ding. as the sound of an army of children running through the house was heard, Judy looked at Nick who was outside and closed the door between them.

Nick sat on the porch as the sounds of commotion were heard as well a bunch of bunnies getting their aunt.

"Classic" Nick chuckled as Judy opened the door.

"If I have to get overrun but my nephews and nieces so do you" Judy yelled, pulling Nick into the mess as he felt a bunch of paws rubbing his fur and squeezing his tail.

Okay, everyone, that's enough" Bonnie Hopps in the hallway as the kids all froze, running off leaving their grandmother to talk with her aunt.

"Was Judy like that as a kid?" Nick comically asked as his girlfriend gently slugged his arm. Bonnie said she was not expecting them for another few hours as Nick looked at Judy.

"You told them we were coming, and we still had to walk here" Nick replied as Bonnie and Stu welcomed the two in, saying they were looking forward to going to lunch as they all left the house heading for Stu's truck as the older buck looked at Nick.

"Nicholas, the truck only fits three bunnies, you don't mind riding in the bed do you?" Stu asked as Nick climbed into the bed of the truck as the three Hopps bunnies got in the cab.

"So sweetie, what brings you home?" Bonnie asked as Judy smiled, saying she wanted to visit, looking for the right time to tell them, considering her dad was behind the wheel of a car, this was not the best time.

"So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Judy asked as Bonnie informed her that her brother Arthur got married to Emily Fields as Judy looked at her folks.

"I knew those two were always close, so another wing added to the Hopps family, did anything else interesting happening around town?" Judy asked as Stu explained that Gideon started selling ice cream at his bakery.

"Apparently they fry it, I didn't even know you could fry ice cream" Stu explained driving the truck to a local diner where they got out and walked to the dinner, entering as they sat down and made their orders.

"So, how have things been in the city" Bonnie asked drinking her water as she smiled, stating her job was going well, Stating Nick and her were part of a major drug bust as Judy looked at her family, the diner was pretty vacant with the occasional chatter as she looked at her parents.

"Mom, Dad... there is a reason I invited you two... out to lunch," Judy said becoming nervous as the waiter came with their food.

"Foods here," Judy said handing out the food they ordered as they thanked the waiter for bringing their food

"On second thought, let's just enjoy this lunch, I'll tell you both later" Judy recoiled nervously jabbing her fork into her salad as Nick admitted he never saw Judy this nervous before as he decided not to get involved. this was a family discussion as he set his fork down.

"If you three will excuse me I have to use the restroom," Nick said politely leaving as Judy got up.

"Me too, I mean obviously not the men's restroom because I'm a... you know that never mind" Judy replied walking back to the restrooms with Nick as they entered the hallway.

"Judy, what is wrong with you?" Nick whispered as She was panicking, telling him she did not know how to tell them.

"This would blow my parents minds, how do I tell them," Judy asked as Nick looked at her, suggesting she just be honest about it.

"They're you, parents, I'm sure they'll take it well," Nick said as Judy calmed down, deciding she would tell them.

"Now if you excuse me, I really do have to pee," Nick said entering the men's room as Judy took a deep breath, she was about to drop this onto her parents with no idea how they would react to her being pregnant with Nick's child. she entered the ladies' room to calm herself down.

"I can do this" Judy said splashing cold water onto her face.

After calming herself down, Judy took deep breaths as she left the room walking back to the table, sitting down.

"Sorry about that" Judy said, apologizing her leaving as she breathed clearly.

"Mom, Dad, The reason I invited you two out to lunch is... because I am pregnant," Judy admitted as Stu and Bonnie dropped their forks.

"Well, I mean this is quite the development. But it's not that big a deal. A lot of bunnies your age find a mate, and hey maybe this means you'll finally settle down" Stu said a bit nervously.

"Yeah, congratulations sweetie, motherhood can be a very special thing" Bonnie added.

"So who's the lucky guy, are we gonna get to meet him?" asked as Judy looked at them nervously.

"You kind of... already met him" Judy explained.


	82. Decision

"So then what happened?" Dawn asked stirred her tea as Judy was recapping the events that have happened on their trip to the countryside. Judy picked up her tea, continuing about her family visit. The three of them were having brunch at Dawn's house, who invited them over.

"Well after the shock wore off, they were a bit surprised that Nick and I were being ...intimate with each other" Judy admitted taking a sip of her tea.

"You should have seen Judy's dad, I thought he was gonna fall over in shock" Nick replied as Judy held a few bills.

"The bet was practically rigged" Judy responded handed them to Nick as Dawn set her cup down.

"So were they supportive, I mean two animals of different species managing to produce a child, that's a big thing" Dawn replied as Judy looked at her.

"At first they thought we were pulling their legs but they realized I was telling the truth, hence the aforementioned shock" Judy replied.

"But they were understanding, and somewhat happy that Judy managed to find someone, even if he was a fox" Nick added as Judy looked at him.

"Nick, they did not mean it like that" Judy reassured as he looked at her.

"It sounded like it, I mean they were somewhat okay with us dating, but us being a real couple with a child" Nick replied as Judy looked at them.

"Nick, please remember my parents have had a history with predators, especially foxes, they won't change overnight, but they've gotten better" Judy admitted as Nick had to concede that was true.

So judging by the way you two are talking, can I assume you two are keeping the baby?' Dawn asked interested in their decision as Judy was still nervous and thinking about the options.

"Honestly we don't know if were are the best choice for parents, but we might as well try to be. We have been considering keeping it" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"And If there is anything I can do for you at this time, just ask" Nick replied finishing his tea as Judy smiled setting down her cup.

"Well, thanks for having us over Dawn, It was nice to talk with you," Judy said getting up with Nick as the two prepared to leave.

"You know you are putting on a little weight" Nick gestured to the small bulge in Judy's stomach as she rolled her eyes.

"So Nick, should we keep this baby. Do you think we could make it work as parents? Growing up I personally hated the idea of being a mother so young. feeling it would just lead to a dead-end" Judy admitted as Nick smirked.

"Like you'd become your mom?" Nick replied as she nodded, Nick looked at her.

"Well Judy, It's your baby, what do you want to do. I may not agree with your choice to keep or put it up for adoption but I will support either choice you make" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"Stop saying that, It's not MY baby, It's OUR baby. We both made it, we both have a say" Judy explained as Nick chuckled.

"true but you're the one carrying it so... I feel you have a bit more say than I do" Nick replied getting in the car as Judy sat down, buckling her seatbelt as they drove off.

"But Still, It's not all about what I want, I want to have your input" Judy admitted as Nick sighed.

"To be honest, I've never thought about family, I'm an only child and this is probably my only chance, so why not take it. I think we could make great parents" Nick admitted as Judy nodded.

"So, we both agree to give a shot as parents, don't just agree with me now if your gonna turn around and back out later" Judy requested as Nick looked at her.

"I never planned on being on being a mother but, the route plans for my life were shredded a long time ago" Judy admitted.

"By a handsome fox" Nick teased as she smiled.

"I think I could give this a chance, especially with you helping me" Judy decided, making it clear the Nick and her were going to raise the child. The two stopped at a drive-in restaurant as Nick asked Judy is she wanted anything.

"I have this weird craving for a milkshake, strawberry" Judy replied as Nick smirked.

"Someone's getting her cravings again, our food budget is gonna suffer" Nick joked as Judy gently punched his arm as he drove up to the pick-up, getting the milkshake handing it to her as she put her lips around the straw.

The two drove back to the apartment.

"I guess we should start getting things ready for the baby, how much time do we have?" Nick asked as Judy counted on her paws.

"Considering the doctor said I'm a few weeks pregnant, we still have time" Judy admitted as the two were driving.

"So do you think it's gonna be a boy or girl, we know It's gonna be a rabbit but we know nothing about its sex" Nick replied as Judy shrugged.

"I guess it will make a nice surprise" Judy admitted, stating that she was partially hoping for a girl.

"Care to make a wager on those odds, One hundred backs on it being a girl?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him.

"I will not wager on the sex of our child Nick" Judy replied as Nick smirked, reminded her she had a poor streak of gambling as they headed back to the apartment.

"So I have to know, what brought this change in your decision to keep the baby?" Nick asked as the walked up to their apartment, entering.

"Actually, your mother and I had a talk when we visited your folks, she told me about you being an unplanned child, and she was glad that she made the decision to raise you. maybe we could raise a child like you" Judy admitted.

"Like us, you're a good person to Judy, I think between both of us, we have enough to raise a good child" Nick replied as they sat on the couch. Judy laid across his lap as Nick massaged her back.

"You know Francine also showed me some of your baby pics, you were so cute wrapped up that blanket" Judy admitted as Nick laughed.

"I thought you hated that word" Nick gestured, continuing to rub his claws gently across her clothed back as she smirked.

"I'm allowed to say it" she defended letting out pleasureful sound form the massage that Nick was giving her.

"I Guess now we're even, when we visited your folks, your sis showed me showed me your baby pics to apologize for tricking me, it like this album, marked with your name and a number" Nick replied.

"Yeah, making albums is a tedious job in our family" Judy admitted still in bliss from the massage as Nick looked at her.

"You're not even upset or embarrassed that I saw your baby pictures, okay I'm impressed as Judy smirked.

"I'm red with embarrassment but this massage is too good, into much pleasure to care right now as Nick chuckled.

"Maybe I should have become a massage specialist instead of an officer" Nick replied as Judy smirked.

"I'd be your best customer" Judy replied as he reached for the remote.

"feel like watching anything in particular? Nick asked as Judy shrugged. he pressed the power button watching an 80's action movie that was on he continued his massage.

"I have to pee, be right back," Judy said getting up as Nick sighed. since Judy had become pregnant she had been using the bathroom more frequently. Nick sat there watching the movie as he set Judy's milkshake on a coaster.

So, Judy, you think your folks are gonna tell the family about you being pregnant with a fox's child?" Nick asked lowering the volume as he spoke to the bathroom door.

"Are you kidding, it's a miracle I haven't been called yet, I was expecting a call from one of my siblings.

"Judy how could be stupid enough to have sex with a fox" Judy mocked as Nick chuckled.

"I take it your family will be discussing it at the dinner table for a while" Nick replied as Judy was laughing as Nick heard the after running.

"I'm honestly surprised your dad did not pull that country stereotype of pulling a shotgun on me the moment heard you were pregnant.

"One, He would never bring a shotgun into a public place, you're an officer of the law so I doubt he'd shoot you, and lastly my Mom is the one who runs the family, she'd never forgiven him for something like that" Judy replied.

END Of ACT X- Two Relationships


	83. Triple Feature

ACT XI- Child Preparation

Nick was in the apartment decorating for Halloween as he placed a plastic pumpkin near the front door. Judy was hanging a scarecrow in the living room as she placed a bag of candy near the plastic pumpkin.

"I never knew you were into Halloween" Nick admitted, curious as to why she wanted to decorate the apartment as Judy simply replied that growing up in the country has that effect.

"You should see my hometown at Halloween, we take holiday decorating very serious" Judy admitted as they finished decorating as Nick looked around, seeing if they had everything.

"Let's see, we got candy for trick or treaters, decorations, scary movies to play in the background" Nick replied. as Judy looked at him impressed in their decorating.

"So, do you dress up for Halloween?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her.

"Not since I was a kid, you?" Nick asked as she nodded, explaining how her family always dressed up for the holidays and that she often wore a cop uniform for Halloween as Nick chuckled.

"Well, it would not have the same effect, this year, dressing up as a cop when you are one, kind of kills the purpose of dressing up as something you aren't" Nick replied as Judy laughed as they sat on the sofa.

"Guess I'll have to find a different costume this year" Judy replied as Nick smiled as she laid on his lap. Nick rubbed her belly gently.

"How are holding up with our baby?" Nick asked as Judy smiled saying she was still good as Nick smirked.

"So, you're going to dress up for Halloween?" Judy asked as Nick thought about it, stating that if she was going to dress up he would wear a costume too as Judy clapped happily as Nick pulled one of the candy bars from the plastic pumpkin out, undoing the wrapper, then taking a bite as he brought it to her who nibbled it.

"I actually won't be here tonight to finish decorating, my friends and I have a day before Halloween tradition of going to Bucky's and watching horror movies, you're welcome to come but the films we watch are pretty intense" Nick replied as Judy scoffed.

"Like what Slashaway camp, with the ballon intestines" Judy laughed as Nick looked at her.

"No, the really intense stuff, this year we are watching the new film 'Cadaver' from the same guys who made 'House on Hell's Hill' if you must know. do you want to come?" Nick asked as Judy thought about it pulling out her phone doing a Zoogle search on the Film 'Cadaver' which gave no details besides that it was a sequel to the 80's Hell's Hill film.

"Have you seen House on Hell's Hill?" Nick asked as Judy shook her head as Nick told her it would be best to watch House on Hell's Hill First to catch up as Nick got up walking to his box of DVDs.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how scary is this film?" Judy asked as Nick thought it over, saying it was more disturbing than scary as he pulled a case out handing it to Judy. The cover was a drawing of a house sitting on a hill with a red sky as she read the back.

"This film goes into cultism, carnivorism, and murder," Judy asked as Nick nodded telling her it was part of a trilogy.

"First you got 'House on Hell's Hill' which sets the mood, shocks you and prepares you. then you have 'Primal Fear' which is more of a thriller, that leaves you clutching your seat. and the end it with 'Cadaver' to destroy any innocence you had left. these are the most intense films ever made" Nick replied as Judy looked away.

"It's okay if you don't want to watch them, I won't make fun of you or call you a coward" Nick replied, paying with Judy's pride which worked as a way to get into her head.

"I am not a coward, I'll watch this, no I'll watch I'll three, and after it's over I'm gonna laugh at the conception that bunnies are scared creatures" Judy replied as Nick smiled picking up the phone.

"Yeah Bucky, it's Nick. Both me and Judy will be coming over, she wants to watch the whole Trilogy, So I'm Bringing house on Hell's Hill to start with. yeah see you at ten" Nick said hanging up.

"Let's make a wager if you can sit through all three films and not get scared You can pick our Halloween costumes, likewise for me if you do get scared" Nick proposed as Judy looked at him, reminding him she doesn't gamble as he rubbed her arms.

"Okay, so you're not 100% sure, that's okay," Nick said as they left the house heading over to Buckey's where he welcomed them in. Bucky was sitting with Romero, Dawn, and Han who all greeted Nick and Judy.

"Well, snacks are in the kitchen, the bathroom is the door down the hall to the left, Let's wait till 10 then get our Mischief Night Marathon on with, starting with House on Hill's Hill, as per the request of Judy Hopps," Bucky said. They all caught up.

"So Judy, how is your pregnancy doing," Dawn asked pulling a bottle of cola from the fridge, pulling a glass.

"I'm not feeling the effects yet, though I have had a weird craving come and go" Judy replied as the group looked at her.

"Congratulations on being pregnant" Han said cooking some soft pretzels as Judy smirked.

"Yeah me and Nick, are planning on being good parents" Judy replied as Bucky looked at Nick chuckling at the revelation that Judy was pregnant with Nick's seed. Nick asked what was so funny as Chucked cleared his throat.

"Her baby is your baby, that is funny " Bucky replied as he checked his watch.

"9:35, if you need to use the bathroom, do it now, I hate when people leave the room during, cause it means I have to pause the movie" Bucky replied as Carmen entered the room.

"Hey bro I was gonna do a webstream have you seen my witch costume?" Carmen asked as Bucky looked at her.

"She's streams games" Bucky defended as the others were things she was streaming something else. Bucky told Carmen he had not seen her witch costume and to tell the other girls to not disturb their movie as Carmen left the room. the group sat down as Nick put the DVD in the try, closing it as the hum of the player was heard and Bucky pushed the play button.

90 minutes later the player spat the disk from the tray as Judy was shaking, admitting that was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen as they all stood up stretching as they waited to watch the second movie as Judy tugged Nick's shoulder, telling him that she was nauseous.

I think I need you to use your bathroom" Judy said walking to the bathroom as Nick picked a piece of popcorn and placed it in his mouth as Chuck handed him a cup of soda as he drank it.

"You think Judy took the movie well," Nick asked as Dawn looked at her, saying she seemed alright as she bit into a candy bar as Judy left the bathroom, with water splashed on her face.

"Ok, I'm ready, put in the next disk" Judy recommended as she sat down as they kept watching the marathon. It was 3 am when they left Bucky's house, Nick had his arm around Judy as they walked back to the apartment as he opened the door for her.

"You were so scared" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"It the past 5 hours I've seen a group of wolves who eat mammals while they are still alive. a biker gang made of sociopathic clowns, a crazy woman who collects fetuses in jars and a man who wears the fur of other mammals. Those films were clearly disturbing" Judy admitted as Nick rubbed her back as they laid on the couch.

"Does my little bunny need a cuddle session to get her mind off it?" Nick after as he pulled Judy down into a hug as they snuggled together as Judy looked at Nick.

"You knew I would get scared, the bet was rigged. I'm so glad I didn't take it" Judy replied as they cuddled the night away.

 _Happy Halloween, and this chapter I will doing some reader participation, please suggest what you think Nick and Judy's costumes should be for Halloween, which is what they will wear in the next chapter. winner will be selected at random, consisting of reviews, PMs, and Emails I get._


	84. Trick Or Treat

Judy was decorating the walls of the apartment as Nick carried the plastic pumpkin filled with candies, telling her that he hoped they had enough for the trick or treaters. Judy smirked, admiring his Robin Hood costume.

"You know I'm starting to regret picking this costume, these green tights are...tight," Nick said, pinching his tights as Judy straightened his green hat, assuring him he looked good as Nick smirked.

"I could dress like a zombie, you'd still think I look good. Your costume was super original" Nick replied at Judy's prisoner outfit. which was a black and white striped sweater and grey sweatpants with a cloth mask and plastic ball and chain as Judy smiled, saying that she thought It would be ironic.

"Since you watched the trilogy with me last night, I think you should pick the movie we watch tonight, It doesn't have to be too scary" Nick replied as Judy sat beside him, telling him that she did not mind watching a scary movie with you, as long as I get to cuddle with you" Judy replied.

"How can I say no to that" Nick replied as she looked through the box of movies, putting one on in the background as the two cuddled on the couch watching the movie.

"After watching Primal Fear, I think I'm numb to most horror movies" Judy replied laying Nick down on the sofa as she climbed on him, kissing the fox as he returned the favor. The two were clearly more into each other than the movie as he pulled Judy in nuzzling her gently as he nipped her ear, causing her to let out a faint yelp.

"I really missed this, you and me being intimate, I fell since I get pregnant we been focusing all our time on the future, It's nice to be in moment" Judy admitted, letting her feelings for Nick overpower her restrain as Nick playfully smacked her rump, making her eyes open wide as she fell on him.

"Again" Judy requested as Nick looked at her, obliging as he brought his paw back, swinging it again as a loud smack was heard, upon making contact with Judy's rear as she let out another yelp.

"This turns you on?" Nick replied a bit confused as Judy stood up turning around, and facing away from nick, leaning against the arm of the sofa. Nick was confused by her actions as she smiled at Nick with a devilish grin.

"Spank me Nick" Judy requested as Nick was a bit taken a bit back by her forwardness. for as long as he was with Judy he never knew she was into being spanked. Nick concluded that everyone has their weird fantasies, Judy's was being smacked on the rear. Judy wiggled her hips playful and becoming a bit annoyed.

"Come on, I'm a criminal and I need to be punished" Judy teased as Nick felt a bit weird about spanking her, what if he had actually hurt her as what she did next made his jaw drop. Judy put her paws on her waist and lowered her sweat pants and panties to her ankles exposing everything for Nick to see. he had seen Judy fully naked on occasion, but that was rare. even when they often had sex, it was in a dim-lit room and they used the bedsheets to cover everything.

"Wow, I think this is the first time I've gotten a good look at you naked" Nick commented as Judy smiled, scooting closer, giving Nick a good view as the say the light-colored fur on her underside.

"Come on, I'm a naughty bunny who needs a hard spanking" Judy replied slipping into a seductive tone as Nick decided to give Judy what she wanted as he brought his paw back, only to be interrupted by the doorbell as Nick stood up, feeling saved by the bell as Judy sat down and pouted, crossing her arms.

"Judy, I'm gonna hand out the candy, mind, putting your pants back on" Nick requested as she did so, not wanting to expose herself to the kids as Nick got the door, seeing three cats, who were clearly siblings.

"Wow, look at your costumes" Nick complemented to the three, holding out the plastic pumpkin as each of the kids took a piece of candy. Nick decided to make small talk with the kids, hoping that Judy would settle down as he looked at the kids, asking what they were.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Glitter Kitty, the anime character?" the girl cat said twirling in her sparkly cape as Nick complemented her costume.

"I'm Albert the Claw, the killer from Nightmare Drive," The older cat boy said as Nick confessed he'd never seen that movie, though he was meaning to as the boy laughed.

"And you are a pirate" Nick guess at the final cat who had a trench coat and plastic hood as they nodded. Nick commented on their costume as Judy walked up, wrapping herself around Nick's arm.

"Okay, kids, enjoy your Halloween, Robin Hood and I need some alone time" Judy replied as Nick closed the door, facing Judy, asking what that was about?" Nick asked as Judy replied that he was taking to long. She was horny as hell earlier and now seems to be mad with him.

"Whoa Judy, What's gotten into you tonight, are you having mood swings again?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him, glaring at him as she grabbed Nick's collar, slamming him against the wall.

"Nothing has gotten into me, and that is the problem. you're my partner, the person I have chosen to spend the REST of my life with. and being a rabbit I have certain needs, needs you should help fulfill" Judy replied angrily as Nick looked at her.

"Is this about that spanking?" Nick asked as Judy pulled him down to her level saying she needs him to give it to her. Nick looked at her, replying that she was pregnant, stating that as the reason why they haven't had sex in the past month as he lifting up the scowling rabbit, kissing her.

Judy quickly put her arms around Nick as he began swapping spit with him. Nick know when Judy got turned on this much it was best to give in to her demands, which he didn't mind, considering it made her happy. While Judy maintained a professional attitude at work, behind closed doors the two had a passionate relationship and a healthy sex life. Nick broke away from Judy, a strain on saliva connecting them, snapped in two as he looked at her.

"Better?" Nick asked as she nodded, Nick set her down on the couch tending to the next trick or treaters as Judy laid on the couch and recollected her thoughts. Eventually, Nick came back with the pumpkin, setting it beside them as he sat next to her, massaging her paws, which she liked.

"Judy, I'm sorry that I've been inattentive to your needs, it's just with the baby I figured maybe we should have a break in our sex life" Nick replied apologized as Judy apologized for being forceful, saying she never considered how Nick felt about it as she looked at him.

"Nick, do you LIKE having sex with me?" Judy asked as he turned to her, asking what she meant by that as Judy went into detail. She explained that since rabbits were emotional creatures, them having sex frequently was a usual thing, explaining there's a reason so many families are huge.

"Nick, I really do love you, and I enjoy sharing the wonderful experience with you, But being a fox. I don't know if that applies to you. I can't help my genetics. But I don't want it to feel like a chore to you" Judy explained as Nick moved up from her paw to her leg, continuing her massage.

"Judy, You know I love you, you're an amazing partner, on the force and at home. you're kind, sweet. everything I needed and could want in a partner, the sex with you is just icing on the cake. So yes I do enjoy it, but I feel if we did it all the time it would lose its meaning and not be special. but it's nice to come back to" Nick replied as Judy hugged him, jumping as she landed on him.

"So, what is the deal with you and spankings," Nick asked a bit curious of Judy's weird fetish for having her rear smacked as she tried to dismiss it as Nick was not going to let this go as he kept pushing her as she sighed.

"Fine, if you must know, when I was younger I was a bit adventurous and got into trouble a lot. My mom, spanked me a lot, guess it led to some weird kink or something" Judy admitted as Nick laughed.

"That's not weird, I've known kinks way weirder than that" Nick replied as Judy asked Nick to tell her his kinks as was quiet. Judy had reminded him that she told him about her liking to be spanked as Nick sighed.

I would not know if it's a Kink but I do have this recurring dream, where you're a vampire stalking me in an old castle, It's when you find me that things get M rated" Nick replied as Judy laughed, licking Nick's paw before nibbling on it.

"Guess I have next years Halloween costume," Judy replied as the two kissed. after handing out candy Nick picked Judy up, carrying her over his shoulder as he smacked her rear with force, the sound of the smack heard in the apartment as she pretended to struggle. he carried her back to their bedroom.


	85. Here Comes Alex

The morning after Nick woke up cuddling with Judy as he got out of bed, heading to the shower. The weekend was over so He and Judy would be heading back to work. Nick turned on the shower as he began scrubbing himself, humming a melody. He rinsed himself off as he felt Judy's small paws on his sides as she pulled herself to him.

"Certainly got the sneak on me" Nick replied turning around to look at his partner as he offered her the soap. Judy took the bar as began scrubbing. The two had no problem with showering together, considering they were close and since Judy was smaller he couldn't actually see anything.

"So, you enjoy the holiday?" Judy asked, rubbing her fur with the soap as she stood under the water, rinsing the suds off. after the shower, the two left and got dressed in their uniforms as left for work. On the drive to work, Nick offered to stop by their favorite Coffee place to get something to drink as Judy agreed.

Upon reaching the coffee shop, Nick left the car to walk in and get their coffee, considering He and Judy always got the same thing, he approached the counter as the cashier looked at him.

"Morning Officer, you usual?" The horse said as Nick nodded handing the money to him as Nick was handed two coffees as he smiled walking out, heading back to the car where he handed Judy her coffee as Nick set his in the cup holder, driving to the station.

Judy sipped her coffee, admitting the past month was hectic, especially finding out she was pregnant with Nick's child as they arrived at the station. Nick parked his car as the two left walking into the station as they walked up to the receptionist's desk as Clawhauser was playing on his phone.

"Morning Clawhauser," Nick said pulling one of the doughnuts from the box on the desk as he handed one to Judy as he set down his phone.

"So, how's the pregnancy going," Clawhauser asked resting on his desk as Judy looked at him, a bit confused as to how he knew about Judy being pregnant.

"I never told anyone I was pregnant, how did you find out?" Judy questioned considering the only people who knew at the station were her, Nick and Bogo as Benjamin admitted he was carrying paper outside of Bogo's office when he heard Bogo tell Judy she was pregnant.

"Well if Benjamin knows, that means everyone knows" Nick replied as Judy lowered her head, but realized they would have found out later. The two finished their coffee and doughnuts, heading to the bullpen to receive their assignment. all the fellow officers comments on Judy's pregnancy, congratulating her as she smiled as Bogo entered the room, letting the conversation go on as he slammed his desk getting everyone's attention.

"Morning everyone, I hope you all had a good Halloween and before handing out assignments I would like to address the obvious, It has been revealed by an anonymous source at the station- Clawhauser," Bogo said as one of the offices interrupted as Bogo looked at the officer.

"Yes, Clawhauser has brought it to light that Officer Hopps is expecting a child, so we at ZPD take this time to wish you the best, now that the topic has been addressed, May I start giving out assignments" Bogo said reading from his clipboard handing the officers their daily assignment as they all left except for Nick and Judy.

"As for you two, I've considered putting you on less risky work with this new discovery. Being that Hopps is carrying a child, the last thing we would want is her getting in a dangerous situation" Bogo said applying his glasses as Judy reluctantly agreed, knowing her baby's safety came before her job.

"I've been thinking of reassigning you to parking duty, as for you Wilde, you can choose to accompany her or I can reassign you a temporary partner for the next couple months" Bogo proposed as Nick decided he would stay with Judy.

"That being said, I have someone working for the criminal Spectre, he wants to defect in exchange for immunity and is willing to take help take him down, he asked for you two by name, this could be dangerous, but I'm willing to let you talk to him" Bogo explained as they were ecstatic to concept of getting info on Spectre as they agreed to talk with him.

Bogo escorted them to the holding center, before heading to his office as the two were outside the holding cell as Nick looked at Judy, asking if she was sure about this as she nodded.

"Spectre might be a bit sore about us destroying his drug lab, I hope this guy has useful information," Nick said as he looked at Judy, suggesting they do good cop/bad cop as Judy agreed.

"If I get to be bad cop this time" Judy replied as Nick chuckled, admitting that he's seen her bad side, this guy was a rabbit, he was more likely to trust Judy than him as she agreed to play good cop. they entered, sitting at a desk was a brown-furred rabbit with blue eyes.

"So you're the one wanting to help us lock up Spectre" Nick replied turning the other chair around sitting down with his arms crossed on the back as he eyed down the brown rabbit as he tugged the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, that is correct, I knew about his shipments, his safehouses, I was pretty deep in his group until now" he admitted as Judy looked at him.

"May we have your name, you said you would give us this info in exchange for immunity, what exactly have you done?" Judy asked trying to embrace a sense of friendliness as he just sat there.

"You can call me Alex, Alexander Ross" he replied, clearly nervous as he was shaking as Nick looked at him, asking why he was turning on Spectre as Alex said that things had gone too far, stating that no one was supposed to get hurt. Judy asked what he meant by people getting hurt as Alex revealed that certain dealers who were sampling the product haven't shown up for a while.

"They are not the kind of people to just stop showing up, so either they sided with another organization of Spectre had them killed" Alex mentioned as Judy was personally disgusted by Spectre, the fact that there was a rabbit so evil made her stomach churn.

"And If we give you protection and immunity you will come to tell us everything you know as well as testify against Spectre in court, Well discuss this with the chief and get back to you" Nick said as Alex nodded as they left to walk up to Bogo's office to tell him about the development as he smiled.

"This is good news, Spectre has been running the drug game in this city for months and know we finally have one of his men willing to come out against him, this is a very good thing," Bogo said as Judy looked at him.

"So we are just gonna give Alex immunity, despite being a drug runner" Judy asked a bit turned off by this as Bogo nodded, saying if it could put Spectre behind bars, he would sleep like a baby giving one of his goons a clean slate as Judy wasn't onboard with letting a criminal go but realized it was a necessary evil to get Spectre.

"But Ross' Testimony alone would not be enough, we need evidence that connects Spectre to the crime in order to try him as Nick stated that Alex knew where the safehouses were and about the product. Bogo instructed them that he would give Alex an immunity deal if they could put Spectre behind bars, but they would need to investigate the locations.

Nick and Judy went back to the holding room and told Alex that they were willing to give him what he wanted as he held up his arm, which was cuffed, shaking them as the chain jingled, asking since they were on the same side now, if they could undo his cuffs as Nick reached for the key on a hook near the door and approached Alex, undoing the metal cuffs.

Putting the cuffs away Alex complained his wrists were hurting as Nick apologized saying that Rabbit sized cuffs were rare and they had few pairs, which were small as they looked at him.

"So the locations?" Judy asked wanting to put Spectre behind bars as soon as possible as Alex explained that was a horrible idea.

"You go bust every location in one day He'll know something's up, consider I leave at that time, he'll know I betrayed him, you just happen to stumble upon his safehouses over a long time, that's just bad luck" Alex stated as Nick asked what he was planning as Alex smiled.

"Simple I go back to Spectre, I can be your man on the inside, which you'll need to take him down" Alex proposed.


	86. Lunch Break

After talking to Alexander the two left the room, approaching Bogo and asking him what he thought about Alexander as Bogo explained that since Alexander was willing to betray Spectre they would give him protection and that he would talk with him. Since Judy was pregnant, Wolford and Fangmayer would be handling this case

"You two can do your regular work now," Bogo said dismissing them as they left the station, heading to the small Jokemobile as Nick called it, while Judy got behind the wheel, Nick stood on the back. the cart started slowly moved forward. the workday was the usual as Nick and Judy handed out tickets.

"I will admit it's nice to take a break and do some easier work" Nick stated as As Judy handed Nick a ticket for him to place on a windshield, with this system they rarely had to leave to cart. They got a few weird looks as Nick's weight was weighing down the cart as it slowly drove along the road.

So, what did you think of Alexander?" Judy asked, putting her foot on the pedal as the car traveled around the block, keeping her eyes open for expired meters as they went around the downtown area as Nick told her he did not think much of Alexander.

"He said no one was supposed to get hurt so maybe things got out of paw and now he wants a way out, it's common among criminals" Nick replied, holding to the cart as it stopped at a parked car for them to write another ticket as Judy handed it to nick who placed it on the car.

"That makes 76" Nick counted, as the two made a game of how many they could write as Judy stroke another tally.

On their lunch break the two parked their cart at the restaurant as they entered the restaurant, getting some milkshakes and fries to snack on as they sat down, Judy checked her watch, telling Nick they had 15 minutes as Nick chuckled, because she always trimmed time off their lunch break as he picked up one of the fries eating it.

"So, you think we should start planning for the baby, I know it's been about a month or two since we found out but, better sooner than later as Judy nodded, mentioning about moving back into Nick's room, and converting the other bedroom for the baby. Nick agreed that would be a good idea.

"So, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged, not knowing exactly what she wanted, but welcoming either possibility as Nick looked at her.

"Not knowing if it's a boy or girl will make things difficult for getting stuff for their room because you're set on the reveal being a surprise" Nick replied as Judy smirked, admitting that she actually a bit eager about being a mother considering she liked working as a babysitter when she was young as she took a sip of her shake.

Nick looked around smiling, the restaurant was nearly empty as Nick asked Judy about going out to dinner, tonight was the 1-year anniversary of them being on the force, Judy thought the idea would be nice. they decided to go to Han's restaurant, which they both liked.

"Thought I recognized you two" a voice as they turned around seeing Bucky with a tray of food as he at a table next to them, asking them how work was going as Nick smiled placing a fry into his mouth.

"Work's going great we just got a lead that could help with bringing down one of the city's top criminals" Nick explained as Buck congratulated them, bringing his cup of soda to his lips, sipping from the paper cup as he asked Bucky how his family was doing, according to Bucky they were fine,

Judy got up, telling Nick she had to use the restroom as she excused herself, Nick nodded as she went into the restrooms, as Bucky looked at her before glancing back to Nick, So, you and Judy are still together, how's that going?" Bucky asked making small chat as Nick informed him that they were talking about preparing for a child as bucky looked at him smiling.

"Hey, My mom was able to raise me and my sisters by herself, I think you and Judy can handle one kid, you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Bucky asked as Nick shook his head, saying Judy wanted it to be a surprise as Bucky stepped back.

"Really, she wants it to be a surprise, that's really unlike her, from what I get" Buck stated as Nick asked what he meant as Bucky explained that Judy seemed like the kind of person to plan everything as Nick smiled.

"It may be funny, but not that the shock has worn off, we're looking forward to being parents" Nick replied as Bucky smiled asking Nick if he was sure it was his as Nick looked at Bucky asking what he meant by that as Bucky explained that a fox getting a rabbit pregnant was extremely rare.

"So what are you suggesting?" Nick asked as Bucky saw where this was going and dropped the point as Nick handed Bucky a small plastic box, asking him if he could tell Nick what he thought as Bucky opened the box as Bucky's jaw dropped.

"You're not serious," Bucky said as a shock as Nick nodded, gesturing to the diamond ring in the box, Nick was seriously considering asking Judy to marry him. Bucky closed the box and handed it back.

"Wow, That is... I mean" Bucky said lost on words as Nick informed him there was a return period where he could bring the ring back for a refund. Nick looked at Bucky asking if he should go through with it as he just stood there, surprised that his friend was gonna ask Judy to marry him.

"You do love her, and you two make a good couple but marriage is a big thing, Nick, especially between two different species, that is a really hot issue. I mean in this age, it's more accepted to be homosexual than marry a different species, especially a pred/prey relationship" Bucky stated as Nick nodded.

"Yeah a fox marrying a bunny, that's a powder keg ready to blow" Nick acknowledged, knowing that most were against that concept as he looked at Bucky, putting the box in his pocket.

"Should I return it?" Nick asked as Bucky looked Nick, saying that if Nick really wanted to marry Judy and spend his life with her, he should go for it.

"I mean, I'm already living with Judy, we've already discussed spending our lives together and we're expecting a child. this is just making things official" Nick explained as Bucky smiled, telling Nick to do what he thought was best, sitting down as Nick told him to be quiet.

Judy walked back drying her hands as she sat down, reaching for the fries as Nick held the box in his pocket as Judy placed on of the fries in her mouth, pouring a dab of ketchup on the tray as she looked at nick.

"I'm really looking forward to dinner tonight, Han's place makes the best stir fry"Judy admitted as Nick let go of the box, bringing his hand out of the pocket, multiple thoughts were running through his head for the rest of their lunch break.

after eating the two headed back to the cart, to continue their shift for the rest of the workday. for the whole ride, Nick was thinking about dinner, clenching the ring in his pocket as Judy handed him a ticket, Nick took his hand out placing the ticket.

the rest of the workday was somewhat boring, having 126" final tickets given as they headed back to the station to get off work. As they left the station the two headed back to the apartment, holding Judy's hand as she smiled, eventually reaching the apartment, they were going to change from their uniform into their regular clothes as Judy put her paws on Nick's chest.

"Keep the uniform on" Judy requested as they kissed. Nick propped Judy up as she wrapped her legs around him, Nick gently propped Judy against the wall kissing, Since their talk on Halloween, the two have resumed being romantic. Judy ran her dull claws gently on Nick's back as they kissed.

If you weren't pregnant, I'd do you right here against the wall, uniforms and all" nick teased as she smiled rubbing his head, admitting that would be somewhat hot but she felt weird at the concept of doing it in uniform, but they should try it sometime after she has their kid as Nick smirked.

"But from now on, when we have sex, you're wearing a condom, I'm happy with one kid, but not a bushel of them" Judy replied.


	87. The Ring

The two were getting ready for their date as Nick adjusted the tie on his shirt, admiring himself in the bathroom mirror as he finished getting ready for his date night with Judy, leaving the bathroom seeing Judy out of her outfit, wearing a blue skirt, a light green blouse, and a denim jacket as Nick smiled.

"Looking good" Nick replied as she asked for the bathroom, Nick gave it to her as he headed to the living room, waiting for her to freshen up, placing his hand into his pocket, holding the small box, which inside contained the diamond ring he was gonna give her at the end of the night.

Eventually, Judy left the bathroom adjusting her skirt as Nick caught a whiff of a blueberry scented perfume on her, sniffing the air, complimenting how she looked as she walked up to Nick, ready to go. They left the apartment as Nick asked if she wanted to take the car. They decided it would be more romantic if they walked.

"So, where do you want to go to kill time?" Nick asked, curious about what she wanted to do to kill time as Judy suggested the talk to walk to the mini-golf place as Nick thought that was an interesting idea as they walked to the mini-golf place downtown, it was only a few miles from the apartment.

It was placed where kids hang out after school, but since it was evening it was populated by a few kids as the both of them walked up to the cashier, renting a club each of the goat behind the counter, in his teens asked the two who colored balls they wanted.

"Blue" they both responded before looking at each other smirking. Nick told Judy she could have the blue ball as Nick asked for a red ball as they were both handed a plastic ball as they approached the putting area. Nick gestured for Judy to go first as she lowered her blue ball, aiming her putter, taking her shot. the blue ball traveled through half the course, clattering against the walls.

"Nice Shot" Nick admired, taking his shot. the two repeated this method until one of them sank their ball and then moved to the next hole. Nick took his shot, letting Judy set her ball as the sun was setting, the floodlights turned on as the atmosphere changed as she kept her eye on the ball, and thanked Nick for taking her out.

"It was no problem, figured we should do something special for tonight" Nick played down, keeping his motives for inviting her out secret. Still wondering if he wanted to go through with it, the idea of proposing to Judy sent various feelings thru him as she took her shot, the blue ball rolling down the green, clattering against the plastic castle as it stopped right outside the drawbridge.

"That was a close shot" Nick replied walking to his ball aiming, taking his shot as the red ball rolled to the drawbridge, hitting the blue ball, sending it into the drawbridge and into the hole as Judy smirked.

"That counts as a hole in one" Judy pushed, stating that she only hit the ball once as Nick give it to her as they continued their game, each doing well as they came to the last hole, which was a volcano, to get the ball in, it required them to hit the ball hard enough to go up the volcano, them the ball would fall in and roll down the tube to the shack where it be collected.

"Ladies first" Nick gestured as Judy placed her ball on the path, taking her shot as it rolled down the green, going off the ramp, as it hit the side of the volcano, rolling down, going into a moat-like area, painted to look like lava, rolling down the tubes as Judy puffed her cheeks as Nick smiled, aiming his ball.

Nick took a deep breath, he has come to the place as a kid and knew the secret to sink this hole as he looked at Judy, taking a deep breath, asking what prize she wanted from the stand as she smirked, asking if Nick really thought he could sink it as he smiled.

"Guaranteed" he replied as Judy rolled her eyes as Nick smacked the red ball down the path, launching it off the ramp. the red ball went right in the Volcano it shot out a red liquid rolling down the brown plastic as Judy look dumbfounded, yet impressed.

The two walked to the stand, returning the clubs as Nick asked Judy what prize she wanted as Judy looked at the knick-knacks on the stand, picking of a stuffed white rabbit with pink hearts on it as Nick rolled his eyes. she clenched the plushie in her arms, hugging it as they left the golfing place as Judy looked at the prize Nick won for her.

"Thanks for winning this for me, I'll have to give you something in return" Judy said as they eventually came to the restaurant strip as Nick told her that she did not have to repay him, we won it for her as they stopped by Han's Restaurant as Nick opened the door for the two to enter as Han was cleaning the window, the restaurant was decently populated as Han smiled at the two officers in their downtime

"Nick, Judy, please come in you can sit here," Han said guiding him to one of the nicest tables as a pot of tea sat waiting for them, may I start you two off with soup and do you know what you want?" Han asked as the two made their orders, Nick ordered the stir fry and Judy ordered Lo Mien with extra carrots as Han wrote it down leaving as the two sat there, a few weird looks from the other customers, seeing a fox and rabbit, eating dinner together and clearly on a date, by the way, they were dressed.

The two paid no mind as they were lost in their own world as Nick poured a cup of tea, offering some to Judy as she held her cup out, nick tipping the pot into her cup, pouring a stream of thick amber liquid as she raised it to her lips, blowing before she took a sip, Nick did the same, admiring the flavor of the tea as Nick looked at her.

"So, how do you feel about us getting put back on parking duty?" Nick asked, no wanting to kill the mood, but curious. Judy felt a bit sore on being back at square one but acknowledged it was best, deciding their child meant more than her occupation and if something happened, she'd never lived it down. Nick smiled, taking another sip, neither of them knew how something so rare happened, but they weren't questioning this gift.

"Honestly, there is no other mammal I could think of having a child with, we get along really well" Judy replied as Nick nodded as Judy smirked, looking back up at Nick.

"I think I know why we get along so well" Judy concluded as Nick lowered his tea before Judy smiled, explaining why she thought they fit well together.

"You see under normal circumstances we would not work, you're an only child, and a fox from the city, I'm a bunny from a large farming family in the country, under most circumstances the two don't fit together" Judy explained as Nick nodded, confirmed he'd never seen a relationship like theirs.

"But since we're so different from the basic mold, were two misshapen puzzle pieces that happen to click together, and balance each other out" Judy proposed as Nick sipped his tea, not questioning it as their food appeared. They both thanked Han as they pulled their chopsticks and began eating as Nick picked up a piece of onion from his stir fry, placing it in front of Judy as put her mouth on the chopsticks, picking a piece of food with her buck teeth, sliding it off.

She did the same, as they were feeding each other, enjoying their meal, by the time their food had to arrive there were fewer mammals in the restaurant as they filled out on their dinner. Nick asked for some boxes and the check as Han left. Nick looked around, in the barely populated area deciding on his choice as he placed his paw into his pants pocket feeling around as the sock hit him, the ring was gone, Nick slouched letting his head fall on the table as he chin landed in his stir fry as Judy giggled, before seeing the look on Nick's face.

"Nick's what's the matter?" Judy asked realizing he wasn't trying to make her laugh as he sulked.

"It's gone" Nick replied, still in shock his pockets were empty as Judy asked what I meant by 'it was gone' if he was referring to his wallet, Judy did not mind paying since Nick paid for dinner last time they went out as Nick looked up.

"Not the wallet, the ring... I lost it" Nick sulked as Judy looked confused, Nick explained that he bought a nice diamond ring as was going to propose to her, Judy stepped back a bit shocked as she looked at Nick.

"Really, I mean I knew we talked about raising a kid together but marriage, you really want to marry me," Judy said in disbelief as Nick vocalized as Judy rubbed Nick's head, to make him feel better


	88. Engaged

Judy smiled, looking at Nick, telling his that would happily marry him, ring or no ring. Nick felt some relief as he looked at her, still, that ring cost a good chunk, it's a shame to lose it" Nick replied. Judy understood what he was saying.

"I'll settle for one of the 50 cent candy rings" Judy joked as Han returned with the check as Nick reached into his pocket as Judy gently held his hand.

"I'm paying this time, you always pay when we go out, this is the least I can do" Judy replied as Nick smirked at her agreeing to let her pay the tab as she pulled out her card and handing it to Han who left.

The two were sitting, talking about getting married, Judy was still a bit new to the idea but willing to do it. considering the two were so well together she saw no reason they could not be together.

after paying the tab the two left the restaurant, walking around the city, the lights shining on the evening street. They walked along the sidewalk, back to their apartment, holding their paws as they traveled along the streets.

Upon reaching the door, Nick opened it setting the leftovers on the coffee table swooping Judy off her paws as she gasped, Nick carrying her bridal style as she laughed, pretending the struggle as he began benching her as she went in to kiss him, as they have done many times before but this time it felt special, considering Nick and her were talking about getting married.

After their display of affection, Nick set her down, saying he was heading to the shower, telling Judy she was welcome to join him, when the two got physically involved with each other they had begun showering together as Judy smiled saying she'd get her change of clothes ready.

In the shower, Nick poured a glob of body wash on his paw scrubbing down as he handed the small bottle to Judy who did the same, scrubbing until their fur became all covered in suds as Judy turned around.

"Mind getting my back honey" Judy replied turning as she put her paws on the tile as Nick ran his paws gently through her smooth grey fur, lathering her with soap as when he finished Nick turned around getting on his knees so she could do the same, washing his back as she put her paws on his shoulder, hugging him as the water poured over them, making the suds run down their bodies.

after rinsing off the two wrapped up in towels, drying off as they changed into their sleepwear, a T-shirt and their underwear as Nick picked up Judy in bridal style walking towards the bedroom as he set her down on their bed, stating he wanted to practice for when they got married. Judy wrapped up the covers as Nick got in, laying beside her as just admired each other.

"Personally it surprised Nick how romantic Judy acted when they were alone. It like she was a completely different mammal. at work, they were good at being professional and not showing their relationship but when they were home she was very romantic with him and very flirty, which Nick did not don't complain about, even them having a heavy sex life.

The two snuggled under the covers as Nick wrapped his arm around Judy, bringing her in to hug as she nuzzled him as looked at him, smiling as she leaned in, thanking him as Nick looked at her.

"For what," Nick asked a bit confused as to why she meant by that as Judy smiled, mentioning how much her life has improved since meeting Nick, not knowing where she would be if she had not met Nick.

"I don't know where I would be without you in my life, I'm so glad I'm here with you, in bed with a fox and I don't regret my life choices one bit" Judy said gently holding Nick's chin as she adjusted herself on top of him, clearly seducing him as she rested on his waist, her thighs touching his shirt, leaning in as Nick rubbed her back, kissing as Judy ran her pointer around Nick's torso.

Nick put her hands on her side as he turned down her advance, stating that she was pregnant and he did not want to have sex with until after, fearing it may damage their child as Judy pouted, but did not let it change their romantic night.

The next morning the two woke up, getting ready for work as they dressed in their uniforms and made their way to the station. the thoughts of starting a family with Judy and marriage were still in Nick's mind as he drove their convertible to the station, picking up their morning coffees and stopping at the station parking lot getting out.

The two walked up to the station debating on if they should tell everyone the news and Nick said they would find out eventually as they decided to tell everyone during the morning briefing as the stopping by Clawhauser, with earbuds in.

"Heys guys, have you heard the new Gazelle single?" Benjamin asked as they shook their head, as Judy stated she'd check it out later as they looked at him, telling Clawhauser that the two were planning on getting married as he gasped, congratulating them, saying he always thought they were a good couple.

"Just remember, to keep a lid on this, we're gonna tall everyone at the briefing as they headed to the pen to get their briefing which they knew was gonna be parking duty as they entered. Bogo handed out assignments as he confirmed to the two that they would be on parking duty.

"Judy put her paw up as Bog let her speak as Judy stood up on her chair, getting ready to tell everyone about the news.

"Thanks, Chief, I feel this would be the best time to say that as you may know I'm pregnant, with Nick's child. I and he have been taking this past month and decided, we're gonna get married" Judy replied as the officers were a bit shocked but supportive.

The news was met with clapping as one of the officers looked at them, stating they would have to start calling them Officers Wilde and Wilde. Judy rubbed her shoulder nervously about the news.

"Okay everyone, calm down. While you may be happy for your two fellow officers, Don't let this get in the way of your work" Bogo said, after the meeting the cops left the pen, heading into their work as Nick and Judy headed to the Jokemobile as they called it, getting in the car and began their rounds, handing out tickets.

The two drove around the downtown area, passing out tickets as Judy looked at Nick, firmly gripping the steering wheel, getting Nick's attention as he turned to her.

"What's gonna happen when were parents?" Judy asked as Nick responded they would try their best to raise the future son or daughter as Judy looked at him.

"Do you know how hard it will be for a child who is the offspring of a rabbit and a fox, the best thing we can do is be there for them" Nick replied as Judy nodded but looked down, asking what this meant about their careers.

"We can't both be officers risking our lives to make the world a better place if we have a child to come home to, what if we don't make it one day, leaving a child without parents. I'm torn by the feelings of being an officer and a mother" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"Look if comes down to that, I'll resign" Nick replied as Judy looked at him, Nick just leaving the force like that as he smiled at Judy, letting him know that he was okay with it.

"Judy, since you were a kid you dreamed about being an officer, I'm not just gonna let you give up on that dream, besides, you're a better officer than me" Nick replied as Judy gently punched his shoulder crying.

"You're so selfless, what did I ever do to deserve a mate like you?" Judy asked sobbing as she rubbed her eyes as Nick smiled as the two went on with their work. the day was basic and uneventfully as the two decided to stop for lunch as Judy said she was craving something sweet as Nick smirked, reaching into his pocket.

"Close your eyes," Nick said as Judy did so as Nick dropped something in her paws.


	89. Preperation

Eventually, the two began planning their wedding as they were discussing where to get married while handing out tickets.

"I know most of your family lives in the country and most of them probably would not be able to make it to the city," Nick said clinging to the back of the vehicle as Judy nodded, suggesting they get married in her hometown.

"But about our friends here, That means they would have caught a train to the countryside as Judy handed Nick a ticket to place on a car as they kept driving around the downtown area as Nick agreed to get married in Bunnyburrow as they kept handing out tickets, Judy reached down around her wrist, holding the braided wristband that Nick gave her.

"How did you know I wanted this?" Judy asked holding her paw up as Nick smiled, telling her that he saw Judy looking at it when they visited the local craft store as she smiled earning a glance from Nick.

"Have you told your parents about you and me, planning to tie the knot?" Nick asked as Judy shook her head, saying she wanted to tell them in person, it would feel wrong telling them over the phone.

Nick understood but suggested it would be best to tell them to know, so they could prepare themselves, saying he already told his folk as Judy looked at him, asking how Nick's parents took the news.

"They seemed really happy for me, they also like you too, and had a problem welcoming you into our small family, they also told me Rich and Vivian were getting together too" Nick replied as Judy smiled, glad for them as Judy looked down.

"You really think I should call them?" Judy asked a bit nervous as Nick smiled, saying they were her parents and should know. and it would be best that know in advance for the sake of health. Judy laughed remembering how her dad responded to finding out that she was pregnant.

"I'll be here to support you if you need it" Nick replied as Judy parked the car, pulling out her phone, holding it in her paw as she pressed the screen, scrolling through the contacts, pressing on her parents.

The phone started ringing as she heard her mother's voice, asking how things were going as Judy smiled saying things were going fine.

"Is Dad there, or is it just you?" Judy asked as Bonnie informed her that he was working on his tractor which kept breaking down, apparently, Stu was a DIY mammal.

"You know your dad, he just refuses to buy a new tractor, he'll get it working than in another month it will break down and he'll fix it, the cycle repeats, but how are you doing" Bonnie replied as Judy smiled telling her that since her pregnancy she and Nick had been doing parking duty and when she's close to delivery she'' take maternity leave as Bonnie congratulated her on becoming a mother as Judy smiled.

"Well I and Nick had been talking about raising their child Judy asked for advice as Bonnie smiled, saying that she came to a good source, considering she helped raise a large family as the two were talking about her mothering techniques as Nick sighed in the back of the car.

"Well Me and Nick and have been talking and if we're gonna raise a child together and have a family, we want to make it official by getting married" Judy replied as Bonnie was a bit shocked. it was clear she supported her and Nick as a couple.

"Every time one of my kids gets married, I think it'll be easier but it always shocks me" Bonnie admitted as Judy smiled, asking how her dad would take this as she admitted that Stu was more open to Judy's relationship with Nick, seeing the two of them cared for each other.

Bonnie said she would tell Stu when he got back and relaxed from fixing his tractor, she said she'd make some lemonade for him before telling him the news, but he should take it well.

"Great, we'll up there next week, we weighed our options and decided it would be efficient to marry in town, considering the family would not have to drive to the city.

It will be nice to see you, you could use June's old wedding dress, it was nice and only worn by her Jessica and Janet. Judy thanked her, saying it would be nice to save money on a dress as she and Bonnie were talking as the sound of a meter beeping signaled Judy.

"Look, Mom, we have to go, we're on the clock, love you, tell Dad I said hi," Judy said hanging up as she put the phone in her pocket, flooring the gas.

"I think that went well," Nick said as Judy smiled driving the cart to the expired meter, handing Nick a ticket as he placed it on the car. continuing with their work.

After their work, the two were at the station, Asking Bogo if they could have next week off, saying that the two of them were going up to Bunnyburrow to get married and would be spending a week up there.

"It would feel wrong to just go up there for one day, besides it would good for Nick to get to know my family" Judy stated as Bogo, looked at his clipboard, agreeing to give them next week off.

"Your next paycheck will suffer but I'll grant you the time off, a wedding is a special time, I hope you two enjoy your week," Bogo said as Nick and Judy thanked him as left the station, heading home.

The two stopped by a fast-food place for dinner as they sat in a parking lot, Nick Convertible parked as they ate their food. Nick picked some of his fries, dipping them in a spicy sauce and snacking on them as he raised one to Judy's mouth, she nibbled on it.

"Only you can make a drive-through dinner romantic" Judy replied offering Nick a sip of her fruit smoothie as he placed his mouth on the straw, taking a sip. Nick took a bite from his sandwich.

"The food is not important, what's important is that we enjoy each other's company" he replied as Judy smiled as they kept eating, upon finishing Nick crumpled up his wrapper, tossing it into the paper bag s Judy did the same.

Upon heading home the two decided to pack up their bags, considering they would leave for the countryside when the weekend hit. The two opened their suitcase, placing them on their bed deciding what to pack.

"Change of clothes, toiletries," Nick said packing some shirts and a bottle of shampoo in his bag.

"My family has shampoo" Judy replied as Nick he did not feel right using their shampoo, besides this brand was designed for fox fur as Nick held it up emulating a salesmammal on a TV ad as Judy laughed.

"Well if you quit the force you could always work in TV" Judy joked as Nick smiled holding up Judy's carrot vibrator winking.

"You gonna be needing this?" Nick joked, squeezing the end as the rubber vegetation began rumbling fiercely in Nick's paw as Judy wasn't even embarrassed anymore as Nick smirked handing it back as Judy pushed the button as it stopped rumbling as she discreetly placed it in her pocket as she hugged Nick, pinning on the bed, calling him as he smiled.

"Yes my soon-to-be bride" Nick replied as she kissed him, making it clear what she wanted as Nick smiled, since discussing marriage the two have stepped up their intimacy as looked at her.

"Judy Hopps, you are under arrest for sexual assault on an officer of the law" Nick teased put his hand on her backside as she smiled upon him pulling her closer to him.

"And you are under arrest for carrying a concealed weapon... without a proper permit" Judy replied pinning him down as they both smiled

"I hope there is a cavity search involved" Nick joked, A cavity search was a nickname for Nick playing with Judy's rear as she was smiling devilishly, gently shoving him on the bed, taking charge like she usually did in the bedroom as the two went on with their escapade.

Judy pulled the giant carrot from her pocket turning it on as it rumbled in her paw forcefully, she smiled looking at Nick, holding it between them.

"Okay, but butt stuff only, I haven't been that attentive since your pregnancy" Nick replied putting his paws on Judy's utility belt doing it as her pants fell to her knees. Since Stu and Bonnie were clear on no 'hanky panky' at their house and they would be spending a whole week up there, they wanted to get it all out of their systems. Nick reached into the nightstand pulling a small clear bottle, squirting a glob of substance on two fingers as they began.


	90. Older Brother

The two woke up early and got dressed in their casual clothes, checking their bags.

"You ready?" Nick asked as Judy nodded, saying her rump was still sore but she was ready as Nick smiled standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I told you the lube would help" he replied as she smiled, turning to Nick.

"I Love you" she replied holding his paw as they left.

They made their way to the strain station holding their bag as Nick looked at Judy, remarking how many times they've gone back and forth from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia as Judy smiled, waiting for the train as they sat on the bench. Nick checked his watch before lowering his wrist.

"How did your folks take the news?" Nick asked, curious about the conversation she had with her parents, and was concerned about getting a shotgun to the face as Judy laughed.

"I don't think my dad has the guts to shoot anyone, my mom, maybe" Judy teased as they shared a laugh seeing their train approach as they both stood up.

"That would be our ride," Nick said looking at his watch as the two walked into the train carrying their bags as they sat on the populated train. Nick pulled out his smartphone, opening a game as he began playing to kill the time as Judy yawned.

"Nick I'm gonna take a little power nap, if I'm asleep when we get there you can wake me up" Judy requested as Nick smiled, putting his earbuds in as to not wake Judy as she closed her eyes, resting as Nick continued his game to kill time.

Eventually, Nick put his phone away and woke Judy up, gently shaking her shoulder, telling her the train stopped and they were there as Judy stood up stretching, getting their bags and leaving the train.

"Okay, my brother Carter should be here to pick up us and he'll take us to the farm" Judy stated as Nick smirked that they were sending a welcome wagon this time, Nick asked if he should be worried about her brother as Judy glanced at him.

"I can't say he'll like you but he should not try anything. Mom gave orders to the family not to try anything " Judy replied as Nick tugged his collar a bit nervous. the family knew by now they were together and her parents knew they were talking about getting married as a red Pick-up approached the station.

"That would be my brother, in the red pick up truck," Judy said as Nick turned walking to the truck with Judy. Inside was a tan rabbit in his late 20's smoking a cigarette as the two approached Carter he flicked the cigarette out the window, opening the door for Judy as she entered the truck as he closed the door, looking at Nick standing outside the truck.

"You must be Nick, I don't think we've met," he said looking at Nick who could tell carter did not like him.

"Nick Wilde, he said extending his arm through the window as Carter dismissed the offer to shake, telling him to get in the truck bed, as the cab only sat two as Nick knew this routine, getting in the back as Carter raised the windows, driving off.

The truck was driving as Carter shifted his eyes from the road to his sister, rolling his eyes at Judy as caught the message, both she and Nick that Carter was not fond of their choice.

"I can't believe this Jude, I always thought you were one of the smart ones," Carter said, keeping his paws on the wheel driving as Judy scoffed.

"I get it, you don't like Nick but please, let's just agree to disagree. I really like him so the last thing we need in you trying something" Judy replied as Carter looked at Judy.

"I heard he screwed you, and got you pregnant, so be honest. Did he have you" Carter asked wanting an answer to the rumor he heard around the Hopps house as Judy looked at him. saying it wasn't his business but yes, they have had sex and Judy was pregnant.

"A fox getting a rabbit pregnant, I honestly don't believe it, it's unheard of. Did he force himself onto you" Carter asked as Judy glared at him, saying it was mutual and that she came onto him.

"Two things Carter, One my sex life is not your concern and Two, Yes Nick, through some miracle got me pregnant. we both want to start a family, so at least he's making things right" Judy replied as Carter took a deep breath.

"I'm Sorry Jude, It's just you're my little sis, I care about you," Carter said as Judy said if he cared than to not get involved with them or do anything that would mess things up.

"I Won't do anything, but I doubt the whole family will keep their mouths shut about this" Carter said as Judy knew that was true. for the first time, she was uncomfortable about going home as Carter checked his watch.

"I'm gonna stop by Danny's for some lunch, I haven't eaten today," the older rabbit said turning the truck into a local diner, parking it. the two rabbits left the cab as Nick crawled out of the bed, asking why they were here.

"I just got off work and I haven't had lunch yet, besides this place has the best waffles in the Tri-Burrows area," Carter said as Judy smiled.

"Dad used to take us here all the time when we were kids" Judy added as the three entered, sitting down at a booth. Nick says beside Judy as Carter sat across from Nick, waiting for the server. eventually, a pig wearing a waitress dress approached taking their order. They ordered three colas, They each ordered a stack of pancakes, carter got his topped with chocolate, Judy got powdered sugar and Banana and Nick got Blueberry and Strawberry as she left to get the food.

"So Carter, what do you do?" Nick asked breaking the ice with the older Hopps as he mentioned he worked in construction as Nick nodded, thinking something like that by his stench and dirty fur as he unwrapped a straw setting it in his soda.

"I thought that was you, Judy," a voice said as another male rabbit walked up as Judy looked smiling.

"Oh hey Miles," Judy said as she looked at Nick, introducing him as Miles Cliff, a childhood friend of the family as Miles asked who the Redpelt was as Nick looked down as Judy looked at him.

"His name is Nick and he's not a 'Redpelt' as you say" Judy replied as Carter took a drag of his soda.

"He's Judy's Fiance, I'm supposed to be happy my sister is marrying a fox" Carter admitted as Miles laughed before looking at Carter, realizing he was serious as Miles shuddered at the thought, extending his sympathies to Carter as the waitress came back with the food and Miles left, wanting to distance himself from Nick.

Cater picked up his fork, stabbing his pancake stack as he looked at Nick, explained that he did not like him, but from what Bonnie and Stu told the family he seemed like a good guy and that he would not do anything to get in their way as Nick breathed in relief.

"Can't say that for the rest of the family, I know good pawful of brothers who are having wet dreams about blowing your head off" Carter admitted as Judy suggested Nick just ignore it, some people will just always be ignorant and He has nothing to prove.

"Since my Mom and Dad vouch for you, they probably won't try anything" Judy replied as Nick looked at her. admitted her mom seemed fierce when she was mad as they finished their pancakes. Nick reached for his wallet as Carter held his up.

"It's on me," Carter said as Nick put his wallet away. after eating and leaving the three got back in the truck, and headed to the Hopps farm. Carter parked the truck as Nick and Judy got out Carter gestured he would be leaving as he drove the truck off. The two looked at the farmhouse.

"Let's just get this over with," Nick said walking up the pathway to the house and he and Judy were both nervous as Judy looked at Nick, telling him that while this was hard it was the right thing to do as they both approached the front door.

Okay on three, we do this together" Nick said as Judy nodded jiggling the doorknob as she looked at Nick, telling him it was unlocked as the family knew they were coming.

Judy opened the door telling Nick to brace himself as a metallic ding was heard.

END OF ACT XI- Child Preparation


	91. Helping with Dinner

ACT XII- Family

They opened the door, knowing they would be piled on by the children of the house. after entered they spent a good hour or two greeting all the kids until Bonnie called them off and they scattered around as she looked at Judy smiled.

"It's not as easy as it looks" She replied saying how hard it was to raise so many children and grandchildren as Judy rubbed her shoulder, considering she would be a parent soon as Bonnie smiled, offering to teach Judy a few tricks as she led them upstairs.

"You remember where the guest rooms are, you each pick a room and unpack your things. I know you two are together but this house has very strict rules, so no sleeping together until you're officially married. Dinner is served at 6:00, you miss it and you go hungry" She replied going downstairs leaving the two who got a set of room across from each other.

After unpacking their bags Judy asked Nick what he wanted to do as he shrugged, asking Judy to surprise him as they had some time to kill. Judy looked up, saying there actually was something she wanted to show him. Upon reaching the door to the house one of Judy's younger sisters was dusting the shelf as Judy called to her.

"Hey Sarah, I'm gonna go on a walk with Nick, could you tell anyone if they notice we're gone," Judy asked as Sarah lowered her duster nodding, looking a Nick.

"So, this is Nick the fox that you're in a relationship, Nice to meet you," Sarah said extending her paw as Nick shook it, looking at the tan rabbit girl.

"What's with the maid outfit, are you actually a maid and if you are, do you work here or what is the deal with that?" Nick asked confused as she snickered.

"Oh This, I just like wearing it when I clean, makes me feel fancy" Sarah curtsied as Judy rolled her eyes, explained that Sarah liked dressing up in costumes leaving with Nick as they walked around the perimeter of the house as they went on a walk. Nick turned to Judy asking what she wants to show him as they kept walking into a forest area.

"It's right here," Judy said fumbling thru the grass knocking as they heard a wooden sound a wooden trap door in the ground, covered with grass Nick looked at her smirking, saying he was getting major horror movie vibes as Judy put her paw on the metal ring and pulled it up exposing a wooden stairway.

"Don't worry, I promise it's not a horror movie thing, just follow me" Judy replied flicking a light switch as a row of old light bulbs lit up. the two walked through the path made of wooden boards, pressing against the dirt.

"This was a clubhouse me and a few siblings built as kids, hence the sloppy construction job" Judy replied, showing an old sofa, a table made from a door resting on tires a stack of board games as Nick looked at her, admitting for being made by a few kids it seemed pretty cool, though he was partially concerned of it falling down on top of them.

So, why did you invite me here?" Nick asked as Judy smiled, saying she wanted to share this with him as she brushed off the dirty sofa, sitting down as Nick looked through the board games, thanking Judy for showing this to him as she was done reflecting.

"No that we've been here, let's leave, these boards are old and may collapse" Judy replied as they crawled through the hallway, Judy raising the concealed trap door, poking her head up as they crawled out of the ground, dusting the dirt off. after their walk, they headed back to the house.

Sarah was still dusting the cabinets as she looked at Judy and Nick smiling, saying she just finished as she looked at Nick.

"Nick this is a little out there but do you know a Carmen Harris?" Sarah asked as Nick saying they were childhood friends as she nodded, saying that she and Carmen were friends and Carmen thought highly of Nick, Sarah wanted to make sure they were the same Nick as he smiled.

"That's cool, how did you two meet? Nick asked as Sarah mention she and Carmen met through their 'BunnyBuddies' profiles, considering they were both into cosplay and the two often streamed together as Nick smiled as Judy looked at Sarah.

'Isn't BunnyBuddies an adult site?" Judy asked as Sarah turned a bit red with embarrassment from her older sister knowing that it was an adult site as Sarah admitted she often Livestreamed with Carmen.

"I'm an adult if I want to Livestream online it's my business, just don't tell anyone about this please," Sarah said as Judy saw no reason to bring this up as she let it go, saying what Sarah did online was her business.

"It's nice to see you again Judy, most of the family has come for the wedding, I'll be honest I never thought you'd tie the knot" Sarah mentioned as Judy was becoming embarrassed, admitting her plans changed but she was happy with her decision as Sarah congratulated her.

"Great, meeting you in person Nick, I'm gonna take some pictures for my webpage, Be honest how does this maid outfit make me look?" Sarah asked striking a pose as Nick turned away avoiding contact.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that, now if you'll excuse us, we want to spend some time together, Nice meeting you Sarah," Nick asked as the two went upstair as Nick checked his watch. it was currently 2 in the afternoon as the two looked for something to do to kill time. Judy suggested helping Bonnie with Dinner, telling Nick it would get him in the family's good grace as Nick welcomed the idea.

The two went to the kitchen, asking Bonnie if they could help with dinner as she welcomed the company and help, saying it was hard to cook for a large family as Nick smiled.

"It's no trouble, I used to help my mom cook back home when I was younger Nick replied as Bonnie handed him a basket of green peppers, asking Nick to cut them into slices as she and Judy were working on the broth, cooking a huge pot of veggie stew. Nick whistled at the size of the pot, as he pulled on of the peppers out, cutting it into slices.

After cutting he carried the board filled with slices to the pot, sliding them in with knife as per instructions. after cutting the peppers, Bonnie asked Judy to help her knead the dough for the dinner rolls as Nick kept stirring the pot with a huge pole to keep the vegetables moving.

After a good three hours the dinner the food was cooked as they let it set, as Bonnie pulled a lever in the kitchen, sending a sound of a bell ringing through the house, telling all the bunnies that dinner was ready as what sounded like an earthquake shook the house. Judy and Nick both took their seats at the long dining room table, Carter decided to Sit on the other side of Nick, to avoid any conflict.

Each plate had a roll and a bowl of stew as they started eating, Nick ran his spoon through the stew tasting it as he admitted the broth had a nice taste of it as Nick was practically bombarded with questions, along with a few insults and fewer threats. to be honest there were so many bunnies speaking he could not understand what was being said as a metallic bell was heard. everyone looked to see Bonnie holding a bell in her hand.

"Can everyone please be quiet, all the work that went into this dinner, I would like it if we could all be nice around the dinner table?" Bonnie said in her kind yet demanding tone earning a 'Yes Mom" tone as Bonnie lowered her bell, mentioning that Judy and Nick offered to help her make dinner as she turned to three of the rabbits.

"Mark, Evan and Will, for what you two said about our guest you three can do clean up, by yourselves" Bonnie ordered as Nick was impressed that she was able to understand all the rabbit in the confusion as the looked at Nick with disdain, agreeing to clean up as Bonnie looked at Nick and Judy.

"Since this is the first time you two have been in the spotlight, why not share some stories about yourselves" bonnie suggested as Nick tugged his collar nervously as Judy smiled telling him to be calm as the recalled event that took place, starting at the academy and how they were partners on the force, leaving out some of the mature aspects of their relationship, because there were children at table and because Nick and Judy did not want to open that can of worms.


	92. Snow

(Or "Say Uncle", whichever is the better title)

Nick woke up in the guest room, looking at the ceiling, his feet pressed against the wooden frame as he got off the bed, looking outside. the first snow of the season was falling as the ground was covered in a blanket of white as Nick got dressed, heading down the stairs to the living room where Judy was waiting for him.

"So, you're finally up" Judy smiled as Nick smirked walking with her, asking what she wanted to do. Judy smiled, saying that the kids were playing out in the snow and suggested the two watch a movie, Nick admitted that would be nice as they sat on the couch.

Judy reached for the remote, flicking through channels as they found a nice special to watch. The two enjoyed the show as a few of the kids walked into the room, seeing Judy and Nick enjoying the television program.

"Can we watch?" a few of the children asked, plopping down on the sofa around the two adults as the continued watching the show. Nick turned to the kids, asking how the snow was, telling by their wet coats they were playing in the snow, that and the fact they were trailing snow as they cheered about the snowball fight they had as one of the girls looked at Judy.

"So this is your boyfriend Aunt Judy," the girl asked as she nodded, telling them that she and Nick were planning on getting married as the looked at Nick, realizing he would be their uncle, feeling mixed about it. Nick smiled, saying he was pleased to meet them as they seemed nice.

"Since I told my folks about us, they talked most of the family into giving other mammals a chance" Judy informed as Nick looked at one of the kids who introduced herself as Mindy. Nick asked Mindy how she felt about having a fox for an uncle as she smiled.

"I think It'll be cool, we'll be the only bunnies in school with a fox for an uncle," Mindy said happily as Nick smiled. the group kept watching the show as Mindy tugged Nick's sleeve, saying that the kids of the neighborhood were building a snow fort outside and invited him and Judy to see it as Nick turned to Judy.

"You wanna see it?' Nick asked as Judy mentioned she had seen family snow forts a good amount of times and just wanted to stay inside as Nick smirked, asking how good they were to which Judy replied that you get hundreds of bunnies working on a fort, how do you think it will turn out as Nick stood up.

"I have to see this" Nick replied putting his coat on as the kids dragged him outside by his coat sleeves, saying they had just finished the main castle as they went out into the cool weather. the snow crunching under Nick's Paws as the kids led him to the giant snow castle they had made as Nick looked at it whistling. it was as big as the barn, with a wooden floor as two bunnies with buckets on their heads and holding wooden swords held their paws up.

"Halt, No one is allowed to enter the castle without authority for her majesty," the two boys said playing guards as Mindy looked at them, stating as the Queen's sister she had the right to allow people in as the two stood aside, recommending Mindy keep her eyes on Nick as they looked behind them.

"OPEN THE GATE!" one of the bunnies said as the other slid a wooden sheet over a hole in the snow, big enough for them to walk through. Mindy led Nick as they entered.

"That's Mikey and Mickey Hayes, they're twins," Mindy said as the stood up after crawling through the passage, Nick dusted the snow off his knees as they were inside the castle, Mindy led Nick through the castle up a set as stairs as Nick placed his paw on the wall of the castle, supporting himself as he looked around.

"Wait a minute, Nick said knocking on the snow wall as Mindy looked at him defensively, hey watch the walls" Mindy saw as Nick rubbed his paw along the snow wall, brushing off white powder, exposing a small spot of plywood.

"You cheaters, this is just a wooden fort, covered in snow isn't it" Nick said as Mindy blushed, nodding, admitting the lie had been found out, she pointed out how impressed Nick was by the castle and they just wanted Nick to think they were cool as he smiled.

"You did this just to impress me?" Nick said confused as Mindy admitted they had this fort for a long time but they really thought Nick was cool and Judy was their coolest aunt and Since Nick was their soon to be uncle they wanted him to think they were cool.

"Nick smiled, scooping a pawful of snow and packing it over the wooden, saying he'd pretend that he did not discover the truth, Mindy smiled as his agreement to play along as they continued walking coming to a bridge that wasn't even covered with snow, Nick asked how she was gonna explain the rope bridge as Mindy admitted they had not thought that over.

Eventually, they came to another Wooden panel guarded by two bunnies wielding Snow Shovels, greeting Mindy as she led Nick into the room where the queen was wearing armor made of sports armor, and pads, painted with color and holding a Hockey stick, she was the same age of Mindy as she coughed.

"Presenting the royal Queen Amanda, or Mandy for short" Mindy said gesturing the bunny in the oversized football helmet as she pulled it off, greeting Nick as a traveler and welcoming him to her castle as they walked to a window, looking over the farm, coved with snow as she asked what Nick thought, he replied it was an amazing view as she clapped her paw together.

"Royal assistant Mindy, call the other for a feat in honor of our guest," Mandy said in a royal tone as Mindy nodded, referring to her as royal highness, Mandy took Nick by the hand guiding him to a table with was clearly a wooden door, covered with snow with an array of fruit and vegetables as well as some packaged food as Nick sat down.

Mandy walked to the other end of the table as of of the guards pulled her chair out, Mandy sat down, taking her role playing seriously as one of the bunnies offered a plastic lunch tray with food on them.

"May I interested in a 'Who-derve' the bunny said revealing the candies on the tray as Nick looked at him, laughing at him pronouncing it was pronounced Or-Derv as he took a piece of candy unwrapping it, placing it in his mouth as Amanda, requested the two be alone as they talked.

"Surprisingly Queen Mandy never broke character during the conversation, as she gratefully thanked Nick for visiting her castle which the previous occupants had built as Nick looked at her.

"By any chance would Sarah be the previous queen of this castle," Nick asked, telling they acted in a similar manner and even looked at same Mandy nodded as one of the bunnies entered the room.

"Who dares, interrupt the Queen's meeting," Mandy said a bit irritated as the boy rabbit looked at her, clearly sorry as he looked at Mandy, saying she has been summoned as she looks irritated, stating she was the queen and she does the summoning, ordering whoever summoned her to buzz off.

"Pardons your highness, but your mother is calling for you, If you so I will tell to buzz off as you requested" he informed as she stood up, dusting the snow off quick as she heard her mother's voice.

"Amanda Hopps, get your buns down here now, lunch is ready" the older doe ordered as Manda put her head through the window.

"Yes Mommy," She said closing the blinds, looking at Nick, saying they should chat some other time as mandy slid down a slide, landing in a pool of snow as she walked back with her mother, who asked if she was eating candy, saying it would ruin her appetite as Nick smirked, walking down the stairs to leave.

"Saved by the power of parenthood" Nick replied crawling out the back tunnel and going around, deciding to head in. Nick entered, shaking off as he sat on the sofa beside Judy, asking how Fort Hopps was as he shrugged.

"Had a meeting with Queen Mandy, seemed Nice" he replied as Judy replied saying she had a lot of good memories of that fort as Nick Smirked.

"Really, were you a fair maiden, Judith" Nick joked as she laughed saying she was the head guard.


	93. Dress

Nick was helping shovel the snow from the driveway, wearing his coat. a few of the older rabbits were helping him. Nick picked up a shovel of snow, hurling it into the pile on the yard as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You guys have a big driveway" Nick replied, his muscles tired shoveling as they managed to scrape off the entire driveway. one of the rabbits looked to Nick, thanking him for the assist as he nodded, saying when they finished he was going to take a hot shower, since it was freezing out here as they walked to the shed, putting the snow shovels away, heading back into the house.

Inside Judy was playing a board game with some of her nieces, rolling the dice in her paws as she tossed them to the board, moving her piece. seeing Nick come in from the snow she stood up, tapping one of the kids on her shoulder.

"Mind taking over for me," Judy said leaving to table walking toward Nick as he set his coat on the rack, brushing the snow off.

"Well, someone looks out of breath," Judy remarked as Nick took a deep breath, explained he shoveled the family's driveway and was going to take a hot shower to warm up take a small nap as Judy looked out the window, seeing the work he did as she looked back to Nick, telling him that Bonnie made hot chocolate and he wanted some, he should probably get some before it gets cool as Nick smirked.

"And wait in a long line, I know it's good, but I'll pass," Nick said as Judy shrugged letting the fox go upstairs to warm up with a hot shower.

After which he wrapped a towel around himself, walking back to the guest room. Nick wasted no time plopping on the soft bed, relaxing his muscles on the warm sheets. Nick curled on the bed, letting his eyes drift off into a nap. Rolling on his back Nick looked at the ceiling, breathing calmly as he pulled the sheets over himself for his nap.

It did not take long for Nick to fall asleep as let out a gentle snore that filled the room. Eventually, He was woken up by Judy shaking his arm. Nick opened his eyes, asking if he could have a few minutes to nap.

"You have been asleep for three hours, dinner will be ready soon," Judy said as Nick stretched looking at his watch, realizing he fell asleep for longer than intended as he stretched.

"Just let me get dressed and I'll be right down," Nick said, hinting for her to leave the room as she smirked, telling him not to get used to it. tomorrow they would become husband and wife as Nick admitted he was looking forward to it.

"Judy went downstairs as Nick got off the bed, reaching for his bag, pulling some clothes out, getting dressed, looking in the mirror he admired his appearance, getting ready for dinner. Nick left the room, heading down the hall towards the staircase, walking to the dining room with Judy, who had reserved a seat for him as they sat down getting ready for their dinner.

Nick looked at the food on his plate, which was a pasta dish, Nick complimented on the pasta, poking his fork into the noodles, turning it around, picking it up, placing the pasta in his mouth. Dinner was filled with conversation about the upcoming wedding, some members were surprised they were actually going through with it, thinking it was some joke.

"So, you two met at the academy, how was that" one of siblings asked as Judy went into the story of how they met at the academy of various things that have happened during their time together, mentioning they got staffed together and they really went well together, so they decided to get involved romantically.

"Aren't you two scared about mixing your work and personal life, I mean you two are partners of the force, and soon you'll be married. Doesn't that complicate thing" Another rabbit asked as Judy realized that was somewhat true but assured they were good at keeping the work and personal life separate as Nick smiled?

"Seriously it like she's a different person on the clock, I'm actually impressed how she's able to do it" Nick replied as Judy smiled, nudging his shoulder as they laughed. Judy made some remark as hos she felt they were fated to be together as Nick nudged her back.

"I wonder how the rest of force is gonna react to us being married?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged. even though the mixed couple was somewhat common, being married was something else. They were on terms with the force and some of them seemed to support them.

"I know how Benjamin is gonna react" Nick replied as Judy saw the events playing in her head laughing, the rest of the family did not get the joke as Nick finished his pasta, thanking Bonnie for the meal as he asked to be excused as she asked Judy to help her with the dishes.

Judy felt a bit sore about being called but she wasn't one to refuse to help, watching Nick head upstairs as Judy help, collect the dishes, following Bonnie to the kitchen, turning in the water. Bonnie washed the dishes while Judy dried and help put away.

"You know every time one of my kids gets married I promise I that it will be the time I don't cry, surprisingly I never keep that promise" Bonnie replied as Judy smirked, believe that her dad was the crybaby. Bonnie nodded, admitted her husband was the kind of guy to bawl his eyes out at weddings.

Bonnie handed the dish to Judy as she ran a towel across it, stacking the plate. Bonnie went on about Nick, saying he seemed nice and was glad that he made Judy happy as she smiled.

"Nick is just one letter away from Nice, he told me that joke" Judy replied as Bonnie giggled. The two finished washing the dishes. Bonnie looked at Judy, thanking her as he looked at Judy. I got your sister's Wedding dress clean, I would like to try it on to see if it fits before the big night" Bonnie said as Judy agreed to help her. The two rabbits headed upstairs.

Since Stu often hung at the town bar with his drinking buds after dinner the two were alone in the Parent's room as Bonnie reached under the bed, pulling a cardboard box out, setting it on the bed as she opened it, revealing a white dress.

"I know it's not new and fancy, but it has sentimental value," Bonnie said as Judy held the dress up, pinching the collars as she hugged her mother as she smiled, saying she would leave room for Judy to try it on as Bonnie left the room.

Judy changed for her casual clothes to the white dress. Judy was a bit tall for a rabbit her size so the dress ended at her shins, but aside from that it is a good fit, Judy admired herself in the mirror wearing the dress as she posed, still in disbelief she was getting married to Nick.

Judy's self-admiration was cut off by a conversation outside the door, Judy walked to the door putting her ear against the wood, listening to a conversation between Nick and Bonnie. Nick was asking where Judy was as He wanted to watch a DVD with her as Bonnie informed him that she was tearing on her wedding dress as Nick looked at Bonnie.

"How does she look in it," Nick asked a bit curious, unable to imagine the sight of his fiancee in a wedding dress as Bonnie admitted she had not seen it yet. Nick smiled.

"Did Judy ever tell the story of her engagement ring. when I proposed to Judy I took her out to our favorite restaurant and spend a good sum on the nice diamond ring for her, it ended up falling out of my pocket, so I reach into my pocket to give her the ring, only there was no ring, so I'm standing there not knowing what to do, and I froze up" Nick admitted.

"Did you ever find it?" Bonnie asked as Not revealed he left it in his jacket at the apartment. when he showed it to Judy, she cried her eyes out.

"I'm serious, I'd never seen Judy bawling her eyes out, but there it was right before my eyes" Nick replied as they were cut off by a bang on the door as Bonnie called out for Judy, who replied she finished changing.

"Can I see too?" Nick asked, with a desire to see Judy in a white dress as Bonnie smirked, looking at Nick, saying he could not.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding" Bonnie replied as Nick turned away, getting the hint, he told her to let Judy know he was looking for her and would be in the guest room. After Nick left the Hallway Bonnie opened the door looking At Judy in the dress.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you" Bonnie called out as she nodded, showing Bonnie her hand which held the Ring Nick had given her.


	94. Honeymoon

"Man, that was intense," Nick said walking Judy to the apartment, commenting on the hectic week they had in the countryside and their wedding was nothing less of too hectic for words. Nick stuck the keys in and turning the lock as Judy smiled, wrapping her arms around him as they entered,

"I enjoyed it, I could have been better but it could have been much worse" Judy replied, sitting on the couch with Nick, glancing at the golden ring on her paw as Nick smirked, admitting the looks on everyone's faces were priceless.

"You had a stool to stand on just so we could kiss" Nick commented on as Judy defended that she wasn't gonna pounce on and cling to Nick in front of her family as they smirked.

"Lucky for you because we are alone, and I want to spend some quality time with my beautiful wife" Nick replied rubbing Judy's chin as he helped her up, placing her legs around his waist as they were at eye level, sharing a kiss as they positioned themselves on the sofa kissing.

I think since it's our first night home since our wedding, you deserve a little something extra" Judy said in a seductive tone which she rarely showed, aside from when she and Nick were intimate with each other. The grey bunny unbuttoned her shirt, letting it hit the floor as she undid her jeans, telling Nick she wanted to do movie night in their underwear as Nick agreed, undoing his clothes

The two spent their honeymoon enjoying their favorite romantic pastime, smooching while they watched a cheesy movie. Judy got up walking to the TV, she bent over to the box where they kept their DVDs, flipping through the discs. Nick smirked, commenting on her rump looking cute as Judy smiled.

"There was a time when I would have punched you in the mouth for saying that to me, but I'm glad you like the view" Judy admitted, placing holding one of the discs up as she opened the case, placing the disc in their player. she walked to Nick snuggling with him on the couch as he spooned up to her.

"Nick, do you know why I fell in love with you?" Judy asked as Nick honestly just shrugged, rubbing his paw alongside her belly as she smiled admitted she felt at ease with him nearby. Nick asked her to elaborate.

"Growing up I always tried my hardest to be tough, to do everything on my own and not be seen and vulnerable. But being around you, I feel like I don't have to bottle everything up. my emotions, my weird hobbies, even my crazy bunny libido. I can be myself around you and you don't judge me for it" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn," Nick said getting up as he walked to the small kitchen, opening a draw as he reached for a bag of popcorn, putting the bag in the microwave. Nick pressed an array of buttons as an electronic sound was heard. after the buzzer rang Nick carried the paper bag back to the living, spilling the contents in a bowl.

The two reached for the remote as their paws touched, pushing play at the same time then resumed their nightly activity. putting on an old film and enjoying each other's company as Nick laid back on the couch, cuddling around Judy as they watched the film.

Eyes on the screen, Nick began massaging her shoulders as she left out a pleasurable sound, commenting on his massaging skills as he smiled notice Judy's foot was instinctively thumping against his leg, an indicator that she was enjoying it. Nick picked a piece of popcorn from the bowl, placing it in his mouth, doing the same for Judy as only the light from the television screen lit up the darkroom, Judy could barely even see Nick but she felt his warmth from behind her.

"This is paradise" Judy replied as Nick fed her another piece of popcorn, using her tongue she curled it round the piece, scooping into her mouth. The two continued watching the movie as the snuggled.

"I don't get why the villain always goes on in these movies" Nick stated, explaining that he has the good guy dead to rights, and he's going to waste his time explaining the plan. Judy explained that it was plot reveal as Nick smirked.

"But he's gonna escape and stop the villain, from a movie standpoint I get it but it's just bad planning. why put him through an elaborate deathtrap, why not just shoot him in the head, he's tied up?" Nick asked.

"Because they can't have sequels if they kill off the main hero" Judy replied as the hero easily escaped the device holding him as Nick rolled his eyes. The two kept watching as the movie concluded in its usual way, the two confront each other. the villain escapes while setting up another film and the credits roll.

Judy got up, walking to the TV as she removed the disc, putting it away as Nick carried the empty popcorn bowl to the sink, washing it as Judy stretched her arms above her head as Nick sprayed hot water in the bowl as Judy glanced at him.

"I'll be in bed, waiting for you" Judy suggestively implied walking down the hall to their room as Nick finished up the bowl, drying at putting it away. Nick washed his paws heading down the hallway as he felt his foot brush up against something. Nick bent down, looking at an article of clothes.

Nick examined the item which was Judy's underwear with an aroma of perfume coming of it, entering his nasal passages, a clear sign that was aroused, she often did this to tease him. Nick used his foot to the brush the bra to the side of the hall entering the bedroom where Judy laid, wrapped in covers. stretching a piece of fabric as she released her grip, slingshotting it as a pair of panties landed on Nick's nose.

The bunny could not help but giggled as Nick joined in as Judy patted the bed beside her hinting for Nick to join her, since they were newlywed she wanted to make things official as Nick looked at her, brushing the underwear off his nose. Judy explained that she did some research and it turns out that having sex while pregnant does not damage the baby, it's just a myth.

"Come on Nick, let's do it as husband and wife," Judy said clearly eager to share their bed as spouses as Nick smiled, despite nothing really changing it seemed being officially married meant a lot to Judy. It was probably that country upbringing she had and them officially being family now.

"I've been waiting for this moment" Judy replied as Nick smiled, reminding her that they have had sex before as Judy chuckled, but explaining that wasn't just sex. This was two mammals making their marriage official as Nick smirked undoing his boxers and heading to the bed.

Nick crawled under the covers with his new wife as they clung to each other, kissing as Nick laid down scooting her onto him putting his hands on her sides, gently rubbing her hips Judy raised her head smiling as Nick looked at her asking if she liked it fast and shallow or deep and hard as she chuckled, holding up two fingers, giving Nick the answer.

"I Will admit Judy Wilde does have a nice ring to it" Nick complemented to Judy as she blushed, liking the name as Nick asked what she gonna do about her middle name, keep it our change it to Hopps as she did not know but would think it over.

"I'll probably keep it and use Hopps for the child's middle name" Judy admitted as Nick recalled that it sounded like a good idea as he pulled Judy down, Judy supporting herself by placing her paws on Nick's chest as she smiled at him, placing another kiss on him as Nick nibbled her ear. Judy squirmed as Nick smiled gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his paw.

"Words can not describe how much I love you" Nick admitted hugging Judy close to him as they both were in total bliss. Nick pulled his arms away as Judy used her arms to softly push herself off Nick as she stood on her knees, saying she was gonna take a shower before bed, considering they had work tomorrow and she did not want Nick's scent all over her as he chuckled.

"You can join me in the shower, I could wash your back for you" Judy offered as Nick was feeling flustered. Judy giggled as Nick walked with her to the bathroom, saying she was the best wife he could have and their amazing sex was just an added bonus.


	95. Maternity Leave

It was their first day back at work since their vacation as to no surprise they were assigned on parking duty, after a small party for the new of them getting married given Judy's condition. The two got in their joke mobile, driving off the be on the lookout for expired meters. Judy was getting a bit bored of this but remembered in a few months she would be back in a variety of jobs.

The day was uneventful until late in the afternoon. the two were driving around as Judy heard grunts coming from the nearby alleyway. She pulled on Nick, gesturing him to the sounds as he looked at her.

"I guess we could check it out," Nick said parking the cart in the spot near the alleyway. The two crept into the alleyway and got behind a dumpster. due to their small size and the stench of the dumpster, it was a good spot. The two saw a koala placing a briefcase on the wooden crate.

"Premium, Grade A product, you brought the money," the Koala said as the red panda handed the small bear a stack of bills, in a band as he flipped through the stack, pulling out a key, unclicking the lock as the case opened.

"Looks like a drug deal, I think the best thing to do is get a profile and re- Judy" Nick whispered as the bunny was walking around the dumpster ordering them to put their paws up the two looked at each other placing the paws up as Nick walked out up to Judy who ready to cuff the koala as he quickly grabbed Judy, pinning her to the car, revealing a revolver from his coat.

Judy struggled as the koala placed the cold metal barrel in her mouth as he looked to the fox cop.

"Stay back or I Blow Cottontail's brain on the hood of the car" The koala order the panda looked at him, defending that he was not with him, he was just buying drugs. Nick as petrified seeing the small bear pull back the hammer of the revolver, pushing the barrel down her throat, making her gag.

Nick was scared of losing Judy and their kid in this moment and had to rely on talking the beardown, fortunate for Nick, he had a silver tongue. he put his hands up as the bear was showing ease.

"Look, we have you for drug possession and intent to sell, do you really want to add murder of an officer to that list, just lower the gun and release the rabbit, we'll turn around and pretend we never saw this, Isn't that a sweet deal," Nick said as the bear looked at him.

"You seem really eager to protect the little fuzzball, I believe I hold the advantage," he said as Judy tried to speak as the bear told her to be quiet as struggling might make his finger slip.

"I'm giving you a chance to walk free, are you really gonna turn that down" Nick proposed, promising he would not report it as the bear considered his options.

"And I Can keep the money," he asked as the panda set the case down.

"You can keep my money and take your drugs back, just let the officer go," the panda said trying to sweeten the deal, saying the koala had nothing to lose as he asked why he was trying so hard to protect her.

"You're an officer, you know the risk of doing the job, tell me why I should spare you," he said looking at Judy as she muttered through the gun barrel as he held her down pulling the gun from her mouth, sliding the barrel down her torso, letting her speak but he could still fire.

"Please not there" Nick begged as the koala told him to shut up and that he was talking to the rabbit, demanding she started talking.

"I'm pregnant, you kill me you'll be responsible for a double homicide, my partner is giving you a chance to walk free, please just take it" Judy pleaded, she herself knew the risks of the jobs but was terrified of losing her child as the koala reached into Judy back pocket, taking his time, running the claws across her rear as he pulled her wallet out looking at it.

"So Judy, If you are pregnant that does change things, I'm a criminal but not a monster, How am I sure you're telling me the truth" he replied as Nick asked him if he was willing to gamble on it as he sighed, demanding that Nick hand him his wallet. Nick complied, the koala looked at it, tossing it back.

"You have a tacky photo, Nick, before I let amethyst eyes here go I want you to smash your walkie talkie with that brick," he said as Nick picked up the brick, smashing the black box and he pulled Judy's radio off, tossing it to Nick how demanded he do the same. Both were smashed into a black mess as he gently pulled his gun away.

'That little rugrat in your belly is the only reason you are alive right now he said ordering Nick to cuff himself as the fox reached into his belt pulling out the metal cuffs, applying them on his arm. The bear pulled the other pair off Judy's belt and turned her around, holding a gun to the back of her head as he clicked them around her arms finally withdrawing the gun.

"Judy, Nick, It's been a pleasure," he said walking to his car with the case as he drove off. The only thing on Nick's mind was comforting his wife as he ran to her, paws cuffed behind his back. Judy was clearly distraught as they were cuff and had no method of calling.

The two were eventually found and taken to the station where they were asked what had happened. The two explained what happened excluding certain details, Nick explained that he wasn't going back on his word and he promised the unknown assailant they would keep their mouths shut about it. and even if they wanted to talk they knew nothing about him besides him being a koala.

They were dismissed as Nick comforted Judy, walking into the breakroom. Both of them grabbed a doughnut from the box and tried to lighten the mood with coffee. Judy was still a bit shaken up after the dance with death the two had

"I was beginning to miss the action, should've been more careful what I wished for" Judy stated nervously holding her cup as Nick rolled his eyes, pitching his paper cup in the trash can, Judy taking a bite from the frosted ring in her grip. Nick smirked trying to kill the mood from earlier at Judy as she was clueless of his glance, lowering her doughnut.

"What is it, is there frosting on my face?" Judy asked playing along or trying to as Nick shook his head, pointing to her nametag. hinting that she should get it updated, considering she had Nick's surname now as she chuckled.

"That's gonna make things confusing, Officer Wilde and Officer Wilde" Judy joked as he reminded her that after she delivered their baby he would resign, so one of them could stay with the child as Judy smiled.

"You don't have to do that Nick, Your parents said they were fine with babysitting" Judy replied trying to get Nick to stay at the station with her as Nick looked at her, reminding her that being an officer was a dangerous job.

"You nearly got your head blown off, What if one day you don't come home, our child would grow up without their mother, that already bad, both imagine both of us getting that unlucky. Is it really fair to leave a child without their parents? That's why I'm resigning" Nick replied as Judy understood his reason.

"Then let me resign, I helped my siblings with their kids, I'm more fit to be a parent than you" Judy replied, stating it would be best for her to resign when that day came.

"I'm sorry Judy, I can't do that. It was your dream to be an officer, not mine. You wanted this since you were a child, and I won't let you just give up on your dream like that" Nick replied as Judy softly punched his arm, finishing her doughnut as Nick looked at her

"Maybe you should go on maternity leave, until you have the baby" Nick suggested as Judy walked by him, beginning to think he was right. Judy was fine with risking her life but their baby was off the table.

"I'll tell Bogo" Judy decided as she proceeded to do, heading back to his office. he took it well and agreed, considering the day she had, saying she was lucky the punk chose not to shoot her, explained a few years ago a pregnant cop was shot and lost her baby. Judy instinctively held her stomach, filling out the form for leave as Bogo wished her luck and said she was free to come back anytime.


End file.
